The Magical Files
by lunaticomoony
Summary: Muchos secretos alberga este mundo y es trabajo de los agentes Mulder y Scully del FBI descubrirlos. ¿Qué pasará cuando una comunidad secreta les reciba? ¿Tendrá algo que ver el pasado de aquél misterioso extraño?
1. De vacaciones en londres

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

Sinopsis:

Muchos secretos alberga este mundo y es trabajo de los agentes Mulder y Scully del FBI descubrirlos. ¿Qué pasará cuando una comunidad secreta les reciba? ¿Tendrá algo que ver el pasado de aquél misterioso extraño?

Nota: Esta historia ya ha sido publicada en foros de discusión, bajo el nombre de "Mulder y Scully. Vacaciones, mágicas."; con alguno de mis otros nicks, tales como siriusxsiempre, siriusneverdie y spookylunatico.

**Capítulo I. De vacaciones en Londres.**

La agente del FBI Dana Scully se encontraba en una librería en la ciudad de Londres.

Se hallaba a punto de pagar unos mapas y guías turísticas, cuando Fox Mulder abrió la puerta de la librería y entró como un vendaval.

- ¿Mulder, te sientes bien?

- ¡Scully! ¡De prisa! ¡tienes que ver esto!

- ¡Tranquilo, Mulder! Deja que al menos pague estos mapas y las guías turísticas.

Mulder estaba muy emocionado y actuaba como un niño que quisiera enseñarle a su madre un juguete que deseaba que el comprasen.

Scully finalmente pagó sus mapas y Mulder prácticamente la arrastró hacia la calle. Se detuvieron casi de inmediato frente a lo que a Scully le pareció, era un edificio pequeño y en estado muy lamentable. De hecho parecía completamente abandonado.

- ¿Y?...- dijo Scully. Mulder parecía completamente confundido y miraba hacia un lado y otro, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no se había equivocado de dirección.

- Qué extraño... estaba aquí hace un momento...

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¡Era un Bar, Scully! ¡¡Un Bar lleno de magos y brujas!

- Ajá... ¿Cuántas copas dices que te tomaste?

- ¡¡¡Hablo en serio! ¡¡¡Yo estuve ahí!

- No me digas, y seguramente había un montón de ancianitas con gorros puntiagudos intercambiando recetas de pociones mágicas...

- ¡¿Cómo lo supiste!

- Ok, Mulder. Con esto compruebo mi teoría. Realmente te hacían falta estas vacaciones.

- ¡¡Pero es verdad Scully! ¡¡Te lo juro! Había brujas y magos por todas partes. Algunos llevaban sus escobas al hombro y alcancé a escuchar algunas palabras extrañas como "mubble" "hogwards" y ¡¡el nombre de alguien muy popular llamado Harry Potter! ¡¡¡Hasta ví a un sujeto enorme, que definitivamente no era humano!

- Muy bien, suficiente amiguito. Nos vamos ahora mismo al hotel-. Dijo Scully, sujetando a Mulder por el brazo y arrastrándolo para subirse a un taxi.

En cuanto el taxi en el que Mulder y Scully abordaron, echó a andar, llegó al frente de "El Caldero Chorreante" el "Autobús Noctámbulo" de donde bajó una anciana bruja. Stan Shumpike bajaba el equipaje de la anciana y se quedó algo extrañado porque le dio la impresión de que en el taxi que acababa de marcharse, había un muggle que observaba el Autobús Noctámbulo con una expresión de inmensa incredulidad...

...¡Claro que eso era ridículo! pensó Stan. Los muggles no pueden verlo.

Cuando llegaron al Hotel, Mulder seguía muy extrañado por lo que, estaba seguro, acababa de ver. Scully por su parte seguía ensimismada revisando las guías turísticas, tratando de decidir cual sería su itinerario, ya que deseaba aprovechar al máximo sus vacaciones.

Mientras permanecían sentados uno al lado del otro en el lobby del hotel, Mulder dijo:

- Voy a dar una caminadita por ahí, ¿te parece bien Scully?

- Está bien Mulder, pero procura no alejarte demasiado, ¿quieres? En poco tiempo estará lista la cena y no creo que sea muy buena idea que te pierdas por ahí.

- ¿Por quien me tomas?

- ¡Oye! ¡solo me preocupo por ti!

- Nos vemos al rato.

Mulder se sentía muy confundido, y decidió que un paseo por la ciudad le ayudaría un poco a entender lo que había visto. Mientras caminaba, se encontró con un letrero viejo que mostraba la imagen de un hombre que parecía ser un presidiario fugado. El hombre de la foto llevaba el pelo muy largo y tenía un aspecto cadavérico. Mulder había visto muchas cosas extrañas durante el tiempo que había trabajado en el FBI en los Expedientes X, pero sentía algo extraño al ver la foto de aquél hombre, ya que su aspecto parecía de completa demencia y un aura sobrenatural le rodeaba. "¿Ha visto usted a este hombre?" decía el cartel; "extremadamente peligroso... Sirius Black..." 'Hmm... me pregunto si ya lo habrán capturado' pensó Mulder e instintivamente volteó hacia todos lados, como si esperara que el hombre de la foto se aproximara por la calle caminando.

Después de andar por un rato, decidió que ya era hora de volver al hotel, y aunque estaba muy atento a su alrededor, nada extraño le sucedió. Excepto por un hombre que llamó mucho su atención. Era un sujeto que parecía ser de edad avanzada, que venía acompañado de una joven de cabello corto y parado de color rosa. El hombre llevaba puesto un bombín que le caía de lado y según Mulder pudo notar, llevaba una pata de palo. Pasaron junto a él despreocupadamente y dieron vuelta en una esquina. Mulder se detuvo un momento y tuvo curiosidad por ver hacia donde se dirigía la singular pareja, así que volvió sobre sus pasos; pero al dar vuelta a la esquina no vio ni rastro del hombre ni de la joven. Le pareció algo peculiar, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que en la avenida pasaban muchos autobuses y taxis, así que supuso que tal vez habrían abordado alguno.

Mulder volvió al hotel y se encontró con Scully en el restaurante del hotel. Después de cenar, Scully dijo que sería buena idea rentar un auto y visitar los puntos de interés principales de Londres y sus alrededores. Mulder estuvo de acuerdo y una vez que hicieron todas las gestiones necesarias, decidieron ir a dormir.

Ya estando en su habitación, Mulder se dio cuenta de que realmente no tenía sueño, así que decidió encender su computadora y ponerse a buscar información sobre la persona que había escuchado nombrar en aquél extraño bar en el que había estado.

Después de un rato, encontró una noticia de hacía casi 14 años, en la que se mencionaba que una familia de apellido Potter, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. No había mucha información al respecto, la nota solo indicaba que el 31 de octubre de 1981 la casa que habitaba la familia Potter había sido destruida por lo que parecía una explosión de gas. Sin embargo, no se habían encontrado los restos del señor y la señora Potter y mucho menos de su pequeño hijo que tendría a lo mucho un año de edad.

Mulder pensó que había algo muy extraño con esa historia, pero comenzó a sentirse somnoliento, así que decidió que no tenía ningún objeto ponerse a revolver en algo que había ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo. Sobre todo, pensando en el hecho de que él y Scully se encontraban de vacaciones y pensó que a ella no le haría nada de gracia verse envueltos en la extraña desaparición de unos perfectos desconocidos.


	2. Recorridos por Surrey

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo II. Recorridos Por Surrey.**

Por la mañana, Mulder ya se había olvidado de casi todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, desde que él y Scully llegaron a Londres.

Después de haberse desayunado, ambos salieron en el automóvil que habían rentado y tomaron dirección hacia al condado de Surrey. En realidad, Scully deseaba visitar Canterville, pero después de varias horas de manejar, se dieron cuenta de que de algún modo se habían equivocado de camino. Se hallaban en lo que parecía una pequeña zona residencial y en realidad no tenían idea de donde se encontraban. Después de una hora de tratar de ubicarse mediante el mapa, decidieron que ya era hora de preguntarle a alguien por la dirección correcta.

Sin embargo, tal parecía que en el momento en que tomaron esa decisión, todo el mundo pareció darse cuenta de que tenía mejores cosas que hacer, que estar en la calle, así que tardaron un tiempo en encontrar a alguien para preguntarle como volver al camino correcto.

Finalmente encontraron a un chico solitario que caminaba cabizbajo. Era un muchacho no mayor de 17 años, muy delgado y que tenía el cabello alborotado. Usaba anteojos y la ropa que llevaba le daba la apariencia de un vago.

-¡Oye, chico! -Gritó Mulder desde el auto. El chico se sobresaltó por un momento y volteó a verlo algo desconcertado.

-¿Sí? -Dijo lacónicamente.

-¿Oye, podrías orientarnos? Tratábamos de llegar a Canterville, pero nos extraviamos y ahora no sabemos como volver al camino.

El muchacho les miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro; como si ellos provinieran de un mundo muy diferente al suyo. Scully parecía haberlo notado porque entonces le dijo: - Somos Americanos y como podrás darte cuenta nunca habíamos estado en Inglaterra.

El chico sonrió brevemente y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera desechando una idea absurda de su mente.

- ¡Claro! ¿tiene un mapa? Así podría explicarle con más facilidad.

- Aquí está.

El chico observó el mapa por unos momentos y entonces miró de nuevo a sus interlocutores.

- Mire, todo lo que tiene que hacer es seguir por esta calle y entonces dar vuelta a la izquierda, y luego una vez más a la izquierda. Entonces encontrará este camino de aquí, que le conducirá a la carretera principal. Una vez ahí solo tiene que seguir los señalamientos.

-¡Vaya! Pues muchas gracias hijo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Harry y no tiene nada que agradecer; espero que les vaya bien.

De repente, el chico se tapó la frente con una expresión de dolor y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Scully se alarmó un poco y le preguntó -¿Te sientes bien, hijo? ¡Te vez muy pálido! Tal vez quieras que te llevemos a tu casa.

El chico abrió de nuevo los ojos y volteó a ver a Mulder y Scully y dijo: -¡¡No, gracias! No se preocupe, estoy bien.

-Yo soy médico, tal vez pueda ayudarte. Dijo Scully, que se había bajado del auto y se acercaba al chico con expresión de sincera preocupación.

El muchacho se alejó un poco, aún con la mano en la frente, pero Scully se acercó más y le sujetó del brazo. En ese momento el chico se quitó la mano de la frente y Scully pudo ver que tenía una extraña cicatriz con una forma como de rayo.

-¿Pero, como te hiciste esa herida? -Dijo Scully al mismo tiempo que tocaba la frente del chico -¡Pero si tienes fiebre! Mulder, es necesario que llevemos a este muchacho a su casa.

Harry parecía completamente aterrado ante esa perspectiva y como pudo se zafó de Scully y comenzó a correr rápidamente hasta perderse por un callejón.

Mulder también se había ya bajado del vehículo y detuvo a Scully que al parecer tenía la intención de ir tras Harry.

-Espera Scully, no creo que sea buena idea.

-Pero Mulder, ese chico podría necesitar atención médica.

-Tal vez, pero dudo mucho que quiera recibirla de nosotros, además tal vez no es más que un vagabundo y ni siquiera tenga un hogar. En realidad, me parecía un poco extraño.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón. Sólo espero que esté bien.

-Será mejor que nos movamos Scully, o nunca llegaremos a Canterville.

-Está bien. -Dijo finalmente Scully y se subió al auto de mala gana. Harry, si es que ese era en efecto su nombre, le había dejado un extraña sensación. Tenía la impresión de que ese muchacho llevaba en sus hombros una carga muy pesada. Había en sus ojos de color verde brillante, un dejo de profunda tristeza y soledad.

Mulder no hizo mención del asunto aunque él también se había sentido sumamente impresionado por el chico, aunque prefirió dejar el asunto por la paz, ya que no les llevaría a nada hacer especulaciones respecto a ese extraño joven de nombre Harry.


	3. Una vuelta por la villa misteriosa

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo III. Una vuelta por la Villa Misteriosa.**

Después del curioso incidente del joven Harry y su extraña cicatriz, Mulder y Scully habían finalmente logrado llegar a Canterville. Después de pasar un par de días ahí, decidieron marchar un poco más hacia el norte, sin embargo ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no había sido tan buena idea después de todo el haber rentado un carro, así que decidieron regresar a Londres y esta vez viajar en tren.

Se hallaban en la estación de King's Cross y partieron rumbo al norte. Mulder se hallaba de mal humor porque algo de lo que comió le había producido un terrible malestar estomacal.

Con el fin de que se mejorara, decidieron bajar en una estación y hospedarse en una pequeña villa cercana. Una vez ahí establecidos, Scully dejó a Mulder descansando en su habitación y salió a dar un paseo para recorrer la pequeña y pintoresca villa.

Sus pasos la condujeron hasta un sendero que atravesaba un pequeño bosque. Desde ahí se alcanzaba a distinguir una mansión enorme que parecía abandonada. Había algo extraño en esa mansión, que Scully no lograba descifrar, pero le producía una sensación de desasosiego, así que decidió volver sobre sus pasos hacia la posada en donde ella y Mulder se hospedaban.

Mientras caminaba, unos pobladores del lugar que pasaban por ahí la saludaron con cortesía y a ella se le ocurrió preguntarles si alguien habitaba en la mansión que había en la colina.

- No, ya no habita nadie ahí. Sus dueños murieron hace muchos años. Hasta hace un par de años vivía ahí el jardinero que trabajaba para la familia, pero fuera de él, nunca la han vuelto a habitar.

-¿Y el jardinero? ¿Se mudó de ahí?

Las personas con las que hablaba, intercambiaron miradas de nerviosismo y guardaron silencio por unos momentos, hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió a hablar.

-Bueno, la verdad es que él... murió.

-¿En serio?

-Sí y francamente, murió de una manera muy extraña...

-¿Cómo fue?

-Nadie lo sabe con exactitud. Pero es como si algo que vio justo antes de morir le produjo la muerte.

-¿Quiere decir que murió de miedo?

-Escuche, no nos gusta mucho hablar de esto; desde que descubrieron su cadáver han estado pasando cosas extrañas en esa mansión; por qué no platica con el jefe de la policía; tal vez él quiera contarle algo... nosotros preferimos no hablar más de eso.

-Está bien ¡gracias!

Las tres personas se alejaron apresuradamente y Scully se quedó pensando un momento en qué podría haber asustado a ese hombre hasta llevarlo a la muerte. De repente se percató de que se estaba haciendo tarde y que lo mejor sería volver con Mulder.

Scully había vuelto por fin a la posada, haciéndose algunas preguntas sobre lo que acababan de contarle. Se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos que al entrar estuvo muy cerca de estrellarse con un hombre que iba saliendo de la posada y quien por evitarla dejó caer al suelo algunos cuadernos de notas que llevaba en el brazo. Era un hombre delgado y aunque no parecía tener más de 40 años tenía el cabello salpicado de canas. Parecía enfermo y cansado porque tenía ojeras muy pronunciadas y la ropa que llevaba parecía quedarle demasiado grande.

-¡Disculpe usted! Es que venía algo distraída y no lo vi, permítame ayudarle. -Dijo Scully apresuradamente.

-No se preocupe, no hay ningún problema. -Dijo el hombre mientras se apresuraba a recoger los libros. -¿Es usted americana, verdad? –Continuó el hombre mientras miraba con mucho interés a Scully.

-¡Si! Efectivamente. Vine aquí junto con un amigo. Estamos de vacaciones.

-Pues me alegra mucho; espero que disfruten su estancia. Yo no soy originario de este pueblo, vine aquí porque soy escritor y estaba en busca de algo de inspiración. ¡Oh! pero que mal educado, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es John Watson.

-¿John Watson? ¿Como el amigo de Sherlock Holmes?

-Exactamente. Mi padre era un gran admirador de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y siendo nuestro apellido Watson, supongo que fue una especie de tributo.

-¡Vaya! Pues mucho gusto, señor Watson. Mi nombre es Dana Scully.

-Pues es un verdadero placer conocerla señorita Scully. Posiblemente nos encontremos por aquí bastante, porque también me hospedo en esta posada.

-¡Bien! Pues, nos veremos entonces. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

El hombre salió de la posada y Scully permaneció observándolo por algunos minutos. Finalmente decidió que ya era hora de volver con Mulder; ya se dirigía a su habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que Mulder se hallaba sentado en el restaurante de la posada, tomando un té mientras leía el periódico.

-¡Hola Scully!

-¡Hola Mulder! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bastante mejor, gracias. ¿Y tu, donde has estado?

-¡Ah! solo salí a dar una vuelta.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

-Mmm... ahora que lo mencionas...

-Espera, déjame adivinar: ¡Se trata del extraño caso de la familia Ryddle y de su jardinero!

-Si te refieres a la familia que vivía en la mansión de la colina...

-Precisamente.

-¿Con quién has estado hablando?

-Estuve platicando con un policía retirado. Me comentó que hace poco más de 50 años los Ryddle fueron hallados muertos en su mansión. Lo que resultó extraño fue que no había ningún signo de lucha. Tampoco parecía que hubiesen sido heridos por ningún tipo de arma y los análisis clínicos tampoco mostraron que hubiesen sido envenenados.

-¿Y qué te dijo del jardinero?

-Bueno, al principio pensaron que él era el responsable de la muerte de esa familia, pero no encontraron la manera de demostrarlo así que tuvieron que dejarlo en libertad. Ahora se encuentran completamente perplejos ya que, apenas hace 2 años, él fue encontrado muerto de la misma misteriosa manera.

-Y supongo que ya tienes alguna idea al respecto.

-Pues la verdad, no.

-Habría sido interesante hacerle una autopsia al cuerpo de ese hombre. Aunque también escuché que después de la muerte del jardinero, han estado pasando cosas raras en ese lugar...

-Es un caso muy peculiar... Tal vez al rato revise en las noticias viejas y pueda llegar a establecer algún tipo de conexión que... ¿qué? ¿por qué me miras así?

-Mulder, estamos de vacaciones ¿recuerdas?

-¡Vamos, Scully! No me digas que a ti no te parece atractivo el hacer una investigación de esto.

-Mulder...

-De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos: Permaneceremos una semana en este sitio y si no descubrimos absolutamente nada te prometo que nos iremos de aquí y no pondré ninguna objeción al respecto. ¿Te parece bien?

-¿Una semana? ¿Mulder, estás loco?

-Tal vez...

Mientras tanto, el escritor había regresado a la posada y se encontraba sentado a la barra del restaurante. Había pedido una tasa de té y platicaba con una joven que llevaba el cabello muy corto y en un color rojizo muy estrafalario.

-Creo que esos dos podrían darnos algunos problemas ¿no crees?- Dijo la joven, señalando con la cabeza a Mulder y Scully.

-Es posible. -Dijo Lupin distraídamente.

-¡Pero Remus! ¡¡Ese hombre estuvo dentro del "Caldero Chorreante"!

-Si y yo estuve hablando con la mujer que lo acompaña. Son americanos, ¿sabes?

-¡¡A mi no me interesa si vienen de La Patagonia! ¡¡Son muggles, son policías y se ve que también son unos metiches!

-Tonks, tienes que tomarlo con calma. Las cosas tendrán que hacerse de acuerdo al plan de Dumbledore y no veo ningún motivo por el que debamos cambiarlo todo ahora solo por un par de muggles que ni siquiera están seguros de lo que están buscando. Ellos solo están de vacaciones, se irán muy pronto.

-¡¡¡Pero si hasta estuvieron hablando con Harry!

-¿Y eso que? No dieron ningún indicio de saber quién era él ¿o si? Seguramente deben haber pensado que el pobre estaba mal de la cabeza... pásame el azúcar ¿quieres?

Tonks no parecía estar de acuerdo en lo absoluto, pero pensó que no tenía ningún objeto seguir discutiendo. Le alcanzó el azúcar a Lupin con un gesto de fastidio y finalmente dijo -Será mejor que me vaya. Ese tipo parece estar tratando de recordar en donde me ha visto.

-Muy bien. -Dijo Lupin despreocupadamente mientras agregaba más azúcar a su té y hacía anotaciones en una libreta. De repente se acercó un poco a Tonks y le dijo en voz muy baja. -¡Oh, espera! Recuerda que debes llamarme John cuando te dirijas a mí. Aún no sabemos si existe algún enemigo oculto en este pueblo.

-¡Lo siento!. -Dijo Tonks en voz todavía más baja y entonces se alejó rápidamente.


	4. Caminos Encontrados

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo IV. Caminos encontrados.**

Mientras la chica del cabello rojo salía apresuradamente, Mulder la miraba con detenimiento tratando de recordar en donde la había visto antes; definitivamente era el mismo corte pero el color del cabello era demasiado diferente, claro que podría ser una peluca; además ni siquiera le había visto bien el rostro en aquella ocasión, de repente Scully lo interrumpió cuando dijo en voz alta:

- Lindo tinte de cabello ¿verdad?

-¿Eh¿Qué?

-¡El cabello de esa chica! Bastante exagerado ¿no crees?

-¡Ah! Si, si...

-Mulder ¿qué pasa?

-No nada; solo que creí que había visto a esa joven antes pero... no, creo que la confundí con alguien más.

-Bueno, será mejor que vallamos ya a dormir. Eso a menos que tengas pensado seguir a esa chica e invitarla salir.

-No, no es mi tipo.

Mulder y Scully pidieron la cuenta, y se levantaron de la mesa. Mientras tanto Remus Lupin, seguía sentado a la barra poniendo atención a cada movimiento que hacía la pareja. Los siguió con la mirada de manera tan discreta como pudo y una vez que los vio alejarse por las escaleras, volvió a revisar los documentos y las anotaciones que había estado haciendo, mientras pedía otra taza de té.

A la mañana siguiente, Mulder y Scully se dieron a la tarea de reunir información relativa a los Ryddle. Fueron a entrevistarse con las autoridades correspondientes y estuvieron haciendo algunas preguntas entre los pobladores de mayor edad; ya que los hechos que intentaban esclarecer tenían más de 50 años de haberse suscitado.

-¡Oh, si! El misterio de la familia Ryddle. ¿Sigue usted interesado en eso? Fue todo un caso por estos lares; aunque nadie pudo encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria. -Dijo el viejo policía retirado con el que Mulder había estado hablando el día anterior.

-Díganos todo lo que descubrieron al respecto, por favor.

-Pues verá: Estuvimos haciendo múltiples investigaciones, pero por más que buscamos pistas o algún indicio que nos sirviera para encontrar al responsable de los asesinatos, no pudimos encontrar nada. El pobre Frank nos repitió una y otra vez la misma historia: que él vio a un joven no mayor de 18 años rondando por la casa la noche anterior y al día siguiente, al igual que el resto de la servidumbre, encontraron a los tres Ryddle muertos. Lo más peculiar del asunto fue la expresión que había en sus rostros, nunca podría olvidarla... no era de miedo, ni siquiera de dolor; era más bien una expresión como de enorme sorpresa.

-Y entonces¿no pudieron determinar cuál fue la causa del deceso?-. Preguntó Scully con gran interés.

-No. No había ni un solo rastro de lucha. No fueron acuchillados, ni estrangulados, ni envenenados; tampoco tenían golpes y mucho menos ninguna herida de bala. Los tres parecían bastante saludables, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que estaban muertos.

-¿Y qué hay del joven del que habló Frank Bryce¿Nunca lo buscaron¿No investigaron si es que existía alguna conexión entre ese joven y los Ryddle?-. Preguntó Mulder.

-Bueno, en honor a la verdad... desgraciadamente para el pobre Frank, nadie más vio a ese muchacho, así que se optó por considerar que de alguna manera Frank había cometido los asesinatos y había inventado a un asesino imaginario para poder escaparse. Sin embargo, como ya le dije, nunca se probó que Frank fuese culpable y ahora que está muerto pues... la verdad ya no sabemos ni que pensar.

-Mencionó que después de la muerte de Frank Brice habían estado pasando cosas extrañas dentro de la mansión. ¿Podría decirnos algo al respecto?

-¡Oh si! Resulta que el cadáver del pobre Frank no fue descubierto sino hasta dos semanas después de que había fallecido. La verdad es que él no tenía amigos así que es una pena decir que prácticamente nadie lamentó su muerte. Sin embargo era un hombre de costumbres simples y siendo este un pueblo pequeño es fácil notar los más sutiles cambios. En fin, para no hacer el cuento largo, el cuerpo se encontró en la planta alta de la mansión; ahí encontraron vestigios de que hubo personas habitando la casa.

-¿Qué tipo de vestigios?-. Preguntó Mulder

-Había señales de que la chimenea había sido usada recientemente, había huellas, aunque no muy precisas que se veían a través del polvo. Esto fue muy significativo, ya que la mansión había estado deshabitada y Frank nunca entraba en ella. El tenía una casita en un terreno cercano y era ahí donde vivía. El no tenía a nadie así que toda su vida la pasó en ese sitio y su única actividad era la de cuidar el jardín. Aunque al pasar de los años ya no podía ocuparse de sus tareas, pero él continuaba haciendo lo que podía.

-¿Y qué más encontraron?-. Preguntó Mulder que comenzaba a mostrarse algo impaciente.

-Bueno... la verdad fue algo muy extraño... pero se encontró algo que parecía ser una especie de piel de... mmm... bueno era la piel de una serpiente enorme...

Scully escuchaba con atención y Mulder parecía bastante sorprendido.

Mientras tanto, Remus Lupin se encontraba haciendo sus propias investigaciones. Gracias a Dumbledore, ahora los miembros de "La Orden del Fénix" sabían que ese era la villa natal del padre de Lord Voldemort, Tom Ryddle. Después de su muerte, todo lo que se sabía del propietario de la mansión es que era un potentado que nunca la había habitado y que había efectuado la operación a través de un corredor de bienes raíces. Nadie sabía de quien se trataba, pero Dumbledore tenía la sospecha de que Lucius Malfoy podría haberla adquirido a través de un nombre falso. Era por eso que Remus se encontraba ahí, haciéndose pasar por un simple escritor de tercera: su intención era pasar inadvertido para lograr averiguar si aquél que fuera el hogar de los Ryddle y que le sirviera a Voldemort de refugio antes de que recuperara su cuerpo, era ahora un centro de operaciones de los mortífagos. Esto era algo que Snape no había podido precisar, ya que él mantenía contacto a través de Lucius Malfoy y estando éste en prisión, se complicaba su labor de espionaje.

Dado el hecho de que Remus no provenía de una familia ciento por ciento mágica (su padre era mago, pero su madre era muggle), él no tenía ningún problema en imitar a la perfección las costumbres de los muggles. Aún así había riesgos, ya que si las sospechas de Dumbledore eran ciertas, Remus podría encontrarse completamente sólo ante unos enemigos formidables que no dudarían un instante en silenciarlo. Pero él había decidido correr el riesgo. Su manera de ser y su actitud no parecían haber cambiado, sin embargo había algo en él que daba la apariencia de haberlo endurecido. Los demás miembros de la Orden comprendían perfectamente que, después de Harry, no hubo nadie que lamentara la muerte de Sirius, tanto como él...

Mulder y Scully habían terminado de entrevistar al ex-policía y ahora se dirigían a una pequeña taberna del pueblo. Ahí, siguiendo el consejo del ex-policía, platicaron con tres personas que habían conocido a Frank Bryce y sabían algunas cosas interesantes del caso. Se trataba de una mujer llamada Darla, quien atendía el bar, un hombre llamado Lucas que se dedicaba a coleccionar, comprar y vender antigüedades y un anciano al que todos llamaban Tío Ed; era un soldado retirado que pasaba muchas horas sentado tranquilamente en el bar. Solía ser muy comunicativo, pero a últimas fechas se había vuelto bastante reservado. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de hablar con los dos agentes extranjeros parecía haber despertado su curiosidad.

- La verdad es que los Ryddle no eran muy queridos que digamos.- Dijo Darla.

- Es cierto. Eran unos petulantes. El hijo era un pesado y un prepotente de primera.- Confirmó Lucas.

- Si, por eso vivía con sus padres; dudo mucho que hubiera una mujer que lograra congeniar con él.

- ¿Entonces era soltero¿No estaba comprometido con nadie para casarse? -Preguntó Scully.

- Pues al menos, nadie de este pueblo. Tal vez alguna persona de alguna otra villa, porque hubo un buen tiempo en que no vivió por aquí. Incluso se rumorea que tuvo un hijo, pero en realidad no hay nada seguro acerca de eso.

Mulder y Scully escuchaban con atención. Darla y Lucas parecían muy contentos de hablar con alguien a quien de hecho les interesara el tema, pero Tío Ed parecía estar divagando, como si no hubiese escuchado una sola palabra.

Mulder dijo, entonces -¿Y qué clase de "cosas extrañas" han estado sucediendo en la Mansión desde la muerte de este Frank Bryce?

Lucas contestó aunque parecía algo receloso.

-Son como destellos de luz. Luz verde brillante. Yo los vi en más de una ocasión. Además, parece que hubo un allanamiento en el cementerio.

-¿Se robaron algún cadáver?

-Pues eso no lo sé. Pero si supe que la tumba de Tom Ryddle había sido... bueno es que no fue precisamente abierta, pero la lápida estaba rota. Dudo que hayan podido extraer algo, porque ya tiene mucho que murió, pero también había restos como de pasto quemado y algunos monumentos habían sido destruidos.

-Si, fue como si hubiese habido una especie de batalla en el cementerio.- Dijo Darla en tono misterioso.

-¿Pero la policía no hizo investigaciones¿no encontraron algún rastro?- Preguntó Mulder.

-Pues si investigaron pero lo que encontraron nos dejó con más dudas todavía...

-¿Qué fue lo que hallaron?-. Dijo Scully, que a juzgar por su tono de voz, comenzaba a vislumbrar alguna explicación sobrenatural y completamente absurda.

-Pues según oí, encontraron pisadas de muchas personas y restos de sangre, pero era como si las personas que estuvieron ahí... bueno, como si...

-Cómo si se hubiesen desvanecido en el aire...

Todos se sobresaltaron y se voltearon a ver a Tío Ed, quien había proferido estas palabras como para él mismo.

-¿Cómo es eso? -Dijo Scully, dirigiéndose a Tío Ed.

Darla esperó unos minutos pero Tío Ed pareció no estar dispuesto a dar más explicaciones, así que continuó ella.

-Es que no había ningún rastro en el camino que mostrara el lugar por donde las personas habían entrado al cementerio, ni tampoco por donde se habían alejado. Las puertas del cementerio estaban cerradas. No existe otra forma de entrar más que por la puerta principal; tampoco había ninguna de pasos ni entrando ni saliendo, pero alrededor de la tumba de Tom Ryddle había numerosas huellas. Así que no pudieron llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Mulder parecía muy impresionado aunque Scully comenzaba a mostrarse algo exasperada.

-Tal vez había alguna entrada secreta, después de todo el cementerio es bastante viejo y antiguamente era muy común que se construyeran pasadizos secretos y túneles subterráneos.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tiene que sucedió eso?- Preguntó Mulder, como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario de Scully.

-Fue hace poco más de un año. Casi a principios del verano pasado. Contestó Lucas, a quien no parecía caerle muy bien Scully.

Pasaron uno segundos en silencio, entonces Scully miró su reloj y dijo:

-Creo que ya es hora de retirarnos Mulder.

-Sí, tienes razón. Bueno, han sido muy amables en responder nuestras preguntas. Tal vez volvamos de nuevo. Gracias por todo.

-No tiene nada que agradecer.- Dijo Darla y levantando los vasos en los que habían estado bebiendo, se alejó de la barra. Lucas también se levantó, se despidió y salió del bar tranquilamente; sin embargo, Tío Ed permanecía sentado en el mismo sitio y no hizo ningún ademán por retirarse; tampoco respondió nada cuando Mulder y Scully dijeron adiós y le tendieron la mano a manera de despedida. Consideraron que tal vez el hombre era ya demasiado viejo y que posiblemente no oía bien, así que se limitaron a alejarse del lugar.

Ya estaban afuera cuando Mulder se dio cuenta de que haba olvidado unas cuantas notas y su bolígrafo en la barra, así que le pidió a Scully que se adelantara mientras él volvía sobre sus pasos.

Cuando entró en el bar y se acercó a la barra para recuperar sus cosas, se sorprendió bastante al notar que Tío Ed no sólo se había retirado de donde lo habían dejado, sino que ahora hablaba rápidamente con el escritor que se hospedaba en la misma posada que ellos.

El escritor parecía escuchar a Tío Ed con una atención casi reverencial. Hacía algunas anotaciones de cuando en cuando, pero inmediatamente volvía los ojos hacia su interlocutor.

Mulder permaneció unos breves instantes observándolos hasta que Darla le habló y le dijo que ella había recogido sus cosas, segura de que no tardaría un instante en volver por ellas. Mulder las recibió y dándole las gracias a Darla se dio la vuelta para retirarse, topándose con la cara del escritor que ahora estaba justo delante de él. La sorpresa le hizo tirar su bolígrafo al piso.

-¡Oh¡usted disculpe!- Dijo el escritor y se agachó a levantar el bolígrafo; se lo tendió a Mulder con una breve sonrisa.

Mulder lo tomó y observó un momento al escritor, entonces dijo -No hay cuidado. Perdone mi atrevimiento pero ¿llevaba usted mucho rato dentro de este bar?

El escritor parecía algo confundido, pero aún así respondió: – No. Llevo unos cuantos minutos. Cuando llegué usted y su amiga se encontraban justo aquí hablando con alguien. Yo me senté en esa mesa de por allá. -Dijo, señalando la mesa donde estaba sentado Tío Ed.

-¡Ah! Ya veo, perdóneme, no quise ser impertinente, pero es que no lo vi llegar y me sorprendió mucho verlo aquí.

-No tiene nada de que disculparse-. Dijo el escritor animadamente y entonces le tendió la mano a Mulder. -Lo veré más tarde en la posada, ahora con su permiso...

El escritor se acercó a la barra y le pidió a Darla una botella.

Mulder se alejó entonces, pensando detenidamente en lo que había pasado. Había algo en ese sujeto que lo desconcertaba. No estaba seguro de lo que era. No era que le inspirara desconfianza precisamente, era más bien que no estaba muy seguro de que fuese un simple escritor. Parecía haber algo más. Mulder no lo había visto tan de cerca como hasta ahora. Veía en sus ojos una especie de... pero es que era algo tan absurdo... pero era como si llevara en su interior algún tipo de bestia salvaje. Una ira o una violencia reprimida que buscaba una salida...


	5. Sospechas

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo V. Sospechas.**

Durante la cena, Mulder parecía estar en otro planeta. Estaba muy callado, meditando detenidamente en los descubrimientos que habían hecho ese día, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que realmente hubiesen hecho alguno. También le inquietaba el efímero encuentro que tuvo con el escritor y sin previo aviso dijo en voz alta a Scully.

-¿Scully, qué piensas de Watson?

-Pues creo que era un buen compañero, aunque un poco lento para Sherlock Holmes; claro que era una especie de complemento y...

-¡No! ¡Me refiero al sujeto ese llamado John Watson! El escritor que se hospeda aquí.

-¡Oh, vaya! lo siento Mulder, me temo que no estaba siguiendo tus pensamientos. Pues no sabría que decirte. He hablado muy poco con él, pero parece una buena persona. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Te diste cuenta de que estuvo en el mismo bar que nosotros?

-¿En serio? ¿Tu lo viste?

-Cuando regresé a recoger las cosas que había olvidado, lo vi ahí y estaba hablando nada menos que con Tío Ed. Incluso estuvo tomando algunas notas.

-¿Y Tío Ed le respondía?

-Eso fue lo más extraño. El anciano hablaba muy animadamente con Watson, como si lo conociera de años, y hasta donde he podido averiguar, el tal Watson es todo un forastero en este lugar.

-Bueno Mulder, honestamente no me parece tan sospechoso, después de todo, siendo un escritor, debe andar buscando algún tema que le inspire a realizar una novela de interés. Puede que se haya enterado del caso de los Ryddle y esté tratando de reunir información suficiente para plasmarla en un libro de ficción. Si no mal recuerdo, fue más o menos así como a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle se le ocurrió la idea de "El Sabueso de los Baskerville"

-Sabes Scully, tienes una extraña fijación con Sherlock Holmes.

-Algo hay de eso...

Eran como las 10 de la noche. A lo lejos se escuchaban los aullidos de algunos perros. Esto era algo que comenzaba a angustiar a los pobladores de la villa, ya que consideraban que no podía significar nada bueno. Una solitaria figura se desplazaba lenta y cautelosamente por las inmediaciones de un bosque que se encontraba en el linde de la villa; llevaba una lámpara de mano y de cuando en cuando, echaba una mirada de precaución por arriba del hombro, como para cerciorarse de que no era seguido por nadie. Tras una media hora de haber caminado, llegó a una pequeña caverna al pie de una colina, que se encontraba muy bien disimulada entre la maleza que crecía abundante al rededor. Al entrar, instintivamente apagó la linterna, se sentó en una roca cercana y esperó.

Tras algunos minutos, un sonido familiar le avisó que la espera había terminado y entonces vio aparecer en la entrada de la pequeña cueva a un hombre alto, negro y calvo que llevaba una túnica de color azul marino.

-¡Hola Kingsley! -Saludó Lupin alegremente.

-¡Qué tal Remus! ¿Cómo te tratan los muggles?

-¡Ah, de maravilla! Especialmente porque están convencidos que no soy nada diferente a ellos.

-Muy bien. Y que tal ¿Alguna noticia interesante?

-De hecho si. Estuve hablando con un anciano muggle que conoció muy de cerca a Tom Ryddle. El supo del romance que tuvo con una mujer muy peculiar a quien sólo vio en una ocasión. También supo que ella había dado a luz a un niño varón y que aunque Tom Ryddle accedió a darle su apellido se negó rotundamente a hacerse cargo de él; así que el niño fue enviado a un orfelinato que se encuentra en la villa más próxima.

-Creo que es claro, que estamos entonces sobre la pista correcta ¿no lo crees?

-Estoy completamente seguro. Sin embargo, aún no tenemos la certeza de que Voldemort se oculte en la vieja mansión Ryddle. No he tenido ninguna oportunidad todavía para acercarme a la mansión lo suficiente como para descubrir algún indicio que sea definitivo.

-Y qué me dices de ese par de muggles extranjeros que andan haciendo preguntas por todas partes.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas... Creo que el hombre ha comenzado a sospechar algo en mí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No estoy seguro, es solo una corazonada.

-¿Crees que vaya a ser necesario desmemorizarlos?

-Espero que no. Me temo que podría causarnos algunas complicaciones. Además, esos dos podrían llegar a ser de alguna utilidad.

-¿En qué forma?

-Tonks ha estado investigando. Son agentes del FBI y por lo que sé, se dedican a investigar fenómenos paranormales y ese tipo de cosas. La mujer es toda una escéptica pero ese hombre está más despierto de lo que aparenta. Esa debe ser la razón por la que él logró entrar en el "Caldero Chorreante" y por lo que logró ver el autobús noctámbulo como según Tonks me dijo. El caso es que ellos se han mostrado muy interesados por lo que está pasando en este pueblo y tal vez puedan conseguir un permiso para hacer sus investigaciones dentro de la mansión. Si lo logran, te aseguro que estaré ahí en mi carácter de "escritor-investigador"

-Ya veo. Dumbledore cree que es una buena idea, pero Ojo-loco piensa que es un disparate permitir que dos muggles se entremetan en este asunto. Podría resultar contraproducente.

-Habrá que tomar el riesgo. ¿Bueno y cómo están todos? ¿No ha sucedido nada extraordinario?

-Bueno, lo más reciente es que Potter ya no está viviendo con sus tíos.

-¿En serio?

-Así es, Dumbledore lo ha llevado a vivir con alguien de su entera confianza. Aunque no ha querido revelarnos su paradero todavía. Supongo que estará preparando todo tipo de hechizos para evitar que sea descubierto su nuevo escondite.

-O sea que no has visto a Harry últimamente.

-No. Dumbledore fue personalmente por él a casa de sus tíos.

-¡Vaya! Me habría gustado mucho ver eso. Ya me imagino la cara que puso ese par cuando Dumbledore se presentó en su casa.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar para saberlo. Aunque Dumbledore nos ha dicho que el 31 de julio le haremos una visita a Harry, para celebrar su cumpleaños.

-¿Y quienes se presentarán? Los Weasley, Hermione Granger, algunos miembros de la Orden, supongo.

-Dumbledore también quiere que vayas tú.

-¿Pero como se supone que haga eso? Tengo que estar vigilando, además ni siquiera sé en donde se encuentra Harry y de qué manera podrían comunicármelo sin peligro de que se entere algún enemigo, además...

-Remus...

-¡¿Qué!

Lupin parecía algo contrariado. Le aterraba la perspectiva de encontrarse con Harry frente a frente. No se lo había confesado a nadie, pero la razón principal por la que se ofreció a llevar a cabo esta peligrosa misión, era porque deseaba estar tan lejos de Harry como pudiera. No porque no quisiera estar con él, sino porque removía en su interior una serie de sentimientos que le herían profundamente y estaba completamente seguro de que sería mucho más difícil para Harry asimilar las cosas, estando él cerca; ya que, a final de cuentas, Lupin era una conexión con el pasado de Harry. Un pasado en el que sus padres murieron y en el que Sirius desapareció a través de es maldito velo. Sin embargo, Kingsley pareció notar algo de las preocupaciones de Lupin, así que le dijo -Estoy seguro de que a Harry le dará mucho gusto verte.

-¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando Kingsley! -Dijo Lupin como si Kingsley estuviese diciendo un disparate, dándose de la vuelta. Caminó unos pasos hacia el fondo de la cueva y se detuvo repentinamente.

-Remus...

-No es que no quiera verlo Kingsley, pero temo que lejos de que mi visita le alegre, podría traer recuerdos demasiado dolorosos para él.

-Tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptarlo Remus... Igual que todos nosotros.

-Lo sé, Kingsley. Lo sé. -Dijo finalmente dándose la vuelta para quedar de nuevo frente a Kingsley.

-Escucha, Dumbledore tiene algo que desea entregarle a Harry por su cumpleaños y por algún motivo piensa que eres tú la persona más indicada para dárselo.

-¿Qué es?

-Pues eso no lo sé. Tendremos que esperar para el 31 de Julio. Bueno Remus, te entrego ahora tu poción mata-lobos. Dumbledore supuso que ya no tendrías suficiente, así que le pidió a Snape que te preparara todo un caldero.- Dicho esto, le entregó a Lupin una alforja llena. Lupin la recibió y asintió con la cabeza y entonces dijo.

-Por cierto. ¿Cómo le va a Snape? ¿Ha logrado ponerse en contacto con algún mortífago?

-Dice que ha establecido contacto con la misma Bellatrix. Todo parece indicar que están planeando liberar a los presos de Azkaban; está tratando de obtener la mayor cantidad de información para que estemos preparados.

-¿Y tiene alguna noticia de los Dementores?

-Nada. Parece que se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

-No cuentes con ello. -Dijo Lupin finalmente, mientras destapaba la alforja y le daba un largo trago al contenido...

Esa misma noche Mulder no podía dormir; se encontraba demasiado intranquilo. Continuaba haciéndose preguntas acerca de ese supuesto escritor. La verdad es que no se explicaba como pudo estar ahí sin que ni él ni Scully se percataran de su presencia. También le parecía peculiar el hecho de que, a pesar de que estuvieron un buen rato en compañía de Tío Ed, éste no pareció dar ninguna muestra de interés y sólo se limitó a hacer un comentario (bastante extraño, por cierto); sin embargo, cuando Mulder lo vio en compañía del escritor, el anciano parecía hablar con él como si fuera su gran amigo y a Mulder le dio la impresión de que hablaba muy rápidamente, como si tuviera la imperiosa necesidad de exteriorizar sus pensamientos ante ese hombre.

Mulder desistió de dormir y se levantó de la cama. Se vistió, decidido a dar una pequeña caminata cerca de la posada. Caminaba por el corredor cuando escuchó unos pasos que subían las escaleras. Era casi la una de la mañana y sintió algo de curiosidad por saber quien era la persona que llegaba a esas horas; así que se ocultó detrás de una planta muy exuberante que había en el pasillo y ahí esperó agazapado, mirando a través de las hojas hacia la escalera. Desde su escondite, vio a John Watson que subía y caminaba hacia la izquierda por el corredor. Se veía algo cansado y Mulder alcanzó a distinguir que dejaba rastros de tierra sobre el piso, mientras caminaba. De repente, Watson se detuvo en seco y miró hacia atrás. Mulder pensó por un momento que lo había descubierto, pero no podía hacer nada para disimular el hecho de que estaba ahí escondido espiándolo, así que optó por permanecer quieto y esperar para saber si efectivamente había sido descubierto.

Sin embargo, Watson se limitó a regresar sobre sus pasos; bajó de nuevo por la escalera y subió rápidamente con lo que parecía un trapeador. Limpió sus zapatos y luego las manchas que había dejado sobre el suelo. Cuando hubo terminado, bajó nuevamente la escalera y subió de nuevo con tranquilidad. Mulder observaba todo esto con cierta curiosidad y aunque le pareció un gesto muy considerado, también pensaba que tal vez el buen Watson no quería dejar muestras visibles de su paseo nocturno. Se encontraba abstraído con estos pensamientos así que no se dio cuenta cuando Watson, en lugar de dirigirse hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, había caminado justo hacia donde él estaba y lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión.

- ¡Buenas noches, Señor Mulder!

- ¡Ah! ¡Pero que...! ejem, quiero decir... bu-buenas noches, señor Watson.

- Veo que no soy el único que no puede conciliar el sueño.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! Ese es justo mi problema, no podía dormir, así que decidí salir a dar una caminadita por ahí y tal vez podría conseguir un trago...

- ¿Le gustaría acompañarme a mi habitación? podríamos tomarnos una taza de té y así tal vez podamos finalmente dormir.

- ¿En su habitación?

- ¡Claro! Bueno, al menos la parte del té. Si quiere dormir, tendrá que hacerlo en su habitación. -Dijo Watson con una leve sonrisa.

Mulder estaba azorado. No sabía que responder a la invitación que le había hecho aquél individuo. Era obvio que se daba cuenta perfectamente de que lo había estado observando y aunque no daba ninguna muestra de enfado o preocupación al respecto, a Mulder no le parecía muy buena idea encerrarse en una habitación con alguien a quien no sólo no conocía sino de quien además sospechaba.

- Emmm, bueno... si no está usted demasiado cansado...

- ¡Claro que no! Venga conmigo por favor.

Mulder accedió finalmente a seguir a Watson, lamentándose de no llevar consigo su arma. Sin embargo, pensaba que tal vez estaba siendo extremadamente paranoico y que después de todo, esta podría ser una excelente oportunidad para confirmar sus sospechas o salir de dudas.


	6. Siguiendo pistas

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo VI. Siguiendo Pistas.**

Mulder siguió a Watson hasta su habitación. Éste encendió la luz y depositó en una silla una mochila que llevaba consigo. Mulder miraba con tanta discreción como podía, todo lo que había alrededor, mientras se instalaba en un cómodo sillón ante la indicación de Watson. La habitación era exactamente igual a la de él, pero había una gran cantidad de papeles por todas partes y algunos libros amontonados en el escritorio. Watson, tenía una pequeña parrilla eléctrica y sobre esta había colocado una tetera plateada con agua. Tomó un par de tazas que tenía guardadas en un maletín que estaba junto a la cama, de donde también extrajo un par de bolsitas de té.

-¿No se siente usted un poco encerrado en esta habitación?-. Preguntó Mulder, quien había notado que las ventanas estaban cerradas y las cortinas corridas.

-De ninguna manera, este aislamiento me permite recapitular sobre toda la información que he recibido durante el día y es así como inicia mi proceso creativo-. Respondió Watson despreocupadamente, mientras iba de un lado a otro de la habitación, ordenando los papeles que tenía regados por todas partes.

-Ya veo... -Dijo Mulder quien comenzaba a sentirse un poco incómodo ya que mientras el agua se calentaba en la pequeña parrilla, no se le ocurría nada más que decirle a su interlocutor. Volvía a sentirse algo abrumado ante la presencia de Watson y no podía entender que era lo que le inhibía ante aquel hombre. Estos pensamientos lo distrajeron un momento así que difícilmente se percató cuando Watson le acercó la taza de té y le preguntó:

-¿Desea un poco de azúcar?

-¡Oh no! Así está muy bien, gracias. -Respondió Mulder algo sobresaltado, recibiendo la taza.

Watson se sentó frente a él y después de dar un par de sorbos a su té, le preguntó de manera amable pero repentina:

-¿Podría saber por qué está usted tan interesado en mis actividades?

Mulder dio un respingo, tosió fuertemente y derramó la mitad del té.

-¡Oh, disculpe usted! ¡No pretendí asustarlo de esa manera! ¿Está usted bien? -Dijo Watson con una expresión de sincera preocupación en el rostro.

-Si, estoy bien... en realidad soy yo quien le debe a usted una disculpa. -Dijo Mulder poniendo la taza con el té restante sobre la mesa. Se había puesto muy rojo, pero hizo un esfuerzo y continúo: -Es que...

-¡No, no! Créame, no es necesario que se explique, yo lo entiendo perfectamente. Sé que es parte de su naturaleza. Solo estaba tratando de tomarle el pelo.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Sí! Verá usted, estuve platicando con el Señor Romans, el policía retirado al que entrevistaron ustedes; y me dijo que se habían mostrado muy interesados en el caso de la familia Ryddle y también me contó que ustedes eran agentes de la policía de su país.

Mulder pareció un poco más tranquilo, ya que lo que Watson le decía parecía tener sentido.

-Pues si, es verdad. Scully es mi compañera. Somos agentes del FBI; aunque en realidad estamos de vacaciones y...

-Por eso no me extrañó que usted estuviese ahí agazapado detrás de esa planta, tratando de averiguar quien podía andar a estas horas rondando por ahí; especialmente si tomamos en cuenta que la gente de este pueblo tiene costumbres bastante ortodoxas.

-Escuche, de verdad lamento haberlo estado espiando de esa forma. Le juro que no era mi intención, pero cuando me percaté de que simplemente se trataba de usted ya era muy tarde para regresar a mi habitación sin que usted notara que había estado ahí espiándolo y ...

-No tiene nada de qué disculparse Señor Mulder; es natural que me encuentre sospechoso. Después de todo, nadie aquí me conoce; soy todo un forastero al igual que usted y su compañera, y por si eso fuera poco, también me encuentro investigando sobre la familia Ryddle.

-Por eso estuvo usted hablando con...

-Tío Ed fue muy amable en relatarme toda la historia; la verdad es que algunas partes son tan extraordinarias que se sintió algo cohibido ante ustedes dos. Bueno, en realidad sólo ante su compañera cuya mente extremadamente científica parecía haber hecho sentir a Tío Ed como un anciano senil.

-Sí, Scully, tiene ese efecto a veces. -Dijo Mulder quien ahora se sentía mucho más confiado. -¿Y averiguó usted algo interesante?.

-¡Oh, si! Según tío Ed, el joven Tom Ryddle, tuvo un hijo con una mujer que falleció al dar a luz. Haciendo cuentas, para cuando él y sus padres murieron, el hijo de Ryddle debería tener unos 17 o 18 años.

-¡Vaya! -Exclamó Mulder quien ahora comenzaba a ver una perspectiva de solución al misterio, mientras se terminaba el té que había quedado en su taza.

Repentinamente, Mulder recordó algo de lo que le había sucedido desde que habían llegado a Londres; y mientras Watson se hallaba distraído guardando la taza que había desocupado, dándole la espalda a Mulder, éste hizo una pregunta que le ocasionó un sobresalto a su anfitrión.

-¿Watson, alguna vez ha oído algo usted de un sujeto llamado Sirius Black?

Watson se mostró tan sobresaltado como Mulder al principio, pero se rehizo y se dio la vuelta para verlo frente a frente.

-¿Cómo dice? -Dijo éste con una leve sonrisa de disculpa.

-Es que me encontré un letrero sobre un fugitivo llamado Sirius Black y por algún motivo pensé que tal vez usted habría oído hablar algo acerca de él, ya que al parecer entra en el ramo de los casos misteriosos.

Mulder había sacado el poster que se había encontrado en Londres y que desde entonces llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Tendió el poster hacia Watson en el que se mostraba la fotografía del preso escapado, y éste lo observaba con algo de desconcierto.

-Pero... ¿qué hay de misterioso en este sujeto? -Dijo Watson tratando de sonar lo más despreocupado posible, aunque difícilmente podía ocultar el ligero temblor en sus manos al sujetar el papel que Mulder le había dado.

-Bueno, de eso no estoy seguro, pero este no fue el único poster que me encontré de él. Parece haber causado un gran revuelo. ¿Sabe usted si lograron atraparlo?

Watson logró mantener el aplomo, pero estaba seguro de que Mulder había notado su turbación; no tenía más remedio que seguir improvisando, así que entonces dijo:

-Honestamente, no le puse demasiada atención a ese caso. Aunque he sabido que este hombre fue visto fuera del país, así que es probable que no se vuelva a saber nada de...

En ese justo momento, se escuchó un grito de mujer. Mulder se puso de pie y se precipitó hacia la puerta detrás de Watson que ya estaba saliendo de la habitación. Corrieron por el pasillo y se aproximaron hacia la puerta de la habitación de Scully, porque estaban seguros que el grito había provenido de ahí.


	7. ¿Solo una pesadilla?

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo VII. ¿Sólo una pesadilla...?**

-¡Mulder, esto es una locura!

-Tranquila Scully, te aseguro que no hay nada más sencillo.

Scully caminaba por el pasillo de lo que parecía ser una morgue; seguía a Mulder tan rápido como podía, pero éste caminaba demasiado aprisa. Finalmente llegaron hasta unas puertas que se abrieron con solo empujarlas. Scully entró detrás de Mulder y aunque estaba acostumbrada ya a las repentinas y absurdas ideas de su compañero, no podía negar que lo que se proponía esta vez era demasiado extraño.

-¡Mira Scully, aquí está!

Sobre una plancha, se encontraba un cuerpo cubierto con una sábana; Scully se acercó a examinarlo y levantó la sábana. Era el cuerpo un muchacho rubio de unos 17 años de edad. Tenía en el rostro una expresión de gran sorpresa. Scully comenzó a examinar el cadáver, pero algo extraño ocurría. Cada vez que se volteaba para tomar un instrumento quirúrgico, el cadáver se transformaba. Primero era el muchacho; luego cuando Scully volteó a examinar su rostro, ya no era un joven sino un hombre de edad avanzada, de aproximadamente 77 años de edad; a pesar del desconcierto, continuó con su examen pero luego el cuerpo dejó de ser el de un anciano y se convirtió en el de una mujer de edad mediana. Ahora era el de una mujer diferente, mucho más joven y con el cabello rojo; finalmente, se convirtió en el cuerpo de un hombre joven de cabello negro que llevaba anteojos. En ese momento. Scully se alarmó, porque entonces recordó al extraño joven al que ella y Mulder se habían encontrado hace unos cuantos días. Todo comenzó a girar muy rápidamente y para cuando todo se detuvo, sobre la plancha ya no había ningún cadáver, sino un montón de ratas que se revolvían y la miraban con sus ojillos malignos. Entonces una de las ratas saltó sobre Scully y ella profirió un grito.

-¡¡Scully! ¡¡Scully! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡¿Mulder! ¿Eres tú?

Scully se encontraba en su cama y aún estaba muy agitada. Un sudor frío le recorría la cara y se levantó con mucha dificultad para abrir la puerta a Mulder.

-¡Scully, qué sucedió!

-No estoy segura Mulder, pero creo que había una rata en mi habitación.

-¡¿Eso es todo! -Dijo Mulder. Parecía algo decepcionado, sin embargo, Watson que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta escuchaba con atención y parecía alterado.

-Lo siento Mulder, lamento haberte asustado así, pero es que en realidad estaba teniendo una pesadilla y...

-Perdone, pero en su sueño ¿había ratas? ¿Ratas que la atacaban?

-Cómo lo...

-¡Vaya Scully! Ceo que la rata que creíste ver solo estaba en tus sueños.

-¿En donde vio usted a la rata?- Dijo Watson ignorando el comentario de Mulder.

-Cuando me desperté, alcancé a verla que saltaba desde el escritorio y se precipitaba por la ventana.

Watson se aproximó a la ventana y tomó la lámpara de mano que Scully tenía sobre el escritorio. Miró hacia la ventana tratando de vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad, pero no parecía haber descubierto nada. Finalmente dijo:

-Bueno, creo que ya no la veremos más. Tal vez solo se extravió. ¿Tenía usted comida o alguna golosina en su habitación? -Dijo Watson, con una voz que trataba de sonar tranquilizadora, pero la verdad es que este incidente le dejaba una sensación de gran desasosiego.

-No, no guardo ningún alimento aquí. -Contestó Scully que ya parecía más calmada, aunque seguía algo confundida.

-Bien, creo que será mejor que me retire; son más de las 2 de la mañana y supongo que tendrán cosas que hacer mañana. Por cierto señor Mulder, si entre sus planes se encuentra el hacer una visita a la mansión de los Ryddle, me encantaría poder estar presente cuando ustedes realicen su examen.

-¡¿Qué...! ¡Oh, si! Estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema. Yo le avisaré. -Dijo Mulder que se encontraba algo distraído y que miraba a Scully de reojo.

-Bien, buenas noches a ambos. -Dijo Watson lacónicamente y se apresuró para volver a su habitación.

Ya en su habitación, Lupin no sabía que pensar. Le preocupaba que sólo fuese una especie de distracción para poder acceder a su habitación la cual, por las prisas, había dejado abierta y completamente desprotegida.

Estaba muy cansando. No quería preocuparse, pero era un hecho que esa rata no estaba ahí por casualidad. Tampoco estaba seguro de cómo proceder, ya que si finalmente había sido descubierto, sería cuestión de tiempo para que algún mortífago se presentara en mitad de la noche para acabar con él. Se preguntaba si "Colagusano" tendría las agallas para hacerlo él mismo o si simplemente se dedicaría a espiar sus pasos, esperando el momento oportuno de entregarlo al mismo Voldemort...

Remus paseaba por la habitación mientras estos obscuros pensamientos rondaban su cabeza. Estaba ahí, completamente solo y prácticamente incomunicado. Aún le quedaba el recurso de mandar una lechuza. En la caverna que tenía dispuesta para ocultarse cuando hubiese luna llena, tenía las cosas que necesitaba para mantener contacto con el mundo de la magia; sin embargo, debía proceder con sumo cuidado ya que esto bien podría ser una trampa.

Finalmente se detuvo delante de la ventana y miró por un momento hacia fuera. La luna brillaba en cuarto creciente y podían distinguirse algunas estrellas. Respiró profundamente y se sentó un momento en el sillón, tratando de tranquilizarse, mientras recapitulaba todos los acontecimientos.

No estaba preocupado por su seguridad. Después de todo, esta era una causa en la que él creía y por la cual estaba dispuesto a morir, pero sabía que, el descubrir este escondite, les significaría un gran avance y le daría a "La Orden del Fénix" una ventaja sobre los mortífagos, que no habían tenido nunca. Era vital que esta misión tuviera éxito.

Miró hacia el suelo y se encontró con el cartel que Mulder le había mostrado y que con las prisas y por la preocupación por su compañera había abandonado ahí.

Remus miró por unos minutos el cartel donde se veía la foto de Sirius. Esta era una fotografía muggle, así que no se movía como las fotos de los magos. Sirius aparecía ahí con esa expresión de demencia, pero se podía apreciar el brillo en sus ojos y el deseo de vivir. En ese mismo instante, un pensamiento llegó hasta su mente, haciéndolo sentir mucho más tranquilo; comenzó a conectar los hechos que habían estado sucediendo desde que Mulder y Scully habían llegado a Gran Bretaña. Si bien era cierto que ambos eran muggles, ellos habían estado metiendose en algo que en realidad no alcanzaban a comprender del todo, pero estaba completamente seguro que no tardarían mucho tiempo en comenzar a establecer relaciones entre las cosas misteriosas que se estaban sucediendo.

Remus se dio cuenta entonces de que, si bien la rata que estuvo en la habitación de Scully podría haber sido "Colagusano"; tal vez se debía a que los dos agentes del FBI estaban acercándose peligrosamente a la verdad. Sea como sea, Voldemort no necesitaba más publicidad en ese momento. No mientras no contara con el apoyo de todos sus mortífagos. Para ello debía liberar primero a los que se encontraban encerrados en Azkaban y el que dos muggles curiosos se estuvieran acercando demasiado, podría significar un problema ya que se vería obligado a eliminarlos y aunque encontrara una manera de hacerlo silenciosamente, esto significaría dejarle a Dumbledore una huella que seguir. Así que eso era... Mulder y Scully podrían verse en peligro si continuaban como hasta ahora, haciendo preguntas e investigando por ahí. Ahora lo comprendía perfectamente, así que consideró que, aunque debería extremar las precauciones, no había ningún indicio de que él hubiese sido descubierto... de ser así, lo más probable es que ya estuviese muerto...


	8. Conexiones

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

Sinopsis:

Muchos secretos alberga este mundo y es trabajo de los agentes Mulder y Scully del FBI descubrirlos. ¿Qué pasará cuando una comunidad secreta les reciba? ¿Tendrá algo que ver el pasado de aquél misterioso extraño?

Nota: Esta historia ya ha sido publicada en foros de discusión, bajo el nombre de "Mulder y Scully. Vacaciones, mágicas."; con alguno de mis otros nicks, tales como siriusxsiempre, siriusneverdie y spookylunatico.

¡¡Otro comentario! Muchas gracias a **Dzeta **por su consejo '. Espero que continúen leyendo y que dejen algún review. See you!

**Capítulo VIII. Conexiones.**

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber tomado el desayuno, Mulder y Scully se quedaron platicando un rato y comentando los sucesos de la noche anterior. Mulder le contó a Scully todo lo que había estado platicando con Watson; aunque omitió el pequeño detalle de que éste lo había descubierto espiándolo.

También le contó lo que Watson le había dicho sobre tío Ed y entonces le explicó cual era la teoría que se había formulado.

-Podría ser que el joven al que Frank Bryce vio la noche en que los Ryddle fueron asesinados, sea el hijo que Tom Ryddle tuvo fuera de matrimonio y a quien abandonó.

-Mulder yo creo que ese es un juicio demasiado aventurado; suponiendo que el supuesto hijo exista, lo cual ayudaría mucho a demostrar que hubo un móvil para el crimen, aún no queda clara la causa del deceso. Además, qué importancia tendría eso ahora. Esa persona ya debe de haber muerto.

-¿Y qué tal si no? ¡Qué tal si esa misma persona fue quien mató a Frank Bryce! Podría haberse estado hospedando en la mansión y como el jardinero lo descubrió, decidió hacerse cargo de él también.

-Bueno, supongo que sería posible. Después de todo, no sería el primer caso en que un desequilibrado mental buscara vengarse de sus progenitores de esa forma. El único problema con tu teoría es que tendrías que demostrar que efectivamente existe o existió el famoso hijo de Tom Ryddle.

-Si, bueno... eso creo que podría demostrarse. Aunque será necesario hacer un par de investigaciones fuera de aquí. Sólo es cuestión de localizar los orfanatos más cercanos y tratar de averiguar si existió alguna vez un huérfano de apellido Ryddle.

-Bien, supongo que existe alguna probabilidad. Oye, y de qué hablaba Watson con eso de ir a la mansión de los Ryddle.

-¡Ah, eso! Bueno, es que él también está investigando el caso, aunque admito que no me dijo gran cosa de sus motivos para ello; en fin, supongo que es como tu dijiste, solo está buscando una historia sobre la cual escribir y... ¡oye, espera un segundo! ¡¡Yo nunca mencioné que esa era nuestra intención!

-¿Cómo dices?

-Yo jamás le dije que teníamos intención de hacer una visita a la mansión.

-Tal vez se lo dijo el ex-policía.

-¡Oh! Es verdad, se me había olvidado que estuvo hablando con él.

-Aunque... - Dijo Scully dudando.

-¿Sí?

-Sabes algo... yo lo noté muy perturbado por lo que pasó anoche.

-¿Te refieres a lo de la rata?

-Si. Estaba muy pálido cuando llegó a la puerta y me pareció muy curioso el hecho de que hubiese adivinado de lo que se había tratado mi sueño.

-Quién sabe, tal vez él soñó con lo mismo hace poco.

-No lo creo Mulder. Me parece que tienes razón en desconfiar de ese sujeto. De hecho, creo que es un buen momento para allegarnos de más información sobre nuestro amigo escritor.

Por su parte, Remus (o sea Watson, aunque eso ya deben saberlo) ya se había hecho con un plano del terreno en el que estaba situada la mansión Ryddle. Sabía que Mulder y Scully ya habían solicitado un permiso para visitar la mansión y que solo estaban esperando la respuesta. Mientras tanto, él quería conocer exactamente el terreno para así poder actuar con mayor eficacia y sobre todo, para no exponer al par de agentes a un peligro innecesario. Lo estaba examinando en su cuarto, mientras se tomaba un vaso de la poción mata-lobos, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Guardó rápidamente el plano y puso debajo de la cama la poción que le quedaba y entonces abrió la puerta. Se trataba de Mulder.

-¡Buenos días señor Watson! No quisiera importunarlo, pero dejé olvidado mi poster aquí anoche y me preguntaba si...

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Gusta pasar?- Respondió Watson haciendo un ademán.

-¡Si, gracias!- Respondió Mulder y acto seguido entró en la habitación.

Watson cerró la puerta y se acercó al escritorio para tomar el poster que había guardado ahí; mientras se daba vuelta para darle a Mulder la hoja de papel, llamaron a la puerta nuevamente y fue abrirla.

-Señor Watson, le traigo un telegrama urgente- Dijo un empleado del hotel.

Watson se quedó mirando al empleado unos segundos; recibió el telegrama y lo leyó, mientras el empleado permanecía ahí esperando por si había respuesta. El telegrama era breve y muy escueto:

"Cita hoy. Mismo lugar misma hora.

Firmado N.T."

Mientras Watson leía el telegrama, Mulder se quedó ahí de pie y echaba un discreto vistazo a la habitación. Notó que Watson al revolver en el escritorio para sacar el poster, había tirado al suelo una hoja de papel. Mulder se agachó a recogerla y casi sin pensarlo se la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¡Oh, disculpe usted! Me olvidé de que seguía aquí. No voy a enviar ninguna respuesta. -Dijo Watson al empleado, dándole unas monedas y cerrando la puerta. Se volvió para mirar a Mulder y entonces le entregó el poster.

-Aquí tiene. ¿Y cómo se encuentra la señorita Scully?

-Oh, está muy bien, gracias. Ya hemos tomado el desayuno y estamos listos para salir-. Contestó Mulder casualmente.

-¿Piensan irse ya?

-Bueno, no definitivamente. Solo saldremos para hacer algunas visitas en las villas cercanas para tratar de averiguar algo acerca de ese supuesto hijo de Tom Ryddle.

-Ya veo. Bien, espero que tengan éxito.

-¿No le gustaría acompañarnos?- Preguntó Mulder.

-Me encantaría, pero me temo que estoy pasando por un momento creativo así que me quedaré aquí todo el día escribiendo; aunque creo que voy a bajar a comer algo ahora.

-De acuerdo, pues nos veremos más tarde entonces. ¡Hasta luego! -Respondió Mulder simplemente y entonces salió.

Watson se quedó ahí viéndolo salir y finalmente también él salió para ir a comer algo.


	9. Una historia de terror

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

Sinopsis:

Muchos secretos alberga este mundo y es trabajo de los agentes Mulder y Scully del FBI descubrirlos. ¿Qué pasará cuando una comunidad secreta les reciba¿Tendrá algo que ver el pasado de aquél misterioso extraño?

Nota: Esta historia ya ha sido publicada en foros de discusión, bajo el nombre de "Mulder y Scully. Vacaciones, mágicas."; con alguno de mis otros nicks, tales como siriusxsiempre, siriusneverdie y spookylunatico.

**Capítulo IX. Una historia de terror o La Canción del Licántropo.**

_"Estoy aquí en medio de la noche, esperando tu llegada y al mismo tiempo, deseando con cada pedazo de mi corazón, que no te presentes. _

_Porque sé que cuando llegues tu furia me avasallará y me someteré a tu ira. _

_Devoras mi corazón y aprisionas mi alma con tu incontenible poder. _

_Quisiera poder huir. Quisiera poder correr tan rápido y llegar tan lejos que nunca más lograras alcanzarme. _

_Pero todo es inútil. No hay escapatoria ni salida posible; no existe un lugar donde esconderse; tú sigues cada paso que doy y respiras el aire que yo respiro. _

_Finalmente me has encontrado y me haces sentir toda tu fuerza; me haces saber que te pertenezco y que nunca me dejarás en libertad. _

_Yo caigo al suelo y me estremezco por el dolor. Tu te apoderas de mi mientras yo simplemente permanezco ahí agonizando. _

_Quisiera poder gritar; clamar a los cielos cuanto te odio y cómo desearía que te marcharas para siempre. Pero ya no puedo hacerlo. De mi garganta ya no sale mi voz; sólo un aullido prolongado y lastimero desgarra el silencio de la noche..." _

-¿Mulder? -Dijo Scully, quien había estado observando a Mulder detenidamente mientras éste leía una hoja de papel que parecía haberse desprendido de un libro muy viejo.

-¿Sí! -Respondió Mulder algo sobresaltado.

-¿Qué es eso que estás leyendo?

-¿Esto? Ah, es sólo una hoja que me encontré. -Dijo Mulder, como no dándole ninguna importancia, aunque tenía una expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Puedo verla? -Dijo Scully, quien no esperó la respuesta y le arrebató la hoja de las manos. Transcurrieron unos minutos de silencio mientras Scully leía la hoja.

-¿Dónde la encontraste? -Preguntó Scully, aunque creía saber la respuesta.

-Me la encontré en la habitación de tu amigo Watson. -Respondió Mulder, con un dejo de disculpa.

Scully examinaba la hoja con cuidado y se fijó en un borde en el que se alcanzaba a leer esta frase: _"Hocico Peludo, Corazón Humano" _

-Parece un relato de terror o algo así. Bueno, no veo nada espectacular al respecto, salvo que parece provenir de un libro bastante viejo. El papel parece ser como de pergamino e incluso está escrito a mano y con pluma estilográfica.

-Pues entonces es toda una antigüedad, no me parece que sea una buena idea andar paseando por ahí con una hoja que podría tener un gran valor histórico. -Dijo Mulder.

-Pero de qué hablas Mulder, aunque tuviera algún valor histórico tengo la impresión de que más bien tiene un valor meramente sentimental. Podría haber pertenecido a alguno de los antepasados de Watson y por eso la lleva consigo... o la llevaba. Mulder, me quieres decir por qué la tomaste. En cuanto se de cuenta de que ya no la tiene inmediatamente comprenderá que tu te la llevaste de su habitación cuando estuviste con él.

-Lo sé Scully, pero pensé que tal vez podría darnos una pista acerca de él. Además, no creo que el se lo tome a mal. Honestamente creo que estás exagerando. -Contestó Mulder en tono de reproche.

-¡Sí claro¡Yo siempre exagero!

Mulder y Scully se encontraban viajando en un coche de alquiler y volvían ya después de haber visitado una par de villas vecinas. Habían logrado averiguar que efectivamente había vivido en el orfanato de un villa cercana, un niño que llevaba el nombre de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, pero que al cumplir los 11 años se había ido a estudiar a un internado del cual nadie sabía el nombre y que nunca más habían vuelto a saber de él.

Mientras viajaban, Mulder había decidido echar un vistazo a la hoja de papel que se había encontrado en la habitación de Watson, aunque ahora lamentaba haberlo hecho en frente de Scully quien lo miraba con desaprobación. Sin embargo, eso no le molestaba tanto a Mulder; más bien le inquietaba un poco el relato que había leído porque si bien parecía una especie de historia de terror, a él lo remitía a aquella ocasión en que miró a Watson a los ojos y tuvo la sensación de que en su interior habitaba una bestia salvaje.

Mientras tanto, en la caverna del bosque, Remus esperaba con algo de impaciencia. Comenzaba a preocuparse, ya que el acuerdo era reunirse con un miembro de la Orden en ese sitio una vez por semana y apenas había visto a Kingsley la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo más; escuchó el leve sonido que emite un mago cuando se aparece y volvió la vista hacia la entrada de la caverna para mirar de quien se trataba.

-Lamento el retraso. -Dijo lacónicamente y sin mucho convencimiento, la voz de Snape.

Remus lo saludó alegremente.

-¡Vaya, Severus¿Cómo te ha ido?

-He venido a traerte instrucciones de Dumbledore. Debes leerlas, memorizarlas y destruirlas. -Dijo Snape secamente.

Remus recibió el pergamino que Snape le había extendido y lo leyó detenidamente. Después de algunos minutos, sacó la varita y le prendió fuego.

-¿Esto es todo? -Preguntó Remus amablemente.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo que Dumbledore deba saber? -Dijo Snape, quien ahora le daba la espalda a Remus. Parecía encontrarse bastante incómodo, lo cual no era nada nuevo, ya que, por algún motivo Remus siempre se mostraba amable con él y esto exasperaba a Snape que no hallaba ningún pretexto para discutir con él.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que "Colagusano" ha vuelto a las andadas. -Dijo Remus, con mucha lentitud.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó Snape bruscamente.

-Dije que no estoy seguro, pero una rata se metió en la habitación de la mujer muggle del FBI.

-¿Tu lo viste?

-No. Cuando llegué ya había escapado por la ventana.

-¿Crees que hayas sido descubierto?

-Lo dudo. Conociendo a tus "amigos", es de esperarse que para esta hora yo ya no estuviera entre los vivos. -Dijo Remus con despreocupación.

Snape permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos y seguía dándole la espalda a Remus. No le había hecho ninguna gracia ese último comentario, pero prefería hacerse el desentendido para no tener que entrar en ninguna discusión con él. No por falta de ganas, sino porque Dumbledore había insistido mucho en que Snape debería dejar el pasado atrás y tratar de hacer las pases con Remus. Claro que esa no era su intención, pero al menos tenía que aparentar que si bien no era su amigo, al menos lo trataba con respeto.

Por su parte Remus no lamentaba en lo absoluto lo que acababa de decir. Lo había hecho con toda la intención de molestar a Snape y lo hacía porque sabía que él había tratado de persuadir a Dumbledore de que no era una buena idea permitirle hacerse cargo de esta misión tan delicada. Estaba conciente de que estaba actuando exactamente igual que Snape, y una parte de él se avergonzaba de ser tan inmaduro; aunque por otro lado, tampoco le parecía que Snape fuera precisamente ecuánime, ya que estaba al tanto de la forma en que trataba a Harry y le parecía completamente injusta su actitud.

Finalmente, el silencio fue roto por Snape quien dijo, tratando de disimular su molestia:

-¿Y esos dos muggles siguen dando problemas?

-Por el momento he logrado hacerme su amigo, aunque no creo que se fíen de mi plenamente. Es posible que ya se encuentren investigando acerca de mi vida. Como quiera que sea, les he dado algunas pistas para que se entretengan un rato y al menos por un par de días no los tendré respirándome en la nuca.

-Ya es hora de irme. ¿Tienes suficiente poción?

-Si, la última que me mandaste me durará hasta la próxima semana. Por cierto, ya solo faltan dos días para la luna llena. ¿Quién va a cubrirme?

Snape guardó silencio unos minutos y luego dijo en voz muy baja -Lo haré yo.

-Supongo que usarás la capa invisible de Moody ¿verdad? -Dijo Remus, quien no parecía precisamente encantado con la respuesta.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. -Le respondió Snape de mal modo.

-Sabes Severus, pienso que el hecho de llevar aquí más de dos semanas viviendo como muggle y estar exponiéndome como lo hago, me da derecho de cerciorarme que el trabajo que estoy haciendo no sea echado a perder por nadie... ni si quiera por ti. -Remus dijo esto amablemente, pero con un tono que dejó muy claro que no le satisfacía la respuesta de Snape.

-Pero qué trabajo... simplemente viniste a confirmar las sospechas de Dumbledore; ¿qué mérito hay en eso?. -Dijo Snape en voz baja y llena de desprecio.

-No voy a caer en tu juego Severus. -Dijo Remus con ira contenida, sin moverse de donde estaba. No iba a permitir que Snape lo provocara; sabía que esa era su única intención. Recordó entonces todas esas ocasiones en que había hecho lo mismo con Sirius y se dio cuenta de que tenía que conservar la calma. No podía permitirse esos arrebatos y si era decisión de Dumbledore, simplemente la acataría.

-Bueno, si ya no tienes nada más que agregar, creo que ya es hora de que te marches. Estoy muy cansado y quiero irme a dormir. -Dijo Remus tratando de mostrarse calmado y mirando nuevamente a Snape. Éste, por su parte, continuaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y miraba a Remus calculadoramente. Sin embargo, ya no dijo una palabra más y después de unos segundos, finalmente desapareció.


	10. Retroalimentación

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

Sinopsis:

Muchos secretos alberga este mundo y es trabajo de los agentes Mulder y Scully del FBI descubrirlos. ¿Qué pasará cuando una comunidad secreta les reciba? ¿Tendrá algo que ver el pasado de aquél misterioso extraño?

Nota: Esta historia ya ha sido publicada en foros de discusión, bajo el nombre de "Mulder y Scully. Vacaciones, mágicas."; con alguno de mis otros nicks, tales como siriusxsiempre, siriusneverdie y spookylunatico.

**Capítulo X. Retroalimentación.**

A la mañana siguiente, Mulder y Scully se encontraban desayunando cuando vieron llegar a Watson. Este se sentó como era su costumbre en la barra, saludando desde lejos a los dos agentes.

-Qué opinas Scully: ¿Crees que debo devolverle la hoja de su libro y confesarle que la tomé de su habitación? O tal vez debo hacerme el desentendido y fingir que me la encontré tirada por ahí.

-Pues no lo sé Mulder. Tal vez deberías decirle la verdad.

-¿Quieres decir que también debo contarle que hemos estado investigando acerca de él?

-Si, creo que eso sería lo mejor.

No bien había terminado Scully de decir esta frase, cuando se dio cuenta de que Watson estaba detrás de ella sonriendo amablemente.

-¡Buenas días! ¿Cómo les fue ayer? ¿Encontraron algo interesante?

Mulder se sobresaltó un poco y Scully se sonrojó inmediatamente porque estaba segura de que Watson los había escuchado.

-Este... mmm... bueno pues...- Dijo Scully que se encontraba completamente azorada.

-Lo siento ¿interrumpí algo importante? Si es así, tal vez quieran que hablemos un poco más tarde...- Dijo Watson a manera de disculpa.

-¡No, no! No es eso. -dijo Scully inmediatamente. -Es sólo que... -Volteaba a ver a Mulder como si esperara que a él se le ocurriera alguna excusa, o que al menos dijera algo.

-¿Por qué no se sienta y desayunar con nosotros? -Dijo Mulder apresuradamente, al tiempo que le ofrecía una silla.

-¡Gracias, será un placer! -Dijo Watson, sentándose en la silla que Mulder le había indicado.

Durante unos breves instantes, durante los cuales Watson hablaba con el mesero, Mulder y Scully intercambiaron nerviosas miradas, deseando tener poderes telepáticos para ponerse de acuerdo sin que los oyeran. Una vez que el camarero se alejó Mulder no pudo contenerse más y dijo de manera atropellada -¡¿Sabe!¡¡ Me encontré esta hoja cerca de su habitación y pensé que podría ser suya! -Acto seguido, extrajo de su bolsillo la hoja que había encontrado y se la tendió a Watson. Éste la recibió y la observó con cuidado y entonces dijo.

-¡Vaya! Efectivamente es de un libro que había estado leyendo; es una vieja historia de terror acerca de un hombre-lobo. Entretenida, aunque demasiado fantasiosa. -Dijo Watson despreocupadamente, mientras se guardaba la hoja.

Scully lo observaba con curiosidad, como tratando adivinar a través de sus expresiones, su verdadero sentir. Por su parte, Mulder parecía sentirse aliviado de que Watson no hubiese armado alboroto por el incidente.

-Bien, pues muchas gracias por devolverme mi hoja; no es un libro muy bueno, pero no es mío y no me gustaría devolverlo incompleto. Bueno, cambiando de tema: ¿Qué me cuentan acerca del caso Ryddle? ¿Ya han formulado alguna teoría? -Dijo Watson, mostrándose muy interesado.

-Bueno, no tenemos exactamente una teoría; en realidad es un asunto muy oscuro. -Dijo Mulder amablemente, aunque era obvio que recelaba.

-Ya veo. ¿Comprobaron si es que Tom Ryddle había tenido algún hijo? -Preguntó Watson, de una manera inocente.

-Bueno, suponemos que era su hijo, ya que se llamaba Tom Sorvolo Ryddle... -Comenzó Scully, pero Watson la interrumpió repentinamente.

-Cuando dice "era" ¿quiere decir que ha muerto? -Dijo Watson quien parecía extrañado por la información que estaba recibiendo.

-No se sabe que fue de él. No hay ningún registro, título universitario, número de seguro social, o alguna cosa por el estilo que nos permita rastrearlo. Es como si simplemente hubiese desaparecido. -Dijo Mulder en tono misterioso.

-¡Por favor! La gente no desaparece, tal vez podría haberse cambiado el nombre y haberse ido a vivir a otro país. Supongo que no obtuvieron ninguna fotografía ¿o sí? -Dijo Watson, en un tono que sonaba tan escéptico como el de Scully.

-Pues nos dieron una fotografía, pero es demasiado vieja. -Dijo Scully, mostrándole a Watson una fotografía en blanco y negro de un muchachito de unos 10 años, cuyo rostro era encantador; sin embargo, había en su mirada un expresión que demostraba una inusual frialdad en un niño de esa edad. Watson miraba la fotografía con atención y luego dijo:

-Pero me imagino que ustedes conocen alguna manera de determinar la apariencia que tendría este chico en la actualidad ¿no es así? -Dijo Watson, con un aire de entendido, que a Mulder le pareció algo impertinente.

-Bueno, existen algunas técnicas de investigación que podrían sernos útiles, pero en honor a la verdad, yo encuentro todo esto una gran pérdida de tiempo. -Dijo Scully, y Mulder la volteó a ver asombrado.

-¡Vamos, Scully! Esto podría llevarnos a algo importante. ¡¡¡Lo presiento! -Dijo Mulder algo exasperado.

-Así es, señorita Scully; yo creo que ya han avanzado bastante y dentro de un par de días más, cuando obtengan la autorización para visitar la mansión tal vez podrán determinar el grado de importancia de este caso. -Dijo Watson en tono conciliador.

-Sí, tal vez. -Dijo Scully, no muy convencida.

-Yo voy a tener que ausentarme el día de mañana. Tengo que ir a visitar a un amigo enfermo; aunque ya he hablado con el administrador del hotel para reservar mi habitación. Sobre todo me interesa de que no entre nadie, ni siquiera para hacer la limpieza. Tengo algunas notas importantes que no me gustaría que se revolvieran. -Watson dijo esto, como de pasada; pero Mulder sintió muy clara la indirecta, pero no atinó a hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

-¡Vaya! Pues espero que su amigo se encuentre bien. No será nada grave ¿o sí? -Dijo Scully, con interés.

-No, no es nada de gravedad. Se trata de una pierna rota. -Respondió Watson, mientras terminaba de desayunar.

Más tarde, ya en su habitación Remus extraía del cajón del escritorio el libro "Hocico Peludo, Corazón Humano". Colocó cuidadosamente la hoja en su lugar y cerró el libro. Lo puso sobre el escritorio y lo contempló por unos instantes, sonriendo al recordar la cara que habían puesto los dos agentes cuando los sorprendió hablando de él. Le caían bien, aunque comenzaba a temer que se estuvieran involucrando demasiado y esto podría poner en peligro su misión. Sin embargo, los consideraba una pareja interesante y se sentía intrigado por saber hasta donde llegarían ellos en su afán por conocer la verdad.


	11. ¿Quién soy yo?

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

Sinopsis:

Muchos secretos alberga este mundo y es trabajo de los agentes Mulder y Scully del FBI descubrirlos. ¿Qué pasará cuando una comunidad secreta les reciba? ¿Tendrá algo que ver el pasado de aquél misterioso extraño?

Nota: Esta historia ya ha sido publicada en foros de discusión, bajo el nombre de "Mulder y Scully. Vacaciones, mágicas."; con alguno de mis otros nicks, tales como siriusxsiempre, siriusneverdie y spookylunatico.

**Capítulo XI. ¿Quién soy yo?**

Era una noche tranquila y silenciosa, iluminada únicamente por la luna llena. Mulder caminaba por el bosque, siguiendo a un hombre que caminaba delante de él, con paso enérgico. No lograba distinguir su rostro por la falta de luz, aunque notaba que vestía una especie de túnica de aspecto maltrecho; el hombre tenía cabello oscuro y largo y decía en voz alta: "Ya no falta mucho. Pero procura no apartarte. Debes seguirme a mi. ¡Yo sé el camino correcto!"

Mulder seguía al hombre tan de cerca como podía, pero no lograba darle alcance. Finalmente habían salido del bosque y Mulder pudo distinguir lo que parecía una casa de aspecto muy común. Justo en el dintel de la puerta se encontraba el hombre a quien había venido siguiendo. Estaba recargado con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia el suelo. Mulder intentaba reconocer su cara, pero el hombre llevaba el cabello tan largo que su rostro era indistinguible. El hombre le dijo con calma: "Pasa, te están esperando."

Mulder no respondió nada y cruzó por la puerta. Al entrar, encontró una habitación muy austera en la que se encontraban dos personas. Una de ellas era un hombre de cabello negro y gafas redondas. A su lado, sujeta de su brazo, había una mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes. Ambos miraban a Mulder con atención y él se quedó ahí viéndolos sin saber que decir. Estaba seguro de que los había visto en algún lado, pero no podía precisar cómo o dónde. La mujer sostenía en sus brazos un bebé que parecía dormir plácidamente. De momento, una sombra comenzó a cernirse sobre la pareja y el bebé. Un frío intenso cubrió la habitación y aunque Mulder trató de advertirle a la pareja del peligro que se avecinaba, las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca. La sombra ya los había sujetado y trataba de agarrar al bebé, cuando de la nada apareció un perro negro y enorme que saltó hacia al bebé y lo arrebató de las garras de la sombra maligna que intentaba sujetarlo.

Mulder estaba como paralizado presenciando todo esto y por más que trataba de pedir ayuda o de moverse, nada podía hacer. El perro tomó al bebé y salió huyendo sin más ni más y mientras tanto, la sombra había cubierto al hombre y a la mujer y éstos habían desaparecido. Mulder sintió que ahora podía ya moverse y miró a todas partes pero no vio a absolutamente nadie. Entonces se dio la vuelta para marcharse y vio el rostro más bizarro y aterrador que jamás había visto. Era una cara de piel blanca como la cera, de ojos rojos y pupilas dilatadas. Tenía una nariz aplastada como una serpiente y una boca sin labios. El terrible rostro lo miró por algunos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para obligarlo a proferir un grito...

-¡¿Te sientes bien! ¿qué ocurre?

El hombre se irguió en el "sofá-cama" que estaba en la sala. Estaba cubierto de sudor y aún temblaba por lo que había visto.

-No... no es nada... es sólo que tuve otro de esos sueños raros...

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Tal vez un poco de leche...

-No, no te preocupes. Ya estoy más tranquilo; será mejor que vuelvas a la cama. Mañana tienes que ir a trabajar ¿no es así?

-Si, claro... mmm... ¿estás seguro que no quieres hablar de esto?

-Al menos, no por el momento.

-Bien, entonces me iré a dormir... buenas noches "Steve".

-Buenas noches Victoria.

Victoria dejó a "Steve "(o como quiera que se llamase) sentado en el "sofá-cama". Ya tenía más de un mes dándole alojamiento a ese misterioso extranjero que parecía haber perdido la memoria por completo. No sabía quien era o de donde venía. A veces, Victoria se preguntaba cómo era que las cosas habían llegado hasta este punto.

Recordaba constantemente la noche en que lo conoció, o mejor dicho, la noche en la que estuvo a punto de arrollarlo con el auto, ya que él estaba sentado en medio de la calle vacía y ella volvía tarde de su trabajo. Fue un milagro que lograra esquivarlo, aunque ella estaba segura de que al menos tenía que haberlo golpeado un poco. Sin embargo, él se encontraba bien; o al menos, sin ninguna herida visible, porque todo lo que atinó a decir cuando ella se le acercó para ver si estaba bien, fue: "necesito ayuda". Llevaba un atuendo muy peculiar y por un instante ella pensó que se trataba de un indigente y hasta creyó que estaba ebrio o drogado; pero cuando el hombre volvió sus ojos grises hacia ella... había algo indescifrable en esa mirada. Era una mezcla de valor, dolor, ira, pasión... Siempre que comenzaba a preguntarse el porqué había llevado a ese hombre a vivir con ella, el recuerdo de esa mirada le daba la repuesta...


	12. El inquilino misterioso

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

Sinopsis:

Muchos secretos alberga este mundo y es trabajo de los agentes Mulder y Scully del FBI descubrirlos. ¿Qué pasará cuando una comunidad secreta les reciba? ¿Tendrá algo que ver el pasado de aquél misterioso extraño?

Nota: Esta historia ya ha sido publicada en foros de discusión, bajo el nombre de "Mulder y Scully. Vacaciones, mágicas."; con alguno de mis otros nicks, tales como siriusxsiempre, siriusneverdie y spookylunatico.

**Capítulo XII. El Inquilino Misterioso.**

Eran las 7 de la mañana y Victoria terminaba de arreglarse para irse a trabajar. Vivía en un departamento en la Ciudad de México y desde hacía poco más de un mes, tenía viviendo con ella a "Steve", un hombre de unos 36 o 37 años, del que solamente estaba segura de una cosa: era extranjero. Era un hombre alto y delgado que tenía el cabello muy largo. Cuando ella lo encontró, él vestía una especie de túnica muy vieja y maltratada y llevaba consigo una especie de palo de madera. El estaba completamente desconcertado y no sabía ni siquiera en donde se encontraba; ni siquiera era capaz de recordar su nombre y a Victoria se le ocurrió simplemente llamarlo "Steve."

Después de que ella lo llevó a su casa, él pasó 2 días enteros durmiendo. Para cuando despertó, Victoria ya había estado haciendo averiguaciones en las embajadas y revisando los expedientes de personas desaparecidas, sin embargo no logró encontrar nada que le indicara quién era su misterioso inquilino.

"Steve" trató de explicarle que él tenía una vaga idea de quien era, pero que había muchas cosas que estaban completamente turbias en su mente y que necesitaba unos días para poder recuperarse; entonces le rogó que le permitiera quedarse con ella y que a cambio de eso él haría cualquier cosa que ella necesitase. Victoria no quería aceptar ese tipo de arreglo; por una parte no estaba bien que mantuviera en su casa a un hombre del cual no sabía absolutamente nada. Podría tratarse de un criminal o un fugitivo y ella se vería implicada en algo desagradable. Sin embargo, "Steve" la miró con esos ojos "de cachorro" y ella no tuvo manera de negarse.

El trato era que, mientras ella salía a trabajar, él permanecería en casa y haría el aseo. A ella le resultaba una situación completamente extraordinaria, pero no encontró ninguna otra opción, así que finalmente aceptó.

Esa mañana, "Steve" le había ya servido el desayuno y estaba sentado tranquilamente a la mesa del comedor, anotando algo en una libreta.

-¡Buenos días, "Steve"! ¿qué tal amaneciste? -Dijo ella amablemente.

-Buenos días. -Respondió "Steve" sin mucho ánimo y sin apartar la vista de la libreta.

-¿Estás anotando tu sueño de anoche? -Preguntó Victoria, mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Sip, estoy registrando algunas de las cosas que soñé anoche, aunque temo haber perdido algunos de los detalles.

La libreta de "Steve" tenía ya varias hojas en las que él había escrito una serie de nombres y datos que habían ido llegando poco a poco a su memoria, regularmente a través de sueños como el que había tenido la noche anterior. Victoria miró la hoja y vio una pequeña lista que decía algo así:

-Perro Negro

-Motocicleta

-Gatos

-Lobo

-Frío

-¿Qué es esta lista? -Preguntó Victoria algo intrigada.

-Sólo son algunas de las cosas que he soñado con más frecuencia. -Respondió "Steve", sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Crees que todo esto tenga alguna relación contigo y con lo que hacías en el pasado? -Preguntó Victoria, cautelosamente.

-Eso es un hecho. Por desgracia, aún no se cual es la relación que existe entre todas estas cosas... -Steve se quedó pensando un momento y luego añadió: -¿Sabes? El sueño de anoche fue mucho más extraño que los anteriores. Fue como si yo, no fuera yo, sino... mmm... cómo explicártelo... lo que quiero decir, es que yo me vi a mi mismo.

-¿Cómo en un espejo?

-No, no. Verás, en el sueño yo iba siguiendo a alguien, pero ese alguien era yo mismo... Y luego volvió a aparecer esa familia y el perro negro y...

-¿...y?

-... el rostro de algo, que no podía ser humano. -Concluyó "Steve" en voz muy baja.

-¿No lo habías soñado antes?

"Steve" negó con un movimiento de la cabeza y entonces volteó a ver a Victoria. Ella lo observaba con atención.

-¡Vaya! Mira la hora que es, si no te vas ahora, llegarás tarde. -Dijo "Steve" repentinamente.

-¡Oh, es cierto! Bueno, me voy ya. ¿Y tú, estarás bien?

-Si, creo que sobreviviré, no te preocupes. Además tengo que revisar esos videos que me trajiste anoche.

-¿Los de Londres?

-Sip. Creo que ya comienzo a tener imágenes borrosas del lugar en donde vivía. He comenzado a tenerle un poco de fe a esa cosa. -Dijo "Steve", señalando la televisión y la videocasetera.

-Si, bueno. Inventos del gran hombre... Está bien "Steve", me voy. ¡Ah! Una última recomendación, por favor procura no hacer tanto ruido porque los vecinos comienzan a vernos con malos ojos. Además, la señora del 30 sigue molesta por lo que le pasó a su Poddle.

-¡Pero si el azul eléctrico le sienta muy bien! Además, ni siquiera sabe como lo hice... bueno, a decir verdad, yo tampoco entiendo como pasó.

-Si, y eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa

-Está bien, lo tendré en mente. -Respondió "Steve" distraídamente, mientras colocaba uno de los videos en la videocasetera y observaba fascinado como comenzaba a funcionar.

Victoria lo observó por unos segundos desde la puerta, sonrió benévolamente y finalmente se fue a trabajar.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del Atlántico; Mulder se encontraba sentado en su habitación meditando sobre el extraño sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, mientras observaba con detenimiento el poster del criminal escapado, llamado Sirius Black.


	13. Un encuentro desafortunado

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

Sinopsis:

Muchos secretos alberga este mundo y es trabajo de los agentes Mulder y Scully del FBI descubrirlos. ¿Qué pasará cuando una comunidad secreta les reciba? ¿Tendrá algo que ver el pasado de aquél misterioso extraño?

Nota: Esta historia ya ha sido publicada en foros de discusión, bajo el nombre de "Mulder y Scully. Vacaciones, mágicas."; con alguno de mis otros nicks, tales como siriusxsiempre, siriusneverdie y spookylunatico.

**Capítulo XIII. Un encuentro Desafortunado.**

-¿Mulder, estás ahí? -Dijo la voz de Scully del otro lado de la puerta. Mulder se sobresaltó un poco, pero se levantó y fue a abrirle.

-¿Qué ocurre Scully?

-Ehmmm, eso me preguntaba yo precisamente, Mulder. Bajé a desayunar hace mucho y rato y no apareciste; así que pensé en venir a ver como estabas. ¿Te encuentras bien? Tal parece que no dormiste en toda la noche.

-Es que ehmm... tuve... pesadillas y... -Mulder parecía incómodo. Se sentía algo ridículo contándole aquello a Scully y no sabía que decir.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso? -Le dijo Scully mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Está bien, pasa y siéntate -Dijo Mulder finalmente.

Ambos se sentaron y entonces Mulder comenzó a relatarle su sueño. Cuando Mulder terminó su relato, Scully continuaba mirándolo con atención, aunque tenía una expresión en el rostro de "¿tanto escándalo por eso?" que Mulder no pudo dejar de notar; sin embargo, tras una pausa, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?

-Mulder, honestamente no se que decirte. No distingo nada especial en tu sueño; según veo, has estado obsesionado con ese sujeto del poster, que cargas para todas partes como si fuera el retrato de tu novia. No es de extrañarse que ya hasta lo sueñes.

Mulder le dio la espalda a Scully, algo molesto. Se detuvo un momento en la ventana y reflexionó unos segundos en silencio. Si bien era cierto que la noche anterior había estado estudiando con atención el famoso poster y de hecho había estado buscando algo de información en diarios viejos sobre ese hombre, Mulder tenía la sensación de que había algo más en el fondo. De momento recordó un detalle que había pasado por alto y dijo: -Scully, dime algo. ¿No pasaste frío anoche?

Scully pareció algo sorprendida por la pregunta, pero contestó. -Pues ahora que lo mencionas, sí. De hecho, algunas de las personas que se hospedan en la posada también hicieron la misma observación al administrador. Él consideró que podría haber sido una falla en el aire acondicionado, y se concretó a asegurar que verificaría que el sistema funcionara.

-¿Y no te parece algo extraño? A final de cuentas, estamos en pleno verano y yo no se tú, pero yo tenía desconectado el aire acondicionado de mi habitación-. Scully parecía al borde de la exasperación. Cerró los ojos en un esfuerzo de reunir toda su paciencia y entonces dijo:

-Mulder, para serte franca, no se a donde quieres llegar con todo esto. Ya estamos metiéndonos en un asunto en el que ni siquiera nos llamaron y ahora pretendes averiguar algo sobre un individuo que escapó de prisión hace tres años. Se suponía que estábamos de vacaciones y todo lo que has hecho es andar por ahí metiendo las narices donde no te llaman, revolviendo el pasado y sacando a la luz hechos que nadie parece realmente interesado en esclarecer.

Sin embargo, Mulder no la escuchaba. Estaba muy entretenido mirando por la ventana. -¡Mira Scully! ¡¡Ahí va tu amigo Watson!

-¡¡¡QUIERES DEJAR A ESE HOMBRE EN PAZ!

Mulder volteó a verla y comprendió que definitivamente no estaba de humor. Se quedó serio unos instantes y finalmente dijo: -Scully, voy a volver a Londres. Tengo que saber más acerca de este sujeto Sirius Black. Tu permanece aquí, no creo tardar mucho tiempo. Seguramente volveré para la hora de la cena.

Al tiempo que decía esto, tomó su chaqueta y su cartera y salió por la puerta, dejando a Scully de pie en medio de la habitación con las manos crispadas, como si estuviera a punto de apretarle el cuello a Mulder.

Scully se pasó el día dando un paseo por los alrededores de la villa. Estaba completamente harta de las suposiciones de Mulder y de su obsesión con el tal Sirius Black; eso sin mencionar que Mulder había dedicado una buena parte del tiempo en hacer averiguaciones acerca de John Watson, mismas que no habían culminado en absolutamente nada. Claro está que, si bien el sueño que ella había tenido en donde veía a todas esas personas muertas y de repente aparecían unas ratas, le había dejado un cierto malestar; nada espectacular les había sucedido (o al menos eso creía ella).

Llevaba una cámara, y estaba retratando algunos paisajes interesantes, cuando decidió que ya era bastante tarde y que sería mejor volver a la posada. Ya estaba oscuro cuando se encaminaba de vuelta al pueblo, cuando a lo lejos logró distinguir la figura de un hombre que caminaba con paso seguro, dirigiéndose hacia una montaña que había cerca de ahí. Scully dudó unos instantes y luego decidió seguir al sujeto a una distancia prudente.

Tras una media hora de caminata, vio que el hombre se adentró en una cueva pequeña que había al pie de la montaña. Estaba conciente de que cometía una imprudencia al adentrarse ahí ella sola, sin que Mulder supiera en donde estaba. Eso sin mencionar que, aunque llevaba consigo su arma, no sabía a qué iba a enfrentarse una vez dentro de la cueva. Por otra parte, pensaba que, quien quiera que fuera ese individuo, no podría estar tras nada bueno si se escabullía en la oscuridad en una caverna.

Haciendo a un lado sus dudas, decidió ir detrás de él.

Por su parte, Remus ya había entrado en la caverna. Debía prepararse para su transformación. Estaba algo ansioso porque Snape no había llegado todavía al punto de reunión y se suponía que él estaría ahí para resguardar la zona y así evitar que cualquier incidente desagradable sucediera. Sin embargo, en muy poco tiempo la luna llena brillaría en el cielo con todo su esplendor y no tuvo otra opción que adentrarse en la cueva y esperar que Snape estuviera ahí un poco más tarde.

Recorrió un corto trecho hacia el interior de la caverna y luego descendió a una gruta pequeña. En esa gruta, había en la parte más alta una zona despejada que dejaba pasar la luz. Remus se desvistió y se sentó en el suelo, esperando a que la luz de la luna llena penetrara por el tragaluz natural de la caverna. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, en pocos minutos una tenue luz se proyectaba sobre él y de inmediato comenzó a sufrir los efectos de la transformación. Gracias a la poción mata-lobos, el proceso ya no era tan doloroso como antes, pero aún así la transición no era nada agradable. Su rostro se contrajo por el dolor, mientras todos sus músculos se tensaban y sus extremidades y rostro iban cambiando de forma. De repente, escuchó algo que le hizo girar la cabeza. Ahí estaba Dana Scully completamente atónita y sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciando.

Remus trató de advertirle que se alejara de ahí cuanto antes, pero ya no estaba en condiciones de poder hablar. La transformación casi se había completado y aunque hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos por no perder la cordura, sabía que dentro de unos segundos él ya no sería responsable de sus actos.

Mientras tanto, Scully estaba completamente aterrada. No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Ese hombre apacible y amable era ahora una bestia monstruosa que la miraba fijamente, dispuesta para saltar sobre ella.

En eso, y sin que Scully comprendiera cómo, apareció otro hombre que la sujetó firmemente, la levantó y corrió con ella para alejarla de la criatura.

Cuando Scully recuperó el aliento, miró unos instantes a su salvador. Era sin duda, un hombre muy peculiar. Vestía una túnica negra, llevaba el cabello largo hasta los hombros y tenía una larga y ganchuda nariz. Habían llegado hasta la entrada de la cueva y mientras ella se reponía, él hombre miraba hacia el lugar de donde habían venido y escuchaba con atención, por si la bestia había decidido seguirlos.

Se alcanzaban a escuchar algunos aullidos y gruñidos, pero sonaban distantes.

Tras unos tensos segundos, en los que Scully no acertaba si decir "gracias" o "quién rayos es usted" o "qué demonios está pasando aquí", el hombre se dio la vuelta para encarar a Scully. La miró fijamente a los ojos y sin decir una palabra extendió la palma de su mano, sopló y arrojó sobre Scully un polvo de color violeta brillante. Después de esto, Scully ya no supo más.


	14. Un gran descubrimiento

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

Sinopsis:

Muchos secretos alberga este mundo y es trabajo de los agentes Mulder y Scully del FBI descubrirlos. ¿Qué pasará cuando una comunidad secreta les reciba? ¿Tendrá algo que ver el pasado de aquél misterioso extraño?

Nota: Esta historia ya ha sido publicada en foros de discusión, bajo el nombre de "Mulder y Scully. Vacaciones, mágicas."; con alguno de mis otros nicks, tales como siriusxsiempre, siriusneverdie y spookylunatico.

**Capítulo XIV. Un Gran Descubrimiento**

Mientras esto sucedía; en su departamento de la Ciudad de México, Victoria y "Steve" estaban sentados frente a una computadora, revisando páginas de Internet. Victoria estaba plenamente convencida de que podrían encontrar alguna manera de localizar algo sobre "Steve"; tal vez en los archivos de personas extraviadas, o por algún tipo de página personal... la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando exactamente, pero consideraba que algo tendría que encontrar. Claro que no era una tarea fácil, especialmente porque "Steve" no parecía haber visto nunca una computadora y se mostraba tan entusiasmado que era mas estorbo que ayuda.

Victoria había tenido que detenerse en varias páginas que no ofrecían ningún tipo de información útil, pero que "Steve" quería revisar con detenimiento. Victoria comenzaba a hartarse y ya no encontraba palabras en inglés para decirle a "Steve" lo que realmente estaba pensando en esos momentos.

Ya eran las tres de la mañana, cuando Victoria decidió que ya habían tenido suficiente por esa noche y que seguirían buscando después. Sin embargo, no se fueron a dormir de inmediato, porque "Steve" se sentía con ganas de hablar. Se paró cerca de la ventana y se puso a admirar la luna.

-¿Sabes algo, Victoria? Dentro de todo los recuerdos que tengo he notado que existe alguna relación entre la luna llena y yo. Es una sensación de que algo importante sucedía en las noches de luna llena... algo que me hacía sentir contento.

-¡¡¡Tal vez eres un hombre-lobo!

"Steve" siguió pensativo, ya que no parecía haber captado el sarcasmo de Victoria.

-Quién sabe...

-Pues yo no sé que relación podrías tener tú con la luna llena, aunque al principio creí que eras alguna clase de lunático y ...

-...Lunático, colagusano, canuto y cornamenta... -Dijo "Steve" en voz baja y más bien para sí mismo: -... artículos para magos traviesos...

-¡¿Qué! ¿Cómo dices? colagusano, canuto y ... -Preguntó Victoria.

-¡Cornamenta! -Respondió "Steve", quien tenía ahora una expresión soñadora en el rostro; la misma que tenía cada vez que lograba recordar cualquier cosa relacionada con su pasado.

-¡¿Pero qué es eso! -Insistió Victoria.

-Son... son apodos. Más bien, creo que eran nombres clave. Una forma en la que solíamos llamarnos... Pero... a quién le correspondían esos apodos...

-Pues no quisiera conocer a las personas que llevaron apodos como esos. ¿Te imaginas? ¡¿colagusano! -Dijo Victoria entre risas.

-Pues o mucho me equivoco o ya conoces a uno de ellos...

-¿Ah, si? ¿A cual de ellos? -Preguntó Victoria con algo de incredulidad.

-Yo soy... yo soy...

Pero lo que "Steve" era, Victoria ya no pudo saberlo, porque alguien llamó a la puerta en ese preciso instante.

Victoria se acercó a la puerta y preguntó de quien se trataba.

-¡Buenas noches, preciosa! ¿Podrías abrir la puerta? Es que tomé una copas de más y no puedo regresar a mi casa.

Victoria miró a "Steve" alarmada y éste le preguntó entonces -¿Quién es?

-Es mi "inútil"... ¡quiero decir mi ex-novio! ¡¡¡Pero qué rayos hace aquí a estas horas de la noche!

Victoria profirió un par de malas palabras en español y se quedó pensativa unos minutos. No estaba segura de querer que su ex-novio la encontrara a las tres de la mañana en compañía de un hombre.

-¿Quieres que me oculte? -Preguntó "Steve" en voz baja.

-Creo que no hay más remedio. Escóndete en... mmm... ¡¡en mi habitación! ¡¡Sí, eso es!

"Steve" fue a ocultarse mientras Victoria iba a abrir la puerta, tratando al mismo tiempo de pensar en una buena excusa para deshacerse de su ex-novio.

-¡Hola, Marcos! -Dijo ella con una risa nerviosa y se mantuvo en la puerta para que el susodicho no entrara.

-¿Cómo estás, preciosa? -Respondió Marcos, quien efectivamente venía bastante tomado: -¿Qué? ¿No me invitas a pasar? -Añadió, tratando de asomarse al interior del departamento.

-Marcos, en buena onda, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?-Dijo Victoria, quien ya no trataba de disimular su disgusto.

-¡¿Qué! ¿No te da gusto verme? Después de todos los buenos momentos que pasamos... -Dijo Marcos, quien insistía en entrar al departamento. Victoria lo miraba con estupefacción. ¡¿Pero qué le pasaba a este tipo! ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de la hora? Bueno, obviamente no, despuéss de todo estaba ebrio. Victoria comprendió que no podía hacer otra cosa más que echarlo de ahí, así que haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol le dijo: -Escucha Marcos. Es muy tarde y estoy cansada. Mejor te presto una "lana" para que tomes un taxi y te vas a tu casa. Aquí a un lado hay un sitio de taxis que... ¡¡¡Oye! -Marcos no escuchaba, había empujado a Victoria y se había metido al departamento y comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes como si supiera que había alguien más con ella.

-¡¡Claro! ¡¡Ya se lo que pasa! Es que te he interrumpido en algo ¿no? ¿Dónde está tu amiguito, Eh?

-¡¡Pero de que chingados estás hablando! -Respondió Victoria, furiosa.

-Y si no, por qué no querías dejarme entrar, ¿eh? a ver ¡¡dime!

-¡¡Porque es tarde, porque estás borracho y porque la última vez que nos vimos me dejaste muy claro que ya no querías estar CONMIGO!

Marcos continuaba buscando por todas partes, hasta que finalmente se decidió a entrar a la habitación. Victoria hizo un esfuerzo por detenerlo, pero el la tomó de la cara y la empujó hacia atrás. Victoria profirió un grito y en ese mismo instante la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe; al mismo tiempo, las luces parpadearon y se apagaron y un perro negro y enorme salió de la habitación y se abalanzó sobre Marcos, saltándole encima y haciéndole caer al suelo. Mientras tanto Victoria ya había salido y había ido a conseguir ayuda. Marcos estaba completamente aterrado, porque el perro no cesaba de gruñirle y ladrarle. Parecía furioso y Marcos temía que en cualquier momento lo mordiera. Se oyeron los pasos de Victoria y de dos personas más que lo acompañaban. Eran dos de sus vecinos. Al oír el ruido, el perro se alejó de su presa y corrió a ocultarse dentro de la habitación de Victoria. Los vecinos entraron, sujetaron a Marcos cada uno de un brazo y lo sacaron a empellones del departamento de Victoria, advirtiéndole que si se volvía a aparecer por ahí llamarían a la policía.

Después de darles las gracias repetidamente, Victoria volvió a su departamento, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en un sillón. Las luces ya habían vuelto a la normalidad y mientras Victoria permanecía con la cara oculta entre las manos, "Steve", quien había recuperado su forma humana, salió de la habitación y se acercó a ella lentamente.

De repente, Victoria recordó entonces lo del perro y se puso de pie alejándose de "Steve". Él la miraba con atención y al parecer no sabía que decirle. Él mismo no se explicaba claramente lo que había sucedido. De lo único de lo que estaba conciente era de que se había sentido furioso por la forma en que ese hombre había tratado a Victoria y que acto seguido, sin saber de que manera su cuerpo había sufrido esa asombrosa transformación.

Victoria seguía observándolo atemorizada y sin saber a ciencia cierta que decirle.

"Steve" le dijo entonces. -Yo... lo siento mucho... no sé que fue lo que pasó, ni como ocurrió... simplemente... Escucha, creo que ya no debo seguir aquí contigo. Me iré ahora mismo-. Dijo "Steve" resueltamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡¡No, espera! -Dijo Victoria apresuradamente y se acercó a él tomándolo del brazo.

-Victoria, ya te has metido en muchos problemas por ayudarme. Es necesario que me vaya. -Dijo "Steve" sin voltear a verla.

-¡No, aún no te vayas! Todavía no estás seguro de quien eres... mira, es sólo que lo del perro me tomó por sorpresa, ¡pero ahora comienzo a entender! No te vayas, por favor. -Dijo Victoria poniéndose frente a él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Ella añadió: -Además... creo que ya sabemos ahora, quien es Canuto...-. Dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

"Steve" sonrió también y la abrazó con delicadeza.


	15. Un sueño muy peculiar

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XV. Un sueño muy peculiar.**

Scully se encontraba vagando por un sendero iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna llena. No sabía por qué estaba ahí, simplemente estaba caminando. Vio entonces una figura que se aproximaba hacia ella a gran velocidad. Era un animal cuadrúpedo, de eso no le quedaban dudas, pero no estaba segura de qué clase de animal se trataba. Se detuvo unos instantes para tratar de distinguir lo que era, cuando de repente alguien la tomó de la mano y la obligó a correr en la dirección opuesta. Era Watson, él lucía sumamente alarmado, pero Scully no lograba entender el por qué. Quería preguntarle por qué estaban huyendo, pero el no la miraba, simplemente corría sujetándola de la mano. Llegaron a un acantilado y entonces se detuvieron ahí. No había ninguna escapatoria, el animal los alcanzaría en cualquier momento y Watson miraba desesperado hacia todas partes tratando de encontrar una salida. Pero ya era tarde, la bestia se encontraba ya ahí y les cerraba el paso. Era una especie de lobo que Scully nunca había visto en su vida. Era enorme y los miraba con fiereza; sabía que los atacaría en cualquier momento. La criatura se abalanzó hacia ellos y en ese mismo instante Watson arrojó a Scully hacia un lado, de modo que el monstruo y él cayeron juntos al acantilado.

En ese mismo instante, Scully profirió un grito que la hizo despertar. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, metida en su cama con todo y su ropa de dormir. No se explicaba como había llegado ahí; no recordaba haberse acostado. Se sentía muy confundida y le dolía mucho la cabeza. Se recostó de nuevo y permaneció un buen rato mirando hacia el techo tratando de recordar el extraño sueño que había tenido; de alguna manera recordaba vagamente haber seguido a Watson hasta una caverna, pero ya no estaba tan segura de si había sido parte de su sueño o no. Dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos sin poder hallar una explicación lógica a todo ello.

Por su parte, Remus continuaba en la caverna. Había vuelto a la normalidad y se sentía muy débil. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo por recordar todo lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior, mientras se vestía apresuradamente. Salió de la gruta y se encaminó hacia la salida de la cueva, en donde se encontró a Snape sentado tranquilamente en un piedra. Sin mayor preámbulo le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Qué hiciste?

Snape no respondió inmediatamente, simplemente se volvió para mirarlo e hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-Qué buena la hiciste esta vez.

-¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡¡Pero si era tu obligación estar aquí!! ¡¡Tú tendrías que haber evitado esto!!! -Respondió Remus, quien estaba verdaderamente encolerizado.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. -Respondió Snape de manera cortante.

-Qué fue lo que hiciste con ella- Insistió Remus en voz baja.

-Le arrojé polvos para confundir. Con un poco de suerte pensará que todo fue un sueño. -Respondió Snape sin darle importancia.

-¿Suerte? ¡¿Suerte?! ¡¡Maldición, Snape!! ¡¡Ella no es una muggle común y corriente!! ¡¡No puedo creer que hayas faltado a tus obligaciones de una manera tan absurda!! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que esto podría dar al traste con todo?! -Exclamó Remus que iba a un lado y otro de la cueva, sumamente alterado.

Por su parte, Snape estaba más que tranquilo, parecía estar disfrutando el espectáculo. Remus no solía perder la cabeza de esa forma y ahora estaba ahí prácticamente histérico. Se detuvo repentinamente y observó a Snape fijamente; entonces dijo en voz baja:

-Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿no es cierto?

-Yo no voy a cargar con tus errores, Lupin. En principio de cuentas, Dumbledore no tendría que haberte dejado llevar a cabo esta misión. -Dijo Snape cínicamente.

-Era de esperarse-. Dijo Remus, sonriendo con desencanto.

-Qué quieres decir con eso-. Respondió Snape, poniéndose de pie.

-No te interesa la Orden, ni Dumbledore ni lo que está en juego en esta guerra. Todo lo que buscas es tu beneficio personal. ¡Por qué no maduras de una buena vez, Severus!

-¿Crees que solamente vivo para hacerte miserable la existencia? ¡Ah! ¡Por favor! Tengo expectativas mucho más altas de lo que te imaginas, Lupin. Tu no significas absolutamente nada para mí. -Contestó Snape, tratando de sonar despreocupado; pero había en su voz un tono de triunfo.

-Si, supongo que fue por eso, que hace 15 años fuiste lloriqueando con Dumbledore para que te dejara ser su espía. ¿No es así? Rogándole por una segunda oportunidad. ¿Verdad, "Quejicus"?. -Remus dijo todo esto muy lentamente.

-¡Cierra la boca, imbecil! No sabes de lo que estás hablando. -Respondió Snape que ya no parecía tan calmado como antes.

-¿Qué harás ahora, que ya no tienes a Lucius Malfoy cuidándote la espalda, eh? ¿Vas a ir de rodillas ante Voldemort para que te perdone?

-Si no te callas ahora mismo, te juro que... -Snape había sacado la varita, pero Remus también tenía ya la suya. Miraba a Snape con un odio desmedido y vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Sin embargo, comprendía perfectamente que no se encontraba en condiciones de liarse en un duelo de magia. Estaba demasiado débil a causa de la transformación y Snape no sería un oponente fácil. Trató de conservar la calma y respiró profundamente. Bajó la varita lentamente y se dio la vuelta. Lo cual fue un grave error, porque en ese momento, Snape le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que logró esquivar por muy poco. Al caer al suelo la varita se le resbaló y fue a caer muy lejos de él. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Snape que seguía de pie muy tranquilo, pero apuntándole con la varita. Buscó entonces a tientas cualquier cosa que le sirviera para defenderse, pero todo lo que encontró fue un roca y rápidamente se la arrojó a Snape a la cara, quien la esquivó lanzándole un chorro de luz con la varita, pero al estallar la roca, la tierra y el polvo que soltó fueron suficientes para cegarle momentáneamente, dándole oportunidad a Remus de ponerse de pie. Se abalanzó contra él, dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Snape calló al suelo soltando también la varita y Remus seguía aferrado a él tratando de inmovilizarlo. Snape sujetó entonces el cuello de Remus y lo apretó firmemente. Remus sentía que no podía más, pero haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, logró golpear a Snape en el estómago y ocasionando así que éste lo soltara. Se separaron entonces e inmediatamente Snape se arrastró hasta donde había caído su varita. Remus hizo lo propio y se puso de pie. Ambos se preparaban ya para enviar un hechizo cuando una voz grave y autoritaria se hizo escuchar:

-¡¡¡EXPELIARMUS!!! -Gritó Kingsley, que se había aparecido, apuntando tanto a Snape como a Remus. Las varitas salieron disparadas de las manos de los duelistas y aterrizaron frente a Kingsley que contemplaba atónito la escena.

-¡¡¡¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA CON USTEDES!!!! -Gritó Kingsley, mientras recogía las varitas y se acercaba a ambos. -¡¡¡Cómo pueden ser tan irresponsables!!!

Snape tenía hinchado el pómulo derecho y a Remus le sangraba la nariz. Estaba completamente exhausto y se sentó en una piedra para tratar de recuperar el aliento.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Arthur insistió tanto en que viniera a verlos tan pronto como pudiera. Snape, será mejor que te vayas ahora. -Dijo Kingsley, mientras le entregaba a Snape su varita. -Ya hablaremos más tarde.

Snape ya no dijo absolutamente nada y sin voltear a ver a Remus, desapareció.

Tras una breve pausa, Kingsley finalmente dijo: - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí, Remus?

Remus le explicó todo lo que había sucedido, incluso cómo había comenzado la pelea con Snape. Aparentemente, Kingsley no consideraba que Remus hubiese exagerado su reacción, aunque se alegró de haber llegado justo a tiempo.

-Será mejor que vuelvas ahora a la posada, Remus. Supongo que tendrás que evitar tanto como puedas hablar con esa mujer. No creo que la misión corra un peligro grave, si efectivamente Snape le dio polvos para confundir, es muy probable que para estas alturas ella piense que todo fue un mal sueño. No te preocupes, yo personalmente informaré a Dumbledore de lo que ha sucedido. La verdad es que a veces, yo tampoco me explico por qué confía tanto en Snape.

-Tal vez el mundo nunca lo sabrá. -Dijo Remus, limpiándose la sangre que le escurría de la nariz


	16. ¿Casualidad? ¡No lo creo!

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XVI. ¿Casualidad...? ¡No lo creo!**

Mulder se encontraba sentado a la mesa del restaurante, cuando Scully llegó. Ya era medio día cuando esto sucedió y Scully tenía muy mal aspecto.

-¡Hola, Scully! -Saludó Mulder alegremente. Tenía un montón de papeles y recortes de periódico en la mesa y algunos más sobre una silla.

-¿Mulder, a qué hora regresaste? -Preguntó Scully al mismo tiempo que se sentaba y echaba un vistazo a los papeles que Mulder tenía desplegados por la mesa.

-Como a eso de las 7 de la mañana. No te desperté porque el administrador me dijo que habías vuelto muy tarde anoche y supuse que no te haría precisamente feliz que llegara a esa hora a mostrarte mis descubrimientos. -Respondió Mulder casualmente. Estaba entretenido acomodando los papeles que tenía, al parecer en orden cronológico. Scully difícilmente lo escuchaba. Aún se encontraba algo confundida por lo que había soñado la noche anterior; pero no estaba segura de querer contárselo a Mulder.

-¿Te sientes bien, Scully? Debe haber estado buena la fiesta, ¿no? -Dijo Mulder en tono de broma.

-¿Fiesta? No, bueno, yo... Sólo me dormí algo tarde. Eso es todo... "aunque me encantaría saber cómo llegué a mi cama, porque no recuerdo siquiera haberme puesto el camisón" pensó Scully; pero prefirió no abordar ese tema por el momento, así que añadió: -... Y, bueno. ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste? Pareces bastante satisfecho.

-¡Oh, si! Pues verás. Resulta que encontré a un par de personas que aseguran haber visto a este sujeto Sirius Black, e incluso telefonearon al número que viene anotado aquí. -Dijo Mulder mostrándole a Scully el cartel: -Pero no parece haber habido ningún resultado. Una de estas personas es un fotógrafo que trabaja para un periódico que se dedica a publicar hechos asombrosos y sobre actividad paranormal y hace 15 años, publicaron esto...-Dijo Mulder triunfal mostrándole a Scully un recorte de periódico algo viejo que incluía una fotografía en blanco y negro; en la foto se mostraba una calle completamente destruida. El pie de foto decía. "MISTERIOSA EXPLOSIÓN DE GAS, ACABA CON LA VIDA DE 12 PERSONAS".

-Pero Mulder, ¿qué hay de raro en esto?...-. Comenzó a decir Scully, pero entonces Mulder le arrebató el periódico y leyó en voz alta:

-"Londres, 1o. de Noviembre.- 12 personas perdieron la vida el día de hoy al estallar un tanque de gas. Las autoridades se encuentran perplejas, ya que, tras un minucioso análisis, no han logrado descubrir el origen exacto de la explosión. De igual forma, las victimas, no presentan ningún tipo de quemadura, o daño físico externo, por lo que la supuesta explosión de gas resulta ser completamente ilógica. Este hecho, por demás lamentable parece estar ligado de alguna manera con una supuesta explosión de gas que, la noche de ayer, destruyó la casa de una joven familia, al sudeste del país. Este diario ha insistido durante años sobre la presencia de un grupo de personas con características únicas que ..."

-¡Mulder, a dónde piensas llegar con todo esto! -Dijo Scully algo exasperada.

-Tranquila Scully, ya sé que el reportaje no suena interesante. Lo que en realidad quiero que veas es esto: -Dijo Mulder, al tiempo que le entregaba a Scully lo que parecía ser una ampliación de la fotografía que venía con el reportaje.

-Mira, ¿ves a esta persona de aquí? ¡Míralo bien! ¿Verdad que se parece a Sirius Black? -En la foto, podía apreciarse cerca de una pared a un hombre que tenía una expresión de completa incredulidad y que tenía los brazos levantados. Llevaba un atuendo extraño y había al menos tres personas que le rodeaban, que también vestían de un modo peculiar. Si bien era cierto que el hombre al que parecían estar acorralando los otros tres tenía un cierto parecido con el asesino del poster que Mulder tenía, Scully no podría asegurar que se tratase de la misma persona. Después de todo, la fotografía no había estado enfocada en ese grupo de gente, por lo que su aparición en ésta, era completamente incidental. Estaban ubicados demasiado lejos, a pesar de la ampliación.

-Mulder, ¿qué es lo que tratas de probar con esto? -Preguntó Scully cautamente.

-Bueno, esto así como así, realmente no prueba nada. Es sólo una parte del rompe-cabezas. Mira ahora esto. -Tendió hacia ella una serie de recortes sobre personas que habían sido muertas en sus domicilios. Estos recortes eran anteriores al otro que Mulder le había mostrado primero. En estos se describían los mismos "síntomas" que se habían encontrado en el cadáver de Frank Bryce, o sea, absolutamente nada. No habían encontrada aquello que había ocasionado la muerte de esas personas.

-¿Qué te parece, eh? Pero eso no es todo. También me encontré con testimonios de personas que han visto toda clase de cosas verdaderamente extrañas, como vehículos voladores, gente que desaparece, animales que actúan como personas...

-Espera un segundo, amiguito. Dijiste "¿animales que actúan como personas?" -Dijo Scully, dando un resoplido mezcla de incredulidad y exasperación. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Mulder?

-Me refiero a animales que caminan en sus patas traseras, o que leen el periódico o que se fijan en los letreros de las calles y... ¿qué...? ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-¡Mulder, escúchate! ¡sólo escúchate! ¿No te das cuenta de que estás diciendo una serie de disparates? ¡Todo eso no son más que tonterías creadas por las mentes de personas perturbadas!

Mulder la miró con incredulidad. Lo que parecía ser claro como el agua para él, no eran más que un montón de patrañas para su compañera.

-¡Pero Scully, eso no es todo! ¡¡Encontré algo completamente asombroso! ¡De verdad! -Dijo Mulder levantando un poco la voz, porque Scully ya se había puesto de pie y tenía claras intenciones de marcharse de ahí.

-¡Quieres bajar la voz! ¡Todo el mundo nos está mirando! -Dijo Scully volviendo a sentarse, apresuradamente.

-¡¡Es que esto te va a interesar muchísimo! ¡Mira! -. Era otro recorte de periódico. Pero este tenía fecha de 30 años atrás. Era una historia acerca de un niño que había sufrido el ataque de un lobo, aunque había logrado sobrevivir milagrosamente. No presentaba muchos detalles acerca de lo que había pasado, pero mostraba una fotografía del niño atacado y de sus padres. Scully se quedó mirando la fotografía y de inmediato supo que había algo en esas personas que le parecía muy familiar. Su rostro demostró cuan interesada se encontraba ahora mientras leía el artículo con detenimiento. En éste se relataba como un niño de 6 años de nombre Remus había sido atacado por un lobo enorme. La bestia había sido herida de muerte, gracias a la intervención de un granjero que vivía por el lugar. El niño había sido hospitalizado inmediatamente pero, lo más sorprendente del caso fue que su padre, un hombre llamado John Lupin, decidió que no sería bien atendido en la clínica a la que había sido trasladado de emergencia y decidió llevárselo de ahí, sin que nadie hiciera absolutamente nada por detenerlo.

Mientras Scully leía el reportaje, Mulder la observaba con interés, porque advertía que había desaparecido de su rostro cualquier rastro de incredulidad.

Tras hacer un minucioso examen a la fotografía y leer y releer el artículo varias veces, Scully finalmente dijo:

-Mulder... pero es que acaso... Pero no puede ser posible...

-Scully, he estado buscando información acerca de ese niño del que habla el reportaje. No hay absolutamente nada acerca de él. Lo único que existe en los registros públicos es su acta de nacimiento. Después de eso, no hay nada de nada. Sin embargo, conseguí que unos amigos "envejecieran" la fotografía de ese niño y se vería más o menos así-. Dijo Mulder, al tiempo que sacaba cautelosamente otra fotografía del bolsillo de su chamarra y se la mostraba a Scully. Al verla, Scully no se sorprendió tanto, sino que más bien, confirmó lo que ya sospechaba desde que Mulder le dio a leer el artículo. Salvo por ciertos detalles, el rostro de esa fotografía, era indudablemente el de John Watson.

-Mulder... creo que hay algo que debes saber...-Dijo Scully. Su rostro reflejaba una gran consternación. Comenzó por relatarle el sueño que había tenido y luego le explicó que no tenía ni un solo recuerdo de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Le explicó que no recordaba haberse acostado y que tampoco sabía que había sido del rollo de su cámara, porque estaba segura de que había sacado varias fotografías la noche anterior.

-Esto es muy curioso Scully, tal vez sea hora de tener una charla más concisa con nuestro buen amigo Watson. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?


	17. Revelaciones

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XVII. Revelaciones.**

Se dirigieron entonces hasta la habitación de Watson y se encontraron con uno de los empleados de la posada.

-No va a recibirlos. Parece que está algo enfermo. Difícilmente me dejó entrar a mi-. Dijo el empleado, quien miraba a los detectives algo perplejo.

-¿Y para qué fue usted a verlo? -Preguntó Mulder tratando de no sonar demasiado autoritario.

-Tenía que entregarle un paquete que le llegó hace un par de horas. Esta era la tercera vez que venía, pero no me abrió la puerta hasta ahora. Dijo que estaba dormido y que tiene el sueño algo pesado y que por eso no me abrió antes.

-¿Y usted cree que esté enfermo?

-Pues como no soy médico... aunque si podría decir que se veía bastante demacrado. No se que clase de enfermedad tenga, pero definitivamente no se encuentra bien de salud. Ahora, si me disculpan...

El empleado se alejó y Mulder, haciendo caso omiso de lo que les habían dicho, fue directamente hasta la habitación de Watson y tocó la puerta.

-¿Mulder, que no entendiste? No va a abrir, además si se encuentra enfermo...

Sin embargo, Mulder no hacía caso e insistió tocando la puerta. Finalmente, Watson la abrió. Al verlo, Mulder comprendió a que se refería el empleado. El hombre tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas y lucía pálido y demacrado. A pesar de todo, miró a Mulder y le dijo amablemente. -Buenas tardes, Señor Mulder. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Mulder pareció algo sorprendido ante la pasiva respuesta de Watson, pero se rehizo y entonces dijo -Ehmm... buenas tardes... ¿cómo se encuentra usted? El empleado me dijo que se sentía algo enfermo. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por usted? Tal vez quiera ver a un médico...

-Créame, no es necesario, sólo necesito descansar. -Dijo Watson amablemente. Aunque parecía algo ansioso de que Mulder terminara su visita.

Scully intervino entonces

-Mulder, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarlo descansar. -Scully dijo esto, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirar a Watson, mientras tomaba a Mulder por el brazo; éste a su vez no apartaba la mirada de Watson, escudriñándolo y tratando casi de leer en sus pensamientos.

-Su nombre es Lupin. Remus Lupin. -Dijo Mulder con decisión, mirando a Watson directamente a los ojos. Éste sostuvo la mirada a Mulder por unos segundos y luego movió la cabeza de un lado hacia otro. Finalmente dijo

-Creo que es por demás... Será mejor que entren. Es preciso que hablemos.

Los dos agentes penetraron en la habitación, la cual tenía las cortinas corridas. La cama estaba destendida y sobre ésta había un libro pequeño llamado "El extraño caso del Dr. Jeckyll y el señor Hyde"

Tras unos tensos minutos en los que nadie parecía saber como iniciar la conversación, Watson finalmente habló.

-Agente Scully, creo que la primera que debe recibir una explicación es usted.

Scully miraba con asombro al hombre que estaba frente a ella y entonces dijo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Usted lo sabe bien... Lo de anoche no fue un sueño. Confío en que la sustancia que mi compañero le arrojó no la habrá privado de la memoria. En teoría sólo la habrá confundido lo suficiente para que usted no sepa a ciencia cierta si lo que vio en verdad pasó.

-¿Pero de qué está hablando? -Dijo Scully, sonriendo incrédula. Trataba de sonar calmada pero la voz le temblaba ligeramente.

-Todo lo que puedo hacer de momento es ofrecerle una disculpa. Nunca me imaginé que fuera a usted a llegar tan lejos, cómo para seguirme hasta mi escondite. Fue una situación inesperada y que podría haberse salido de control.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? -Preguntó Mulder, tratando de ocultar su excitación.

-¡Vamos, agente Mulder! Usted no ha hecho otra cosa más que investigar acerca de mí. Estoy seguro de que para estas alturas ya se habrá forjado una idea. Si hasta sabe mi verdadero nombre. Respondió... (oh, que diablos! ya saben quien es) Remus: -Haga un esfuerzo y piense un poco. Anoche hubo luna llena.

Scully permanecía en silencio, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. A decir verdad, toda la mañana se la había pasado tendida en su cama, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Para cuando se había decidido a levantarse, ya estaba totalmente convencida de que todo había sido una pesadilla y ahora este hombre estaba ahí asegurando exactamente lo contrario.

-Yo... yo no estoy segura de eso... además, cómo puede ser posible... ¡¡¡es una locura!

-Sí, de hecho lo es... -. Dijo Remus tristemente. -Es una locura que me ocurre cada noche de luna llena, desde hace 30 años.

Mulder se quedó mirándolo y entonces recordó algo y dijo -..."Hocico peludo...

-...corazón humano" -. Terminó Remus, sonriendo abiertamente. -Es un relato muy interesante. Mi padre me lo obsequió hace varios años y desde entonces lo llevo conmigo. Fue escrito por alguien que sufría el mismo mal que yo-. Durante varios minutos, nadie dijo nada. Mulder y Scully se miraban mutuamente sin saber que decir. Remus por su parte, los observaba cruzado de brazos, sonriendo apaciblemente. Finalmente Mulder atinó a decir.

-Bueno, por una parte puedo entender por qué mintió respecto a su nombre, pero... ¿qué es lo que hace usted en este lugar? ¿Y... por qué nos dice todo esto ahora? -Mulder pronunció estas palabras con un dejo de preocupación.

-Veamos. Respecto a mi nombre, debo decir que no mentí del todo. Me llamo Remus John Lupin; y Watson era el apellido de soltera de mi madre. Claro que, siendo un nombre tan simple no podría despertar el mayor interés, por eso decidí adoptarlo. En relación a lo que hago aquí... bueno eso es algo mucho más complicado; aunque eventualmente se enterarán, ya que no ha quedado más remedio.

Entonces, Remus se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

-Sucede que desde que ustedes llegaron a Inglaterra, hemos notado cierta habilidad en usted, agente Mulder, para ver cosas que el resto de las personas no pueden ver. Honestamente, no se como llamarlo, pero fue una verdadera sorpresa para algunos cuando usted se introdujo en cierto bar...

-¡¿Qué! ¡¿Pero entonces es cierto? ¿No lo aluciné? -Dijo Mulder repentinamente al oir estas palabras.

-No. Me temo que usted estuvo en un lugar al que nosotros llamamos "El Caldero Chorreante"

- ¡Ja! ¿Lo ves, Scully? ¡Te lo dije! ¡Un bar lleno de magos y brujas!

-¡¡Un momento! -Interrumpió Scully -¿Por qué dice "nosotros"? ¿A quién se refiere? ¿Acaso hay más como... más como usted?

-Bueno, no exactamente como yo, pero... Miren. Esto es muy complicado y me temo que no estoy en posición de decirles todo lo que está pasando. Pero se me pidió que les explicara tanto como pudiera con el fin de protegerlos.

-¿De que es exactamente de lo que tiene que protegernos? -Preguntó Mulder

-Ustedes no tienen la menor idea de lo que hay de fondo, en el caso que están investigando.

-¿Se refiere a las misteriosas muertes de la mansión Ryddle?

-Precisamente. -Dijo Remus simplemente, volviendo a sentarse. Parecía exhausto. -Discúlpenme, pero esto está resultando más complicado de lo que creí. Supongo que ya que he comenzado, es preciso que continúe. Tal vez deba empezar por el principio...

Respiró profundamente y entonces continuó. -Cuando digo "nosotros" me refiero a la gente de mi clase. Somos personas dotadas de cualidades especiales, y nos denominamos "magos". Somos muchos, casi tantos como las personas no mágicas; "muggles", como los llamamos nosotros. En condiciones normales, yo no debería hablarles a ustedes de todo esto, sin embargo, actualmente estamos pasando por una época muy peligrosa. Una fuerza malévola se ha desatado y es preciso detenerla.

Esa fuerza tiene un nombre, se hace llamar a sí mismo "Lord Voldemort". Es un mago tenebroso de poderes enormes. En la comunidad mágica es bien conocido todo lo que ha hecho; desafortunadamente, sus poderes son tan grandes que no es posible hacerle frente. No obstante, hace casi 15 años, hubo alguien que logró detenerlo por un espacio de tiempo; pero ahora a vuelto a levantarse y buscará por todos los medios volver a imponer su voluntad y su reinado de terror.

El panorama parece poco prometedor. Sin embargo, para nuestra buena suerte, existe otro mago tan poderoso cómo él que ha hecho esfuerzos enormes por detenerlo. Ese hombre, es quien me envió a este sitio. Esta villa, es el origen Lord Voldemort. Su padre vivió aquí y aquí mismo encontró la muerte a manos de su propio hijo. Ese muchacho que vivió en un orfanato bajo el nombre de Tom Sorvolo Rydlle, no es otro que Lord Voldemort.

Remus hizo entonces una pausa y miró a sus interlocutores, tratando de averiguar el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido. Scully parecía confundida, pero no mostraba ningún signo de incredulidad. Mulder lo observaba con la boca abierta. Aparentemente no encontraba palabras para expresar sus pensamientos.

-La razón por la qué he mostrado tanto interés en entrar en esa mansión, es que tenemos la sospecha de que pueda resultar un escondite para Lord Voldemort y sus secuaces. Aparentemente no estábamos nada equivocados. Por desgracia, ustedes accidentalmente se involucraron en la misma investigación y para mi mala suerte la agente Scully presenció mi transformación. Dumbledore, el hombre que me envió aquí; piensa que no podíamos permitir que las cosas se nos salieran de las manos y por eso me pidió que hablara con ustedes. En su opinión, la mejor forma de encarar esta situación es haciéndolos partícipes de todo lo que está ocurriendo y así, podamos colaborar.

Después de esto, se hizo una nueva pausa. Mulder miraba a Scully, en espera de algún ademán de exasperación o de alguna expresión de incredulidad. Sin embargo, ella permanecía callada y mirando hacia el suelo. Finalmente habló:

-Si no hubiera visto lo que vi, todo esto me parecería una completa locura...

-Lamento mucho que me haya usted visto en esas condiciones. Estoy seguro de que no debió ser una experiencia agradable. -Dijo Remus, dirigiéndose a Scully; ella sin embargo, no lo miró a los ojos.

-Pero, usted acaba de pedirnos que colaboremos con usted. ¿Qué hay, si nos negamos a hacerlo?-Dijo Mulder, bruscamente.

-Bueno, no están obligados a nada. Se me pidió que les diera una explicación y que intentara convencerlos de que colaboren con nosotros, ya que de lo contrario, tanto ustedes como yo nos encontraríamos en grave peligro. Eso sin mencionar que toda mi misión se vendría abajo y habríamos perdido una batalla importante en nuestra lucha contra Lord Volemort...

...Sólo hay dos opciones: Si desean cooperar con nosotros, yo los pondré al tanto de absolutamente todo y trabajaremos juntos. Ya no tendrán que andar por ahí, haciendo preguntas e intranquilizando a la gente de la villa y juntos llegaríamos hasta el fondo del asunto.

-Y la otra opción es... -. Dijo Scully levantando la cara y mirando directamente a Remus.

-Entonces me encargaría de que se olvidasen de todo. Sería como si nada de esto hubiera pasado y entonces podrían continuar tranquilamente tomando sus vacaciones. Nada de misterios, nada de investigaciones sobre asesinatos extraños. Nada de nada.

Remus guardó silencio entonces y miró a uno y a otra esperando una respuesta. Finalmente, Mulder habló.

-Antes de darle una respuesta definitiva, hay algo que a mi me gustaría saber.

-Adelante.

-Si es tan importante para ustedes mantener su mundo o cómo lo llame, en secreto. ¿Por qué no evitaron que nos inmiscuyéramos en todo esto? ¿Por qué nos dejaron llegar tan lejos? Especialmente a mi. Porque supongo que el descubrimiento que Scully hizo la noche anterior, fue producto de un descuido; pero yo he estado haciendo preguntas por todo Londres y no me he encontrado ningún obstáculo.

Remus no respondió de inmediato a esa pregunta. Se puso de nuevo de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, como meditando en la respuesta que estaba a punto de dar.

-Eso es algo para lo que no tengo una respuesta precisa. Todo lo que puedo decirle es que, por algún motivo, Dumbledore quiere hablar personalmente con usted.

Remus volvió a guardar silencio y se detuvo frente a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. Mientras tanto, Mulder y Scully se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos en voz baja.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Mulder? Preguntó Scully, aunque conociendo como conocía a su compañero, intuía cual iba a ser su respuesta. Mulder no dijo nada enseguida. Parecía estar meditando la respuesta con cuidado. Finalmente habló.

-Dadas las circunstancias, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es unirnos a usted, señor Lupin.

Remus se dio la vuelta para encararlos nuevamente y sonrió plácidamente.

-Me alegra mucho que hayan optado por colaborar conmigo. Créanme, habría sido una verdadera lástima tener que desmemorizarlos.

-¿Y qué es lo que sigue? ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? -Preguntó Scully

-De momento sólo nos queda esperar. Es preciso que hagamos una incursión en la mansión. Por desgracia, veo muy pocas posibilidades de que ustedes consigan una orden oficial. No hay nada que amerite una investigación y los actuales dueños de la mansión harán todo lo posible por evitar que alguien penetre en la casa.

-¿Y qué pasará entonces? ¿Hasta aquí llegará toda la investigación?

-Tendremos que entrar sin permiso. Yo quería evitar esto a toda costa. Especialmente si ustedes entran conmigo, ya que no tengo la certeza de qué es lo que vayamos a encontrar. Esperaremos dos días más. Si nada ocurre... entonces tendremos que entrar-. Concluyó Remus. Se tambaleó un momento y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos descansar. Aún hay muchas cosas que deberá aclararnos-. Dijo Mulder poniéndose de pie. Scully lo imitó y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta. Remus permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero antes de que los dos agentes salieran, les dijo. -Mañana tendré que ausentarme. Nos veremos pasado mañana y entonces continuaremos hablando. Mientras tanto, les pido que sean discretos y que no revelen nada de lo que hemos hablado.

-Pues aunque quisiéramos hacerlo, dudo que nos creyeran. -Dijo Scully tristemente. Remus asintió con la cabeza y la puerta se cerró detrás de los dos agentes.


	18. Aclarando las dudas

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XVIII. Aclarando las dudas.**

Ya eran las 7 de la noche, cuando finalmente Remus se levantó de la cama y bajó a comer algo. Había logrado reponerse un poco, pero aún se sentía algo fatigado. En el restaurante se encontró con Scully, que se hallaba sentada tomando un café en la barra.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Scully.- Saludó Remus, tranquilamente.

-Hola... ehmm... ¿cómo debo llamarlo? -Respondió ella en voz muy baja.

-Sólo llámeme John, por favor. - Respondió Remus con una ligera sonrisa, sentándose a su lado. Entonces continuó

-¿En dónde está el señor Mulder?

-Él no ha dormido bien últimamente, así que decidió acostarse algo temprano; parece estar teniendo algo más que pesadillas. Él cree estar viendo los sueños de... alguien más.

-¿Es de alguien a quien ustedes conozcan?

-No sé que decirle al respecto. La verdad es que cuando él me lo dijo...

-¿Él sabe de quien se trata? -.Preguntó Remus cautamente.

-Es que es tan... bueno, no es muy... ¡es que no puede ser posible! -Respondió Scully, quien parecía sumamente incómoda teniendo esta conversación con Remus.

-Bueno, creo que está por demás decirle que no hay imposibles. -Respondió Remus sonriendo ante la exasperación de Scully. Le parecía a él tan extraordinario estar ahí conversando con una persona tan "científicamente muggle". Era obvio que ella no compartía las creencias de su compañero, y se debatía en una lucha interna entre las cosas que había visto y la manera de probarlo científicamente.

-Mire. Lo que ocurre es que Mulder ha estado investigando con demasiado ahínco. Es hasta cierto punto normal que tenga esos sueños sobre el tal Sirius Black y...

-¿Cómo dijo? -La interrumpió Remus algo sorprendido.

-Mulder ha estado teniendo sueños en los que él ha visto a ese hombre llamado Sirius Black. ¿Supongo qué usted sabe de quién le hablo, verdad? -Dijo Scully, mirando brevemente a Remus, quien tenía una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

-¿Pero, en qué forma lo soñó?-.Preguntó Remus, bruscamente.

-Bueno, creo que eso más bien debería preguntárselo a él. Yo no estoy muy segura de haberle entendido.- Hizo una pausa, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. Remus permanecía con la mirada ausente y no dijo nada más. Scully continuó entonces. -¿Qué es lo que sabe usted sobre ese Sirius Black? -Preguntó de manera despreocupada; no parecía haber notado el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras en Remus; éste, por su parte, no respondió de inmediato, si no que se le limitó a pedir unos cuantos bocadillos y una taza de té, solicitándole al mesero que se los enviara a su habitación. Se puso de pie entonces y le dijo a Scully:

-Si gusta acompañarme ahora a mi habitación, tal vez pueda hablar con usted acerca de él. No es muy prudente que abordemos ese tema aquí-. Respondió Remus en voz muy baja. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza como si se estuviera despidiendo y añadió. -La veré más tarde.

Al mismo tiempo, en la Ciudad de México, Victoria se encontraba viajando por una avenida en su automóvil. "Steve" iba con ella, asomado por la ventana, observándolo todo con gran interés. Se dirigían a ver a una persona que leía las cartas y que también sabía leer la mano. No estaba muy segura de que eso fuera a resultar de alguna ayuda, pero "Steve" se mostró totalmente a favor.

Victoria aún se cuestionaba acerca del origen de su extraño acompañante. Era obvio que "Steve" poseía habilidades sorprendentes; ella ya lo sabía, incluso antes de que él demostrara que era capaz de transformarse en un perro. Ya habían estado pasando cosas curiosas desde antes. Objetos que estallaban, cosas que comenzaban a flotar y que repentinamente caían al suelo, el cambio en el color del poddle de la vecina... Este hombre era una especie de mago. Algo así como los que salen en las películas, o en los libros de cuentos, pensaba ella. Pero no, no era igual. Esas no son más que historias ficticias; cuentos para niños, se decía mientras esperaba a que la luz del semáforo cambiara. Había ocasiones en las que trataba de convencerse de que todo era producto de su imaginación y que un buen día se despertaría y se daría cuenta de que todo ese tiempo había estado soñando. Sin embargo, cada mañana desde hacía más de un mes, ella se encontraba con el desayuno preparado y a "Steve" sentado a la mesa del comedor, dándole los buenos días, alegremente.

Ahora él lucía mucho mejor en comparación con la noche en que lo conoció. Seguía llevando el cabello muy largo, y aunque no era un hombre precisamente joven y su rostro reflejaba que había pasado por años muy difíciles, tenía un cierto aire de distinción... sí, decididamente era guapo.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar y bajaron del automóvil. Victoria estaba muy nerviosa, pero "Steve" parecía tranquilo. A ella le pareció indicado tener una pequeña charla antes de entrar.

-Muy bien, "Steve". De esto se trata. Esta mujer va a leerte las cartas y luego te leerá la mano. Supongo que ella no habla inglés, así que trataré de traducirte todo lo que ella diga tan rápidamente como pueda. ¿Está bien? "Steve" asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-¿Realmente crees que esta mujer pueda ayudarme? -Ya no sonaba tan convencido. Más bien parecía algo renuente. Sin embargo trataba de entender a Victoria, ya que se imaginaba que todo esto no debía ser fácil para ella

-Honestamente, no lo sé. Pero tenemos que tratar, ¿no crees? "Trata y vuelve a tratar" ese es mi lema. -Dijo Victoria, un poco más animada. "Steve" se encogió de hombros y finalmente se aproximaron a la casa. Llamaron a la puerta y les abrió un niño, que simplemente se les quedó mirando.

-... emmm, disculpa, estamos buscando a la señora Martínez. -Dijo Victoria, un poco incómoda. El niño no respondió, miraba con mucha atención tanto a Victoria como a "Steve". No dijo una sola palabra, pero se aproximó a "Steve", le tomó de la mano y le puso un papelito en ella. Entonces se aproximó a la puerta una mujer de unos cincuenta años. Miró con gran curiosidad a Victoria y a "Steve" y entonces dijo -¿Usted es Victoria?

-Sí, vengo de parte de Tere González, me dijo que tal vez usted pudiera ayudarme con...

-¡Si, claro! Pásele, los estaba esperando.

Victoria le hizo una seña a "Steve" y ambos penetraron en la vivienda. Era una lugar muy sencillo. Tenía una salita pequeña y maltratada y una televisión grande que tenían sintonizada en las "telenovelas".

La mujer habló en voz baja al niño, quien inmediatamente fue a apagar la televisión y salió de la casa.

-¡Pasen, pasen! -Insistió la mujer. -Ustedes perdonarán el "tiradero" pero es que he estado algo atareada.

La siguieron a la habitación contigua, donde había una mesita de madera pequeña. Trajo dos sillas viejas de madera y les pidió que se sentaran, frente a la mesa. Ella se sentó del otro lado, sacó una baraja y entonces habló.

-¿Es a él a quien voy a "echarle las cartas"?

-Sí, así es. -Respondió Victoria.

-Él no habla español, ¿verdad? Bueno, eso no importa mucho, pero primero quiero leerle la mano.

Dicho esto le pidió la mano a "Steve", quien volteó a ver a Victoria. Ella le dijo que extendiera la mano izquierda. (nota: gracias a "caballo de fuego" por la aclaración ) Él lo hizo, y la mujer comenzó a revisarla con detenimiento. "Steve" se sentía algo tonto, pero no quiso decir nada. La mujer observaba con gran atención la mano de "Steve", mientras que un su rostro se reflejaba una perplejidad creciente.

-Jamás había visto algo como esto. -Comentó más bien para ella que para "Steve" o para Victoria.

Continuó así durante varios minutos y luego soltó la mano de "Steve". Entonces le dijo a Victoria:

-Yo no puedo ayudarlos. Esto va más allá de mis capacidades. -Dijo la mujer, muy seria, al tiempo en que se ponía de pie. Entonces añadió: -Lo que ustedes necesitan es una bruja. Pero una bruja de verdad. No de esas que salen en la tele. Si quieren, les doy la dirección de una muy buena que vive en Oaxaca...

-Espere, un momento... en el supuesto caso de que realmente quiera yo consultar a una bruja, ¡¿qué le hace pensar que vamos a ir hasta Oaxaca! -Dijo Victoria, quien no parecía nada complacida con la respuesta. "Steve" la observaba y aunque no entendía lo que decían, se daba cuenta de la esencia de las palabras de la mujer.

-Es que él no es un hombre común y corriente. Yo creo que eso tu ya lo sabías, desde mucho antes de venir aquí.

-¿Qué es él entonces? -Dijo Victoria.

La mujer no respondió, simplemente se limitó a escribir algo en una tarjeta que luego le entregó a Victoria y dijo: -Hay una sombra negra que lo persigue. Tienen que encontrar la manera de que regrese a donde pertenece, por que si no, cosas terribles van a pasar. Y la verdad yo no quiero verme mezclada en esto. Yo tengo mis problemas como para preocuparme por los de ustedes.

Mientras decía todo esto, había ido acercándose a la puerta, la abrió y les hizo señas para que se fueran.

Una vez afuera, ambos subieron al automóvil. Victoria estaba muy molesta porque consideraba que no habían hecho nada más que perder el tiempo. "Steve" por su parte, no creía que fuera para tanto, después de todo, esa mujer al menos les había dado una pista. Mientras pensaba en esto, cayó en cuenta de que en la mano tenía el papelito que el niño le había dado cuando llegaron. Comenzó a examinarlo con atención y entonces le preguntó a Victoria: -¿Qué dice aquí?

Ella revisó el papelito y lo leyó cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo. El papel tenía escrito con letra irregular, estas palabras que, como estaban en español, "Steve" no las comprendió, decía: "HARRY TE ESPERA"

-Dice que Harry te espera. -Respondió Victoria de mala gana. Seguía muy malhumorada y casi no ponía atención a su acompañante; así que no pudo darse cuenta de la expresión que adquirió el rostro de "Steve" en ese momento.

Esas palabras, no parecían tener ningún sentido. Sin embargo, él sabía que ese mensaje estaba destinado para él y nada más que para él. ¿Quién podría ser "Harry"? Ese nombre le decía algo, pero no sabía precisar de quien se trataba o por qué era importante para él.

Continuaron viajando por las calles de la Ciudad de México, hasta que llegaron finalmente al departamento de Victoria.


	19. Fantasmas del pasado

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XIX. Fantasmas del Pasado.**

Scully se encontraba sentada en la habitación de Remus; mientras que éste se hallaba de pie junto a la ventana, con las manos en la espalda. Ella esperó pacientemente hasta que finalmente, Remus habló:

-¿Qué es lo que ustedes saben sobre Sirius Black? ¿Qué es lo que han investigado?- Preguntó Remus, sin voltear a ver a Scully.

-Pues... todo lo que sabemos es que es un criminal que se fugó de la cárcel hace unos 3 años. Según Mulder, no logró encontrar nada que le indicara en donde estuvo encerrado, ni tampoco nada que indicara cual había sido el crimen que había cometido; aunque él tiene una teoría. -Respondió Scully, haciendo una breve pausa, pero como Remus no dijo nada, ella prosiguió: -Si, él me mostró un reportaje de una supuesta explosión de gas que sucedió hace casi 15 años. Dentro del reportaje había una fotografía que mostraba a ese hombre Sirius Black, o al menos eso es lo que Mulder piensa, aunque la foto no es muy clara... bueno, lo que importa es que, la teoría que Mulder se ha formado es que esas personas no murieron por una explosión de gas y que fue Sirius Black quien ocasionó esas muertes y que esa es la razón por la que estuvo preso. -Se hizo una nueva pausa y entonces Remus respondió lentamente:

-Ya veo... Y respecto a esos sueños que el agente Mulder ha tenido, ¿qué puede usted decirme?

-Mulder dijo haber soñado con este hombre, pero en el sueño, Mulder se veía a si mismo, como si él fuera el otro hombre y... hmmm... no sé si me explico.

-Trata de decirme que, en el sueño, Mulder no era él mismo, sino que él era Sirius Black. ¿Eso es correcto? -Preguntó Remus, muy despacio y esta vez viéndola directamente a los ojos. Ella notó que Remus tenía un extraño brillo en la mirada.

-Emmm... pues sí... esa es mas o menos la idea.

Durante varios minutos Remus no dijo nada más. Se sentó en una silla frente a Scully, recargó los codos en las rodillas y la frente en las manos. Finalmente dijo.

-Agente Scully, no sé que opine de esto pero, por lo que me ha dicho, el agente Mulder podría haber establecido una especie de conexión psíquica con Sirius Black. Esto en sí no es imposible. En términos generales, la mayoría de los magos podemos hacerlo, aunque hay ciertas circunstancias que deben combinarse para lograrlo. Lo que me parece completamente extraordinario es el hecho de que... -. En este momento Remus hizo una nueva pausa y se puso de pie. Se acercó de nuevo a la ventana y las palabras que pronunció parecieron requerir de él un gran esfuerzo -... Sirius Black... está muerto...

Scully no estaba segura de haber entendido lo que Remus acababa de decirle. Hizo un esfuerzo por poner en orden sus pensamientos y entonces dijo:

-Déjeme ver si entendí. Según me dice, ¿Sirius Black era un mago?

-Precisamente.

-Y este mago estableció algún tipo de conexión psíquica con Mulder.

-Eso parece.

-Pero si está muerto, ¿cómo es posible?

-Me gustaría tener una respuesta para eso... en verdad me gustaría-. Respondió Remus más bien para él mismo, mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

Scully sintió que era un buen momento para retirarse y sin decir nada más se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Después de que Scully se retirara, Remus permaneció un buen rato junto a la ventana. Se sintió muy agradecido de que ella no insistiera en el tema y decidiera marcharse sin hacer más preguntas; ahora que estaba solo, podía pensar con tranquilidad en lo que habían hablado, pero... ¿que significaba esto? ¿cómo podía Mulder haber establecido una conexión psíquica con Sirius? Había demasiadas cosas en contra. Empezando por el hecho de que Mulder no era precisamente un mago; aunque había algo misterioso en relación a él. Algo que le capacitaba para poder presenciar cosas que los muggles comunes y corrientes no podían. Claro que este, no era el verdadero problema. La verdadera complicación, era que Sirius estaba... ¿pero, realmente lo estaba? ¿Sería posible que estuviese con vida? Pero no... no podía ser cierto. Sirius había caído a través del velo en la Sala de la Muerte. Se había ido y no iba a volver jamás...

De momento, Remus se sintió más miserable que nunca en toda su vida. Por su mente pasaron tantos recuerdos... Desde aquél día en que Sirius murió, Remus había hecho todo lo posible por enterrar todo recuerdo relacionado con él. De alguna manera, había sido muchísimo peor que cuando James y Lilly fueron asesinados. En aquél tiempo, él no había estado en posibilidades de hacer absolutamente nada. Esa noche precisamente, había habido luna llena, así que estaba limitado por su condición de hombre-lobo.

Recordaba lo terrible que fue para él al enterarse que Lilly y James habían sido asesinados por Voldemort, pero más terrible aún fue el enterarse de que Sirius había sido el responsable al traicionarlos y que, no conforme con eso, había terminado con la vida de Peter Pettigrew, así como con otras 12 personas inocentes.

Al principio no podía creerlo. Se negaba a aceptar que Sirius hubiera podido hacer una cosa así. Pero él no fue capaz de defenderse ni de negar nada y simplemente fue enviado a Azkaban.

Siempre recordaría esa época como la más infeliz de toda su vida. Fue el tiempo en el que por primera vez se sintió completamente solo.

Años más tarde, cuando supo quien había sido el verdadero traidor y que Sirius era en realidad inocente, la esperanza volvió a renacer en él. Volvía a tener a uno de sus amigos y haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para estar a su lado y apoyarlo siempre...

Sin embargo, él estaba presente cuando Sirius murió y aún así no fue capaz de hacer nada por él. Simplemente se le había escapado de las manos...

Remus se apartó de la ventana y se recostó en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Al día siguiente, iría a ver a Harry por su cumpleaños. Dumbledore se lo había pedido. También debería hacerle entrega de un regalo.

Comenzó a repasar su itinerario del día siguiente, mientras contemplaba el libro de "El Extraño Caso del Dr. Jeckyll y el Sr. Hyde" en el que Dumbledore había encantado algunas de las páginas para comunicarse con él sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

Decidió que ya era hora de dormir, pensando que así tal vez podría tener un poco de paz; pero estuvo soñando toda la noche con Sirius y a la mañana siguiente se levantó como sin no hubiese descansado y con un sentimiento de profunda desolación.

Se puso de pie e inmediatamente sacó papel y lápiz y comenzó a escribir. Pensó que tal vez Dumbledore pudiera tener alguna idea con relación a lo que había hablado la noche anterior con la agente Scully. Escribió en breves palabras el mensaje y una vez que quedó satisfecho, tomó el libro de "El Extraño Caso del Dr. Jeckyll y el Sr. Hyde", puso en medio la hoja que acaba de escribir y con un movimiento de su varita mágica la hoja recién escrita pasó a formar parte del texto del libro. Un movimiento más y el mensaje quedó oculto. Una vez hecho esto, se aseó, tomó el libro y se dirigió hacia el lobby de la posada, con la firme intención de enviarle de inmediato el libro a Dumbledore; esperando también poder hablar con él más tarde y desentrañar de una vez por todas este misterio.


	20. Los pequeños detalles

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XX. Los pequeños detalles.**

Por su parte, Mulder se encontraba en la habitación de Scully, sentado en un sillón. Lucía cansado, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche.

-¿Te sientes bien Mulder?- Preguntó Scully casualmente.

-No, la verdad es que dormí muy mal. Tuve sueños muy extraños otra vez y estoy comenzando a cansarme.- Respondió Mulder, frotándose los ojos.

-Estuve hablando con Wat... que diga con Lupin; y la verdad, ya no se que pensar de todo esto.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué te dijo?

-Estuvimos hablando de esos sueños que has estado teniendo y el sugirió que tal vez tengas una especie de conexión psíquica con ese Sirius Black.- Dijo Scully cautelosamente.

-Bueno, no tengo dudas de que eso pueda llegar a suceder, pero... ¿por qué yo? ¿qué tengo yo que ver con ese sujeto?- Preguntó Mulder algo extrañado.

-En realidad, él no me dijo gran cosa, pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Es que, según Lupin, Sirius Black está muerto.

-Eso no suena nada bien.- Dijo Mulder, con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

-Mulder yo... - Scully estaba a punto de decirle a Mulder que lo mejor que podrían hacer era simplemente alejarse de ahí y tratar de olvidarse de ese asunto. Después de todo, no tenían ningún motivo en especial para estar ahí investigando. Bastantes problemas tenían ya, trabajando en los "Expedientes X". Pero no pudo continuar porque en ese preciso instante llamaron a la puerta.

Mulder se levantó y abrió. Era Lupin, quien a pesar de lucir algo enfermo todavía, se veía de mucho mejor aspecto que el día anterior.

-Buenas días, lamento molestarlos tan temprano, pero es preciso que hablemos. ¿Podría pasar?

-Por supuesto. Pase por favor. -Respondió Mulder haciéndose a un lado. Remus entró en la habitación y se instaló en una silla. En cuanto Mulder cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, Remus comenzó a hablar.

-No fue gran cosa lo que les expliqué ayer; sólo quería mostrarles el panorama general para que pudiésemos ponernos de acuerdo. Comprenderán que no me encontraba muy bien de salud; sin embargo hay ciertos puntos que es necesario que dejemos bien en claro, ya que el día de hoy voy a estar ausente y debo cerciorarme de que podremos cooperar mutuamente. Así que, que tal si comenzamos por aclarar sus dudas.- Dijo Remus, en un tono algo más animado que el día anterior.

Mulder y Scully se miraron mutuamente y entonces Mulder preguntó:

-Lo que haré será decirle lo que pienso y entonces usted me dirá si estoy en lo correcto, o no. ¿Qué le parece?

-¡Adelante! Soy todo oídos.- Respondió Lupin, sencillamente.

-De acuerdo. Por lo que he podido descubrir y según lo que usted estuvo diciéndonos ayer, se supone que ustedes, los llamados "magos" son un grupo muy específico de personas, que tienen poderes especiales y que viven sus vidas de manera independiente de las personas no-mágicas. ¿Es correcto?

-Correcto.

-Hasta ahí, vamos bien. Sin embargo, no siempre pueden evitar que las personas no-mágicas se den cuenta de lo que ustedes hacen. Asumo, que tienen sus propias reglas y que existen entre ustedes, magos que las inflingen. Cómo por ejemplo, supongo que no pueden andar por ahí haciendo trucos de magia y encantando objetos.

-Así es.- Respondió Lupin, quien se encontraba fascinado ante las conclusiones que Mulder expresaba.

-¿Sabe? He estado revisando muchísimas noticias de varios años hacia atrás y me he encontrado con una gran cantidad de avistamientos de criaturas extrañas y de objetos con características extraordinarias. Sin embargo, ninguna de las personas que dio aviso de estos sucesos fue tomado en serio, ya que nunca pudieron demostrar lo que habían visto. No hay fotografías ni testigos. Solamente quedan testimonios recogidos por periodistas obstinados. En resumidas cuentas. Nadie ha podido probar absolutamente nada.

-¿Y usted que opina de todo eso, agente Mulder?- Preguntó Remus, en tono amable.

-Es que nada de esto me es desconocido. Durante los últimos tres años, Scully y yo nos hemos dedicado a estudiar todo este tipo de fenómenos inexplicables. Nos hemos topado con toda clase de seres bizarros y con algunas criaturas extraordinarias. También debo decirle que incluso hemos enfrentado a brujas y demonios que estuvieron a punto de acabar con nosotros.

-Usted sería todo un problema para nuestro Ministerio de Magia, agente Mulder.- Dijo Remus muy satisfecho; no obstante, Scully no decía absolutamente nada. Escuchaba la conversación, pero había algo de recelo en su mirada. Remus debió notarlo, porque entonces se dirigió a ella: -Y qué hay de usted, agente Scully. ¿No hay nada que quiera saber?

Scully miró a Remus y entonces dijo:

-Hay algo que me está molestando.

-Sólo dígalo.

-¿Realmente era usted en esa cueva...? es decir... hmmm... es que aún no he podido asimilarlo... yo...

El semblante de Remus se ensombreció por unos momentos, pero se rehizo y entonces respondió.

-Bueno, para ser honestos... no podría decirse que fuese yo mismo. Al transformarme, pierdo la conciencia de quien soy en realidad. Gracias a una poción que tomo todos los días, logro aliviar algunos de los síntomas, pero dudo que lograse frenar el instinto animal por mucho más tiempo; si no hubiese llegado mi compañero para alejarla de mí... me temo que la habría atacado.

Mulder recordó algo en ese preciso momento y sin poder contenerse dijo:

-¡Oh, si! ¡También de eso quería yo hablarle! ¿Hay más magos en este pueblo?

-Pues si hay alguno, no se ha dejado ver todavía. Yo he venido aquí encubierto, tratando de descubrir la conexión entre la Mansión Ryddle y los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. He tratado de actuar cautelosamente, aunque tengo la sospecha de que sí hay un mago en esta villa. Alguien que me conoce plenamente.

-Pero entonces, ¿cree que usted ha sido descubierto?- Preguntó Scully bruscamente.

-Admito que así lo creí al principio, pero hemos llegado a la conclusión que son ustedes los que han comenzado a llamar la atención sobre nuestros enemigos. No tengo manera de probarlo aún, pero... ¿recuerdan aquella ocasión en que usted, agente Scully, tuvo ese sueño con ratas y al despertar descubrió que efectivamente había una en su habitación?

-Sí. Y qué hay con eso.

-Verán. Algunos magos, han desarrollado la habilidad de transformarse en animales. No son muchos los que pueden hacerlo, pero se de uno que tiene la habilidad de convertirse en una rata. Ese mago, me conoce perfectamente. Sabe todo sobre mi y conociéndolo como lo conozco, si él me hubiese descubierto, lo más probable es que yo ya no estuviera con vida en estos momentos.

-¿Y es por eso que piensa que podríamos estar en peligro?-Preguntó Mulder, quien se encontraba totalmente anonadado.

-Pero eso no aclara nada. Si efectivamente estos "magos" son tan malos, ¿por qué no simplemente acabaron con nosotros?- Dijo Scully un poco molesta.

-Eso no lo sé. Honestamente, no podría decir con certeza cual es el motivo. Supongo que no quieren cometer un acto que atraiga la atención sobre este lugar. Actualmente, ellos se encuentran diezmados. Hace un par de meses, logramos enviar a prisión a al menos 11 de ellos. Aunque puede que exista otra razón...

Remus guardó silencio entonces y se quedó pensativo. Mulder preguntó entonces:

-¿No será... por mí?

-Agente Scully, supongo que ya le habrá hablado al agente Mulder de nuestra conversación de anoche, ¿no es así? -Scully asintió con la cabeza, entonces Remus continuó:

-Y bien, agente Mulder ¿Qué opina usted de eso?

Mulder se le quedó mirando uno segundos, luego desvió la mirada y se quedó mirando el piso.

-Antes de decirle lo que pienso, me gustaría que me hablara un poco sobre Sirius Black.

Scully miró de reojo a Remus, quien permanecía sereno; pero cuando habló, había un cierto temblor en su voz.

-Sirus Black... era amigo mío. El murió hace más de un mes, cuando tuvimos un enfrentamiento con los mortífagos, los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Una de ellos, lo mató.

-Por qué fue enviado a prisión, en primer lugar.- Preguntó Mulder

-Se le acusó de haber asesinado a 13 personas, una de ellas era un mago. También se creía que él había traicionado a dos miembros de "La Orden del Fenix".

-¿Cómo?

-"La Orden del Fenix" es el grupo de magos y brujas al que pertenezco. Dumbledore es nuestro líder y nuestra misión es combatir a Lord Voldemort y a sus mortífagos.

-Pero... él no lo hizo, ¿o si? Quiero decir, Sirius Black no mató a esas personas.- Preguntó Mulder cautelosamente.

-Él pasó 12 años en prisión hasta que logró escaparse. Cuando lo hizo, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él y fue entonces cuando descubrí toda la verdad. Al mismo tiempo supe, que el mago al que supuestamente Sirius había asesinado, en realidad estaba vivo y que esos 12 años los había pasado escondido en un familia de magos, convertido en una rata.- Dijo Remus, con una leve mueca de desagrado.

-¡¿Rata!- Dijo Scully con un sobresalto. -¿Quiere decir entonces que ese mismo mago es de quién usted sospecha que estuvo aquí la otra noche?

-Básicamente, esa es la idea.


	21. Preguntas sin respuesta

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XXI. Preguntas sin respuesta.**

Cuando finalmente bajaron a desayunar, ya eran más de las 10 de la mañana. Remus se pasó más de 3 horas explicándoles tanto como pudo sobre el mundo de la magia, las dificultades que a veces atravesaba el Ministerio de Magia para mantener oculto su mundo ante los muggles y también algunas anécdotas interesantes que habían ocurrido cuando los límites se habían traspasado. También les habló un poco de quidditch, pero tuvo que desistir ya que a Scully le parecía ya bastante absurdo lo de que volaran en escobas, como para que encima le salieran con que también practicaban un deporte de esa forma.

Después del desayuno, Remus se despidió de los dos agentes y salió de la posada. Ahora tendría que ir a recoger el obsequio para Harry, para luego finalmente ir al lugar a donde Dumbledore se lo había llevado. Se sentía un poco más animado que la noche anterior, aunque aún no estaba del todo convencido de querer convivir, no solo con Harry, sino con los demás miembros de la Orden del Fenix; sin embargo, comprendía que ya era tiempo de dejar su aislamiento y seguir adelante.

Mientras tanto, en la Ciudad de México, Victoria había traído una serie de libros que había comprado, tratando de encontrar una manera de ayudar a "Steve" a volver a donde se suponía que tenía que estar.

Como resultado de los hechos que habían estado sucediéndose desde que "Steve" había llegado a vivir con ella, así como de la charla que tuvieron con la mujer que le leyó la mano, habían logrado puntualizar una sola cosa: "Steve" era una especie de mago. Esto estaba más que claro, ya que él podía transformarse en un perro y cuando se encontraba asustado, enojado o sumamente eufórico, afectaba las cosas que estaban a su alrededor; ya sea haciéndolas cambiar su apariencia, haciéndolas flotar o en algunos casos, hasta estallar.

Cuando estaba muy concentrado pensando, los objetos comenzaban a levitar; así fue como el teléfono inalámbrico hizo una viaje a la pecera, dejándolo inservible, lo mismo que los controles remotos del estéreo y de la televisión fueron a visitar el bote de basura y el molesto poddle de la vecina del 30 terminó viajando hacia el sur de la ciudad, sobre el techo de un trailer.

"Steve" estaba cómodamente sentado en un sillón y revisaba algunas hojas que Victoria había impreso desde Internet. En estas aparecían un montón de teorías extrañas acerca de avistamientos de criaturas fantásticas y algunas locas teorías acerca de que Stonehenge era en realidad una pista de aterrizaje para naves alienígenas. Lo último le pareció tan ridículo que soltó una risa estridente que a Victoria le pareció más bien un ladrido.

-¿Qué?¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Quiso saber Victoria, quién estaba revisando uno de los libros de metafísica que había comprado.

-Victoria, no es que quiera desanimarte, pero todo esta información que conseguiste, no es más que un montón de tonterías.

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo dices por lo de Stonehenge? Curiosamente, traje ese reportaje precisamente porque pensé que podría significar algo para tí.

-Tal vez si, pero no puedo decir con certeza que es lo que representa. Tengo la impresión de que he estado en ese sito. - Respondió "Steve" en un tono más serio.

-¿Y nunca viste alienígenas?- Preguntó Victoria con un poco de malicia.

-No, no lo creo, pero... ¿sabes algo? Esto me ha hecho recordar que justo ayer tuve otro de esos sueños raros. Uno de esos en los que soy otra persona.

-¿Y cómo fue? -Preguntó Victoria, sentándose en el suelo, frente a él.

-Pues verás, yo estaba de pie hablando con alguien en una habitación muy pequeña y que no tenía ninguna ventana. Al principio yo no miraba de frente a la persona que estaba ahí conmigo. Él estaba ahí sentado y yo le hacía preguntas que él no me respondía...

-¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

-Pues... cosas sobre... ¿cómo dijiste? ¿"aliogenos"?

-¿Alienígenas? -Dijo Victoria algo incrédula.

-Sí, fue rarísimo. Yo estaba ahí diciéndole cosas de una hermana perdida y sobre esos alienígenas. Pero él insistía en que no sabía nada de eso y que todo lo que quería era volver a casa con Harry. ¡¡En ese preciso instante levantó el rostro y yo lo miré y entonces vi que era yo mismo!! Fue en ese momento que me desperté.

Victoria se le quedó mirando fijamente y entonces dijo:

-¿Harry? ¡Ese nombre de nuevo! ¡Pero qué significa! ¿Quien es Harry?

-No lo sé Victoria. No he logrado recordarlo. Sé que significa algo importante para mí, pero no puedo recordar quién es él. Es como si él me necesitara, pero no puedo recordar su cara, ni cuál es su relación conmigo.- Dijo "Steve" cerrando los ojos.

Victoria vaciló unos instantes, sabía exactamente lo que quería preguntarle en ese momento, pero no estaba segura de querer conocer la respuesta.

-¿Crees que... ese Harry podría ser... hmmm... tal vez, no sé... tu hijo?- "Steve" abrió los ojos y la miró intensamente. Entonces dijo:

-No le sé Victoria, en verdad que no lo sé.


	22. Viaje al pasado

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XXII. Viaje al pasado.**

En una pequeña bodega en la ciudad de Londres, Remus Lupin se encontraba revolviendo entre los objetos viejos que estaban ahí amontonados.

De acuerdo con las instrucciones de Dumbledore, en ese lugar se encontraba el regalo que quería entregarle a Harry a través de él.

Normalmente, Remus procuraba confiar en Dumbledore, aunque a veces le parecía que tenía un extraño sentido del humor. Sus instrucciones fueron muy concisas. Simplemente debería presentarse en ese sitio y ahí encontraría un objeto de gran tamaño, cubierto con una manta. Dumbledore no dio ninguna otra explicación, simplemente se concretó a decirle que en cuanto viera el objeto comprendería de que se trataba y también el por qué deseaba que fuese precisamente él quien se lo entregara a Harry.

Mientras hacía levitar una vieja televisión de blanco y negro que le obstruía el paso, pensaba que a Arthur Weasley le habría encantado llevar a cabo esa tarea. La bodega se encontraba llena de objetos muggles que requerían electricidad para funcionar, aunque todos parecían inservibles.

Tras unos quince minutos, Remus finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando. Removió una caja llena de cómics viejos que estaban encima de un objeto grande cubierto por una manta gris y polvorienta.

En cuanto quitó la manta, comprendió perfectamente lo que Dumbledore había querido decir. Se quedó atónito observando el objeto que acababa de descubrir. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo había visto y sin embargo, parecía que hubiera sido ayer cuando lo vio por primera vez. No pudo evitar que su mente viajara varios años atrás, situándolo en el que fuera uno de los veranos más dichosos de su vida.

-¡Apresúrate, Lunático!- Gritaba James, mientras corría detrás de Sirius, por un prado.

-¡Ya voy!- Repuso Remus, quien corría un poco más atrás de ellos. No recordaba haberse sentido más alegre en toda su vida. Estaban de vacaciones, la luna llena había pasado hacía una semana, los resultados de los TIMOS habían sido más que satisfactorios y tenía tres semanas para disfrutar junto con Sirius y James, ya que éste último los había invitado a pasar unos días en su casa.

-¡Cómo es posible que alguien que una vez al mes tiene cuatro patas, corra tan lento!- Gritó Sirius, quien ya se encontraba en lo alto de una colina, esperando a que sus amigos lo alcanzaran.

-¡Pues al menos yo no tengo pulgas!- Respondió Remus alegremente.

Finalmente dio alcance a James y a Sirius y los tres se detuvieron en lo alto de la colina, observando el paisaje, mientras recuperaban el aliento. No se veía nada en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, salvo una especie de depósito para automóviles viejos que estaba justo al pie del otro lado de la colina.

Sirius se dirigió hacia el depósito, con paso decidido; James y Remus lo siguieron. Los tres saltaron ágilmente la reja que cercaba el lugar y una vez adentro, Sirius se detuvo un momento, como si buscara algo.

-Hmmm... ¿Canuto, qué estamos haciendo aquí?- Preguntó James en tono de aburrimiento. Pero Sirius no respondió, sino que se limitó a adentrarse más y más en el establecimiento, mirando a todas partes. Por un momento, Remus pensó que no sabía lo que estaba buscando, pero de repente, Sirius se aproximó a un sitio y se quedó frente de uno de los vehículos que había ahí.

James se acercó y observó el vehículo con actitud crítica y finalmente preguntó:  
-¿Qué es esta cosa?  
-Es una motocicleta.- Dijo Remus. -Un vehículo muggle muy popular, aunque creo que es algo peligroso.- Aclaró, cuando James puso cara de "¿eh?"  
-¿Así es como se llama?- Preguntó Sirius impresionado.  
-¿Y eso qué?- Dijo James bruscamente.  
-¡Yo vi una de estas en Londres!- Dijo Sirius entusiasmado y continuó: -Un tipo se paseaba en ella. Hasta me transformé para seguirlo, pero iba tan rápido que no pude alcanzarlo.  
-Pues no se que le ves de maravilloso. A mi me parece la cosa más fea que he visto en mi vida.- Dijo James de mala gana; sin embargo, Sirius no lo escuchaba. Observaba extasiado la motocicleta, mirándola desde un ángulo y luego desde otro. Finalmente se montó en ella, puso las manos en los manubrios y comenzó a imitar el sonido del motor.

James lo miraba asombrado y Remus, divertido. Parecía un niño ante su primera bicicleta. Sirius dijo entonces:  
-¿Lunático, crees que se pueda arreglar?  
-Pues no estoy seguro, necesitaríamos echarle un vistazo.- Dijo Remus no muy convencido.

Sirius se bajó de la motocicleta, le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Remus y dijo:  
-¡Vamos Lunático¡Yo se que tu puedes! Nos habías dicho que sabías como arreglar automóviles.  
-De acuerdo, Sirius. La revisaré, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, porque se ve que lleva abandonada mucho tiempo y estas cosas tienden a descomponerse con la falta de uso.- Repuso Remus.  
-¡Seguro que podemos arreglarla!- Dijo Sirius entusiasmado. James lo miró de reojo y dijo entre dientes "¿podemos?"

A partir de ese día, todas las tardes después del almuerzo, volvieron a ese sitio para tratar de arreglar la motocicleta. No fue una tarea fácil, pero todas las herramientas que necesitaban estaban ahí mismo, al igual que las refacciones que les hacían falta. Remus trabajó muchísimo tratando de hacer funcionar la motocicleta. Su idea era que Sirius la conservara, ya que él había sido quien la había descubierto, eso sin mencionar que a James no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. "¿Quién podría desear una mugre como esa, cuando se tiene una escoba?" solía quejarse James todo el tiempo, aunque la verdad es que estaba tan entusiasmado con el proyecto, como Sirius.

Después de cuatro días, la motocicleta quedó arreglada y en condiciones de funcionar, sin embargo, aún no tenían gasolina y no había ninguna posibilidad de conseguirla, ya que el pueblo más cercano estaba a más de cuarenta kilómetros de ahí. James tuvo entonces una idea repentina. Se fue a casa, dejando a Sirius y a Remus con la motocicleta. Cuando volvió, traía una alforja, cuyo contenido vació en el tanque de la gasolina.

-¿Qué le pusiste?- Preguntó Remus.  
-Es una poción que descubrí hace poco.- Dijo James casualmente.  
-¿Y cómo funciona!- Quizo saber Sirius.  
-Ya lo verás.- Respondió James con aire de autosuficiencia.

Acto seguido, Remus se montó en la motocicleta y la encendió.

El motor produjo un sonido sordo y Sirius comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar emocionado. "¡FUNCIONA¡FUNCIONA!"

Remus procedió a explicarle a Sirius como manejar la motocicleta y acto seguido le dejó subirse en ella. Sirius salió disparado, conducía a gran velocidad por todo el campo, mientras James y Remus corrían tras él, tratando de no perderle de vista. Finalmente desistieron de hacerlo, mientras Sirius iba de un lado a otro del prado, gritando y canturreando alegremente.

Remus y James lo observaban complacidos. Era gratificante verlo reír de nuevo. Sirius no decía nada, pero la verdad es que había estado muy deprimido desde que había llegado a casa de James. Al principio, la invitación había sido para pasar el verano, pero Sirius había decidido abandonar a su familia y James no dudó un instante en hablar con sus padres para convencerlos de que permitieran a Sirius vivir con ellos. Los Potter no pusieron objeción alguna, conocían de sobra a la familia Black; no obstante decidieron enviar una lechuza a los padres de Sirius para avisarles que él se encontraba viviendo con ellos, pero lo único que lograron fue enfadarlos tanto que, al día siguiente recibieron un "vociferador". En éste, se oía la voz de la madre de Sirius, que clamaba a viva voz el desprecio que sentía por el que alguna vez fuera su hijo y de quien no deseaba volver a oír una sola palabra, porque lo consideraba muerto.

Cuando Sirius se detuvo finalmente, se acercó a James y a Remus y dijo:  
-¡Es genial¡¡Nunca había experimentado nada igual¡No entiendo por qué no te gusta James!

James se quitó los anteojos y los limpió con el revés de su playera, mientras decía:  
-Bueno, supongo que me gustaría más si al menos... mmm... no sé, si se pudiera volar en ella.- Dicho esto, se colocó los anteojos de nuevo y Remus se le quedó mirando asombrado.  
-¡No! No me digas que...  
-¡Ajá! La poción que preparé, no solo le permite funcionar¡también le permitirá volar!- Dijo James muy satisfecho.  
-Si que has estado practicando magia¿eh?- Dijo Sirius muy impresionado.  
-Ya me conoces Canuto.  
-¿Pero como es que vuela?- Preguntó Remus.  
-¡Pues muy fácil! Sólo tienes que accionar este mecanismo de aquí.- Dijo James señalando un pequeño botón, ubicado a un lado del tanque de la gasolina, el cual por cierto, Remus no recordaba haber visto hasta ese momento.  
-¡Vamos a probarla!- Dijo Sirius muy excitado.  
-No es buena idea, Sirius. Alguien podría vernos. Será mejor que la probemos en la noche.- Dijo Remus terminante.

Sirius parecía algo decepcionado, pero aceptó de todas formas. Guardaron la motocicleta en el depósito abandonado y regresaron a la casa de James, muy animados.

Esa misma noche, salieron de la casa con mucho cuidado para no despertar a los padres de James; éste había llevado consigo su escoba ya que la motocicleta no podría llevar a más que a dos de ellos.

Llegó el momento de la verdad. James les recomendó que primero tomaran un poco de velocidad y que luego accionaran el botón para hacer volar la motocicleta.  
-¿Listo, Lunático?- Dijo Sirius, encendiendo la motocicleta.  
-¡Adelante!

Arrancaron y comenzaron a avanzar, la motocicleta fue ganando velocidad rápidamente. Pasados unos breves minutos, Sirius sintió que ya era el momento de hacerla volar, así que accionó el botón. De inmediato, la motocicleta comenzó a elevarse más y más alto; James los seguía en su escoba, tan cerca como podía; la noche estaba muy despejada y lograron ver una colina suficientemente espaciosa como para aterrizar. Ahí se detuvieron.

Se tumbaron un rato sobre la hierba, observando el cielo y sintiéndose muy satisfechos. Durante un buen rato, nadie dijo una palabra. Tal parecía que deseaban atesorar ese momento. A Remus le habría gustado permanecer ahí por siempre. No obstante, Sirius estaba muy pensativo, lo cual era extraño en él, ya que casi siempre estaba armando alboroto. Entonces y sin previo aviso dijo, señalando un punto en el cielo:  
-¡Miren¡Ahí está mi estrella!

James se tumbó más cerca de él y se fijó en lo que estaba viendo. Se trataba de la constelación del Can Mayor y la estrella a la que se refería, era por supuesto la más brillante de la constelación: Sirius.

James dijo entonces: -¡Hey, es cierto¡Se ve muy brillante esta noche!- Después de unos segundos añadió: -¡No es justo¡Por qué hay constelaciones de perros y de lobos, pero no hay de ciervos!  
-Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, tampoco hay constelaciones de ratas.- Dijo Remus tratando de sonar comprensivo.

Sirius permanecía en silencio y de repente dijo con la voz cargada de emoción: -¿Saben algo? Si yo llego a morir antes que ustedes... los estaré mirando desde esa estrella...

James se le quedó viendo y dijo: -¿Pero de qué hablas¿Por qué piensas que tu vas a morir primero que nosotros?- Dijo James, como si pensara que Sirius estaba bromeando como siempre.  
-El futuro no luce nada prometedor, James. Con todo lo que se dice acerca de ese Lord Voldemort... no sé. Tengo la impresión de que cosas muy desagradables se avecinan; con toda esa gente estúpida que lo apoya y que cree que está haciendo lo correcto... - Al decir esto, Remus y James comprendieron de inmediato a que se refería Sirius. Esa era la principal razón por la que había decidido dejar la casa de sus padres. Estaba harto de sus ridículas ideas sobre la "limpieza de la sangre" y que consideraran a Lord Voldemort como una especie de héroe.  
-Sirius, no tiene ningún objeto ponerse a pensar en eso ahora. No hay nada que podamos hacer de momento.- Respondió James en un tono algo más serio.

Remus no decía nada, simplemente se dedicaba a escucharlos. Se hizo una nueva pausa y entonces dijo, suavemente:  
-En todo caso, es mucho más probable que yo muera antes que ustedes.  
-¿Oigan, de qué se trata¿Acaso es una especie de competencia para ver quien va a sobrevivir a los otros¿Qué les pasa?- Dijo James, tratando de sonar despreocupado, pero la voz le temblaba. Entonces añadió: -Miren, entiendo como se sienten. No voy a negarles que también estoy algo preocupado, pero se están olvidando de un detalle importante¡Dumbledore! Sé que el ha estado preparándose para hacerle frente a Voldemort. Es el mago más grande de todos los tiempos; ya venció a otro mago tenebroso antes¿por qué no habría hacerlo de nuevo?... Además, después de que terminemos en Hogwarts, estoy seguro de que tendremos muchas oportunidades de luchar activamente contra Voldemort, y les doy mi palabra de que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para combatirlo... y mientras yo viva, no permitiré que nada le pase a la gente que aprecio.

Remus lo observó por unos breves instantes y un sentimiento de profunda admiración se apoderó de él. Sentía mucho afecto por sus amigos, pero no podía negar que había ocasiones en que le exasperaba que fueran tan inmaduros y a veces tan superficiales. Pero en ese momento, descubrió que James ya no era el presumido, cabeza hueca de siempre. Veía en él a un hombre valiente, noble y resuelto.

En ese momento se hizo un juramento en silencio a sí mismo. Que pasara lo que pasara, haría cualquier cosa por cuidar de sus amigos y de estar a su lado siempre, aún si tuviese que morir en el intento.


	23. Sentimientos encontrados

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XXIII. Sentimientos encontrados.**

Remus se limpió con rabia las lágrimas que le escurrían por el rostro. Había fallado. No había sido capaz de cuidar de sus amigos. James, Lilly, Sirius... Ellos habían muerto y él no había podido hacer nada por impedirlo. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora¿Qué importancia tenía todo eso ahora?

Se sentó unos momentos en el suelo y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

¿Cómo podría enfrentar a Harry¡¿Cómo podría verle a los ojos, sabiendo que no había podido hacer nada para salvar a sus padres ni a Sirius!

Después de un rato de darle vueltas al asunto, había resuelto que no se presentaría a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry. ¡No podía hacerlo¡No podía! Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta decidido a salir de ese sitio y volverse a la villa. Se mantuvo cerca de la puerta durante varios segundos y lanzó una última mirada a la motocicleta de Sirius. Entonces vio algo que no había visto al principio. Había ahí un poster maltratado y descolorido que mostraba un mapa de la bóveda celeste. Se acercó y lo examinó y automáticamente buscó la constelación del Can Mayor. Sí, ahí estaba. Ahí estaba él. Sirius no se había ido. "los estaré mirando desde esa estrella". Esas habían sido sus palabras. ¡Qué tonto había sido! Siempre juraron pelear hasta el fin. Sus amigos así lo habían hecho y el no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. ¡Él también tenía que seguir peleando!

Se acercó a la motocicleta, le abrió camino suficiente para poder sacarla y salió por la puerta.

------------

Mientras tanto, en una obscura habitación, Severus Snape permanecía con una rodilla en el suelo, esperando... Sabía que este momento tendría que llegar tarde o temprano. No podía seguir eludiéndolo por más tiempo. No le importaba tanto el resultado de esa entrevista. Sabía que fuera cual fuera el fin que tuviera, él saldría ganando. Aguardó por unos minutos, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para evitar ponerse nervioso. En ese momento, escuchó el sonido de una puerta que se habría y se cerraba inmediatamente. Unos pasos ligeros se aproximaban más y más a él.

Severus permanecía muy quieto y con la mirada en el suelo, sin decir nada.

El hombre que entró en la habitación pasó junto a él como si no se hubiese percatado de que estaba ahí. De repente y sin previo aviso, una aguda y fría voz dijo: "¡Crucio!"

Severus sintió como si su cuerpo fuese atravesado por cientos de afilados cuchillos. Era un dolor insoportable, pero lo resistió sin proferir ningún sonido, mientras todos los músculos de su cara se contraían por el dolor. Cayó al suelo, retorciéndose, hasta que Voldemort levantó la varita para liberarlo de la maldición cruciatus.

Severus respiraba con dificultad, jadeando ruidosamente. Permaneció así por unos minutos, que a él le parecieron una eternidad.

-Espero que no me lo tomes a mal, Severus... pero no había podido ajustar las cuentas contigo.- Dijo Voldemort en tono despreocupado. Severus no respondió. Simplemente volvió a adoptar la sumisa posición de un principio, mientras respiraba con dificultad.  
-Sabes que lo tenías merecido, aunque admito que no me produce ningún placer hacerte sufrir, Severus. No eres tú a quien quisiera ver retorciéndose de dolor.- Continuó Voldemort, mientras se sentaba en una silla que había al fondo de la habitación.  
-¿Por qué has venido, Severus? No puedo entenderlo. No me explico por qué estás aquí, a sabiendas de que solo te queda un camino conmigo.- Dijo Voldemort en voz apenas audible. Entonces continuó: -Supongo que se debe a que Dumbledore te ha echado a patadas. ¿No es así? O por qué otra razón volverías a mi. ¿Será acaso, como la primera vez, cuando llegaste hasta mi para convertirte en uno de mis seguidores?

Permaneció ahí sentado, totalmente inmóvil. Severus no respondía nada. Seguía en la misma actitud. De repente, sintió como si unas manos se cerraran al rededor de su cuello y lo levantaran por el aire. Sentía que el oxigeno le faltaba y que la vida se le escapaba. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse, pero de sobra sabía que era inútil. Ya había visto a Voldemort hacer esto antes. Entonces y sin previo aviso, sintió que la presión en su cuello desaparecía y cayó al suelo. Estuvo muy cerca de perder el conocimiento, pero a pesar de todo se rehizo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, volvió a colocarse en su posición inicial. Reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y entonces profirió estas palabras:

-He venido aquí para servirle, maestro.

Voldemort dejó escapar una fría carcajada. Entonces se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a Severus, agachándose para hablarle al oído.

-¿Por qué Severus? Si Dumbledore ya no confía en ti¿por qué piensas que yo voy a hacerlo?  
-Porque yo poseo información que podría ayudarle a destruir al muchacho.- Dijo Severus Snape, en voz baja, pero contundente.

Voldemort se le quedó mirando fijamente, y en esta ocasión, Severus le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

-¿Por qué habría de creerte?- Dijo Voldemort, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca sin labios.  
-No es necesario que me crea. Si lo desea puede acabar conmigo ahora mismo. ¿Qué podría yo hacer para defenderme?- Repuso Severus, aún mirando a los ojos a Voldemort. Éste soltó una carcajada fría y estridente. Se alejó de él y se sentó de nuevo.  
-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Severus. Recuerdo el día en que te uniste a mi. Lucius fue quien te trajo¿no es cierto?... ¿cuántos años tenías en aquél entonces... dieciocho, diecinueve...?  
-Tenía dieciocho años. Acababa de terminar de estudiar en Hogwarts y... - Respondió Severus, pero Voldemort lo interrumpió.  
-¡Oh, sí! Tu padre había muerto¿no es cierto¡Claro! Por eso fue que decidiste unirte a mí. Tu padre quería que siguieras sus pasos, ocupando su lugar. Un hombre interesante... muy buen mago, diría yo; es una pena que los aurores lo mataran... -Dijo Voldemort, sin darle importancia. Severus no respondió. -Sé lo que has estado haciendo Severus. Sé que todo este tiempo no has hecho más, que servirle al viejo Dumbledore. Haciendo todo lo que él quiere y lo que él necesita... Incluso le ayudaste a proteger la Piedra Filosofal...  
-Maestro, yo...- Dijo Severus y por primera vez la voz le tembló un poco.  
-¿Cuál es tu excusa, Severus¿Cómo piensas justificar tu actitud?  
-... Yo no sabía que se trataba de usted. Lo habría ayudado. ¡Yo mismo se la habría entregado! – Dijo Severus, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para mantenerse calmado.  
-¡MENTIRA¡Sabes que eso es mentira, Severus! Siempre has hecho lo necesario para mantenerte alejado de los problemas. Casi todos mis leales mortífagos están muertos o presos y tú en cambio estás libre y a salvo. ¡Durante los últimos quince años has estado libre¡¡¡Supiste granjearte a ese imbécil de Dumbledore, pero no pienses que va a ser así de fácil conmigo! - Se había puesto de pie y le apuntaba con la varita. Dijo en voz alta: -¡CRUCIO!

Severus volvió a sentir como el dolor lo atravesaba. Lo sentía hasta la médula de los huesos. Esta vez no pudo evitar emitir un fuerte grito, mientras se retorcía violentamente. Casi sin darse cuenta, el dolor cesó. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Levantó la mirada y desde el suelo, vio a Voldemort que miraba hacia fuera, a través de una ventana opacada por el polvo.

-Yo no tenía otra opción y sólo Dumbledore aceptó emplearme... - Dijo Snape con dificultad, entonces añadió: -Desde la noche en que usted volvió, he hecho todo lo que he podido por ayudarle. Sabía que no me recibiría con los brazos abiertos y fue por eso que establecí contacto con Lucius Malfoy... pero ahora que él está en Azkaban, lo único que podía hacer era presentarme ante usted y...  
-¿... y arriesgarte a morir?  
-Dumbledore ha sido presionado por el Ministerio de Magia... Ya no podré seguir dando clases en Hogwarts- Dijo Snape y aguardó. Sus cartas estaban jugadas. Ya sólo le quedaba esperar a que su juego fuera lo suficientemente bueno.  
-Qué extraño... Hasta donde sé, Dumbledore siempre ha hecho lo que se le ha antojado.- Dijo Voldemort pensativo, mientras paseaba por la habitación. –Tengo entendido que incluso contrató a uno de tus viejos "amigos" para dar clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras; ese licántropo patético de Remus Lupin. Claro que en estos tiempos no debe ser una buena carta de presentación el haber sido un mortífago.

Entonces, Severus se levantó la manga izquierda de la túnica, mostrando la marca tenebrosa que tenía en el antebrazo y dijo:  
-Aún soy un mortífago y eso es algo que no cambiará nunca.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Voldemort rompió de nuevo el silencio:  
-Dijiste que sabías como podría destruir al muchacho. Dime, Severus. ¿Qué es eso tan especial y misterioso qué me permitirá acabar con Harry Potter? Supongo que será algo tan sorprendente que ni siquiera yo mismo he logrado descubrir.- Dijo Voldemort con cierta ironía.

Severus vaciló unos segundos, parecía que Voldemort lo había tomado por sorpresa. Entonces dijo simplemente:  
-Sirius Black.

Al oír esas palabras, Voldemort se acercó a él y lo sujetó por el cuello de la túnica, acercándole su cara de serpiente.  
-¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí¿Acaso no sabes que él está muerto? Es un juego muy peligroso el que estás jugando, amigo mío. Y te recomiendo que desistas¡si no quieres acabar como él!

Lo soltó con furia y se alejó de él unos pasos, dándole la espalda. Severus volvió a hablar.

-¡Eso es lo que parece¡Pero Dumbledore cree que él no ha muerto, pero que se encuentra lejos de aquí y completamente incomunicado!  
-¿Cómo se que no es una treta de Dumbledore?  
-Porque él no ha querido decírselo a nadie. Sólo es una sospecha. Pero tiene fuertes razones para creerlo así.  
-¿En base a qué!  
-Hay un hombre muggle que, sin saber cómo ha establecido una conexión psíquica con Black.  
-¿Pero como supo eso Dumbledore?  
-Eso no puedo decirlo.- Dijo Severus, temiendo esta vez la reacción de Voldemort.

Curiosamente, Voldemort no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Parecía estar atando cabos en ese momento. Analizaba vivamente la información que Snape le estaba proporcionando y aunque no se encontraba plenamente convencido de los motivos de éste para volver, comprendía que no era probable que intentara ponerse en contacto con él, sabiendo que lo más seguro es que lo matara en cuanto lo viera. Sí, podía ser que la información fuera de utilidad después de todo.

-Sólo hay algo más.- Dijo Voldemort en voz baja. –Dices que Dumbledore no ha compartido esta información con nadie más... ¿cómo es que tú lo sabes?

Severus aguardó unos breves instantes y entonces respondió con voz firme.  
-Porque a mí me da lo mismo si Black está vivo o muerto.


	24. Un día de descanso

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XXIV. Un día de descanso.**

-"Steve", estoy algo harta de esto. ¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta?- Dijo Victoria, aventando el libro que había estado leyendo sobre "Magia Blanca", encima de un montón de libros sobre metafísica y esoterismo que tenía en la mesa.  
-¿Dar una vuelta¿A donde?  
-No sé, tal vez al cine, o algo así. Hoy es miércoles de 2 por 1.- Dijo Victoria alegremente.  
-Hmmm... ¿Cine¿2 por 1?- Dijo "Steve" algo extrañado.  
-Perdona, se me olvida que no sólo no eres de aquí, sino que además parece que vivías en algún tipo de cueva.- Dijo Victoria riéndose. -Significa que la entrada es a la mitad de precio. Vamos, será divertido. Nos servirá de distracción.  
-No lo sé Victoria... Dudo que haya ido alguna vez a eso que llamas "Cine", pero creí que tratábamos de encontrar algo acerca de mi pasado.  
-Si, pero también es un hecho de que no hemos avanzado gran cosa en este día. Tal vez después de haber salido un rato, nos despejemos un poco y entonces podamos continuar trabajando. ¿Qué opinas?  
-Bien, no veo por qué no. Además tienes razón. Comienzo a sentirme algo sofocado.- Dijo "Steve", estirándose y poniéndose de pie.  
-Espera un segundo, creo que tengo algo de ropa que te irá bien.- Dijo Victoria, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Acto seguido salió, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta negra de "Iron Maiden": -Toma, creo que esto te quedará. El pantalón era de Marcos, pero nunca me lo reclamó, así que supongo que ya no lo necesita.

"Steve" observó la ropa con mirada crítica, especialmente la playera de "Iron Maiden".

-¿Qué es esto?  
-Ah, es una playera que me compré cuando "Maiden" vino en el '92. Tiene un buen rato que no me la pongo.  
-Si, pero ¿que es "Iron Maiden"?  
-¡Es el mejor grupo de Heavy Metal de todos los tiempos! Por cierto, también son británicos. ¿Nunca los has escuchado?- Dijo Victoria, que pensaba que "Steve" realmente había vivido en una cueva todo ese tiempo, si es que no había escuchado de su grupo favorito.  
-Hmm... no, no lo creo.  
-Bueno, eso no importa. Te pondré un disco de camino al cine. Cámbiate, mientras yo me arreglo un poco.- Dijo Victoria, entrando en el baño.

"Steve" la vio alejarse y sonrió levemente, mientras comenzaba a ponerse la ropa que le había traído.

----------------

Mulder y Scully habían decidido que de momento no podían continuar investigando cómo deseaban, así que lo mejor que podían hacer, era tomarse un descanso. Después de todo, originalmente estaban ahí de vacaciones.

Se dirigieron hacia el sur, en espera de poder visitar la famosa Catedral de Salisbury; o al menos esa era la idea original de Scully; por desgracia para ella, Mulder no paró de molestarla durante todo el tiempo que duró el viaje, con que quería que fueran primero a visitar Stonehenge, ya que a final de cuentas se encontraba muy cerca de ahí.

-Mulder, ya sé lo que vas a decir, pero a parte de ser un montón de rocas de 5,000 años de antigüedad y de estar consideradas como una especie de observatorio astronómico, no veo nada de extraordinario en ese lugar.  
-Pero Scully, existen indicios de que en la antigüedad, podría haberse utilizado para predecir eclipses.  
-¿Según quien? Hasta donde yo sé, lo único que han podido probar es que una de las piedras coincide con el solsticio de verano.  
-Pero no puedes negar que la forma en que fue construido está completamente fuera de la época en la que se sitúa. Desde el material hasta la disposición de las piedras. Definitivamente no es algo de este mundo.  
-Ajá, si. Y supongo que ahora me saldrás con que es una pista de aterrizaje para naves alienígenas¿no es así?  
-Pues en 1974 un compatriota nuestro fotografió un ovni que sobrevolaba Stonehenge  
-¡Oh si¡Claro! como no es posible alterar una fotografía... Escucha Mulder, esto es lo que haremos. Visitaremos la Catedral de Salisbury y si nos da suficiente tiempo, iremos a tu famoso Stonehenge. ¿Está bien?

Mulder ya no quiso discutir, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza. No le hacía nada de gracia que Scully quisiera perder el tiempo en una vieja catedral fundada por normandos comunes y corrientes, cuando a unas cuantas millas de ahí, se encontraba el monumento megalítico más enigmático de todos los tiempos.

-------------

Mientras esto sucedía, en una elegante habitación, ubicada dentro de una gran mansión, Harry Potter se encontraba sentado en el suelo, meditando. Hacía apenas una semana que Dumbledore lo había sacado de Privet Drive para ocultarlo en ese sitio. Definitivamente había sido una mejora a su situación. La mansión se encontraba ubicada en una isla pequeña y según le había indicado su anfitriona, el lugar era "inmarcable". Esperaba pacientemente a que lo llamaran para la cena. También sabía que Dumbledore había considerado pertinente organizarle una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños por lo que los invitados no deberían tardar demasiado en llegar.

Estaba algo contrariado. Por una parte, sabía que se alegraría de ver a Ron y a Hermione, a quienes suponía invitados a la celebración, aunque por otra parte, aún no se sentía del todo capaz de relacionarse con nadie. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Sirius se había ido y aunque si bien ya había terminado por aceptar su pérdida, eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor.

Llamaron a la puerta y entró entonces la señora Perenela Flamel, caminando muy despacio. Harry se llevó una extraña impresión cuando Dumbledore lo llevó ahí por primera vez. La señora Flamel, quien ahora tendría unos 664 años, le recibió con mucha amabilidad. Harry no sabía de quien se trataba hasta que ella misma comenzó a decirle: "Nicolás se habría sentido muy honrado de conocerte. Lamentó mucho que su Piedra Filosofal, hubiese causado tantos problemas, pero siempre me dijo que deberías de ser un mago excepcional si habías logrado dar con ella y ponerla a salvo de Lord Voldemort."

Harry se puso de pie de inmediato y la señora Flamel se le acercó diciéndole con dulzura:  
–Harry, querido. Los invitados ya comenzaron a llegar, pero hay alguien que desea hablar contigo antes.- Dijo haciendo un ademán hacia una persona que estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Entonces entró Remus Lupin y Harry sintió un hueco en el estómago. De todas las personas que sabía que vendrían, a quien más deseaba ver era a Lupin; pero al mismo tiempo se sentía algo incómodo, ya que sabía perfectamente que, después de Dumbledore, no había otra persona que pudiera comprender por lo que Harry estaba pasando en esos momentos. Nadie, excepto Lupin.  
-¡Hola Harry!– Dijo Remus alegremente, estrechándole la mano.  
-Hola- Respondió Harry simplemente.  
-Bueno, los dejaré para que hablen a gusto. No tarden mucho, porque los Weasley están abajo esperándote, Harry. –Dijo Perenela y salió de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Entonces ambos se quedaron mirándose uno al otro, en medio de un incómodo silencio. Tal parecía que ninguno sabía como comenzar la conversación. Finalmente, Remus dijo:

-Me han dicho que has estado practicando algunos encantamientos nuevos.  
-Sí, bueno... Dumbledore quiere que me prepare tanto como pueda y ahora que no hay muggles cerca, puedo hacerlo sin problemas.- Respondió Harry, y luego añadió: -... este... ¿hay algo de lo que quería hablar conmigo?  
-Sí Harry, pero antes que nada quisiera darte una disculpa. –Dijo Remus, mientras se aproximaba a la silla que estaba frente del escritorio y se sentaba.  
-¿Disculpa¿por qué? - Dijo Harry algo extrañado.  
-Verás Harry, he estado ocupado con una asignación para la Orden, así que eso podría funcionar como una perfecta excusa para no haber hablado contigo, ni para estar cerca de ti... pero la verdad es que te había estado evitando.

Harry se le quedó mirando. Eso era justamente lo que él había pensado. Aunque también trataba de ser comprensivo, ya que después de todo, Sirius había sido uno de los mejores amigos de Lupin; estaba conciente de que su pérdida le habría afectado tanto como a él mismo.

-No es necesario que se disculpe... yo lo entiendo.- Dijo Harry. Pero Remus negó con la cabeza y entonces dijo:  
-No Harry, no es así. Yo he sido un tonto. Todo este tiempo he tratado de convencerme a mi mismo de que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerme alejado de ti. Quería pensar que eso te ayudaría a superar mejor el hecho de que Sirius ya no está... Sin embargo, he comprendido que no era por ti por quien lo hacía, sino por mi mismo. He sido muy egoísta y te pido que aceptes mis disculpas.

Harry se le quedó mirando muy serio. En realidad no sabía que responderle. No esperaba que Lupin le hablara de esa manera. Negó con la cabeza y entonces dijo:

-El que debería disculparse soy yo. Si hubiese hecho lo que usted me dijo, tal vez Sirius...  
-Harry no es tu culpa. –Le interrumpió Remus, pero entonces Harry comenzó a alzar la voz.  
-¡Pero es que sí lo es¡Todo es mi culpa! La muerte de mis padres, la de Cedric Diggory, la de Sirius... ¿Sabe usted acaso lo que esa estúpida profecía decía?- Remus negó con la cabeza, Harry continuó: -Según esto, yo estoy destinado a destruir a Lord Voldemort. ¡TODO ES POR MÍ!. Por eso fue a buscarme hace quince años; tal vez hubiera sido mejor que ambos hubiésemos muerto esa misma noche... al menos ya nadie habría sufrido por culpa mía.-Harry se dejó caer sobre la cama y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. Remus se quedó mirándolo unos instantes y entonces se le acercó. Se sentó junto a él y le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

-Escucha, Harry. Aunque no lo creas, sé perfectamente como te sientes. Pero las cosas son así. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar el pasado. Yo no puedo decirte cual va a ser el futuro, o como van a terminar las cosas. Todo lo que podemos hacer es aprovechar el tiempo presente y poner nuestras energías en esta causa, que sabemos que es justa.

Harry separó las manos de la cara y se limpió las lágrimas; Remus sacó un pañuelo y se lo ofreció. Entonces continuó:

-Créeme Harry, conocí a tus padres perfectamente y sé que si hubiesen tenido oportunidad de elegir, no habrían cambiado en absoluto su decisión de sacrificarse por ti. También puedo decirte con toda certeza que nada ni nadie le habría impedido a Sirius ir en tu ayuda esa noche. Él tomó una decisión y siendo la clase de hombre que era, sabía asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones.

Durante unos minutos, permanecieron en silencio. Entonces Remus se puso de pie, haciendo que Harry se levantara también. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró fijamente. Entonces dijo:

-¡James y Lilly se habrían sentido tan orgullosos de verte ahora! Realmente eres muy parecido a ellos, Harry. A ambos, quiero decir. Sé que desde que viste ese recuerdo de Snape, te sentiste muy defraudado de tu padre. Pero créeme, ambos dejaron en ti lo mejor de ellos. Eres gentil y bondadoso como tu madre y al mismo tiempo eres valiente y atrevido como tu padre. Ellos viven a través de tí Harry, jamás debes olvidarlo.

Entonces, Remus le dio a Harry un fuerte abrazo. Harry se sintió tan confortado que casi podía sentir como todo rastro de duda, tristeza y temor se fueran fundiendo en ese cálido gesto. Se separaron y entonces Remus sujetó la muñeca de Harry, haciéndole extender la mano y poniéndole algo.

-Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños Harry. Nada habría hecho más feliz a Sirius, como que tú la tuvieras.- Dijo Remus, al tiempo que le cerraba la mano a Harry. Entonces añadió: -Será mejor que bajemos ahora. Los Weasley deben estarte esperando, lo mismo que Hermione.

Harry, abrió la mano y se quedó muy sorprendido por lo que vio. Parecía ser una llave. Pero no era una llave común y corriente. Era la llave de un vehículo muggle. De pronto Harry comenzó a conectar ideas y volteó a ver a Lupin, éste le miraba complacido.

-¿Esta llave es...? –Dijo Harry muy emocionado.

-Más tarde te explicaré como manejarla.- Respondió Remus, quien al ver el rostro de Harry, supo que no se había equivocado al haber ido ahí.


	25. La noche de undía difícil

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XXV. La Noche de un Día Dificil.**

Durante la fiesta de cumpleaños, Harry se sintió mucho más animado de lo que había estado en las últimas semanas. Todos procuraban actuar con cautela, para no contrariarlo; y aunque él se los agradecía, también se daba cuenta de que no era necesario. La plática que había tenido con Lupin le había hecho recobrar sus fuerzas y ahora se sentía mucho más optimista respecto al futuro.

Fred y George animaron la noche con unos cuantos "Magifuegos salvajes Weasley"; cosa que no pareció alegrar mucho a la señora Weasley, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Por su parte, Hermione y Ron estaban sentados a cada lado de Harry, mientras este destapaba los obsequios que le habían dado. Hermione le había regalado una curiosa mochila, en la que podía meterse una gran cantidad de objetos, sin importar el tamaño que tuvieran. La señora Weasley le había tejido un nuevo sweter y por supuesto se había encargado de preparar la comida, así como un gran pastel de cumpleaños. Hagrid le regaló una caja de golosinas, aunque se sintió algo apenado porque comprendía que Harry ya estaba bastante grandecito como para recibir solo dulces en su cumpleaños; sin embargo, Harry se lo agradeció de todas formas. Ron le obsequió un bonito poster autografiado por los jugadores de quiditch que habían estado en el último juego de estrellas del Reino Unido.

La celebración siguió durante varias horas y al llegar la noche, todos los invitados comenzaron a retirarse; antes de eso, Harry le pidió a Lupin que le mostrara la motocicleta y que le enseñara como manejarla; Ron y Hermione los siguieron.

-Aquí la tienes, debes procurar ganar algo de velocidad antes de hacerla volar; entonces debes pulsar este botón de aquí y la moto se elevará de inmediato. Para descender debes volver a pulsar el botón y la moto irá perdiendo altura lentamente, así que debes tener cuidado de elegir un buen sitio para aterrizar.

Dicho esto, Harry se montó en la motocicleta. La puso en marcha y después de unos minutos la hizo volar. Era sin duda, una experiencia extraña. A diferencia de su "saeta de fuego" la motocicleta hacía todo el ruido que un vehículo con motor haría, pero la sensación era igualmente agradable. Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas descendió y se aproximó a Remus, Hermione y Ron que lo observaban encantados. Entonces dejó que Ron y Hermione montaran un rato la motocicleta. Ron estaba feliz, pero Hermione no estaba muy convencida, sin embargo aceptó.

Cuando se alejaron Harry los observó muy contento y repentinamente soltó una sonora carcajada. Remus volteó a verlo algo sorprendido y dijo:  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
-Es que acabo de acordarme de algo. Una vez soñé con una motocicleta que volaba y cometí la torpeza de mencionarlo delante de mis tíos. Debería haber visto la cara que puso tió Vernon.- Dijo Harry entre risas y entonces añadió, imitando la voz de su tío Vernon: -"¡Las motos no vuelan!"

Remus rió levemente y volvió a mirar hacia Ron y Hermione que en esos momentos daban algunas vueltas al rededor de una árbol.

-Gracias, profesor Lupin.- Dijo Harry repentinamente.  
-No tienes nada que agradecerme Harry, aunque me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favor.  
-¿Qué es?  
-¿Podrías simplemente llamarme Remus?

Harry volteó a verlo, sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza.

------------------

Al mismo tiempo. Severus Snape se encontraba tendido en una cama, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación. Aún estaba algo adolorido por los efectos de la maldición cruciatus y permanecía con los ojos muy abiertos, pensando. Aún le costaba trabajo creer que estaba con vida. Recordaba como si hubiese sido hace miles de años la conversación que sostuviera la noche anterior con Dumbledore. Sus palabras resonaban en su cerebro: "Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Severus"

Sí, él también lo esperaba. Aunque desde hacía algún tiempo, ya no estaba tan seguro. Pero sólo él sabía lo que estaba haciendo y sólo él conocía sus motivos. Nadie más podría averiguarlo. Ni Dumbledore ni Voldemort.

Se sentía algo sofocado. Nunca pensó que volvería a aquél lugar, el cuál solo guardaba malos recuerdos para él: la casa de sus padres. "Sin lugar a dudas, el destino tiene sentido de ironía... qué más da... a final de cuentas, técnicamente soy hombre muerto" Pensó Severus con amargura, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a dormir.

----------------

Ya de vuelta en su hotel, Mulder y Scully se dirigieron cada uno a sus habitaciones; estaban completamente empapados. Scully estaba furiosa y Mulder se encontraba algo decepcionado. "¿Cómo saber que iba a llover de esa forma?". De todos modos habían logrado visitar Stonehenge, aunque no lograron ver ninguna nave alienígena volando por ahí; lo cual no resultó una gran sorpresa para Scully.

-¡Mulder, estas han sido sin lugar a dudas, las peores vacaciones de mi vida!  
-Vamos Scully, no te enojes. ¡No es para tanto!

Scully no lo escuchaba, le cerró la puerta en la nariz y no quiso saber nada más.

------------------

En la Ciudad de México, Victoria y "Steve" ya se encontraban de vuelta en el departamento de ella. La idea de ir al cine, no había resultado tan bien como Victoria lo había imaginado. En primer lugar, y a insistencia de "Steve" se metieron a ver una película de caricaturas llamada "Todos los Perros Van al Cielo" y aunque "Steve" parecía estar disfrutando bastante, estuvieron cerca de que los sacaran de la sala porque él no paraba de hablar y de ponerse de pie, mirando hacia todas partes muy sorprendido. Cuando salieron, se puso a arrojarle palomitas a Victoria, lo cual hizo que uno de los empleados del cine los reprendiera. "Steve" se puso de malas y a regañadientes abandonaron el cine; aunque no lo suficientemente rápido, ya que las máquinas de palomitas de maíz comenzaron a volverse locas y lanzaron su contenido por los aires.

Victoria, se sentía bastante molesta y durante el trayecto a casa no dijo nada. "Steve" aún comentaba que la trama de la película le había parecido algo cursi, pero que a final de cuentas fue una historia entretenida; no parecía notar que a Victoria la experiencia no le había parecido tan gratificante como a él. Al menos no hasta que, mientras esperaban en un semáforo, ella lo volteó a ver con ojos asesinos cuando él preguntó que cuando irían al cine de nuevo.


	26. Reflexiones de media noche

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XXVI. Reflexiones de Media Noche.**

Habiendo concluido la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry, ya en la mansión de Perenela Flamel, sólo quedaron Harry, Hermione y Ron, quienes se quedarían ahí sólo por esa noche. Perenela les dio permiso de acampar en el jardín; implementaron un campamento con unos sacos de dormir e hicieron una pequeña fogata. Los chicos permanecieron despiertos hasta muy tarde y desde la ventana de una habitación, Remus los observaba complacido, rememorando los viejos tiempos. Entonces escuchó que la puerta se abría y en ese momento entró Albus Dumbledore.

-¡Buenas noches, Remus¡Qué gusto verte!  
-¡Hola Dumbledore!.- Respondió Remus extendiéndole la mano.- Gracias por acceder a hablar conmigo... ¿supongo que ya te imaginarás cual es el tema, verdad?

Dumbledore asintió suavemente con la cabeza y se sentó en una silla, instando a Remus a que hiciera lo propio.

-Dime Dumbledore, necesito saberlo. ¿Realmente crees que exista una posibilidad... por mínima que sea de que... él se encuentre con vida? -Remus lo miraba con ansiedad. Había pensado mucho en plantear aquella pregunta y ahora no estaba ya tan seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

Dumbledore no respondió de inmediato; durante varios minutos se dedicó a observar a Remus. Desvió un momento la mirada y entonces dijo: -Remus, por lo que he podido averiguar, existen dos explicaciones a esos sueños que el señor Fox Mulder ha estado teniendo.  
-¿Cuáles son?  
-Una podría ser, que Sirius se encuentre con vida, tal vez perdido en un lugar extraño y que no pueda comunicarse con nosotros.  
-¿Y cuál es la otra opción?  
-Que efectivamente haya muerto, pero que su espíritu se haya quedado atrapado en el limbo...  
-...lo cuál es mucho peor a que simplemente haya muerto. -Continuó Remus, con voz apagada. Guardó silencio y meditó en lo que Dumbledore había dicho. La respuesta era más o menos como se la había imaginado; pero no quería pensar en ello. Le producía un intensa aflicción, ya que si en verdad Sirius había muerto y no había podido dejar este mundo del todo, su espíritu andaría por ahí vagando, sin salvación alguna... por otra parte, se resistía a abrazar la otra posibilidad, ya que de no ser cierta, sería como volver a perder a Sirius.  
-Remus, comprendo que esto pueda costarte trabajo de asimilar, pero debes darte cuenta de que aún no tenemos ninguna manera de comprobar ni una cosa, ni la otra. Es por eso que debo hablar en persona con el señor Mulder. También es preciso que Harry no sospeche nada de esto.  
-Pero Dumbledore, no puedes ocultarle esta información a Harry, él...  
-...él ha acabado por aceptar la pérdida de Sirius.- Replicó Dumbledore lentamente.

Remus no supo que responder. Dumbledore, continuó:  
-No puedo permitir que Harry se aferre a una esperanza que no le permita continuar adelante. Él tiene un propósito mucho más grande de lo que yo mismo creí. Ahora, imagina por un momento que, después de haber estado completamente seguro de que Sirius murió, Harry supiera que existe una ínfima posibilidad de que esté con vida... ¿qué crees tú que haría, Remus? Harry haría cualquier cosa por recuperar a Sirius, de donde quiera que se encontrase. Iría a cualquier lugar y hasta arriesgaría su vida. ¿Pero qué tal si no hay tal posibilidad¿qué tal si es una falsa esperanza¿qué tal si no existe forma alguna de hacerlo volver? Es necesario que él permanezca ignorante de todo esto, hasta que tengamos la certeza de lo que realmente le ocurrió a Sirius.

Remus no respondió nada, pero se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear por la habitación, impaciente. Volvió a sentarse y entonces dijo: -¿Y qué tal si es verdad? De la misma forma en que ha llamado nuestra atención, lo mismo parece haber atraído la atención de Voldemort.  
-Así es, por eso es necesario que yo pueda entrevistarme con Fox Mulder y podamos precisar cuál es la conexión que él tiene con Sirius, ya sea que este vivo o no.  
-¿Y no crees que Voldemort pueda usarlo contra Harry?  
-Esa es justamente la razón por la que te pedí que hablaras con los dos agentes. Es probable que Voldemort haya llegado a las mismas conclusiones que yo y pretenda utilizar esta información para emboscar a Harry. Así que lo más probable es que busque establecer contacto con Fox Mulder.

Remus se sintió algo alarmado, ya que recordó que Mundungus Fletcher se encargaría de mantener vigilados a los dos agentes del FBI, mientras que él asistía a la fiesta de Harry.

-No te preocupes, ellos están bien. Mundungus ya ha enviado su reporte. Pero permanecerá en la villa hasta que tu vuelvas.  
-Bien... supongo que será mejor que regrese ahora...  
-Remus, a pesar de todo, es importante que no olvides el objetivo de tu misión. Tal vez estemos muy cerca de encontrar el escondite de Peter Pettigrew, pero puede que te encuentres con algo más.  
-Si, ya había previsto eso. Kingsley me contó también cual será el plan de acción, para mañana en la noche... ¿cuándo piensas hablar con Mulder?  
-Espero que podamos hacerlo pasado mañana. Todo dependerá de lo que suceda mañana.  
-De acuerdo, Dumbledore. Me retiro entonces.- Dijo Remus, poniéndose de pie. Dumbledore se levantó también y le estrechó la mano, mirándolo intensamente.  
-Buena suerte, Remus.

Remus salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-----------------------

Mientras tanto, Mulder volvía a enfrentarse al predicamento de no poder conciliar el sueño. Estaba muy cansado, pero no podía dormir. Se puso de pie y dio un par de vueltas por su habitación. Ahora que estaba sólo, se había puesto a reflexionar en algunas de las cosas que Lupin les había contado esa misma mañana. No podía comprender como es que había conseguido hacer contacto psíquico con alguien a quien no conocía, especialmente si esa persona ya había muerto... pero¿realmente estaba muerto¿Cómo saberlo? Mulder recordó entonces aquella ocasión en la que él mismo estuvo al borde de la muerte. Si bien es cierto que era muy poco lo que podía recordar, sabía que mientras un indio navajo trataba de sanarlo, él había deambulado en una especie de mundo de ensueños; recordaba lejanamente lo que su padre le había dicho y cómo le había animado a volver a la vida... "tal vez esa sea la conexión" pensó Mulder, "tal vez sea por eso que me contactó a mi, ya que si se supone que murió, puede que haya encontrado una forma de comunicarse conmigo... supongo que debe haber quedado algún tipo de rastro en mi, después de esa curación que los navajos me hicieron..." Pero la explicación no le parecía suficientemente satisfactoria, no porque no pensara que una conexión de ese tipo fuese posible, sino porque los sueños habían parecido demasiado reales; lo que más le inquietaba era el hecho de que en ellos, él parecía intercambiar su personalidad con la de Sirius Black.

Mulder consideró que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir, tenía al menos que intentarlo, ya eran casi las dos de la mañana. Tratando de poner su mente en blanco, se metió en la cama y después de algunos minutos finalmente se durmió.

Mulder abrió los ojos repentinamente y vio que se encontraba en una especie de calabozo. Notaba que llevaba puesta una especie de túnica de mago muy sucia y maltratada y que su cabello estaba tan largo que le caía sobre la cara. A través de las rejas alcanzaba a distinguir un pasillo tenuemente iluminado por antorchas.

Se levantó de donde había estado acostado y se aproximó a la reja, muy despacio. Trató de asomarse, pero no podía ver gran cosa, porque estaba muy oscuro, sin embargo podía escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban. Entonces se vio a si mismo. ¡Ése era él¡Estaba ahí afuera, de la celda mirándose a si mismo! Trató de decir algo pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la persona que estaba del otro lado volteaba hacia un extremo del pasillo con mirada alarmada. Un intenso frío se extendió y Mulder sentía que se asfixiaba. El hombre volteó entonces a ver a Mulder y gritó desesperado¡SIRIUS¡¡¡DESPIERTA!

-------------

Remus no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, cuando abrió los ojos. Todo estaba muy oscuro y hacía demasiado frío. De repente tuvo la impresión de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y se levantó de la cama de un salto, tomó su varita y se fue directo hacia la puerta, pero antes de que llegara a abrirla escuchó un grito que parecía provenir de la habitación de Mulder. Se quedó quieto unos segundos, pasmado. Se recuperó rápidamente y salió de la habitación, precipitándose por el pasillo. Estaba completamente oscuro, parecía como si hubiese habido un apagón, pero de manera repentina las luces regresaron. Llegó a la habitación de Mulder y encontró la puerta abierta. Respiró aliviado en cuanto vio que Scully ya se encontraba ahí y que estaba cerca de Mulder. Ambos estaban muy alterados, pero no parecían estar heridos.

-¿Están bien los dos¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó!- Remus miraba a una y otro, pero ninguno de los dos podía responder. Remus se acercó entonces a la ventana como si buscara algo, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir nada, ya que las lámparas eléctricas estaban apagadas, pero de repente, comenzaron a encenderse una a una.

Remus sabía exactamente lo que estaba buscando, aunque comprendió que ya se habrían marchado. Se alejó de la ventana entonces y salió apresuradamente de la habitación; Scully lo vio alejarse y aunque deseaba preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pasando, no conseguía hilar las palabras necesarias. Se sentía sumamente abrumada, cómo si toda la esperanza y la alegría la hubiesen abandonado.

Mulder no decía nada. Se sentía exhausto, cómo si acabase de subir por una pesada cuesta. Sentía gruesas gotas de sudor frío que le recorrían la frente.

Remus volvió casi de inmediato y se aproximó a los dos agentes, dándoles algo.

-¡Tomen, cómanse esto ahora mismo!- Dijo Remus imperativamente.

Mulder y Scully recibieron lo que Remus les estaba dando, sin protestar y comenzaron a comerlo. De inmediato, ambos sintieron como las fuerzas les volvían al cuerpo.

-Esto es... - Comenzó Scully examinando lo que estaba comiendo.  
-Es chocolate. Les ayudará a sentirse mejor. Me temo que no hay nada más que pueda hacer de momento.

Mulder y Scully continuaron comiéndose el chocolate en silencio y una vez que lo terminaron, Mulder volteó a ver a Remus, quien estaba muy pálido y se veía alterado.

-¿Los vieron¿vieron a los seres que acaban de estar aquí?- Preguntó Remus intempestivamente.

Mulder asintió con la cabeza, tenía la mirada extraviada.

-Yo también los vi. Eran dos... - Scully estaba a punto de decir "hombres" pero no estaba segura de que siquiera fueran humanos.  
-¿Pero que eran?- Preguntó Mulder con hilo de voz.  
-Se llaman dementores. Y son las criaturas más delesnables que existen. No puedo creer que se hayan atrevido a entrar aquí. Este es un muy mal síntoma...

Remus iba de un lado a otro de la habitación, seguido por las miradas de Mulder y Scully. Se detuvo en seco y dijo: -Tengo que dar aviso de esto.

En ese momento entró un empleado del hotel, estaba algo despeinado y parecía que se había vestido muy deprisa, porque llevaba un tenis y una pantunfla. Sin ningún preámbulo, preguntó: -¡Qué ocurre¿Se encuentran todos bien?

Los tres voltearon a verlo, pero de momento se quedaron sin saber que contestar. Entonces Scully, dijo, en voz algo más alta de lo que pretendía:

-¡Todo está bien gracias! Es sólo que Mulder vio un hmmm... ¡una lechuza! Si, eso fue, entró volando por la ventana y...

El empleado la miraba algo receloso. Volteó a ver hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada.

-Sí, yo escuché el grito de mi compañero y entré, pero la lechuza ya se había marchado, así que cerré la ventana.- Continuó Scully un poco más segura de sí.- Lamento todo el alboroto que causamos. No fue nuestra intención.  
-Oh, no es problema. Pero es que sentí como que algo no andaba bien y luego escuché el grito del señor Mulder y pensé que tal vez habría ocurrido algo malo. Bueno, me retiro, parece que algunos de los huéspedes también están algo alterados, así que iré a ver en que puedo ayudarlos. Con permiso.- Ya se retiraba el empleado, cuando volvió de repente y les preguntó: -Por cierto¿no sintieron como que hacía mucho frió? Una señora de la planta baja se quejó también. Ya revisé el aire acondicionado, pero todo está bien.

Todos se encogieron de hombros y el empleado, entendió que era obvio que ya no deseaban prolongar más esa plática así que sin más ni más se retiró.

------------------

Al mismo tiempo, Victoria y "Steve" se encontraban sentados ante la mesa del comedor, tomándose una taza de café. "Steve" estaba algo nervioso. Se veía sumamente alterado y aunque Victoria se moría de ganas de preguntarle que era lo que había visto o soñado esta vez, se contenía porque lo veía más alterado que nunca desde que vivía con él.

Después de varios minutos, "Steve" pareció estar listo para hablar, aunque a Victoria le daba la impresión de que no encontraba las palabras para describir lo que había visto.

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, "Steve" finalmente habló:

-Victoria... hay algo realmente malo que se cierne sobre mí... esta vez fue mucho peor que las otras. Es como si ese algo siempre hubiese estado presente, pero esta vez, casi pude palparlo...  
-¿Qué fue lo que viste "Steve"?  
-... fue cómo un recuerdo... algo que en apariencia está muy lejano ahora, pero se que es algo que dejó una profunda huella en mí.  
-¿Es algo muy malo?- Preguntó Victoria con cautela. "Steve" meditaba su respuesta. No estaba seguro del efecto que iba a tener lo que estaba a punto de decir.  
-Victoria. Ya no puedo continuar viviendo contigo.  
-¿Pero por qué¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
-¡Es que no tienes ni idea de quien soy ni de lo que fui! Este último sueño me mostró un rasgo de mi pasado y he logrado comprender muchas cosas. Soy un prófugo de la justicia. ¡Estuve preso y de alguna forma conseguí escapar!- Victoria se le quedó mirando. Trataba de asimilar lo que "Steve" le estaba diciendo, pero su voz le sonaba como si él estuviera a cientos de kilómetros a la distancia.  
-¿Pero cómo puedes estar seguro de eso¿Cómo sabes que estabas preso por haber cometido algún crimen¿Acaso recuerdas esa parte¡Dime¿Recuerdas el motivo por el que estabas preso?- Victoria hablaba rápidamente. La voz le temblaba.  
-¡No puedo recordarlo Victoria¡¡¡No sé si me están buscando, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve preso, ni tampoco puedo recordar que fue lo que hice! Todo lo que puedo decirte es que no hay manera alguna de que continúe viviendo contigo.

Dicho esto, se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a salir. Victoria tardó un momento en reaccionar. Se puso de pie y sujetó a "Steve" por el brazo.

-¿Pero a donde vas a ir¡No tienes dinero, ni conoces esta ciudad¡Por Dios¡¡¡Si ni siquiera hablas español!

Pero "Steve" no la escuchaba, ya se había acercado lo suficiente a la puerta y comenzó a abrirla, pero Victoria no le soltaba el brazo. Se detuvo un instante, se dio la vuelta, tomó la mano de Victoria y entonces le dijo con voz suave.

-Victoria, ya has hecho demasiado por mí... no podría, bajo ninguna circunstancia ponerte en peligro. Debo continuar esta búsqueda yo sólo. De alguna forma, sé lo que tengo que hacer, pero necesito un poco de tiempo...  
-¿...tiempo, eso es todo lo que necesitas?- Dijo Victoria, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se le salieran.  
-...sólo unos días Victoria. Dame tan sólo unos cuantos días. Yo volveré. Te lo prometo.

Victoria bajó la mirada y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de "Steve". Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y tratando de sonar un poco más alegre, levantó la cara para mirarlo y entonces dijo:

-¡Pero no puedes irte así! Espera un momento.- Dijo soltándolo y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando salió traía una pequeña mochila; luchaba por guardarle unas cuantas cosas, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia "Steve".  
-Toma, llévate esto. Es una cobija y algunas playeras. También te puse un poco de dinero, aunque no es mucho, pero de algo te ha de servir. ¡Ah! Y pensé que esto también podría serte útil.- Dijo al tiempo que le mostraba, lo que ella suponía debía ser la varita mágica de "Steve".

"Steve" sonrió complacido y la abrazó, diciéndole al oído.

-¡Gracias, Victoria! Eres una mujer extraordinaria.

Victoria asintió y cuando se separaron, ella dijo, mientras se quitaba un anillo que llevaba:

-"Steve", quiero que tengas esto.- Le tendió un anillo plateado que no tenía ningún dibujo, y que Victoria siempre usaba.

"Steve" lo observó casi con beneración y se lo colocó en el dedo meñique de la mano derecha.

-¡Gracias! Te lo devolveré pronto... es una promesa.

Victoria asintió con la cabeza. "Steve" le dio un beso en la frente y sin decir nada más salió del departamento.


	27. En busca de respuestas

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XXVII. En Busca de Respuestas.**

Victoria había pasado las últimas dos horas dando vueltas en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Por más que se esforzaba, no podía apartar a "Steve" de su mente. No hacía mas que imaginar cosas horribles que podían estarle pasando a su amigo, en esos momentos, mientras que ella permanecía ahí sin saber nada y sin poder ayudarlo. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que él podría haber hecho para haber sido enviado a prisión.

Entonces tuvo una idea repentina que acabó por quitarle el sueño por completo. Era algo en lo que ya había pensado desde el día en que llevó a "Steve" a vivir con ella; aunque en realidad no había querido recurrir a eso.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, fue a prender su computadora y se conectó a Internet. Se metió a las páginas de criminales más buscados y encontró una página del Reino Unido donde tal vez podría encontrar algo acerca de "Steve". Obviamente, tendría que buscar alguna fotografía, porque no conocía su verdadero nombre.

Después de hora y media de estar buscando dio finalmente con la foto de un fugitivo, de nombre Sirius Black. La foto estaba algo obscura, y el hombre que aparecía en ella lucía muy demacrado y tenía una expresión verdaderamente aterradora, aunque en sus ojos se distinguía ese brillo tan especial que había en los ojos de "Steve". Con una mezcla de miedo y emoción, Victoria "clikeó" sobre la fotografía para ver los datos que incluía y se quedó paralizada ante lo que descubrió; y no sólo porque el crimen del que se le acusaba a ese hombre, era de asesinato y que además se le consideraba armado y sumamente peligroso; sino porque, según la descripción, Sirus Black... había muerto.

Mientras tanto, un enorme perro negro caminaba con paso lento pero decidido por las calles vacías de la ciudad de México. Llevaba una pequeña mochila en el hocico y se detenía de cuando en cuando para olfatear en alguna puerta o en algún callejón. Sus pasos lo condujeron hasta lo que parecía un bello palacio de mármol blanco, con puertas de bronce, rodeado por jardineras y por esculturas y estatuas de todo tipo.

De alguna forma le parecía familiar, aunque no creyó que tuviera alguna importancia sustancial en su búsqueda, así que después de contemplarlo por breves minutos, continuó su camino. Llegó hasta un parque grande que estaba junto al palacio; se internó en el parque y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, dispuesto a tomarse un descanso. La noche era cálida y los arbustos le proporcionaban un buen refugio, pero no había suficiente pasto, así que sacó de la mochila la cobija que Victoria le había puesto y la acomodó lo mejor que pudo, para luego echarse a dormir un rato. "Steve" se sentía muy cansado, pero su cerebro no cesaba de trabajar. Hacía un esfuerzo supremo por ordenar todo el cúmulo de recuerdos que hacía unas cuantas horas habían comenzado a surgir, detonados por el último sueño que había tenido esa misma noche.

Se había oído a si mismo repetir un nombre, había dicho: "¡Sirius, despierta!". ¿Sería ese su verdadero nombre? En el sueño, también había visto algo que le había helado la sangre. Eran unos seres encapuchados, altos y malévolos que lo perseguían. Querían atraparlo. Sintió un estremecimiento al recordarlo. No sabía lo que eran esos seres, o al menos no podía recordar como se llamaban, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es de que lo buscaban a él. Comenzó entonces a recordar los momentos que pasó encerrado en una celda y pensamientos terribles lo invadieron. Él había sido el responsable de la muerte de alguien a quien apreciaba mucho; era un amigo suyo muy querido y aunque no podía recordar su nombre, sabía que era ese hombre de cabello negro y anteojos al que había soñado en otras ocasiones. Tampoco estaba seguro de si había sido el responsable directo de esa muerte, o si algo que él había hecho la había ocasionado, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era que ese era el motivo por el que había estado en prisión.

Tantos recuerdos confusos y dolorosos, parecían ser demasiado para un perro, y sin poderlo evitar, "Steve" comenzó a aullar lastimeramente.

------------------

Mulder, Scully y Remus, se encontraban comiendo en la habitación de éste último. Los tres estaban muy cansados, porque después del desagradable encuentro con los dementores, ninguno había podido dormir. Remus había desaparecido por unos minutos y vuelto en seguida para informarles que esperarían a recibir noticias de Dumbledore.

Mientras tanto, Remus se la había pasado explicándoles que eran los Dementores y comentando acerca del efecto que habían tenido sobre ellos.

-Sólo hay algo que no entiendo.- Dijo Scully pensativamente. - ¿Cómo es que nadie más en el hotel los vio?  
-Bueno, para ser francos; a mí me sorprendió mucho que ustedes dos hayan podido verlos.- Admitió Remus.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Pues porque ustedes no son magos; se supone que los muggles no pueden ver a los dementores, así como a algunas otras criaturas mágicas. Pero los dementores son unos seres tan malvados que incluso los muggles pueden sentirlos.- Dijo Remus, con algo de desagrado.

Un sombrío pensamiento atravesó la mente de Mulder y dijo repentinamente:

- O sea que... ¿uno de esos seres podría robarle el alma a una persona y ésta ni siquiera tendría idea de lo que le ocurre?

Remus asintió tristemente.

-¿Acaso esa era su intención al entrar a la habitación de Mulder...¿robarle su... alma?- Preguntó Scully algo alarmada.  
-Eso lo dudo, positivamente. Es más seguro que pretendieran llevárselo. Es por eso que debemos esperar a obtener instrucciones de Dumbledore. Es posible que incluso tengamos una entrevista con él... ¿Quieren más chocolate?-. Dijo Remus repentinamente, mientras les ofrecía otra barra de chocolate.

Mulder la recibió agradecido, después de lanzar una mirada de tristeza a su bolsa vacía de semillas de girasol, las cuales se había estado comiendo compulsivamente.

Scully también recibió la barra de chocolate, pero no se la comió. Aún se sentía algo contrariada, pero no estaba segura de querer admitirlo.

Permanecieron un rato más ahí en silencio, cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando de repente una pequeña lechuza entró volando por la ventana, dejó caer una carta sobre el regazo de Remus y salió tan rápidamente que por un momento Mulder y Scully pensaron que se lo habían imaginado.

Remus abrió la carta y la leyó muy concentrado. Se levantó, se dirigió hacia la ventana y la cerró. Sacó su varita y quemó la carta. Entonces dijo:

-Dumledore nos está esperando. Si son tan amables de acompañarme, iremos a hablar con él ahora mismo.


	28. Palabras de Consuelo

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XXVIII. Palabras de Consuelo.**

Salieron los tres del hotel y comenzaron a andar por la villa dirigiéndose hasta las afueras. Atravesaron el bosque cercano y llegaron a la montaña hasta la que Scully había seguido a Remus, hacía tres noches.

En cuanto entraron a la pequeña caverna, Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie, ya que estaba sentado tranquilamente, en una gran roca. Remus se aproximó a él de inmediato y le estrechó la mano. Mulder y Scully lo observaban fascinados. Era un hombre excepcional, no cabía duda de ello.

Después de intercambiar una par de palabras en voz baja con Remus, Dumbledore se acercó a los dos agentes y les extendió la mano para saludarlos.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo Dumbledore estrechándole la mano, primero a Scully y luego a Mulder. Entonces continuó.- Permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore. Lamento mucho que hayamos tenido que conocernos en estas circunstancias, pero fue inevitable.

Mulder y Scully no atinaban a decir nada, así que ambos simplemente asintieron con la cabeza, tratando de sonreír.

-Hmmm... - Comenzó a decir Mulder, pero no conseguía hacer que las palabras le salieran de la boca.  
-Sé que todo esto debe parecerles muy confuso. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que no les es demasiado desconocido. Por lo que he averiguado, ustedes se especializan en investigar sucesos de esta naturaleza, en su país. ¿No es así?- Mulder y Scully se miraron mutuamente. Dumbledore les sonrió amigablemente y continuó.- De momento debemos atender lo más urgente, por lo que debo pedirle, señorita Scully que me permita hablar con el señor Mulder en privado. Le prometo que no demoraremos mucho, pero dado el hecho de que él parece ser el centro del problema, es preciso que hable primero con él.

Scully asintió, aunque en realidad no le hacía mucha gracia que la dejaran fuera, después de todo, ella había estado cerca de ser atacada por un hombre-lobo; ¿qué eso no contaba? Remus debió notarlo porque inmediatamente se le acercó y tomándola suavemente por el brazo se encaminó junto con ella hacia fuera de la caverna.

Caminaron por el bosque tranquilamente hasta que Remus rompió el silencio.

-Sin duda, estas deben de ser las peores vacaciones de su vida, agente Scully.- Dijo, Remus con un dejo de tristeza. Esa apreciación era correcta, pero Scully no quiso admitirlo, así que se limitó a responder:  
-Bueno, ya estoy acostumbrada.

Remus le sonrió levemente y continuaron caminando por el bosque. Entonces a Scully se le ocurrió algo en lo que llevaba pensando algún rato y sin poder evitarlo se le escapó una pregunta que deseaba hacer desde hacía algunos días.

-Escuche Remus, no quisiera ofenderlo pero... cómo es posible que siendo usted un... hmm... usted sabe un... hombre-lobo... lo que quiero decir es que, es usted tan amable y tan tranquilo... que yo no concibo que una persona como usted pueda convertirse en... en...  
-¿... en un ser tan aterrador?- Terminó Remus.

Se detuvieron un instante cerca de una árbol. Remus la miró intensamente y finalmente respondió.

-Quisiera poder responderle, agente Scully. Curiosamente, yo me he hecho esa misma pregunta durante años.- Apartó la mirada de ella y entonces continuó hablando como para sí mismo -"Aun el hombre que es puro de corazón y dice sus oraciones de noche, se convertirá en lobo cuando florezca el veneno y brille la Luna de otoño"

Después de una breve pausa, Scully dijo:

-¿Curt Siodmak?  
-Cuando era niño, mi madre me consiguió algunas películas sobre hombres-lobo. Claro que no servían de gran consuelo, especialmente porque el final nunca era feliz para el protagonista.- Dijo Remus con algo de ironía.  
-Debe ser algo muy difícil para usted... perdóneme, fue una torpeza preguntarle algo así... -Dijo Scully, quien ahora lamentaba haber abordado ese tema.  
-No tiene de que disculparse. He aprendido a vivir con ello. Quién sabe... tal vez algún día logre curarme. Mi madre siempre solía decir que la esperanza era lo único que nos permitía continuar adelante. Así que mientras la esperanza siga con vida, yo no me daré por vencido. A veces no es fácil mantenerse en la lucha, pero siempre hay motivos para continuar. Aún cuando el panorama luzca oscuro y desolador. Siempre hay una luz al final del túnel.

Scully lo miraba de manera extraña. Y de repente sintió que tenía la necesidad de confesar algo que le oprimía el corazón.

-Anoche... cuando esos seres entraron en la habitación de Mulder, yo... estuve recordando cosas horribles: cuando murió mi padre... cuando mi hermana fue asesinada... todas aquellas ocasiones en las que Mulder y yo estuvimos a punto de perder la vida... Era como si nunca pudiera ser capaz de volverme a sentir alegre o a tener esperanzas... - La voz se le quebró en ese instante y entonces Remus hizo algo inesperado. Se le acercó y la abrazó suavemente. Scully se recargó en su pecho y dio rienda suelta a sus llanto. Remus sentía el peso de la cabeza de ella en su pecho y la sentía estremecerse entre sollozos. Acarició su cabeza con delicadeza; pero aunque sentía como si esas lágrimas que aquella bella mujer vertía sobre él, cicatrizaban las heridas de su lastimado corazón, un pensamiento repentino le hizo comprender que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, así que se apartó de ella, dándole la espalda; enfadado consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar por ese sentimiento. "Tan hambriento de cariño estás, Remus" pensó. Se alejó un poco más de ella, furioso consigo mismo por haberse atrevido a algo así. No tenía derecho. Cómo había podido hacerlo.

Entonces Scully se le acercó y posó su mano sobre su hombro. Se puso frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos y sin decir una sola palabra más lo besó.


	29. De vuelta a la realidad

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

Pero antes, un precioso comercial!

Me alegra que estén disfrutando la historia (bueno, al menos por lo que respecta a las dos personas que han dejado reviews ¬¬) cómo quiera que sea espero que continúen hasta el final. Me gustaría saber, por qué encontraron tan extraño el beso entre Scully y Lupin? No es que quiera asustarlos, pero todavía faltan bastantes capítulos, ojalá no se les haga demasiado pesado. Oh! Y otra cosita, si existiera alguna cosa que me pudieran recomendarme, se los agradecería infinitamente. See you then!

**Capitulo XXIX. De vuelta a la Realidad.**

Hacía mucho tiempo que Remus no se sentía tan dichoso. Todos sus años de soledad parecían estar desvaneciéndose en ese prolongado beso. La ternura y calidez con que ella lo besaba le hacían sentir como si nada al rededor existiera y deseaba que ese momento durara una eternidad. No quería pensar en nada ni en nadie. Era como un sueño. Sin embargo, comprendía que no duraría mucho... de un momento a otro tendría que volver a la realidad.

Se separaron lentamente y se quedaron mirando uno a otro, sin saber que decir.

Scully se recargó nuevamente en el pecho de Remus y él correspondió al gesto, abrazándola tiernamente. Pasaron unos minutos así y entonces ella dijo:

- Lo siento, yo... no sé que me pasó...

- No tienes nada de que disculparte, fui yo quien se dejó llevar...

- Todo lo que está pasando es tan extraño para mi... me siento avergonzada. Se supone que no debería actuar de esta forma, no es propia de mí.

- Entiendo.- Respondió Remus con voz queda, y continuó: -Tal vez sea mejor que nos olvidemos de esto. Simplemente haremos como que nada pasó... ¿está bien?- Scully asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Ambos guardaron silencio, aunque permanecieron abrazados durante varios minutos. Finalmente se separaron y entonces escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban. Era Mulder, que caminaba lentamente y parecía algo distraído. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, se dirigió a Remus diciéndole:

-Dumbledore se ha ido, pero me ha explicado unas cuantas cosas y me ha pedido que les comunique lo que haremos esta noche.

Scully lo observaba con atención. Conocía de sobra a su compañero y sabía que algo le preocupaba.

- ¿Mulder, qué ocurre?

Mulder tomó aire y entonces dijo:

- Será mejor que nos sentemos un rato, lo que tengo que decirles no será fácil y menos para ti Scully.

Remus y Scully se voltearon a ver y entonces los tres se sentaron sobre el tronco de un árbol caído.

Ya eran más de las cuatro cuando Mulder terminó de explicarles lo que iban a hacer esa misma noche y Scully se encontraba algo contrariada. Mulder había sugerido que tal vez fuera buena idea que ella permaneciera en la posada, pero Scully no estaba dispuesta a abandonar a su compañero cuando más le necesitaría, así que esa opción quedó descartada. Remus procuraba no mostrar su preocupación, pero también se sentía algo alterado. Comprendía perfectamente lo que Dumbledore trataba de hacer, pero eso no lo confortaba en lo más mínimo. Si algo salía mal, las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas. Salieron del bosque y se dirigieron a la posada. Aunque los tres seguían algo preocupados, trataron de no pensar más en lo que iba a suceder esa noche, así que Remus comenzó a hacerles preguntas acerca de lo que hacían en su país. Mulder se animó un poco y le narró algunas de las experiencias que habían tenido; le contó de algunas criaturas extrañas que habían enfrentado y de los desagradables encuentros que habían tenido con brujas.

Cuando llegaron a la posada, se fueron directamente al restaurante y se sentaron a comer. Scully se ausentó un momento para ir a lavarse las manos y entonces Mulder aprovechó la ocasión para decirle algo a Remus.

-Lupin, quisiera pedirle un favor muy especial.

-Dígame, Mulder.

-Escuche, no puedo negarle que estoy preocupado por lo que va a pasar esta noche, aunque por algún motivo, siento que puedo confiar plenamente en usted y en Dumbledore. Sin embargo, también me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a Scully. Esto no le concierne directamente a ella y no quisiera que por mi causa... Solo quiero que me prometa que hará todo lo que pueda por proteger a Scully.

Remus se le quedó mirando fijamente, pensando que esa petición estaba de más. Él nunca permitiría que le sucediera nada a Dana Scully.

-Tiene mi palabra. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos.- Dijo Remus.

-----------------------

Por su parte, "Steve" caminaba con dificultad por las pobladas calles del centro de la Ciudad de México.

Iba mirando para todas partes, pero se daba cuenta de que entre el ruido y tanta gente, le sería difícil concentrarse en lo que estaba buscando. Sin embargo, tenía que continuar.

Ahora comprendía que era lo que le había sucedido. Había atravesado una especie de portal dimensional. Recordaba vagamente haber estado en una sala obscura, y que algo le había dado en el pecho. También recordaba haber caído a través de una especie de velo, pero fuera de eso, no sabía cómo era que había llegado hasta ese lugar. Todo lo que se le ocurrió fue que debía encontrar el portal por el que había venido y tal vez pudiera volver a través de él... tal vez.

Después de caminar durante horas, "Steve" llegó a una plaza rodeada de edificios de aspecto antiguo. Era una especie de explanada, donde había un asta y una bandera gigantescas. Continuó caminando y finalmente se sentó en el suelo, a la sombra que el enorme asta proyectaba.

Observaba con atención todo lo que había a su alrededor. Por todos lados había gente caminando, algunos con aspecto abatido, otros llevando grandes paquetes. Unos más tenían apariencia de extranjeros. "Steve" vio una pequeña familia que iban por ahí caminando y sacando fotografías, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Se puso de pie de un salto y se aproximó a esas personas, tratando de sonar lo más amable y encantador que pudo.

-¡Buenos días! Disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero es que vine aquí con unos amigos y me extravié. Quedamos de vernos aquí en dos horas más, pero me estoy aburriendo muchísimo y como no hablo nada de español, pensé que tal vez podría recorrer el lugar junto con ustedes en lo que mis amigos vuelven por mí.

El hombre a quien "Steve" suponía el padre de aquella familia, lo miró un poco extrañado y después de evaluarlo de pies a cabeza, finalmente dijo:

-Bueno, no veo por qué no, señor...

-Bla..nk ¡"Steve" Blank!- Dijo "Steve" apresuradamente, tendiéndole la mano.

-Mucho gusto, señor Blank. Mi nombre es Ned Thompson y esta es mi esposa Lisa, mi hijo Bert y mi hija Margo.

-¡Mucho gusto!- Dijeron los Thompson al unísono. "Steve" les dio la mano a cada uno de ellos.

-Es usted británico, ¿verdad señor Blank?- Aventuró la señora Thompson.

-Hmm... si, soy de Londres.- Dijo "Steve" algo inseguro.

-¡Claro! Su acento lo delata. -Apuntó Ned Thompson alegremente, y continuó: -Nosotros somos de Chicago. Yo ya había venido aquí por asuntos de la empresa donde trabajo, pero en esta ocasión quise que mi familia me acompañara. Estamos a punto de ir al Templo Mayor, ¿ya lo ha visitado usted antes?

-Hmmm... no, no he estado ahí.

-¡Perfecto! Le aseguro que le encantará. Es un sitio histórico maravilloso. Así haremos suficiente tiempo en lo que sus amigos llegan por usted.

"Steve" se sintió aliviado de poder estar en condiciones de comunicarse y aunque no estaba seguro de qué diablos era el "Templo Mayor" no tuvo ninguna objeción en seguir a esos simpáticos norteamericanos.


	30. Un encuentro no tan inesperado

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XXX. Un encuentro, no tan inesperado.**

"Steve" siguió a la familia Thompson hasta el "Templo Mayor" que resultó ser una zona arqueológica descubierta hacía unos veinte años; Ned le explicó que ahí se concentraba el centro de todo el reino Azteca; era un sitio ceremonial en el cuál se habían encontrado una gran cantidad de vestigios que habían permitido conocer fragmentos de la historia de los aztecas, así como aspectos de sus costumbres y de su vida en sociedad.

"Steve" hizo el recorrido del Templo Mayor junto con la familia Thompson. Al principio le pareció un poco aburrido, pero poco a poco, mientras escuchaba las explicaciones que daba el guía de turistas, se iba interesando más y más. Escuchaba con atención todo lo que les explicaban sobre los orígenes de la cultura azteca y de cómo los antiguos pobladores del lugar, solían identificar a sus más valerosos guerreros como caballeros águila y caballeros tigre. Entonces llegaron a una zona donde se encontraba un muro constituido por representaciones de cráneos humanos; se trataba del "Tzompantli", que en nahuatl significa "Altar de cráneos". "Steve" se quedó observándolo durante varios minutos, como hipnotizado. Estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el grupo continuó avanzando, para seguir con el recorrido. La idea de crear un altar con los cráneos de personas sacrificadas le parecía sumamente extraña y hasta algo perversa. Ned volvió sobre sus pasos, al darse cuenta de que "Steve" se había rezagado y le dijo:

-Vamos, si te retrasas te perderás la explicación.

-Si, ya voy.- Repuso "Steve", pero no se movió. Continuaba contemplando el muro ensimismado. Entonces Ned recitó en voz alta:

- "¿Acaso de verdad se vive en la Tierra?

No para siempre en la tierra: solo un poco aquí.

Aunque sea jade se quiebra.

Aunque sea oro se rompe.

Aunque sea plumaje de quetzal se desgarra.

No para siempre en la tierra: solo un poco aquí."

"Steve" se volvió a verlo algo sorprendido.

-Es un antiguo poema de un rey azteca llamado Nezahualcoytl.-Dijo Ned, con aire de entendido.

-Parece que conoce bastante sobre los aztecas.- Dijo "Steve", tratando de apartar los obscuros pensamientos que se habían agolpado en su cerebro.

-Conviví un tiempo con algunos inmigrantes mexicanos. Son personas interesantes. Les gusta hablar de sus tradiciones.

-Pues esa afición por la muerte, no me parece a mí tan interesante.-Dijo "Steve", con algo de desagrado.

-¡Oh, no! No es que tuvieran afición por la muerte. Todo lo contrario. Para ellos lo más importante era la vida, ya que no había forma de volver, una vez que se había muerto. Sin embargo, sentían gran respeto por sus antepasados y les rendían homenaje. La muerte es algo inevitable, por eso era esencial para ellos llevar una buena vida, para que al dejar este mundo, uno fuese recordado por toda la eternidad.

Sin embargo a "Steve", la explicación no le hizo sentir mejor. Se sentía sumamente afligido, porque en su mente tenía ahora el rostro de ese hombre con el que había soñado anteriormente y la duda sobre qué es lo que él había hecho o dejado de hacer para ocasionar que esa persona muriera, lo angustiaba. También se preguntaba si en algún lugar del mundo, existiría alguna persona que pensara en él. Tal vez alguien quien ahora lo suponía muerto. Sacudió la cabeza, que comenzaba a dolerle. Ned no hizo ningún comentario más, pero lo sujetó suavemente por el brazo, invitándolo a continuar con el recorrido. "Steve" asintió y continuó caminando.

----------

Remus se encontraba recostado en su cama, meditando en lo que tendrían que hacer dentro de unas horas más; mientras tanto, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y el cielo se teñía de rojo, con los últimos rayos del atardecer.

No podía negar que se sentía sumamente preocupado; el plan era arriesgado y había tantas cosas que podrían salir mal que, por más que quería mostrarse optimista, no podía quitarse esa opresión en el corazón. Por otra parte, se sentía intensamente afligido. Inconscientemente pasaba sus dedos por sus labios, rememorando el efímero beso que Dana Scully le había dado; en su mente sólo estaba ella; sus ojos, su rostro, su cabello...

¡Cómo había podido ser tan tonto! ¡¿Cómo pudo dejarse arrastrar de esa forma?! Ella simplemente estaba confundida, era normal; después de todo, los Dementores le habían hecho revivir sus más terribles recuerdos... todo lo que ella quería era un poco de consuelo. Él no debería haberse aprovechado de la situación.

"¿Pero que esperabas? Tú no estás hecho de palo, ¿o sí? También tienes sentimientos, también tienes malos recuerdos... recuerdos horribles..." Se decía esto a sí mismo, como tratando de justificarse.

Suspiró largamente y cerró los ojos, tratando de borrar esa imagen de su mente. "No tienes derecho, Remus. Eres un monstruo. ¡Un fenómeno! No tienes derecho a amar ni a que te amen. Treinta años de ser un hombre lobo deberían haberte enseñado algo." Pensó amargamente.

Se levantó de la cama, entró al baño y se mojó la cara. Después de unos minutos de permanecer con los ojos cerrados, levantó el rostro y encaró su imagen en el espejo, mirándose a los ojos. Entonces dijo en con decisión: "Olvídate de lo que sientes por ella. Tienes una misión que cumplir"

Mientras tanto, Scully se encontraba en su habitación tomando un baño. Trataba de relajarse, pero estaba muy confundida por lo que había pasado unas horas antes y se sentía molesta consigo misma porque consideraba que había actuado como una tonta.

"¿Pero en qué estabas pensando? ¡Eres un agente del FBI! ¡Eres una científica! ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese? ¿Qué habrá pensado él?"

Se repetía una y otra vez estas preguntas, mientras dejaba que el agua le cayera sobre el rostro. Aún no estaba segura de qué era lo que la había motivado a besar a Remus, quien a pesar de que habían convivido por algunos días, era un perfecto extraño. Recordaba vivamente la impresión que se llevó aquella noche cuando lo descubrió transformándose en lobo. Él estaba ahí, sentado desnudo, en medio de esa gruta y en cuanto la luz de la luna llena lo tocó comenzó a convulsionarse. Recordaba a la terrible bestia en la que se había convertido, esos ojos malignos, mirándola con avidez. Y entonces, volvía a parecer en su mente el rostro amable de Remus Lupin. Sus ojos color miel, sus facciones apacibles... era un rostro lleno de ternura y al mismo tiempo, lleno de dolor.

No. No lo había besado por lástima. De eso estaba segura. Pero tampoco podía decir que lo hubiese hecho por amor... Sacudió la cabeza y se propuso no pensar más en ello.

Salió finalmente de la regadera, se secó con una toalla y comenzó a vestirse. El plan que tenían que ejecutar dentro de poco tiempo, no ofrecía una perspectiva agradable. Ella había tratado de convencer a Mulder de que deberían dejar todo esto por la paz; pero de sobra sabía que Mulder no desistiría hasta llegar al fondo del asunto. Ella no podía hacer otra cosa que tratar de ayudarlo tanto como pudiera, pero decididamente no estaba de acuerdo.

"Bueno, estas vacaciones habrán podido ser todo, menos aburridas." Pensó Scully con algo de ironía. Tomó su arma y salió de la habitación.

Eran más de las diez de la noche y Mulder, Scully y Remus, se encontraban a las puertas de la mansión Rydlle. Se habían tomado unos minutos para repasar el plan de acción. Mulder se encontraba bastante nervioso, pero trataba de ocultarlo. De repente, Remus sacó un paquetito que llevaba en un bolsillo y se lo tendió a Mulder.

-Tenga Mulder, pensé que le gustarían.- Mulder recibió el paquete y lo abrió. Luego le dirigió una amplia sonrisa a Remus. Eran semillas de girasol.

Entonces, Remus sacó su varita y se aproximó más a la puerta de la mansión. "Alohomora" dijo en voz baja y la cerradura se abrió de inmediato. "¡Lumus!" Una tenue luz salió de la punta de su varita. Entró primero él, seguido por Scully y luego por Mulder. Los agentes miraban hacia todas partes, tratando de vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad.

No se escuchaba nada; una suave brisa veraniega les rozaba el rostro, mientras caminaban por el vasto jardín de la mansión. Remus observaba expectante hacia la puerta que daba acceso a la casa. Penetraron con facilidad, ya que la puerta no estaba cerrada. Mulder y Scully habían sacado sus armas y se preparaban para cualquier cosa que pudiera aparecer. Atravesaron la mansión de extremo a extremo y llegaron hasta la cocina. Encontraron ahí una puerta que daba a un jardín, que estaba bordeado por altos matorrales. Entonces pasó lo que Remus estaba esperando. Las luces de los alrededores se apagaron, al igual que la de su varita. Un frío mortal se extendió y una espesa niebla le cegaba. En medio del cementerio, dos dementores avanzaban hacia él y los dos agentes, lentamente, extendiendo sus manos putrefactas. Remus no lo pensó dos veces y haciendo acopio del más feliz de sus recuerdos, gritó: "¡¡¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!"

De su varita salió un chorro de vapor plateado que inmediatamente tomó la forma de un águila. El águila embistió a los dementores que se fueron haciendo hacia atrás. Uno de ellos desistió de acercarse y se perdió en la espesura de un pequeño bosque que se encontraba dentro de los terrenos de la mansión; sin embargo, el otro no parecía dispuesto a irse sin dar pelea, así que evitó al águila plateada y continuó inexorable hacia Remus y sus acompañantes. Scully disparaba su arma contra el dementor y aunque había conseguido darle, el ser no dejaba de avanzar. Remus se mantenía delante de ella, pero el patronus que había conjurado volvió y volaba alrededor de ellos, volviéndose en contra del obstinado dementor, haciéndolo huir por fin.

Volvía a hacer calor, y las luces de los alrededores se encendieron. Remus volvió a decir "¡Lumus!" para tratar de alumbrar un poco. Scully estaba junto a él, bastante alterada, pero lo que a Remus le hizo sentir pánico, fue que Mulder ya no estaba ahí.

- ¡Dana! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Mulder?

Scully volteó a verlo asustada y luego miró hacia la puerta de donde habían salido. Se aproximó hacia ahí, con pasos tambaleantes, pero Remus la detuvo del brazo. Entonces, se escuchó una voz que decía "¡EXPELIARMUS!" y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, la varita de Remus salió volando de sus manos, así como la pistola de Scully.

Entonces vieron a Mulder que se aproximaba hacia ellos, llevaba su pistola levantada y les apuntaba con ella. Detrás de él había otras cuatro personas. Todos vestían unas largas túnicas negras y llevaban máscaras blancas. También ellos les apuntaban con sus varitas.

Mulder llevaba la mirada extraviada y no parecía ser dueño de sus actos. Scully comenzó a hablarle.

-¡Mulder! ¡Qué estás haciendo!.

Los mortífagos reían a carcajadas; una mujer, quién apuntaba a Mulder con su varita, dijo cruelmente.

- ¡No te molestes en hablarle, estúpida! En este momento, no sabe ni quién eres.

- Debí imaginármelo... - Dijo Remus en voz baja.

-¡Vaya! Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! ¡El licántropo patético! ¿Y cómo están tus amigos? ¡Oh! Espera, si ya no tienes amigos... Todos están muertos, ¿no es cierto?- Dijo la mujer con voz burlona.

Uno de los hombres que estaban detrás, se aproximó un poco y dijo cortante:

-Es suficiente Bella, ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar.

-¡Vamos, Severus! No sean tan aguafiestas. A penas estoy comenzando a divertirme.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Remus dijo con voz iracunda.

- ¡TÚ! Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano, volverías a lo que eres realmente! ¡MALDITO MORTÍFAGO!

Severus, caminó un poco hacia Remus y clavó en él sus negros e insondables ojos.

-Tal vez ahora quieras ponerte de rodillas y suplicarme que no te mate. ¿Qué opinas, Lupin?- Dijo Severus, con la voz cargada de desprecio.

Remus no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí mirándolo y temblando de impotencia. Scully permanecía completamente atónita, sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento.

Inesperadamente, Severus apuntó con su varita a Remus y dijo "¡Crucio!". Remus sintió como lo invadía un inmenso dolor; cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras hacía un esfuerzo supremo por no gritar. No quería darles esa satisfacción.

Severus levantó la varita y el dolor cesó, volviendo a su posición original. Mientras Scully ayudaba a Remus a ponerse de pie, lanzó una rápida mirada hacia el grupo de magos que les cortaba el paso. Uno de ellos, el de menor estatura, parecía muy nervioso, porque se movía convulsivamente. Severus se puso justo delante de él y entonces dijo:

-Bella, será mejor que nos vayamos ya. El Maestro está esperando.

-De acuerdo, pero no voy a irme así como así. Nuestro simpático amigo, tiene que despedirse de estos dos, ¿no crees? Después de todo, no van a volver a verlo nunca.- Dicho esto, se aproximó un poco a Mulder y le dijo algo al oído. Entonces Mulder dio un par de pasos al frente y se dispuso a disparar en contra de Scully.

-¡¡MULDER, NO!! - Gritó ella. El estruendo de dos disparos se hizo oír en la noche. Scully había sido empujada al suelo y Remus había recibido los dos impactos, en el pecho. Cayó junto a ella, llevándose la manos al pecho manchado de sangre.

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!- Gritó Scully. De repente, de la nada aparecieron más magos. Comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra y Scully alcanzó a ver como uno rayo de luz roja se impactaba en uno de los magos encapuchados haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Severus se había quitado justo a tiempo, pero el hechizo aturdidor que Kingsley había lanzado hacia él, le había dado a Peter, quien cayó inconsciente de inmediato. Entonces le gritó a sus compañeros, mientras corrían a ponerse a cubierto:

-¡LARGUÉMONOS AHORA! ¡¡¡SI DUMBLEDORE VIENE, ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!!!

-¿Y qué hay de Pettigrew?

-¡No hay tiempo, tendrá que quedarse atrás! ¡Si no volvemos con el muggle, el Maestro nos matará a todos!- Replicó Severus, mientras lanzaba hechizos sin fijarse en donde caían.

Al oír esto, los mortífagos, junto con Mulder, desaparecieron del lugar.

Mientras, Scully trataba de reanimar a Remus, hablándole. Los magos que habían llegado se les acercaron. Uno de ellos, un mago alto, negro y de voz profunda le dijo:

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-¡Sí! ¡¡Yo estoy bien, pero Remus!! ¡¡Está herido!! ¡¡¡Tenemos que atenderlo, pronto!!!

Otro mago se acercó. Había ido primero a revisar al mago que había sido herido y después de atarlo, se aproximó a ellos. Era un hombre de apariencia sumamente extraña. Era viejo y llevaba una pata de palo, pero lo más extraño de todo era su cara. Dijo con una voz gruñona, mientras miraba fijamente a Remus:

- Parece que las balas lo atravesaron. No está en peligro grave, pero hay que detener la hemorragia.

"¡Pero de qué habla este loco! ¡¡Cómo no va a estar en peligro grave, si dos balas acaban de atravesarlo!!" Pensaba Scully desesperada. Entonces un mago que parecía más joven se acercó al grupo. Era pelirrojo y llevaba el cabello largo, atado en una coleta. Sacó su varita y tocó el pecho de Remus, diciendo unas palabras en voz baja. De inmediato, las heridas ocasionadas por los proyectiles, dejaron de sangrar. Después de unos minutos, Remus abrió los ojos y miró a todas partes.

Scully estaba en completo estado shock. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar. Sabía que el plan era que debían permitir que Mulder fuera secuestrado y aunque sabía que había un mago infiltrado con los enemigos, comprendía que aún así había graves riesgos. Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender, era que un hombre que acababa de recibir dos impactos de bala y que uno de ellos había le había indudablemente, atravesado el corazón, estuviese ahora poniéndose de pie, tan tranquilo, como si sólo se hubiese caído al tropezar con una piedra.

Entonces, comenzaron a escucharse pasos y a verse luces que se aproximaban a la mansión. Remus dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo: -Debemos irnos. No estamos como para dar explicaciones a la policía. ¿Tonks, tienes el traslador?

Una mujer joven se aproximó rápidamente y le tendió a Remus una lata de refresco vacía.

El mago alto y negro traía arrastrando al otro mago que había sido herido y entonces todos tocaron la lata. Remus sujetó la mano de Scully, haciendo que tocara la lata. De un momento a otro todo dio vueltas y aquél oscuro jardín quedó solitario de nuevo.


	31. Lo claro del encierro y lo confuso de

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XXXI. Lo claro del encierro y lo confuso de la libertad.**

Nota: Gracias a mi tocayita Mawi, por el título

Mulder no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Estaba completamente aturdido. Le habían vendado los ojos y se encontraba atado de manos y pies. Tal vez temían que anduviera por ahí merodeando, aunque eso era algo que definitivamente no pensaba hacer.

Después de que habían entrado a la mansión y habían atravesado por la puerta de la cocina ya no podía acordarse de nada más; su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

De momento se preguntaba en dónde podría estar. También quería saber que había sido de Scully y de Lupin. Aparentemente, las cosas habían salido justo como Dumbledore había previsto; sólo esperaba que esta "visita" no se prolongara por mucho tiempo; dentro de pocos días tendría que volver a su país y se imaginaba explicándole a su jefe, el subdirector Skinner, por qué se había tenido que tomar unos días de vacaciones extra.

De repente escuchó unos pasos amortiguados que se aproximaban, acto seguido se escuchó una puerta que se abría y se cerraba de inmediato. Mulder permaneció estático, suponiendo que se trataba de uno de sus captores.

Mulder escuchaba con atención y sintió que la persona que acababa de entrar se aproximaba a él. Entonces escuchó que alguien le hablaba en voz muy baja y al oído:

-Escúcheme con atención. Si quiere salir vivo de esta, debe hacer todo lo que se le indique. No trate de oponer resistencia ni intente pasarse de listo, porque él no dudará un segundo en matarlo.

Dicho esto, Mulder notó que el hombre que estaba ahí, le colocaba algo alrededor del cuello. El hombre continuó:

-Cuando todo haya pasado, todo lo que deberá hacer, será tocar este amuleto.

-¡Espere! ¡Dígame que fue de Scully y de Lupin!

-Ellos están bien. Ahora debo irme; ya no hablaremos más. Buena suerte.

Mulder escuchó que el hombre salía de la habitación y de inmediato sintió que las cuerdas que lo ataban, se habían aflojado, pero esperó a que la puerta estuviese cerrada para liberarse por completo y para quitarse la venda de los ojos.

Mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la escasa luz que había, permaneció sentado en el suelo. Meditó un momento en las palabras que acababa de escuchar, y esperaba que efectivamente Scully se encontrara bien. No se perdonaría nunca que algo malo le sucediera; ya que había sido su propia obstinación la que los había orillado a esta situación.

La habitación donde se encontraba estaba en completa penumbra, pero sobre la mesa había una charola con comida y una jarra con agua. Mulder no dudó un segundo en probar los alimentos, ya que no era probable que quisieran envenenarlo; si su intención fuera matarlo ya lo habrían hecho.

---------------

Mientras esto sucedía, un hombre caminaba solitario y pensativo por una calle obscura de la ciudad de México. Parecía haber caminado por horas y ya no sabía que hacer. Realmente se sentía perdido.

"Steve" escuchó las campanadas de un viejo reloj. Ya eran las 10 de la noche y aunque aún había mucho bullicio de autos y de gente que caminaba de vuelta a sus hogares; él comprendía que no podía continuar vagando sin ninguna dirección en específico. Buscó un rincón oscuro y solitario para transformarse en perro. Después de unos minutos de buscar un sitio donde dormir, se encontró con una antigua construcción que parecía estar completamente abandonada. Podría ser un buen refugio para esa noche. Atravesó con cuidado un portón que parecía que podría caerse en cualquier momento y se adentró en una especie de grupo de departamentos. Estaba muy oscuro, pero su visión canina le permitía conducirse con seguridad. Encontró una zona adecuada para descansar, debajo de unas maltrechas escaleras y sin más ni más se quedó profundamente dormido.

El cielo estaba teñido de un color rojo sangre y sobre éste se recortaban unas lejanas montañas. Todo al rededor era árido y tenebroso. No parecía haber nadie. "Steve" se encontraba ahí solo, preguntándose como es que había llegado ahí. De repente miró hacia un lado y se encontró con una mujer. Ella era muy anciana y tenía el cabello blanco y largo, amarrado en una trenza. La anciana lo miraba impasible y entonces le dijo:

-¿Estás perdido Nahualli-iztcuintli?

"Steve" simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- Hay gente que te está buscando. ¿Lo sabes?

"Steve" negó esta vez. Esa mujer no parecía estar hablando en un idioma que él conociera, pero por algún motivo, él era capaz de entenderla.

- El Nahualli-coatl quiere hacerte daño; pero el Nahualli-teotontli quiere ayudarte. Yo puedo hacer que los encuentres. Debes venir a mi casa.

- ¿Pero quién eres tú?

- Debes ir a la ciudad custodiada por el volcán que humea y por la mujer blanca. Darás siete pasos de atlante y llegarás al lugar de la huída. Una vez ahí, debes preguntar por el conejo y entonces me encontrarás.

- ¿Tú sabes quien soy yo?

- Eres Nahualli-Itzcuintli.- Respondió la anciana simplemente. Entonces añadió: -Ven a buscarme, sólo tienes un día. Si no vienes conmigo, no podrás volver a tu hogar.

- ¡Pero cómo fue que vine a dar aquí! ¡Dímelo! Tengo que saberlo.

- Debemos irnos ahora.

Dicho esto, la anciana se transformó en un conejo blanco y se alejó rápidamente. "Steve" se quedó quieto por unos minutos y entonces volvió la vista atrás. Uno seres altos y encapuchados se aproximaban a él y comenzó a sentir mucho frío. Los seres estaban cada vez más cerca, pero él no podía moverse ni hacer nada. Entonces volvió a oír la voz de la anciana que decía con voz potente: ¡¡NAHUALI-IZTCUINTLI, DESPIERTA!

"Steve" despertó de inmediato y se transformó en humano de nuevo. No estaba seguro de que eso hubiese sido un sueño. Trató de grabar en su memoria todo lo que había escuchado y salió corriendo del lugar. Un vigilante que andaba por ahí lo alcanzó a ver cuando abandonaba el edificio en ruinas y le gritó algunas cosas que "Steve" no entendió. Se alejó corriendo tan rápido como las piernas le permitían. Sabía ahora lo que tenía que hacer y sin detenerse un minuto a pensar, tomó la dirección que lo conduciría hasta el departamento de Victoria.


	32. Momentos de desconfianza

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XXXII. Momentos de desconfianza.**

Victoria despertó algo sobresaltada, cuando le pareció escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su departamento. Miró el radio-reloj despertador que tenía en su buró: eran las 4 de la mañana.

Sintiendo que el corazón le latía muy fuerte, se levantó de la cama y se aproximó a la puerta con cautela. No se oía nada. "Creo que estaba soñando" Pensó, mientras aguzaba el oído para tratar de distinguir algún sonido. Todo estaba en silencio. Tras esperar por unos minutos, finalmente se convenció de que lo había soñado y ya se volvía a su habitación cuando el silencio fue roto por unos insistentes golpes en la puerta, que le hicieron pegar un brinco del susto.

Se acercó de nuevo a la puerta y preguntó:

-¿Quién es?

-¡Victoria! ¡Abre, soy yo!

Victoria se quedó helada. Todo el día anterior se lo había pasado encerrada en casa, pensando en él y había decidido que lo mejor que podía haber pasado es que finalmente decidiera marcharse. Ahora "Steve" estaba ahí en la puerta, pidiéndole entrar.

-¿"Steve"?- Preguntó Victoria, casi en un susurro.

-Por favor, Victoria. Déjame entrar. He descubierto algo importante, pero necesito tu ayuda.- Respondió "Steve" con voz apremiante.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio y "Steve" comenzaba a pensar que Victoria no iba a abrirle, cuando de repente, escuchó unos sonidos que le indicaron que ella estaba quitando el seguro de la puerta y giraba la llave para abrir.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, "Steve" entró apresuradamente y abrazó a Victoria. Ella se encontraba muy desconcertada, pero correspondió al abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Victoria lo miró y se dio cuenta de que su amigo lucía muy cansando.

-¿"Steve", estás bien? ¡Luces terrible! De seguro no has comido nada desde que te fuiste de aquí.

-No, pero eso no importa ahora. Tengo que contarte algo y hay un lugar que necesito que me ayudes a encontrar.

Victoria lo condujo hasta la sala y le instó a sentarse. Aún lo miraba con algo de recelo, pero "Steve" no parecía notarlo. Sin más ni más comenzó a relatarle el sueño que había tenido unas horas antes y aunque Victoria trataba de poner atención, no podía evitar que su mente se rebelara. Este hombre estaba acusado de asesinato. Cómo podía ella siquiera, pensar en continuar ayudándolo. Por otra parte, el negarse podría significar que él enfureciera y le causara daño. Victoria se sentía atrapada y ya casi no prestaba atención a las palabras de "Steve", quien debió darse cuenta, porque entonces dijo:

-¿Victoria, me estás escuchando?

-¡Oh! Lo siento "Steve", es que me tomaste por sorpresa y además es muy temprano. ¿No podríamos dormir un rato? Estaríamos en mejores condiciones de ponernos a resolver tu problema y...

-¡Victoria, casi no hay tiempo!- Dijo "Steve", dando claras muestras de exasperación. Victoria se asustó y trató de calmarlo diciéndole: -¡Lo sé, pero tienes que tranquilizarte! Mira. Hagamos esto. Vete a dar un baño, mientras yo te preparo algo de comer; para entonces ya me habré despejado un poco y podré enfocarme en encontrar el lugar al que quieres llegar. ¿Está bien?

"Steve" no respondió de inmediato, pero comprendía que no podría continuar sin el apoyo de Victoria, así que accedió a hacer lo que ella le pedía. Asintió en silencio y a regañadientes se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al baño.

Victoria se levantó también y fue a preparar algo de café y unos cuantos sandwiches. Cuando puso las cosas en la mesa, encontró la hoja que había impreso en la cual se mostraba al fugitivo Sirius Black. La miró con detenimiento y no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. No cabía la menor duda. Ese hombre y "Steve" eran la misma persona. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿A quién pedir ayuda? Se hallaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando "Steve" salió del baño, aún envuelto en una toalla y secándose el cabello con otra. Él se le acercó lentamente y cuando Victoria se dio cuenta "Steve" ya estaba justo detrás de ella diciéndole:

-¿Qué es eso?

Victoria se sobresaltó mucho y trató de ocultar la hoja, pero "Steve" fue más rápido y se la arrebató. Ella se quedó paralizada por la impresión, mientras "Steve" revisaba la hoja, con expresión sombría. Levantó la vista y se encontró con que Victoria lo miraba aterrada. Hizo ademán de tocarla, pero ella comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, tropezándose con una silla. Se levantó de inmediato y apresuró sus pasos hacia su dormitorio. "Steve" trató de detenerla pero ella le arrojó lo primero que tuvo a la mano. "Steve" esquivó el golpe, pero la distracción fue suficiente para permitirle a Victoria llegar hasta su habitación y encerrarse en ésta.

"Steve" se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla y a tratar de abrirla. Victoria por su parte se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar angustiada.

-¡¡Por favor, Victoria! ¡Escúchame! ¡Sé lo que estás pensando, pero tienes que creerme! ¡Yo no he matado a nadie! ¡Te lo juro! Jamás...

-¡¿Y cómo lo sabes! ¡Si ni siquiera tienes idea de donde vienes, ni como llegaste aquí! ¡Ni siquiera recordabas tu nombre!

-Lo sé Victoria, pero ya he logrado poner en claro algunos de mis recuerdos. Aún me quedan muchas cosas por recordar, pero puedo asegurarte que no le he hecho daño a nadie. ¡Por favor, debes creerme! ¡Jamás pensaría en lastimarte!

-¿Y cómo puedo saberlo? ¡Dímelo!... Será mejor que te marches. No puedo ayudarte ya. No, ahora que sé quien eres realmente.

-Victoria...

-¡Vete, "Steve", Sirius o cómo te llames! ¡Vete y déjame en paz!

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, hasta que "Steve" dijo:

-Escucha Victoria. Comprendo como te sientes. Pero no tengo ninguna otra opción. No puedo resolver esto sin tu ayuda. Sólo dime como llegar al lugar donde se supone que tengo que ir y no te molestaré más. Te lo prometo. Por favor...

La voz de "Steve" sonaba cargada de emoción. Victoria se encontraba completamente confundida. Su mente se remontó hasta la primera vez que lo vio. Esos ojos grises que la miraron y esa voz que le pidió ayuda... No pudo negarse en ese momento, aún cuando estaba consciente de que el riesgo era muy grande. ¿Pero qué rayos le estaba pasando? No podía negar que había desarrollado un sentimiento de afecto especial por ese hombre, pero era un hecho que él era un prófugo de la ley. Él mismo lo había aceptado; por eso se había marchado. Pero ahora estaba ahí, pidiéndole de nueva cuenta que lo ayudara. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Existiría acaso una lejana posibilidad de que fuese inocente? Pero eso era mucho pedir...

En ese justo momento algo pequeño rodó por debajo de la puerta. Victoria lo tomó y se dio cuenta de que era el anillo que le había dado a "Steve". Cerró los ojos mientras pasaba el anillo entre sus dedos. Sentía que la cabeza la iba a estallar. Ya no sabía que hacer. Entonces, Victoria se sobresaltó, ya que el silencio fue interrumpido repentinamente por una canción. Ya eran las cinco de la mañana y el radio-reloj, programado para encenderse a esa hora, comenzó a sonar.

Victoria se había puesto de pie decidida a apagar el radio, pero se detuvo y comenzó a escuchar la canción. Conocía perfectamente esa canción; siempre le había gustado mucho. Era November Rain (Lluvia de Noviembre) de Guns'n Roses:

When I look into your eyes

**Cuando miro en tus ojos **

I can see a love restrained

**Puedo ver un amor reprimido **

But darlin' when I hold you

**Pero cariño, cuando te abrazo **

Don't you know I feel the same

**¿No sabes, que yo siento lo mismo? **

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

**Porque nada dura para siempre **

And we both know hearts can change

**y ambos sabemos que los corazones pueden cambiar **

And it's hard to hold a candle

**Y es difícil sostener una vela **

In the cold November rain

**En la fría lluvia de noviembre **

We've been through this such a long long time

**Hemos pasado por esto, durante mucho, mucho tiempo **

Just tryin' to kill the pain

**Simplemente tratando de matar el dolor **

But lovers always come and lovers always go

**Pero amantes vienen y amantes van **

An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today

Walking away

**Y nadie está realmente seguro de a quien dejas ir hoy **

If we could take the time to lay it on the line

**Si pudiéramos tomarnos un tiempo para yacer sobre la línea **

I could rest my head

**Yo podría descansar mi cabeza **

Just knowin' that you were mine

**Sólo con saber que fuiste mía **

All mine

**Toda mía. **

So if you want to love me

**Así que si quieres amarme **

then darlin' don't refrain

**entonces cariño, no te reprimas **

Or I'll just end up walkin'

**O yo terminaré caminando **

In the cold November rain

**bajo la fría lluvia de Noviembre **

Do you need some time...on your own

**¿Necesitas un tiempo... para ti? **

Do you need some time...all alone

**¿Necesitas un tiempo... sola? **

Everybody needs some time...on their own

**Todo el mundo necesita un tiempo... para si mismo **

Don't you know you need some time...all alone

**¿No sabes que necesitas un tiempo... sola? **

I know it's hard to keep an open heart

**Se qué es difícil mantener el corazón abierto **

When even friends seem out to harm you

**Cuando incluso tus amigos parecen estar ahí para lastimarte **

But if you could heal a broken heart

**Pero si puedíeras sanar a un corazón roto **

Wouldn't time be out to charm you

**¿No quedaría tiempo para encantarte? **

"Steve" permanecía sentado junto a la puerta desolado, negándose a marchar. Trataba de comprender a Victoria, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera herido por su desconfianza. Entonces escuchó un sonido que le hizo darse cuenta de que Victoria había quitado el seguro de la puerta; la empujó suavemente y la puerta se abrió. Victoria estaba sentada en el suelo, tapándose el rostro con las manos. Permaneció varios minutos observándola con atención, mientras el radio seguía emitiendo la canción. De pronto, nada parecía tener importancia. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante. Sólo existían ellos dos. No había pasado o futuro que importara; ya no le importaba si lograba regresar a donde pertenecía, tampoco quería ya recobrar su pasado. Todo lo que deseaba en esos momentos es que ella lo mirara y que se asomara en su alma.

Sometimes I need some time...on my own

**A veces necesito tiempo... para mi **

Sometimes I need some time...all alone

**A veces necesito tiempo... solo **

Everybody needs some time...on their own

**Todo el mundo necesita un tiempo... para si mismo **

Don't you know you need some time...all alone

**¿No sabes que necesitas un tiempo... sola? **

"Steve" se acercó tímidamente a Victoria, quién levantó el rostro lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Él no se atrevía a decir nada, sólo la miraba y casi sin darse cuenta, había acercado su rostro al de ella. Victoria no lo rechazó; ya no lloraba, ya no pensaba en nada. No podía y no quería hacerlo. Se aferró a él y sin que mediara palabra alguna, se besaron.

And when your fears subside

**Y cuando tus temores triunfen **

And shadows still remain, ohhh yeahhh

**Y las sombras permanezcan, ¡oh, si! **

I know that you can love me

**Se que puedes amarme **

When there's no one left to blame

**Cuando ya no quede a nadie a quien culpar **

So never mind the darkness

**Así que no te preocupes por la oscuridad **

We still can find a way

**Aún podemos encontrar un camino **

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

**Porque nada dura para siempre **

Even cold November rain

**Ni siquiera la fría lluvia de Noviembre **

Afuera, el brillo de las estrellas palidecía al tiempo que los primeros rayos del alba comenzaban a perfilarse. La ciudad comenzaba a cobrar vida, y los automóviles circulaban rápidamente por las calles.

De los millones de personas que en esos momentos se preparaban para iniciar su vida cotidiana, había dos que en ese mismo instante, se descubrían mutuamente, curando las respectivas heridas de sus corazones y haciendo que sus almas se fundieran en una sola.

Don't ya think that you need somebody

**¿No crees que necesitas de alguien? **

Don't ya think that you need someone

**¿No crees que necesitas de alguna persona? **

Everybody needs somebody

**Todo el mundo necesita a alguien **

You're not the only one

**No eres el único **

You're not the only one

**No eres el único **


	33. No pierdas la fe

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XXXIII. No pierdas la fé.**

En la sombría habitación en la que Fox Mulder se encontraba recluido, la única luz que se distinguía, provenía de una ventana tapiada. Sólo algunos rayos de sol se filtraban por entre las rendijas.

Mulder no había podido dormir mucho, pero no tenía ninguna otra opción, más que seguir esperando. Estaba algo angustiado y la incertidumbre le hacía pasar malos ratos. Pensaba mucho en Scully y realmente esperaba que se encontrara bien. Mientras obscuros pensamientos atravesaban por su mente, escuchó ruidos amortiguados que se aproximaban a la puerta. Comenzó a sentir muchísimo frío y casi sin darse cuenta, sintió como si todas sus esperanzas se fueran diluyendo en profundo abismo. La puerta se abrió y dos dementores entraron en la habitación. Instintivamente, Mulder se hizo hacia atrás hasta que quedó pegado a la pared. Los seres continuaron avanzando hacia él y lo sujetaron cada uno de un brazo. Mulder sentía como si de un momento a otro fuera a desmayarse; se sentía perdido. Ya nada tenía sentido. Todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era morir.

Se dejó arrastrar por esos seres, que estaba seguro que lo conducían al mismo infierno. Pero ya nada le importaba.

Los dementores condujeron a Mulder hacia un salón de apariencia descuidada. Había muebles antiguos cubiertos de polvo y una figura solitaria se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

Los dementores soltaron a Mulder quien se dejó caer al suelo, temblando. Acto seguido, salieron del salón, dejando a Mulder en compañía de un hombre que vestía una túnica obscura, que le ocultaba el rostro.

Inmediatamente, Mulder comenzó a sentir calor de nuevo. Aún estaba muy débil, pero poco a poco iba recuperando la cordura. Observaba atentamente al hombre que tenía en frente, quien actuaba como si no se percatara de su presencia.

-Así que este es el muggle que va a servirme para destruir a Harry Potter.- Dijo una tétrica y fría voz.

Mulder no respondió.

-Has causado una gran sensación en el mundo mágico, ¿lo sabías? Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore te lo debe haber dicho.

Mulder se quedó muy sorprendido, pero no sabía que responder a eso.

-No te esfuerces en tratar de engañarme, muggle. No te serviría de nada. ¿Crees que soy tan torpe como para no darme cuenta de que Dumbledore te puso en mis manos a propósito? Es obvio que no podía hacer otra cosa.- El hombre continuó hablando, sin mirar a Mulder, quien se sentía sumamente empequeñecido. –Anda, dime que te ha contado nuestro amigo Dumbledore. ¿Cómo te ha convencido? ¿Te ha dicho que el destino de la humanidad está en tus manos? Debe haberte hecho sentir muy importante, ¿no es así?

-Él vendrá a rescatarme.- Dijo Mulder irreflexivamente. De repente sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba en el aire, estrellándose contra el techo del salón. Desde ahí, miró hacia su interlocutor, quien soltó una sonora pero fría carcajada, que le heló la sangre. Mulder apenas se recuperaba del dolor que sentía en la espalda, cuando sin previo aviso se desplomó al suelo. El golpe le sacó el aire y tardó varios minutos en recuperarse.

-Si, seguramente vendrá a rescatarte. Aunque dudo que haya mucho que rescatar cuando yo termine contigo.- Repitió el hombre encapuchado. Se acercó a Mulder, le tomó del cabello obligándolo a que lo mirara y se levantó la capucha; dejando ver un aterrador rostro de ojos rojos y nariz aplastada como la de una serpiente. Entonces le dijo a Mulder:

–Tú vas a ayudarme. Ya sea que lo quieras o no. Tú serás la llave que me permitirá encontrar a Sirius Black. Sé perfectamente que Dumbledore trata de ponerme una trampa, pero muy pronto descubrirás que no hay mago que se le compare a Lord Voldemort... oh, sí amigo mío. No tengas dudas, vas a morir.

Lo soltó con brusquedad y se alejó de él. Lord Voldemort salió de la habitación y de inmediato, entraron dos dementores para llevarse de nuevo a Mulder.

A solas en la habitación obscura, Mulder trataba de recuperarse de la impresión que acababa de recibir. Así que ese era Lord Voldemort. Podía comprender ahora por qué Dumbledore había insistido tanto en hablar con él a solas. Nada de lo que había vivido hasta la fecha podría haberlo preparado para lo que estaba a punto de experimentar. Tenía deseos de gritar por la inmensa angustia que le anegaba el pecho; repentinamente recordó las palabras que le habían dicho apenas unas horas antes. "...cuando todo haya pasado, todo lo que deberá hacer es tocar este amuleto"

Entonces se llevó la mano al cuello y notó que llevaba atado un delgado cordón. Tiró de él para poner a la vista, lo que suponía debía ser el amuleto que le permitiría escapar con vida. Sabía que no debía tocarlo, porque entonces todos los esfuerzos habrían sido en vano, así que con sumo cuidado fue jalando del cordón para extraer el amuleto que se hallaba oculto entre sus ropas.

Finalmente logró extraer el amuleto y lo observó con detenimiento. Era un crucifijo.

Inmediatamente, comenzó a sentirse mucho más fuerte y como por arte de magia, la esperanza le regresó al alma. Y no fue precisamente por el crucifijo, símbolo de la fe católica; ya que Mulder no practicaba ninguna religión. Lo que le hizo recuperar sus fuerzas fue que ese crucifijo en particular le pertenecía a Dana Scully.


	34. Completando el rompecabezas

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XXXIV. Completando el "rompecabezas"**

La luz del sol se filtraba perezosamente por la ventana de la habitación de Victoria. Ella permaneció acostada un largo rato, despierta, pero con los ojos cerrados, mientras que el radio seguía tocando. Ya eran las 7 de la mañana y Sirius seguía durmiendo a su lado.

No quería moverse, ni tampoco quería pensar en nada; sabía que el momento de la separación definitiva se aproximaba y le dolía el sólo pensar en el día de mañana.

Giró la cabeza y observó a Sirius. Nunca más volvería a ver ese rostro, ni a escuchar su cálida voz... Pero a él lo estaban esperando. Alguien más necesitaba de él. No sería justo que se quedara con ella; debía volver al lugar a donde pertenecía.

"En fin. Fue lindo mientras duró." Pensó Victoria tristemente y entonces se levantó de la cama, para ir a darse un baño.

Sirius se despertó algo sobresaltado cuando se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba. Victoria se había levantado y Sirius aguzó el oído tratando de saber en donde se encontraba ella. Alcanzó a distinguir ruido proveniente del baño y entonces se dejó caer sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos. Hacía tan sólo un par de horas, todo lo que quería era que Victoria le ayudara a encontrar a la anciana con la que había soñado y así poder volver a casa... ¿pero realmente quería irse? Se sentía culpable, porque se le ocurrió que tal vez Victoria podría mal interpretar lo que había pasado; ella podría creer que todo lo que él buscaba era convencerla para que lo ayudara... pero no era así. Ni siquiera podía explicarse a sí mismo que era lo que lo había impulsado a actuar de esa forma.

Victoria salió del baño; ya se había vestido y trataba de recogerse el cabello con una pinza; mientras, Sirius ya se había vestido y estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, tomándose el café frío que Victoria había preparado antes.

-Steve... quiero decir, Sirius, ¿por qué te estás tomando el café frío? Deja eso, lo calentaré de nuevo. –Dijo Victoria, tratando de sonar alegre.

-Victoria... yo... – Comenzó a decir Sirius, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Sirius, se empieza a hacer tarde. Será mejor que tratemos de resolver ese enigma que traes entre manos; mientras más pronto lo hagamos, más pronto nos pondremos en camino.

Estaba claro que Victoria no quería tocar el tema de lo que había ocurrido. Sirius no sabía que decir.

- Victoria antes de continuar con esto, quiero saber si aún me consideras un criminal...

Victoria se le quedó mirando unos instantes y entonces dijo:

-¿Realmente eso importa ahora?

-Si. Me importa y mucho. Porque no quiero que pienses que sólo estaba tratando de aprovecharme de ti.

- De acuerdo, si tanto significa para ti... mírame a los ojos y dime que no eres un asesino.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Simplemente vas a creer en mi palabra?

-¿Y qué otra opción tengo?

Sirius se puso de pie, la sujeto por los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos; entonces dijo lenta pero contundentemente:

-No he asesinado a nadie.

-Entonces te creo.- Dijo Victoria con tal convicción que Sirius casi tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas. En vez de eso, la abrazó.

-¿Puedes ahora contarme tu sueño? Me apena decirlo, pero hace rato difícilmente te escuché.

Se sentaron entonces y Sirius, le contó con tanta exactitud como pudo, las palabras que le dijera en sueños la anciana; y Victoria las había anotado, tratando de comprender su significado.

-Hmmm... bueno, veamos: "Debes ir a la ciudad custodiada por el volcán que humea y por la mujer blanca." - Decía Victoria, al tiempo que paseaba de un lado a otro, leyendo lo que había escrito. -Esta parte es relativamente fácil; se refiere a dos volcanes que se encuentran al sudeste. Son el Popocatépetl y el Iztaccihuatl; pero hay varias ciudades que se encuentran cerca de esa zona... lo que necesitamos es un atlas para ver que es lo que hay cerca de ahí.

Acto seguido se acercó a un librero y sacó un libro de buen tamaño, se apoyó en la mesa, mientras Sirius mordía un sandwich de los que Victoria había preparado. Se sentía muy tranquilo; el haber recuperado la confianza de Victoria parecía haberle devuelto los ánimos. Sabía que estaba muy cerca de poder volver a su hogar... si es que realmente tenía uno. Había estado sopesando las posibilidades y aunque comprendía que tenía que volver, no quería siquiera pensar en que el momento de la despedida estaba muy cerca.

- ¿Y que hay de los "siete pasos de atlante" y "el lugar de la huída"?- Preguntó Sirius.

-Bueno, supongo que debe referirse a un lugar en específico que se encuentra a cierta distancia de la ciudad que está cerca de esos dos volcanes... por lo que veo, el candidato más fuerte es la Ciudad de Puebla... –Respondió Victoria, mientras pasaba las hojas del libro hacia atrás y hacia delante, consultando los mapas que había en él.

-¡Ajá! ¡Lo encontré! Según esto, el poblado de Cholula se encuentra a 7 kilómetros de la Ciudad de Puebla, y por si te queda alguna duda, en náhuatl Cholula significa ¡¡¡"el lugar de la huída"! ¡Eso es!-. Dijo Victoria con aire triunfal.

-Sabía que lo descubrirías, pero dime. ¿Está muy lejos de aquí?

-No, haremos unas cinco horas cuando mucho. Pero debemos ponernos en camino cuanto antes.

-Espera un segundo, ¿debemos?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿No pensarás que te voy a dejar ir solo, o si?

-No es necesario que vengas conmigo; en serio. -Dijo Sirius, aunque la verdad es que nada le alegraba más que oír que Victoria deseaba acompañarlo. Añadió con aire de superioridad: -Además, ya se algo de español.

-¿Ah sí? No me digas. A ver, háblame en español.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta y en su mejor español dijo:

-"qui onda, mii cuate"; "adious mamazzita"; y "me daa un tacou"

Victoria se rió con ganas y entonces dijo:

-Si, creo que esas frases te llevarán muy lejos en este país. Pero no importa, llegaremos más rápido en mi auto. Démonos prisa. Porque llegando a Cholula, todavía tenemos que "preguntar por el conejo".

-De acuerdo, pero antes dime algo más. ¿Qué crees tú que signifique eso de "nahualli itzcuintli"?

-Bueno, según tengo entendido, "nahualli" significa mago en nahuatl y la palabra "itzcuintli" significa perro. Así que creo que la anciana de tus sueños, realmente sabe quien eres.

-Hmmm... bueno, supongo que eso ya es algo.

Victoria tomó entonces las llaves de su auto y ella y Sirius salieron del departamento, en busca de la misteriosa anciana que le había ofrecido ayuda en sus sueños.


	35. Scully en el país de las maravillas

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XXXV. Scully en el país de las maravillas.**

Ya era medio día cuando Remus y Scully se encontraban dando un paseo por los terrenos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Habían pasado toda la mañana hablando de los eventos acontecidos la noche anterior y Remus le mostraba ahora el colegio.

-Todo lo demás está muy claro, pero hay algo que me gustaría saber.-Dijo Scully.

-¿Por qué no morí cuando las balas me atravesaron?

Scully lo miró asombrada. No dejaba de sorprenderle cómo era que Remus parecía adivinar sus pensamientos. Asintió levemente con la cabeza. Remus, continuó: -Bueno, lo que sucede es que es muy difícil acabar con un mago, especialmente si además es un hombre-lobo. Si las balas hubiesen sido de plata, no habría tenido tanta suerte. –Respondió Remus, sonriendo ante la expresión de asombro de Scully.

-¡Oh, vaya! Por supuesto, debería haberlo imaginado... Una pregunta más.

-Dime.

-¿Qué fue esa cosa plateada en forma de águila que usaste en contra de los dementores?

-¡Oh, eso! Es un encantamiento muy especial. Es un poco complicado de hacer, pero básicamente requiere de fuerza de voluntad y sobre todo de pensamientos felices. Le llamamos "patronus" y es lo único que nos permite hacerle frente a un dementor.

-¿Y siempre tiene esa forma?

-No, eso depende del mago que lo invoca.

Remus guardó silencio entonces, esperando por si Scully deseaba preguntarle algo más, pero ella parecía estar evaluando la información que acababa de recibir. A Remus le habría gustado decirle que el pensamiento feliz que había escogido, tenía que ver con el beso que ella le había dado el día anterior; pero no se atrevió ni siquiera a sugerirlo.

Continuaron caminando y entonces Remus le mostró el lago y al calamar gigante que estaba cerca de lo orilla, tomando tranquilamente el sol.

Scully sentía que estaba dentro de un extraño cuento de hadas. No podía creer que de hecho se encontraba en un antiguo castillo y que además era una escuela de magia. Remus le había estado hablando del tiempo en el que él estudió ahí. Se acercaron lo suficiente para ver el Sauce Boxeador; caminaron por los lindes del bosque prohibido e incluso le mostró la cabaña de Hagrid, quien no se encontraba en ese momento.

Sin embargo, Scully no podía dejar de pensar en Mulder y en lo mucho que le habría gustado a él, ver todo aquello. Y de inmediato se sentía preocupada de nuevo. Ahora mismo, su compañero se encontraba enfrentando un grave peligro y mientras ella, estaba ahí paseándose junto a un licántropo.

Su rostro se ensombreció con estos pensamientos, y le hizo distraerse de lo que Remus le decía acerca de unas calabazas gigantes. Éste lo notó, pero decidió no decirle nada porque comprendía perfectamente su preocupación. Él mismo se sentía muy angustiado, aunque no quería que ella lo supiera. Como ella no respondió, decidió guardar silencio.

Sin embargo, Scully se percató de esto y entonces dijo:

-Disculpa, es que...

-No, no te disculpes. Entiendo que esto deber ser muy complicado para ti. Después de todo, Mulder es tu amigo y es normal que estés preocupada por él; pero debes tener confianza. Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore tiene todo bajo control.

-Eso quiero creer, pero me cuesta trabajo hacerlo... Mira, la verdad es que Mulder y yo ya hemos estado en situaciones muy críticas antes, sólo que esta vez creo que nos hemos excedido un poco.

-Comprendo. Supongo que nunca se imaginaron verse mezclados en una guerra entre magos.

-Pues ya que lo mencionas...

-Para ser honestos, yo también me encuentro algo desconcertado.- Dijo Remus y se quedó algo pensativo mirando al vacío. Entonces continuó: -Hace casi dos meses tenía la certeza de que Sirius se había ido para siempre y ahora ha surgido la esperanza de que esté con vida, traída por medios inimaginables... No tienes idea de cuanto significa esto para mí; pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en el grave riesgo que Mulder está corriendo... te aseguro que si pudiera, cambiaría mi lugar con él.

-Tal vez te suene extraño, pero sé que él está bien... no sé como explicarlo... es como una especie de nexo que existe entre Mulder y yo.

-Es normal, han pasado por muchas cosas juntos.

-Si, es cierto...- Respondió Scully con aire reminiscente; consideró que no tenía objeto alguno, continuar preocupándose por Mulder, así que decidió cambiar el tema para distraerse un poco y tras una breve pausa, finalmente añadió: -Háblame de Sirius Black. ¿Cómo fue que se hicieron amigos?

-Pues verás...


	36. ¡La hora de las complacencias!

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XXXVI. ¡La hora de las complacencias!**

Mientras Remus le narraba a Scully, algunas de las más brillantes aventuras de "los merodeadores", Victoria y Sirius viajaban por una carretera rumbo al estado de Puebla.

Sirius se había quedado dormido casi en cuanto se habían subido al carro y así permaneció la mayor parte del viaje; mientras, Victoria trataba de concentrarse en el camino, aunque también tenía algo de sueño. Para mantenerse alerta, había comprado un paquete de dulces, una bolsa de pasitas con chocolate, un par de refrescos de cola y de cuando en cuando se fumaba un cigarro.

Estaba muy intranquila y por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que unas horas antes había pasado entre ella y Sirius, así como en que se avecinaba la hora de la despedida. Curiosamente, todo el mundo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para recordárselo. Cuando por la mañana había encendido el radio de su auto-estereo, lo primero que se escuchó fue:

If you leave me now,

**Si te vas ahora, **

you'll take away the biggest part of me

**te estarás llevando la mayor parte de mi **

Uh-uh-uh-uh-ah! Baby please don't go...

**Uh-uh-uh-uh-ah! Nena, por favor no te vayas... **

Se detuvo en un semáforo y le cambió bruscamente al radio, tratando de encontrar algo que no la hiciera sentir miserable.

When the night has come

**Cuando llegue la noche **

And the land is dark

**Y la tierra se obscuresca **

And the moon is the only light we see

**Y la luna sea lo única luz que veamos **

No I won't be afraid

**No, no tendré miedo **

No I won't be afraid

**No, no tendré miedo **

Just as long as you stand, stand by me

**Siempre y cuando te quedes conmigo, quédate conmigo. **

And darling, darling stand by me...

**Y querida, querida quédate conmigo... **

"¡Esto debe ser un complot!" Pensó Victoria molesta, volviendo a cambiarle al radio rápidamente.

Vienes caminando

Y no sabes tu destino,

Conquistando sueños

Sueñas llegar a ser deidad.

Sigues caminando

Sobre viejos territorios

Invocando fuerzas que

jamás entenderás.

Y vienes desde allá

Donde no sale el sol

Donde no hay calor,

Donde la sangre nunca

Se sacrificó por un amor,

Pero aquí no es así

Ah ah ah ah ah ah.

Vienes caminando

Ignorando sagrados ritos,

Pisoteando sabios templos

De amor espiritual.

Largas vidas siguen

Velando el sueño de un volcán,

Para un alma eterna

Cada piedra es un altar.

Y vienes desde allá

Donde no sale el sol...

"¡Ok! ¡¡¡Suficiente!" Por un momento, Victoria tuvo ganas de darse de topes contra el volante, pero en vez de eso, apagó el radio, abrió la guantera y extrajo un estuche con algunos discos compactos; tomó el primero que se encontró, lo metió en el reproductor y de inmediato recuperó la calma.

"Son," she said, "have I got a little story for you...

**"Hijo," dijo ella, "te tengo una pequeña historia..." **

What you thought was your daddy was nothin' but a...

**Lo que pensabas que era tu papi, no era nada más que un... **

While you were sittin' home alone at age thirteen

**Mientras tu estabas sentado sólo en casa a tus trece años **

your real daddy was dyin'.

**tu verdadero papá estaba muriendo. **

Sorry you didn't see him, but I'm glad we talked..."

**Lamento que no lo hayas visto, pero me alegra que hayamos hablado..." **

Oh I, oh, I'm still alive

**Oh. Yo, ¡oh, Yo aún estoy con vida. **

Hey, I, I, oh, I'm still alive

**¡Oye! Yo, ¡oh, Yo aún estoy con vida. **

Hey I, oh, I'm still alive

**¡Oye! Yo, ¡oh, Yo aún estoy con vida. **

Hey...oh...

**Oye... ¡oh!... **

"Is something wrong?" she said

**"¿Pasa algo malo?" dice ella **

Well of course there is

**Bueno, por supuesto que si **

"You're still alive," she said

**"Aún estás con vida," dice ella **

Oh, and do I deserve to be?

**Oh, ¿y merezco estarlo? **

Is that the question?

**¿Esa es la pregunta? **

And if so...if so...who answers...who answers...?

**Y si lo es... si lo es... ¿quien responde... ¿ ¿quién responde...? **

"¡Ah! Nada como un poco de 'Pearl Jam' para relajar los nervios" Pensó Victoria, algo más calmada, disfrutando de la música y acelerando un poco. Para cuando llegó a la caseta de cobro, para tomar la carretera federal se sentía muy contenta y relajada. Después de todo, cuantas mujeres podrían presumir de haber tenido una aventura con un mago. Ella siempre había creído en la magia; desde que era niña siempre le gustaron las historias de magos, hadas y dragones. Le gustaba la literatura fantástica, la saga de "La guerra de las galaxias" y consideraba al mago Merlin como su héroe.

Claro que no podía hablar muy seguido de esto, porque sus compañeros de trabajo consideraban que era infantil; aunque a ella no le interesaba mucho la opinión de las personas y aunque consideraba que pese a las burlas de sus compañeros ella sabía perfectamente mantener los pies en la tierra, se preguntaba que caras pondrían si se enteraran.

Tentadora idea, pero muy poco práctica. Sirius se iría muy pronto. Podría ser esa misma noche; tal vez no fuera hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero Victoria estaba segura de que sería pronto y no quería tampoco abrigar esperanza alguna de volver a verlo. Pensaba que lo mejor es que él simplemente desapareciera de su vida para siempre...

-----------------

Al mismo tiempo, Fox Mulder se encontraba tendido en una cama, mirando hacia el oscuro techo de la habitación donde permanecía cautivo. No sólo se encontraba bastante tranquilo, sino que además había encontrado una manera de mantener la calma y sobre todo la cordura: estaba cantando, tan fuertemente como podía.

We passed upon the stair, we spoke of was and when

**Pasamos sobre las escaleras, hablamos de lo que fue y del cuando. **

Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend

**Y aunque yo no estuve ahí, él dijo que yo era su amigo **

Which came as some surprise I spoke into his eyes

**Lo cual fue toda una sorpresa. Yo hablé directo a sus ojos. **

I thought you died alone, a long long time ago

**Pensé que habías muerto solo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. **

Oh no, not me

**Oh, no, yo no. **

I never lost control

**Yo nunca perdí el control **

You're face to face

**Tu estas cara a cara **

With The Man Who Sold The World

**Con el hombre que vendió al mundo **

I laughed and shook his hand, and made my way back home

**Me reí y estreché su mano, y entonces volví a casa. **

I searched for form and land, for years and years I roamed

**Busqué por forma y tierra, por años y años vagué. **

I gazed a gazely stare at all the millions here

**Dirigí una mirada fija a todos los millones aquí **

We must have died alone, a long long time ago

**Deberíamos haber muerto solos, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. **

Who knows? not me

**¿Quién sabe? Yo no **

We never lost control

**Nunca perdimos el control **

You're face to face

**Estás cara a cara **

With the Man who Sold the World

**Con el hombre que vendió al mundo **

Mulder siguió cantando por largo rato. Desde fuera, los mortífagos encargados de vigilarlo, no parecían exactamente felices de escucharlo. Claro que no podía culpárseles ya que, después de "The man who sold the world", Mulder los "deleitó" con "We are the champions", "Love me do" y cantó tres veces seguidas "We will rock you".


	37. Perdona y olvida

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XXXVII. Perdona y Olvida.**

Al mismo tiempo en que Mulder cantaba a viva voz su propia versión de "California Dreaming"; Victoria y Sirius estaban por llegar a la Ciudad de Puebla; y Remus y Scully tomaban el té con Hagrid; Harry Potter se encontraba sentado en una playa vacía, tomando el sol.

Perenela le había dado permiso de ir a dar una vuelta con la moto voladora, no sin antes darle cientos de recomendaciones que Harry aceptó sin protestar.

Le agradaba mucho esa playa; con frecuencia se encontraba ahí a Buckbeak, quien a falta de hurones para comer, se había convertido en un hábil pescador; se sumergía en el agua y salía con al menos tres peces grandes que engullía en un instante. Ya satisfecho, se alejaba ya fuera volando o trotando alegremente, no sin antes corresponder a la reverencia que Harry siempre le hacía al verlo.

La arena era blanca y suave y las olas no eran demasiado altas; era un verdadero paraíso. Sin embargo, a veces Harry no podía evitar sentirse melancólico, ya que Perenela le había contado que, después de que él, Hermione y Ron ayudaran a Sirius a escaparse de Hogwarts, éste pasó varios días ahí mismo y que esa playa era el lugar en donde más le gustaba estar. En ocasiones, Harry podía incluso imaginarse a su padrino tendido sobre la arena, recargado sobre el lomo de Buckbeak y leyendo alguna carta enviada por él... Esto era lo que más le afectaba, porque estando ahí, lejos de cualquier peligro o aflicción, le parecía increíble que Sirius hubiese dejado ese tranquilo, cómodo y seguro escondite, sólo porque Harry le había escrito en aquélla ocasión en que la cicatriz le había dolido... En esos momentos, era cuando Harry se sentía todavía más miserable y se lamentaba de haber sido tan torpe de dejarse engañar de una forma tan estúpida; Sirius nunca había dudado en ayudarle o en ir hasta donde él se encontraba, sin importarle lo que pudiera pasarle.

"Harry, no es tu culpa..." Eso era lo que Lupin le había dicho hacía solo dos días, y aunque en ese momento le había resultado muy reconfortante el hablar con él, se daba cuenta que aún tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que realmente lograra perdonarse a sí mismo por el grave error que había conducido a Sirius a su muerte.

A menudo permanecía ahí hasta que obscurecía. Le gustaba recostarse y mirar las estrellas; sobre todo porque en esa época del año, la constelación del Can Mayor era perfectamente visible desde esa isla. Le gustaba pensar que Sirius se encontraba mirándolo desde el cielo y este pensamiento le hacía olvidar de momentos su tristeza.

Harry dio un largo suspiro, mientras miraba al cielo que lucía un azul muy intenso. Era un día muy bello y despejado. Tal parecía que no había ningún motivo para sentirse preocupado o melancólico; el sol brillaba intensamente y pequeñas nubes viajeras flotaban por el cielo. En esos momentos, Harry se preguntaba qué podría estar haciendo Dumbledore, ya que hacía dos días que no le veía. Aún no estaba seguro de cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia el viejo hechicero; era un hecho innegable que aún sentía respeto y afecto por él, pero por otro lado, tampoco podía negar que se había sentido sumamente decepcionado de él, por haberle ocultado tantas cosas; cosas que seguramente podrían haber hecho la vida de Harry mucho más llevadera de lo que había sido.

Dumbledore le había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que hacer y que debía ausentarse por poco tiempo; esto resultaba algo sorpresivo, ya que desde que lo había traído a vivir a ahí, él y Harry habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Harry lo interpretaba como la forma en que Dumbledore quería disculparse con él, por el trato que le había procurado durante el curso anterior; aunque también pensaba que tal vez, Dumbledore sólo quería cerciorarse de que Harry finalmente aprendiera a practicar la Oclumancia. Fuera el motivo que fuera, Harry había pasado la mitad del tiempo estudiando y practicando nuevos hechizos. Dumbledore se había avocado a enseñarle algunos maleficios, muchos de ellos, según le pareció a Harry, eran bastante complejos; sin embargo, era una manera mucho más gratificante de pasar las vacaciones, que estar todo el tiempo lamentándose de su suerte, culpándose por la muerte de Sirius, o planeando su venganza contra Bellatrix Lestrange, la mortífaga que había matado a su padrino.

Mientras permanecía recostado sobre la arena y mirando al cielo, comenzó a observar las nubes, dejando volar su imaginación. "La vida debe ser mucho más fácil si eres una nube" pensó Harry "sólo flotar sin tener que pensar en nada... ¡ah! y el viejo juego de encontrar formas a las nubes..."

Mientras se sumergía en estos agradables pensamientos algo le cayó justo en el pecho, despertándolo de su ensueño.

Una lechuza acababa de dejarle caer encima una copia de "El Profeta". Era Hedwigh, quien después de soltar el diario sobre su dueño, se había posado suavemente sobre la moto voladora.

Harry se extrañó bastante al ver lo que Hedwigh le había traído, ya que él prefería mantenerse alejado de las noticias ya fueran del mundo mágico o el muggle, decisión que Dumbledore no sólo había apoyado, sino con la que estaba completamente de acuerdo; sin embargo, desenrolló el diario y lo que leyó en la primera plana, lo dejó completamente perplejo.

"¡¡PETER PETTIGREW HA REAPARECIDO!"

Por un momento, Harry no supo si estaba despierto o si todo era un extraño sueño. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y volvió a abrirlos, mirando de nuevo la primera plana de "El Profeta".

"HACE ALGUNAS SEMANAS, ESTE PERIÓDICO DIO LA NOTICIA DE QUE SIRIUS BLACK, A QUIEN SE LE CREÍA EL ASESINO DE DOCE MUGGLES Y UN MAGO, HABÍA FALLECIDO DE UNA MISTERIOSA FORMA, DENTRO DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA, DURANTE UNA BATALLA CONTRA LOS MORTÍFAGOS.

SIN EMBARGO, NUEVAMENTE HEMOS SIDO SORPRENDIDOS AL RECIBIR EN EXCLUSIVA LA NOTICIA DE QUE PETER PETTIGREW, EL MAGO AL QUE SE SUPONÍA QUE BLACK HABÍA ASESINADO HACE CASI QUINCE AÑOS, FUE ENCONTRADO CON VIDA Y CAPTURADO POR LOS AURORES KINGSLEY SHACKELBOLT, NINPHADORA TONKS, EL ROMPEDOR DE MALDICIONES DE GRINGOTTS, WILLIAM WEASLEY Y EL EX-AUROR, ALASTOR MOODY.

LAS CONDICIONES EN QUE PETTIGREW FUE ENCONTRADO, NO HAN SIDO REVELADAS; SIN EMBARGO, HA SIDO ENVIADO A AZKABAN Y ESPERA POR UN JUICIO, EN EL CUAL TENDRÁ QUE EXPLICAR EN DÓNDE HABÍA ESTADO LOS ÚLTIMOS QUINCE AÑOS Y POR QUÉ RAZÓN PORTA LA MARCA TENEBROSA, EL SÍMBOLO DE LOS MORTÍFAGOS... "

Harry ya no continuó leyendo, solamente observaba la fotografía en la que se podía ver a Pettigrew rodeado por varios aurores y tratando de cubrirse la cara.

Durante varios minutos Harry no supo que pensar. Por una parte, comprendía que el que Pettigrew hubiese sido encontrado, representaba que ahora el nombre de Sirius quedaría limpio de toda culpa... ¡¡pero ya para qué! Qué importancia tendría eso ahora que Sirius ya estaba...

Harry no supo ni siquiera como pasó, respiraba agitadamente y cómo de la nada, una serie de nubes de tormenta comenzaron a reunirse, tapando el sol. Harry sujetaba el diario con ambas manos, temblando de ira. De repente, en un arranque, Harry rompió el diario por la mitad al mismo tiempo que profería un grito de frustración. En ese preciso instante, varios relámpagos cayeron de improviso al rededor de él; uno de ellos incluso alcanzó una palmera incendiándola. Harry se puso de pie al darse cuenta y miraba anonadado como el fuego iba consumiendo la palmera; sacó la varita y lanzó un chorro de agua, tratando de extinguir las llamas, las cuales fueron perdiendo fuerza.

Harry cerró los ojos, mientras respiraba profundamente, tratando de recuperar la calma. Poco a poco las inexplicables nubes de tormenta se iban disipando, así como la furia que Harry había experimentado segundos atrás.

Harry se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la arena y rompió en llanto. Nunca podría perdonárselo; jamás podría olvidar que por su culpa Sirius estaba muerto...

Después de varios minutos logró controlarse y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Se puso de pie entonces y echó un vistazo al rededor. Hedwigh no se había movido de donde estaba y lo miraba fijamente con sus ambarinos ojos muy abiertos. Harry se puso de pie entonces y se sacudió la arena que tenía en la ropa. Hedwigh se posó entonces en su hombro y pellizcó su oreja suavemente, al mismo tiempo que ululaba con dulzura, cómo si supiera que Harry necesitaba de algo de consuelo en ese momento. La acarició con ternura y decidió entonces que ya era hora de volver. Pensó entonces que si alguna vez pudiera pedir un deseo, ese sería volver a ver a Sirius... no sólo para pedirle disculpas por haber sido tan torpe y haberse dejado engañar, sino para decirle cuanto lo quería y admiraba y lo valiente que lo consideraba... posiblemente también le dijera que nunca lo olvidaría y que se haría muy fuerte para vencer a Voldemort y a todos sus seguidores...

"Esto no volverá a suceder" pensó Harry con firmeza, mientras se subía a la motocicleta y encendía el motor. "No voy a permitir que nadie más muera por mi causa. Voy a prepararme con todas mis fuerzas y asumiré mi responsabilidad... justo cómo Sirius y mis padres lo hicieron".

La motocicleta comenzó a andar y Harry emprendió el regreso a casa de Perenela Flamel, dispuesto a ponerse a practicar el último hechizo que Dumbledore le había enseñado.


	38. Siguiendo al conejo

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XXXVIII. Siguiendo al conejo.**

Al rededor de las 5 de la tarde, Victoria y Sirius finalmente se encontraban cerca de la ciudad de Puebla, y tomaron una desviación que los llevaría al poblado de Cholula.

Una vez ahí, buscaron en donde estacionar el auto y se bajaron para iniciar su búsqueda a pie. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando se percataron de que no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que estaban buscando.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo por más de media hora hasta que llegaron casi a los límites de la ciudad.

Sirius estaba muy callado y parecía algo ausente. Victoria miraba hacia todas partes preguntándose qué clase de conejo estaban buscando; entre el calor que hacía y el cansancio producto del viaje, se sentía muy abrumada. Se detuvieron a descansar bajo la escasa sombra de un árbol que lucía bastante marchito. En eso, un pequeño grupo de mujeres de rasgos indígenas que provenían de un campo cercano, pasaron frente a ellos. Venían riendo y hablando rápidamente en algún tipo de dialecto; aún así, Victoria se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ellas.

- ¡Disculpen! ¿Podrían ayudarme? -Las mujeres se detuvieron y cuchichearon entre ellas en su dialecto, pero todas asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¿Ehmmmm... podrían decirme como encontrar al... hmmm... al conejo? -Victoria no estaba segura de que esas mujeres comprendieran el español, aunque admitía que era una pregunta bastante extraña. Simplemente se limitaron a seguir riendo. Victoria no se rindió: - ¡El conejo! ¿Saben de que les hablo? -preguntó de nuevo con un dejo de molestia en la voz. Sin embargo, la respuesta fue exactamente igual.

Volteó entonces a ver a Sirius, haciendo un gesto de exasperación, quién sacó una especie de folleto que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y dijo tan claramente como pudo:

- ¿Too-toosh... Toosshhhtlii? -Victoria respondió algo extrañada: -¿Tochtli?

Al oír esa palabra, las mujeres no rieron aunque volvieron a comentar entre ellas en voz baja. Victoria se quedó muy sorprendida ante el cambio y entonces le quitó a Sirius el papel que tenía en las manos. Se trataba de un folleto que explicaba algunos datos sobre la llamada "Piedra del Sol" o "Calendario Azteca". Ahí aparecían los nombres que los aztecas daban a los años y la palabra Tochtli (conejo) figuraba ahí. Victoria se le quedó viendo a Sirius, quien simplemente le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Una de las mujeres se acercó a ellos y les hizo señas para que la siguieran; ambos obedecieron y tras una corta caminata llegaron al pie de un sendero que serpenteaba subiendo una colina alta, coronada por una casita de aspecto humilde.

Victoria y Sirius se quedaron observando el camino que conducía a la casita y entonces Victoria le preguntó:

-¿Qué opinas? -Sirius vaciló por un momento y entonces dijo:

-Bueno, creo que no hay muchas opciones, ¿o sí?

Victoria dio las gracias a la mujer y ella se alejó para reunirse con sus compañeras; éstas continuaron riendo y charlando animadamente en su idioma al tiempo que se alejaban de ahí tranquilamente.

Victoria las observó por algunos minutos y luego regresó con Sirius; finalmente se decidieron a seguir adelante. Ya iban a la mitad del camino cuando se encontraron a un muchacho, que por su aspecto debía de ser un campesino. Venía por el mismo sendero, solo que en dirección opuesta. En cuanto estuvieron frente a frente les dijo en español:

-¡Hola! Mi abuela me mandó a buscarlos, porque dijo que se estaban tardando mucho. -Victoria se quedó algo sorprendida y entonces dijo:

-¿Hmmm... perdón?

-Ustedes están aquí para ver a mi abuela, ella me lo dijo. ¡Yo me llamo Jacinto! -Respondió el muchacho, alegremente. Tenía la cara redonda y su piel era muy morena y brillante. Sus ojos eran café oscuro y brillaban con intensidad. Parecía estar muy contento de recibir visitas.

Sirius no había entendido las palabras del chico, pero le pareció que su actitud era amistosa. Victoria sin embargo, titubeó por un momento, pero al final de cuentas ya estaban ahí, así que lo mejor que podían hacer era continuar adelante. Aunque no dejaba de parecerle extraño que ese muchacho supiera quienes eran ellos y a qué habían venido. No obstante, lo siguieron cuesta arriba hasta llegar a la pequeña y maltratada vivienda.

Entraron y Jacinto les pidió que se sentaran en unos troncos que estaban cerca de la pared. Victoria y Sirius se sentaron, mientras miraban a su alrededor, examinando la pequeña y humilde casita. El chico se había retirado de esa habitación, a través de una improvisada cortina, hecha por lo que a Victoria le pareció, era una sábana vieja y mugrienta. Sólo pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando entonces apareció por detrás de la "cortina" la figura de una mujer muy anciana. Era bajita de estatura; su cabello era completamente gris y muy largo y lo llevaba sujeto en una sola trenza. Sus ojos eran pequeños y su cara estaba cubierta de arrugas. Victoria y Sirius se pusieron de pie en cuanto ella entró, y Sirius se acercó, tendiéndole la mano. No le cabía la menor duda. Esa mujer era la que le había hablado en sueños; sentía una gran emoción aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía sumamente asustado.

La mujer sujetó la mano de Sirius entre las suyas y le sonrió con benevolencia; acto seguido les hizo señas para que se volvieran a sentar. Ella ocupó un lugar sobre un montón de mantas que había en la pared opuesta; mirando con atención a sus dos huéspedes. Entonces comenzó a hablar, pero ni siquiera Victoria podía entender lo que estaba diciendo, ya que al parecer, la anciana no hablaba español, pero entonces Jacinto comenzó a traducir tan rápido como pudo:

-Mi abuela dice que le da mucho gusto que hayan llegado. Ya estaba preocupada porque si no llegaban a tiempo, no iba poder ayudar al "Nahualli Itzcuintli". Dice que ya tiene todo listo y que en un rato más empezará el ritual; pero que hay que esperar a que se haga de noche.- Dijo Jacinto tratando de hablar casi a la par de su abuela. Victoria asintió y entonces tradujo para Sirius lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Pregúntale como es que supo de mí.- Le pidió Sirius a Victoria. Ella hizo la pregunta y la anciana respondió mirando directamente a Sirius; Jacinto hizo la respectiva traducción:

-Mi abuela dice que él pidió ayuda y que la única forma en que ella pudo ayudarlo fue trayéndolo a México. Dice que debe estar tranquilo, porque muy pronto va a acordarse de todo y podrá volver a su casa.

Victoria dijo esto a Sirius en inglés y él permaneció un momento en silencio tratando de comprender el significado de esas palabras.

Entonces Jacinto salió un momento y regresó con comida. No era precisamente un banquete, sólo eran un par de platos con algo de caldo, verduras y una pieza de pollo. El chico se los ofreció sonriente y tanto Sirius como Victoria los aceptaron de buen grado; después de todo, no habían comido prácticamente nada en todo el día y el viaje había sido bastante largo. El chico habló de nuevo.

-Mi abuela dice que es mejor que recuperen sus fuerzas, porque el ritual va a estar muy cansando y es muy difícil.

Victoria asintió y le dio las gracias a Jacinto. Ella y Sirius terminaron de comer y bebieron un par de vasos de agua de tamarindo. Curiosamente y aunque la comida no había sido precisamente abundante, Victoria se sintió tan relajada y tranquila que casi sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, recargada en el hombro de Sirius; éste, por su parte, no comprendía por qué ese lugar de aspecto tan humilde y la sencilla actitud del joven y la anciana, le inspiraban un profundo sentimiento de confort. Miró por unos instantes a Victoria con dulzura y le besó la frente. Ya no se sentía preocupado a pesar de que aún desconocía que es lo que pasaría en los próximas horas; se sentía sumamente calmado, así que también el cerró los ojos y lentamente se fue hundiendo en un sueño tranquilo.

-------------

Por su parte, Severus Snape se encontraba en una habitación solitaria, poniendo en un recipiente de vidrio, una poción que acaba de preparar. Ya casi estaba todo listo, sólo faltaba que Mulder ingiriera la poción. Nunca había participado en algo que le significara tanto peligro como ahora, pero él ya había hecho su elección y ahora tendría que hacer uso de todos sus recursos para lograr su objetivo... sobre todo, para permanecer con vida.

Se dirigió entonces al cuarto en el que Mulder se encontraba recluido y le dijo a quienes le custodiaban.

-Debo entrar para darle esto. Vayan ahora con el maestro para que reciban instrucciones.

Los mortífagos asintieron sin hacer ningún comentario, aunque nada les daba más alegría que no tener que cuidar más de ese fastidioso muggle que no había parado de cantar en toda la tarde.

Cuando Severus entró en la habitación, encontró a Mulder silbando tranquilamente. Ya eran las diez de la noche y apenas tenían tiempo para realizar el complicado conjuro que habían estado preparando.

Mulder guardó silencio en cuanto se percató de que alguien había entrado a la habitación. Se incorporó sobre la cama y miró hacia su captor, esperando para saber que lo que ocurriría a continuación.

El recién llegado se acercó en silencio y tendió hacia Mulder un recipiente de cristal que contenía una extraña y turbia sustancia de color verde.

-Beba esto. -Dijo escuetamente y en voz muy baja. Mulder obedeció casi sin chistar y se bebió el desagradable brebaje. En cuanto se lo terminó se sintió muy mareado y casi no podía tenerse en pie. En ese momento entraron nuevamente los dementores y lo sujetaron. Mulder no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, su cerebro estaba completamente en blanco y se sentía como si todas sus fuerzas le hubiesen abandonado. Sólo tenía una idea fija en el cerebro, "¡no olvides el crucifijo!" Su mente parecía repetirle ese mensaje de manera constante y desesperada. Sentía como los dementores lo llevaban casi arrastrando, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Lo dejaron caer en una especie de cama de piedra, sin embargo no podía resistirse ni decir nada. Entonces escuchó una gélida voz que le hablaba al oído.

-Bienvenido, amigo mío. Ahora tendremos oportunidad de probar tu utilidad. Muy pronto, lo sabremos...

Mulder no podía responder, sentía como si poco a poco fuese hundiéndose en una especie de niebla densa que lo asfixiaba. Alcanzaba a escuchar una voz que repetía sin cesar, palabras misteriosas. Todo estaba oscuro y se sentía mucho frío. Ya no supo más, simplemente se dejó arrastrar hasta lo más profundo de un abismo negro y sin fondo, del que estaba seguro que no saldría jamás.


	39. Encuentro en el Mictlán

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XXXIX. Encuentro en el Mictlán.**

Victoria había sido instruida para que esperara en la habitación contigua, mientras la anciana conducía a Sirius hacia el otro lado. Se sentaron en el suelo y la anciana le ofreció entonces un recipiente de barro, con una bebida blanquizca y de olor muy fuerte. Sirius aceptó la bebida y con algo de recelo comenzó a bebérsela. Curiosamente, el líquido no tenía un sabor desagradable, aunque su consistencia era bastante viscosa. Sirius terminó la bebida y de inmediato comenzó a sentirse somnoliento de nuevo. Entre tanto, la anciana había prendido copal y el humo y el aroma ahora invadían la pequeña habitación. La anciana hizo que Sirius se recostara en donde estaba y aunque éste luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, poco a poco se iba sintiendo como si fuese sumergiéndose en un cálido y placentero sueño; lograba escuchar la voz de la anciana que murmuraba palabras incomprensibles para él. Lo último que alcanzó a notar fue que la anciana había puesto en sus manos unos objetos que parecían tener puntas afiladas; Sirius trataba de adivinar de que se trataba, pero no pudo hacerlo porque su mente simplemente se rehusó a seguir pensando. Todo fue envuelto por una luz blanca muy brillante y luego una obscuridad total.

Cuando Sirius abrió los ojos, se encontró con que la habitación en la que se encontraba, había desaparecido.

Se alarmó por un momento y se incorporó para verificar en donde estaba.

Era igual que en aquél sueño que había tenido justo la noche anterior... sólo que no era exactamente igual. Algo había cambiado, aunque no era capaz de decir cual era la diferencia. Todo estaba vacío y desolado. Lo único que se veía al rededor eran kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra desértica; unas montañas lejanas se dibujaban en un cielo de color azul-violeta.

-No temas "Nahualli Itzcuintli"; yo voy a ser tu guía.- Dijo la voz de la anciana; Sirius volvió a mirar en todas direcciones y entonces la vio. No era la anciana en sí, sino un pequeño conejo blanco que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él. El animal comenzó a alejarse y Sirus le siguió.

-¡Por favor, dime que es lo que está pasando! ¿Tú sabes quien soy yo? ¡Dímelo!

-Tu eres "Nahualli Itzcuintli". -Respondió la anciana.

-Si, eso ya me lo dijiste, pero ¿cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí?

-Tú atravesaste una puerta que conduce al Mictlán. Es el valle de los muertos.

-Pero entonces yo debería estar...

-Sí, pero no estabas listo para irte. No era tu momento. Aunque si te hubieras rendido, yo no hubiera podido hacer nada por ti.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú me salvaste?

-No. Yo sólo te ayudé a volver a la Tierra.

-Pero entonces cómo...

-Itzcuintli (el perro) es tu espíritu guardián. Es quien te protege y te guía. Itzcuintli representa la lealtad y el amor incondicional. Esas son tus mayores cualidades. También representa el espíritu de aventura y la vuelta al hogar. Pero no sólo eso, los Grandes Señores le han conferido a Itzcuintli una misión especial, que es la de conducir las almas a través del Mictlán. Fue tu deseo de volver lo que evitó que murieras cuando caíste por ese portal y tu espíritu guía fue el que te llevó de vuelta a la tierra. Yo sólo fui un conducto. Durante el viaje te extraviaste y también perdiste tus recuerdos; por eso me costó trabajo encontrarte. Pero ahora las condiciones están dadas y los señores de la noche han permitido que te reúnas con dos almas que te ayudarán a recuperar tu camino.

-¿Y esas almas, pertenecen a personas que ya han muerto?

-No. Se trata de dos personas que crearon un nexo contigo. Pero sólo ellas pueden verte aquí, porque al igual que tú, ya estuvieron en este lugar.

Sirius decidió no hacer más preguntas. Todo le resultaba muy confuso; de repente tuvo una idea que no pudo dejar de expresar en voz alta.

-¡Pero entonces cualquiera podría evitar morir, si así lo quisiera! ¡Cualquier persona que deseara aferrarse a la vida!

-Como ya te dije antes, no era tu momento. Aunque si hubo algo más que te mantuvo con vida. No el simple hecho de que no quisieras irte todavía, sino que tenías una razón importante para quedarte. Deseabas quedarte para estar con alguien... Alguien que te necesita mucho y por quien tu harías cualquier cosa... incluso morir, si fuera necesario. Los Señores Nocturnos oyeron no sólo tus súplicas, sino también las de él.

Entonces Sirius comenzó a recordarlo, aún era una visión borrosa, pero estaba seguro de quién se trataba. Era Harry. Era él por quién había ido esa noche a ese lugar. Quería cuidar de él y protegerlo, ¿pero de qué?

-No te tortures más, muy pronto comprenderás todo.

Dijo la voz de la anciana, al tiempo que Sirius continuaba caminando detrás del conejo blanco.

-----------------

Mientras tanto, Mulder caminaba con paso inseguro por una especie de desierto interminable.

Justo delante de él, una serpiente de buen tamaño, reptaba silenciosamente, dejando sus huellas sobre la arena.

Después de un rato de caminar Mulder decidió que ya no quería dar un paso más, al menos no sin recibir una explicación. La serpiente también se detuvo y la voz de Lord Voldemort se escuchó.

-¿Por qué te has detenido? ¡Debemos continuar!

-No lo haré hasta que me explique en dónde estamos y que diablos se supone que hacemos aquí. -Dijo Mulder obstinadamente, cruzándose de brazos. Por algún motivo y pese a lo extraño de la situación, sentía que era él quien tenía el control.

-Tú sabes bien en dónde estamos. -Dijo fríamente la voz de Voldemort.

-¿De qué habla? Yo nunca he... -Mulder se interrumpió, ya que repentinamente comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Era verdad. Él ya había estado ahí antes; fue aquella ocasión en la que estuvo muy cerca de morir. Era ese lugar de ensueños por el que alguna vez vagó en espíritu. Supuso entonces que debería tratarse de la misma situación, sólo que había algo diferente, que no podía precisar. Entonces tuvo un repentino estremecimiento y con un nudo en la garganta hizo otra pregunta:

-¿Entonces... estoy... muerto?

Durante varios segundos, se hizo un silencio sepulcral, roto por la fría risa de Voldemort.

-¡Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja! ¡No! Al menos no todavía. Primero tendrás que ayudarme a encontrar a Sirius Black y luego...

-Pero... ¿cómo se supone que voy a encontrarlo?

-Porque yo voy a guiarte hasta un lugar, en el que sólo los espíritus de personas como tú pueden entrar.

-¿Personas cómo yo?

-Gente que ha caminado por el valle de la muerte y ha conseguido regresar.

-Mulder hacía un esfuerzo por comprender lo que acababa de escuchar, pero continuaba sin moverse.

-Ahora, será mejor que continuemos, porque aún nos queda un largo trecho que recorrer. -Dijo la voz de Voldemort y la serpiente comenzó a avanzar de nuevo

Después de seguir caminando por mucho rato, la serpiente se detuvo en seco. Mulder la imitó y esperó a su lado.

De repente la tierra comenzó a temblar y justo frente a Mulder, se levantó una especie de muro de piedra. Cuando todo dejó de moverse y se disipó el polvo que se había levantado, Mulder pudo ver que había una puerta de madera justo en medio del muro.

-Debes entrar por esa puerta. -Dijo la voz de Voldemort.

-¿Y qué es lo que voy a encontrar ahí? -Quiso saber Mulder.

-Es ahí en donde encontrarás a Sirius Black. En cuanto lo veas, debes traerlo hasta aquí.

-¿Y luego?

-Eso ya lo verás a su debido tiempo.

-Pero... ¿qué pasará si no quiere seguirme?

-Entonces ambos se quedarán aquí para siempre. -Dijo fría y cortantemente la voz de Voldemort.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tengo para volver?

-No pueden permanecer ahí por mucho, pero recibirán alguna señal. -Concluyó Voldemort.

Mulder comprendía que no había muchas opciones, así que después de unos breves instantes, se decidió a entrar. En ese preciso momento y como si la puerta hubiese comprendido que Mulder estaba listo, ésta se abrió por sí sola. Mulder no podía ver nada, sólo había oscuridad. Cerró los ojos un momento y finalmente atravesó el umbral.

En cuanto estuvo adentro, la puerta se cerró y la oscuridad fue total, aunque por breves segundos, ya que de inmediato Mulder se vio cegado por una intensa luz que provenía del fondo de la habitación. Cuando pudo acostumbrarse a la luz, notó que estaba en un túnel y la luz provenía del extremo más alejado de éste. Miró hacia atrás y comprobó que la puerta seguía ahí, aunque estaba cerrada. Haciendo un esfuerzo, encaminó sus pasos hacia el origen de la luz. Una vez ahí, se dio cuenta de que era algún tipo de portal, pero la luz era tan intensa que no podía distinguir que había más allá. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pensando con desesperación: "¡No olvides el crucifijo!" Con este pensamiento martillando en su cerebro y aún con los ojos cerrados atravesó el luminoso portal.

Permaneció con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos esperando a que algo horrible sucediera, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no sólo no ocurría nada, sino que además se sentía invadido por una paz que jamás en toda su vida recordaba haber sentido. Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que se encontraba en una habitación de proporciones pequeñas y de paredes muy blancas. El nuevo cambio de luz lo había vuelto a cegar, así que se talló los ojos para ver mejor. Cuando los abrió de nuevo se encontró con que no estaba solo en aquella habitación.

-¡Mulder!

-¡¿Scully! -Respondió Mulder sin poder creerlo. Scully estaba ahí, aparentemente tan perpleja como él mismo. Inmediatamente corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-¿Mulder, te encuentras bien?

-He tenido mejores días. -Dijo Mulder sonriendo. Era un verdadero alivio saber que Scully estaba bien. Entonces añadió. -¿Pero por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es un poco largo de explicar; todo lo que puedo decirte es que ese hombre Dumbledore, me guió hasta aquí.

-Pero se suponía que Sirius Black tiene un nexo conmigo. ¿Por qué tenías que estar tú aquí también?

-Porque Dumbledore no tiene la certeza de que él esté con vida y supuso que ese sujeto Voldemort pensaría igual. Según él, para que el encuentro pudiera darse, se requerían a tres personas y yo le pedí entonces que me permitiera venir.

Mulder no tenía palabras para expresar la inmensa gratitud que sentía en ese momento por Scully; pero entonces recordó lo que Voldemort le había pedido que hiciera y volvió a sentirse preocupado.

-Pero es maniático quiere que yo guíe a Sirius Black hasta él. Dijo que si no lo hacía nos quedaríamos aquí para siempre.

-Dumbledore cree que Voldemort espera poder aprisionar el espíritu de Sirius Black, por eso es que te secuestró. Era la única forma de llegar hasta él.

-¿Pero que hay si está vivo?

Scully vaciló por un momento y entonces dijo.

-Bueno, según Dumbledore... si él está vivo, será él mismo quien nos ayude a salir de aquí.

"¡Vaya! ¡Ahora si me siento tranquilo!" Pensó Mulder con ironía, pero prefirió no expresar sus temores.

--------------------

Después de caminar por lo que a Sirius le parecieron horas, el conejo se quedó completamente quieto. Sirius se detuvo también a su lado y tras unos breves instantes emergió de la tierra una redonda, que despedía un intenso humo grisáceo. A través del humo, Sirius lograba ver borrosamente su propia imagen. Era una especie de espejo.

-He aquí al Señor Tezcatlipoca (el espejo que humea)- Dijo la voz de la anciana.

Sirius se quedó observando el extraño objeto humeante, con una mirada de completa estupefacción. Finalmente dijo.

-¿Y qué debo hacer ahora?

-Debes atravesar por él. Entonces encontrarás con aquellos que te dirán todo sobre ti y también entenderás cómo volver a tu hogar.

Sirius dudó por unos instantes. Pensaba en ese momento en Victoria.

-No temas, volverás a verla. -Dijo la voz de la anciana, como si supiera exactamente lo que Sirius estaba pensando.

-Bien, supongo que si no hay más remedio...

-Hay algo importante. Para que tú y los otros puedan volver, debes tomarlos de las manos. Sólo procura recordar esto: aquél que viene de parte de "Nahualli-coatl" debes sujetarlo con la mano izquierda y a quien viene de parte de "Nahualli-teotontli" deberás sujetarle con la mano derecha. Debes hacer tal y como te digo, o las cosas saldrán mal.

-Ehmm... ¿y cómo voy a diferenciarlos? -Dijo Sirius con un dejo de preocupación.

-No te preocupes. En el momento lo sabrás. -Dijo finalmente la voz de la anciana.

Se hizo nuevamente el silencio y tomando un largo respiro, Sirius se decidió finalmente a atravesar el espejo.

Se acercó lo suficiente y extendió primero una mano, tocando su reflejo en el extraño espejo; pensó que entonces tocaría algo sólido, pero su mano siguió más allá del espejo. Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en nada; dio un paso al frente y de inmediato fue rodeado por una intensa luz que percibía incluso a través de sus párpados.

La transición fue muy breve; todo parecía estar en calma ahí en donde fuera que estuviese. Se sentía en paz y no parecía haber nada que lo amenazara; se animó a abrir los ojos y entonces se encontró dentro de una habitación de muros muy blancos y relucientes. Con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta de que ya había alguien más ahí.

En el otro lado de la habitación, se encontraban un hombre y una mujer que lo miraban sumamente sorprendidos. Sirius tardó varios minutos en poder articular alguna palabra. Sólo miraba a las dos personas y entonces fijó la vista en el hombre... él no le era desconocido. Se acercó un poco más sin dejar de mirarlo y finalmente comprendió y dijo:

-Pero... ¡¡pero si eres tú! Eres tú con quien he estado compartiendo mis sueños.

El hombre no parecía muy sobresaltado ante la noticia, pero tampoco parecía estar seguro de que decir. Después de unos breves instantes finalmente habló.

-¿Entonces tú eres... tú eres Sirius Black?

Sirius sintió una enorme emoción.

-¡¡Sí! Bueno, al menos eso creo. Yo... yo no sabía quien era hasta hace muy poco... estaba confundido y... ¿pero quienes son ustedes?

-Mi nombre es Fox Mulder y ella es Dana Scully... hmmm... estamos aquí para ayudarte...

-¿Pero cómo? Yo no me acuerdo de ustedes... no nos conocíamos desde antes, ¿o sí? -Respondió Sirius que ahora parecía muy confundido.

-Es algo complicado... de hecho, nosotros mismos no sabemos como pasó... todo lo que sabemos es que, de algún modo, tú hiciste una conexión psíquica conmigo y...

-¿Quién los envió aquí? -Dijo Sirius bruscamente.

-Estamos aquí gracias a Dumbledore. ¿Lo recuerdas a él? ¿Sabes quién es Dumbledore? -Dijo Scully cautamente.

-¿Dumbledore? -Repitió Sirius y entonces se quedó mirando al vacío. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por recordarlo, él conocía ese nombre.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? -Preguntó Mulder.

Sirius tardó algunos segundos en responder, pero finalmente dijo.

-Yo... recuerdo haber estado en un lugar... estaba peleando con alguien... recuerdo haber sentido que algo me golpeaba el pecho y también haber caído por un velo... también recuerdo la voz de alguien... alguien que me gritaba desde el otro lado... Después de eso... todo lo que sé es que estaba en medio de una calle. Me sentía muy confundido y no sabía que es lo que había sucedido antes. No sabía quien era o cómo había llegado hasta ahí...

Mulder y Scully intercambiaron miradas. Aún no estaban del todo seguros de qué era lo que significaba esa explicación. Sólo estaban seguros de que ese hombre que estaba frente a ellos era sin duda Sirius Black... ¿pero estaba vivo? o simplemente era su espíritu y él efectivamente había muerto ¿Cómo saberlo?

Después de esperar algunos segundos, Sirius aún parecía muy confundido. Era como si estuviera tratando de ordenar todos sus recuerdos. Mulder y Scully lo observaban tensos, sin saber que decir. Sirius se había sentado en el suelo y murmuraba palabras en voz baja. Repentinamente levantó la cabeza y dijo:

-¡Harry! ¿Qué es lo que saben de Harry? -Preguntó mirando tanto a Mulder como a Scully, con ansiedad.

Scully se acercó lentamente y se sentó en el suelo, cerca de Sirius.

-¿Harry Potter? -Dijo ella

-Si.

-Dumbledore me habló de él... de hecho, hace algunos días lo vimos, aunque en ese momento no sabíamos que se trataba de él. Se veía muy deprimido.

-¿Cual es su relación conmigo? -Preguntó Sirius, quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas de recordar.

-Eres su padrino. Al parecer, tú eras el mejor amigo de su padre. -Respondió Scully lentamente.

Sirius cerró los ojos por un momento y repentinamente se cubrió la cara con las manos y entonces dijo, con voz entrecortada.

-¿...James...? ¿James y... Lilly? Ellos están... ¡Oh, por Dios! -Dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie de un salto, tan repentinamente que hizo caer a Scully por la sorpresa.

Después de unos breves pero tensos segundos Sirius dijo al fin.

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo todo! ¡Yo tenía que ayudarlo! ¡Harry estaba en peligro, lo habían engañado! Harry creía que yo... ¡Fue Voldemort! él le hizo creer que yo estaba en sus manos. Decía Sirius mientras iba de un lado a otro de la habitación hablando rápidamente, más para sí mismo que para las personas que estaban con él.

Mulder se le acercó entonces y dijo:

-Todos creyeron que estabas muerto.

Sirius volteó a verlo y asintió.

-Casi lo estuve... pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que tengo que volver. Y bien, ¿que haremos? ¿Qué es lo que...? -Sirius guardó silencio ya que tanto Mulder como Scully parecían contrariados.

-Hmmm... creo que hay un problema. -Dijo Mulder.

-¿Y cuál es? -Dijo Sirius al borde de la exasperación.

-Escucha, cómo ni Dumbledore ni el tal Voldemort sabían si estabas con vida o no, todo lo que se les ocurrió para averiguarlo fue esta especie de... reunión en el inframundo, o como lo quieras llamar. Pero Voldemort quiere atraparte, o al menos quería atrapar tu espíritu, me pidió que te condujera hasta él cuando te encontrara, o de otra forma...

-¡Wow! ¡wow! ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Dijiste Voldemort? ¿Quieres decir que fue él quien te envió hasta aquí?

-Sí, pero no es lo que piensas. Voldemort secuestró a Mulder para poder llegar hasta tí. -Dijo Scully apresuradamente al ver que Sirius caminaba hacia Mulder con una expresión desagradable.

Sirius volteó a verla y luego asintió. Comprendía ahora de que se trataba todo. Si efectivamente le consideraban muerto, se daba cuenta de que el enemigo trataría tomar ventaja de esto. Pero aún quedaba la interrogante de lo que debería hacer ahora. Estaba completamente claro que Dumbledore había enviado a esa gente para ayudarlo a recordar, así como para saber si es que efectivamente se encontraba con vida. Bueno, ahora ya tendría la certeza. Sólo que aún no sabía que hacer. Después de todo, si se le consideraba muerto, ¿cómo iba a presentarse ante todos sin armar todo un alboroto? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Harry? Tal vez ahora que Dumbledore lo supiera, podría enviar a alguien a buscarlo. Se encontraba sumergido en estos pensamientos cuando de repente sintió que todo el cuarto se cimbraba.

-¿Qué está pasando? -Dijo Scully nerviosa.

-Creo que se nos está terminando el tiempo. -Respondió Mulder.

-Escuchen, ya se que hacer. Tengo que sujetarlos de las manos para que los tres podamos volver a nuestros respectivos cuerpos.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? -Dijo Mulder con desconfianza.

-No, pero ¿tienes otra sugerencia? -Respondió Sirius sin darle importancia.

El lugar seguía estremeciéndose como si las paredes se estuvieran colapsando. Mulder y Scully se acercaron más a Sirius quien en ese momento rememoraba las palabras que la anciana le había dicho justo antes de atravesar el espejo humeante: "aquél que viene de parte de 'Nahualli-coatl' debes sujetarlo con la mano izquierda y a quien viene de parte de 'Nahualli-teotontli' deberás sujetarle con la mano derecha"... -"Nahualli-coatl", el mago serpiente, -dijo Sirius en voz alta mirando hacia Mulder y añadió -"Nahualli-teotontli", el mago del ave de fuego.

Scully miraba a Mulder algo extrañada, pero éste observaba con detenimiento a Sirius. Ambos tendieron entonces las manos y Sirius se dirigió a Scully:

-Escucha, debes decirle a Dumbledore que estoy en México. Ahí encontré a una bruja quien fue quien me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí. Ignoro de que forma pueda Dumbledore contactarme, pero sé que él encontrará el modo.

Iba ya a sujetarlos cuando dijo sorpresivamente a Mulder.

-¿Pero qué pasará contigo? ¿Estarás bien?

-Eso creo, Dumbledore tiene un plan.- Dijo Mulder tratando de ocultar su preocupación. Sirius le sonrió levemente y dijo:

-Espero que nos veamos pronto y tal vez pueda darles las gracias en persona.

Sin decir nada más y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la anciana no se hubiera equivocado, Sirius estrechó con sus manos, las de los dos agentes.


	40. Efectos secundarios

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XL. Efectos Secundarios**

Victoria dormía plácidamente cuando un grito la hizo despertarse con tal sobresalto que ella también gritó por la impresión.

Cuando se repuso, se levantó de inmediato y fue hacia la otra habitación, donde Sirius se encontraba con la anciana. En cuanto entró lo vio inclinado sobre una cubeta, volviendo el estómago. Se acercó entonces alarmada.

-¡Sirius! ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Qué ha pasado!

La anciana sostenía a Sirius quien se veía sumamente pálido y temblaba de arriba a abajo; Victoria notó que la mano izquierda de éste sangraba.

Jacinto, estaba a un lado, observando la escena con mucha atención, en espera de alguna instrucción por parte de su abuela.

-¿Pero qué paso? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? -Demandó Victoria tanto a la anciana, como a Jacinto.

-Él está bien, es sólo que el viaje fue muy pesado para él. Pero ahorita le doy algo para que se mejore. -Respondió Jacinto tranquilamente, mientras Sirius seguía vomitando ruidosamente.

Cuando logró controlarse, la anciana le habló a Jacinto quien inmediatamente tomó la cubeta y salió de la habitación. Sirius se había sentado en el suelo, sujetándose la mano izquierda que le sangraba copiosamente. La anciana se acercó a él y sin previo aviso, le arrojó un líquido transparente en la herida. Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor, pero de manera casi instantánea la herida dejó de sangrar, revelando así unas pequeñas marcas, como si hubiese estado sujetando alguna planta espinosa.

Victoria se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro. Sirius no la miraba, trataba de asimilar la información que había recibido recientemente y permanecía con los ojos cerrados, aún sujetándose la mano izquierda. Victoria miró sorprendida como las pequeñas heridas iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

Después de permanecer así por varios minutos, finalmente Sirius logró decir algo.

-Lo recuerdo todo ahora. -Dijo en una voz apenas audible. Victoria se le quedó mirando fijamente, pero no supo que decir. Sirius continuó: -Estuve encerrado mucho tiempo en prisión, acusado de crímenes que no cometí. -Dijo mirando al vacío. -También he logrado recordar quién es Harry... él es mi ahijado; su padre era mi mejor amigo... pero él y su esposa fueron asesinados por... un malvado hechicero de nombre Lord Voldemort... fue por... fue mi... -Sirius guardó silencio; aparentemente no podía continuar hablando.

Victoria sentía ganas de abrazarlo; quería confortarlo, pero se contuvo porque no estaba segura de que él la aceptara. Pensaba que ahora que habría logrado recuperar su identidad Sirius estaría ansioso por volver a su hogar.

Jacinto regresó y les dio a ambos un par de jarritos de barro, que contenían un líquido caliente.

-Tengan, con esto se sentirán bien.

Ambos lo aceptaron y Sirius lo bebió de inmediato sin detenerse a preguntar qué era. Se sintió muy confortado en cuanto la bebida cayó en su estómago; no era otra cosa que chocolate.

Victoria lo bebió también en silencio, esperando a que alguien dijera algo y evitando ahora mirar a Sirius.

La anciana permanecía sentada tranquilamente frente a ellos sin decir nada, había sacado un cigarro y estaba fumando despreocupadamente.

Después de permanecer varios minutos en silencio Sirius volvió a hablar, con voz algo más tranquila.

-Ehmmm... y ¿qué se supone que haremos ahora? -Dijo hablando hacia la anciana, Victoria repitió sus palabras en español y la anciana dijo simplemente.

-Esperamos.

Jacinto le hizo señas a ambos para que salieran de la habitación. Sirius y Victoria obedecieron sin hacer ningún otro comentario. Entonces Jacinto les dio un par de cobijas y les dijo que durmieran un rato.

-No se preocupen, ya todo está bien. Sólo hay que esperar.

-¿Pero que se supone que estamos esperando? -Preguntó Victoria algo molesta.

-Pues a qué vengan a por él. -Respondió Jacinto, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

La pareja se acomodó en un rincón. Sirius acurrucó a Victoria entre sus brazos y recargados en la pared se dispusieron a dormir. Ambos parecían temerosos de hablar y ninguno se atrevía a forzar la plática, así que sin ningún otro comentario finalmente se quedaron dormidos.

------------------------

Mulder se escuchó gritar a si mismo, tan fuertemente que sentía como si la garganta se le desgarrara.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que sostenía en la mano lo que parecía ser algún tipo de planta espinosa; la soltó de inmediato y la planta se marchitó en el suelo y desapareció. Estaba confundido y sentía mucho dolor. Había caído al suelo y todo le daba vueltas. Cómo pudo se puso en pie y sin poder contenerse más volvió el estómago encima de alguien que estaba cerca de él.

Escuchaba voces a su alrededor, pero nada parecía tener sentido. Cuando hubo descargado su estómago, miró en torno suyo; todos los presentes le miraban con odio y repulsión; a lo lejos veía a aquél que le había guiado durante ese bizarro viaje por el valle de la muerte.

Lord Voldemort, permanecía quieto en un extremo de la habitación; él también tenía una herida en la mano, que sangraba levemente. Fulminaba a Mulder con la mirada, mientras éste trataba de poner en orden su mente. Dejó de mirarlo y se dispuso a salir de la pequeña habitación, no sin antes decir con voz indiferente: "¡Mátenlo!"

Mulder se sujetaba la mano herida, mirando alarmado como todos los presentes, sacaban sus varitas mágicas y le apuntaban. Detrás de él había una ventana polvorienta que dejaba pasar la tenue luz del amanecer. Los magos que lo rodeaban se miraban unos a otros, como tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en quien sería el que lo mataría. Finalmente uno de ellos se aproximó hasta él. Por una fracción de segundo, Mulder creyó que era su fin, pero de repente y como si alguien hubiese encendido en su cerebro una luz, el rostro de Scully vino a su mente y entonces lo recordó: "¡El crucifijo!" Comenzó a buscar desesperadamente entre su camisa, mientras caminaba hacia atrás tratando de acercarse más a la ventana. El mago frente a él levantó su varita y comenzó a decir: "Avada Keda.." sin pensar un sólo segundo más, Mulder se arrojó por la ventana y mientras caía hacia el suelo, sus dedos habían alcanzado a tocar el crucifijo. Lo último que escuchó antes de que todo comenzara a girar vertiginosamente, fue una voz que gritaba imprecaciones.

--------------------

Remus Lupin se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro dentro de la cabaña de Hagrid. Ya casi amanecía y no había noticias de Mulder. Hagrid lo miraba con aprensión, mientras "Fang" se mantenía echado a sus pies, con cara de aburrido.

-Tómalo con calma, Remus. Ya no debe tardar demasiado. -Dijo Hagrid tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero Remus no respondió, se limitó a seguir paseando por la cabaña, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando frente a la ventana.

-¿Qué tal si algo salió mal? ¿Qué tal si no logró...?

-Por favor, estoy seguro de que todo está bien. Dumbledore sabe lo que hace.

-Lo sé Hagrid... lo sé... es sólo que... -Remus guardó silencio. No podía dejar de sentirse tenso; temía que algo le hubiese ocurrido a Mulder. Lamentaba haber involucrado a los dos agentes en esto.

Mulder creyó por un momento que se desmayaría. De repente todo se detuvo y cayó al suelo de golpe. Pensó que se había matado al caer por esa ventana, aunque no se sentía realmente muy adolorido. Permaneció varios segundos con los ojos cerrados, temiendo con lo que se iba a encontrar al abrirlos.

Entonces una voz familiar le dijo: -¡Gracias al Cielo! ¡Qué alegría verlo a salvo!

Mulder abrió primero un ojo y se encontró con una cabeza enorme y cubierta de pelo. Cerró los ojos más fuertemente y la voz familiar volvió a escucharse.

-¡Agente Mulder! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Mulder finalmente abrió los ojos y vio el rostro tenso de Remus Lupin que lo miraba preocupado.

-¿Lupin? -Dijo Mulder casi sin poder creerlo. -¿Cómo es que...? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Yo estaba... -Lupin se acercó hasta él y lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Mulder tenía varias heridas en la cara, y en los brazos, además de la herida que tenía en la mano. Hagrid se mantuvo un poco alejado, pero era demasiado grande para que Mulder no lo notara. Éste no pudo evitar mirarlo sumamente extrañado, mientras Lupin lo conducía hasta una silla.

Mulder no podía dejar de mirar a Hagrid, quien comenzaba a sentirse un poco incómodo. Remus le ofreció a Mulder una taza de té; éste la recibió sin dejar de mirar a Hagrid. Aún aferraba entre sus dedos el crucifijo.

-Yo diría que ya puede soltar eso. Está a salvo ahora. -Dijo Lupin quedamente, Mulder lo miró cómo si se acabara de dar cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Soltó entonces el crucifijo. De repente dijo. -¿Dónde está Scully? ¿Ella está bien?

-Ella está con Dumbledore y estoy seguro de que está muy bien. Tome el té, se sentirá algo mejor y entonces iremos al castillo para que le curen esas heridas.

Respondió Remus tranquilamente. Entonces sacó su varita e hizo aparecer una venda, envolviendo con esta la mano herida de Mulder.

Tras unos minutos, Remus dijo: -Déjeme presentarlo, éste es Rubeus Hagrid, él trabaja aquí en Hogwarts. -Entonces añadió. -Hagrid, éste es el agente Fox Mulder, de quien ya te había hablado.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo. Su compañera estuvo aquí ayer; estuvimos hablando durante algún rato. Se expresó muy bien de usted. -Dijo Hagrid en tono alegre. Mulder se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y sonrió levemente. Comenzaba a recuperarse de la impresión; cosa que no era fácil tomando en cuenta las dimensiones de Hagrid.

Entonces se escuchó que llamaron a la puerta; Hagrid la abrió y ahí se encontraba Albus Dumbledore. Lucía algo cansado, pero parecía estar tranquilo; sostenía en la mano un objeto. Entró en la cabaña y se acercó a Mulder.

-Me alegra mucho saber que se encuentra bien, señor Mulder. Su compañera está perfectamente a salvo y estoy seguro de que le dará mucho gusto verle. Hagrid, por favor, condúcelo a la enfermería, para que Madam Pomfrey lo atienda, ¿quieres? Regresa pronto porque necesito que prepares a los thestrals. Debo hacer un pequeño viaje.

-¡Seguro, profesor! Venga conmigo. -Dijo Hagrid, dirigiéndose a Mulder quien miró hacia Lupin algo nervioso.

-Adelante. -Dijo Lupin, sonriente, dándole una leve palmada en la espalda.

Mulder se puso de pie y siguió a Hagrid hacia afuera de la cabaña.

Remus permanecía expectante, mirando a Dumbledore, y queriendo conocer el resultado de aquél extraño y arriesgado plan.

-Creo que es hora de ir por Sirius. -Dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo.

Remus se le quedó mirando casi sin poder creerlo.

-¿Entonces él está...?

-Aún no tengo la certeza de cómo, pero así es. Sirius está con vida.

Remus no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. ¡¡Sirius con vida! Nunca creyó que fuera posible.

-¿Pero en dónde está? ¿Por qué no viene entonces hasta aquí?

-Bueno, se encuentra en otro país. En México para ser exactos. Sin lugar a dudas, debe estar esperándome. Supongo que te gustaría acompañarme.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuando partimos?

-En cuanto Hagrid prepare mi carruaje y a los thestrals.

-¿Pero que hay de Voldemort? Él debe saber en donde está también. ¿No crees que podría tratar de capturarlo?

-Dudo que Voldemort se interese ahora en eso. Lo que él deseaba era aprisionar su espíritu. Eso sin mencionar que la bruja que ayudó a Sirius debe haberse asegurado de que él no fuera capaz de encontrarlo. -Remus se quedó muy impresionado. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Pero tú sabes como encontrarlo? ¿Sabes exactamente en donde está?

-Ella me envió algo que me permitirá llegar hasta donde vive. -Dijo Dumbledore, mostrándole a Remus el objeto que llevaba en la mano. Se trataba de una piedra redonda de río, que tenía grabada la imagen de un conejo. Remus parecía confundido. No entendía cómo es que Dumbledore se había hecho con aquél objeto ni cómo es que esa simple piedra les ayudaría a encontrar a Sirius.

-Ya habrá tiempo de explicar los detalles. Ahora debemos partir. -Dijo Dumbledore y se aproximó a la puerta. Remus lo siguió sintiendo una inmensa alegría, que difícilmente podía expresar con palabras.


	41. Reencuentros y despedidas

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XLI. Reencuentros y despedidas.**

Sirius no supo cuanto tiempo había dormido; se despertó algo sobresaltado, tratando de recordar en dónde estaba.

Miró hacia un lado y vio a Victoria que dormía plácidamente junto a él. La observó por varios minutos, con una serie de sentimientos encontrados revolviéndose en su interior. Ella lo había ayudado tanto y ahora el temido momento de la separación se hacía más latente que nunca. Sin embargo, tenía sobradas razones para volver. En primer lugar estaba Harry. Trataba de imaginarse cómo se sentiría en estos momentos, creyéndolo muerto; tal vez sintiéndose culpable, ya que había ido al departamento de misterios, pensando que él estaba en peligro sin darse cuenta de que todo era una estratagema de Voldemort. Sirius recordaba lo difícil que había sido convencer a los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix, de que lo dejaran ir con ellos; pero él no podía quedarse ahí simplemente esperando a que lograran llegar hasta Harry y ponerlo a salvo. Él había jurado estar con él y ayudarlo como pudiera; protegerlo de lo que fuera.

Sirius dio un largo suspiro y se puso de pie, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Victoria; ella se movió un poco, pero no se despertó.

Sirius salió de la pequeña choza y se sentó sobre una roca, observando cómo el sol comenzaba a salir. La colina era bastante alta y estaba rodeada por algunos árboles y espesa vegetación. De repente Sirius notó que en el cielo se dibujaba una figura de grandes proporciones, se talló los ojos y volvió a mirar; era algo sumamente extraño. Era como si una silueta transparente se dibujara sobre el cielo que empezaba a iluminarse conforme el sol se elevaba. Sirius se sintió muy emocionado, mientras trataba de ubicar de nuevo la figura que había visto. En eso escuchó pasos cerca de él. Jacinto y la anciana se habían acercado y le miraban apaciblemente.

Le indicaron por señas que los siguiera y así lo hizo. Caminaron hacia la parte de atrás de la choza y continuaron por una senda que iba colina abajo. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a un amplio claro, rodeado por maleza y árboles. Una parvada de aves emprendió el vuelo de manera inesperada, como si algo las hubiera asustado; Sirius notó que las ramas de algunos árboles se habían movido sin razón aparente; pero entonces notó de nuevo esa figura enorme cuyo contorno se dibujaba ahora en los árboles. Observaba extrañado, al tiempo que se escuchaban sonidos que le parecían familiares; era un ruido como de cascos. Jacinto miraba con curiosidad y la anciana simplemente observaba tranquila.

De repente, y como si se estuviese levantando un telón, comenzó a aparecer delante de ellos una especie de carruaje de aspecto antiguo, tirado por los caballos más horrorosos que Sirius recordara haber visto antes. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y entonces dijo en voz alta. "¡Thestrals!"

En pocos minutos tanto los thestrals, como el carruaje, fueron visibles por completo. Sirius sonrió ampliamente cuando la puerta del extraño vehículo se abrió. Sabía perfectamente quien saldría de ahí.

-¡Dumbledore! -Dijo Sirius quien no cabía en si de alegría. Se aproximó de inmediato al carruaje, tendiéndole la mano a Dumbledore.

Éste estrechó la mano de Sirius, sonriente. Lo tomó por los hombros y dijo.

-No tengo palabras para expresar la enorme alegría que siento en estos momentos. Creí que te habíamos perdido.

-Faltó muy poco. -Dijo Sirius, en tono algo más serio. Pero entonces miró detrás de Dumbledore y se dio cuenta de que no venía solo.

Remus Lupin, estaba cerca de la puerta del carruaje, mirando a Sirius atónito; demasiado emocionado para decir algo. Dumbledore soltó a Sirius y se aproximó a la anciana, saludándola con una reverencia, a la que la anciana correspondió de igual forma.

Sirius miraba a Lupin emocionado, pero éste parecía no saber que hacer. Estaba completamente rígido. Temía que sólo fuera un sueño y que si se acercaba demasiado a Sirius, éste desaparecería en el aire.

Sirius se acercó un poco más y entonces dijo:

-¿Remus? ¿No te... no te alegras de verme?

-Es que... todavía no puedo creerlo. -Dijo Remus sin dejar de mirar a Sirius.

-¡No soy un fantasma! ¡Mírame bien! ¡Toma mi mano! -Dijo Sirius acercándose aún más a Lupin, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Lupin, tendió entonces una mano temblorosa hacia Sirius y la sujetó. Efectivamente, no era un fantasma, aunque su mano estaba algo fría; era normal, apenas estaba amaneciendo y la mañana era fresca. Entonces se acercó hacia él y sin poder contenerse por más tiempo lo abrazó fraternalmente.

-¡Sirius! ¡Es increible! -Dijo Remus, mientras los ojos comenzaban a llenársele de lágrimas. Sirius correspondió al abrazo y le dijo en voz baja.

-No estaba listo para irme, amigo. Aún no.

Remus se separó un poco y miró a Sirius de pies a cabeza, aún sujetándolo por los hombros. Jamás pensó posible volver a ver a su amigo con vida y ahora estaba ahí, justo frente a él: sano y salvo.

-Ehmm... sabes, a mi también me da mucho gusto verte, pero van a comenzar a pensar que estamos enamorados. Creo que ya puedes soltarme -Dijo Sirius en tono de broma.

Remus se rió con ganas y asintió, soltando a Sirius y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No, no eres mi tipo. -Dijo Remus muy contento.

Se dieron vuelta para mirar hacia Dumbledore que parecía estar hablando con la anciana; lo cual le pareció a Sirius bastante peculiar, ya que ella ni siquiera hablaba español. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que detrás de un árbol, alguien presenciaba la peculiar escena.

-¡Victoria! –Dijo Sirius.

Victoria se sobresaltó al oír su nombre e hizo un intento por alejarse, pero Jacinto la detuvo.

-¡Oiga! ¿No se va a despedir?

Ella lo miró atónita, tratando de hacer que la soltara, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Sirius llegara hasta ella.

-Victoria...

-Bueno, parece que ya vinieron por ti, así que... bueno creo que es momento de decir adiós... -Dijo ella, tratando de sonar alegre, pero evitando mirar a Sirius.

Remus se acercó también mirando a una y otro, con curiosidad.

-¡Espera Victoria! Quiero presentarte a mis amigos.

Victoria desistió de irse, pero seguía sin mirar a Sirius a la cara. Remus se acercó y se presentó.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Remus Lupin.

-Victoria Solis. -Dijo Victoria en voz baja, tendiéndole la mano a Remus.

-Ella me ayudó mientras estuve aquí, ¿sabes? -Dijo Sirius a Lupin, mientras éste observaba con detenimiento a Victoria.

-Es un verdadero honor conocerla. -Dijo Remus a Victoria, quien estaba azorada.

-Si, el gusto es mío. -Dijo Victoria tratando de sonreír, pero no podía ocultar que se sentía bastante incómoda. Entonces, Sirius prácticamente la arrastró hasta Dumbledore y dijo:

-Dumbledore. -Comenzó Sirius solemnemente. -Esta es Victoria. Estoy en deuda con ella. Desde que llegué aquí me acogió en su casa y fue gracias a ella que logré encontrar a esta admirable bruja que me ayudó a ponerme en contacto contigo.

Dumbledore miró a Victoria con admiración y le tendió una mano. Ella la sujetó, sintiendo como se ponía roja nuevamente. Dumbledore le besó la mano con delicadeza y entonces dijo.

-Es usted una mujer maravillosa. Jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente todo lo que ha hecho por Sirius.

Victoria no sabía que contestar. Así que simplemente dijo:

-No... no hay de qué. -Se sentía como si fuese una especie de fenómeno de circo en exhibición. Especialmente porque Dumbledore parecía ver a través de ella.

-Deduzco que usted no es bruja. ¿Me equivoco? -Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

Victoria pensó que esa era una pregunta innecesaria, pero de todas formas, respondió.

-Si, quiero decir no. Bueno es decir, que... tiene usted razón. Yo no soy bruja. -Dijo Victoria nerviosa.

-Admirable. Verdaderamente admirable. -Dijo Dumbledore sin soltarla y sin dejar de mirarla. Entonces añadió. -Bueno, creo que podríamos tomar algún refrigerio antes partir. El viaje ha sido bastante largo y dudo que el regreso sea diferente.

Soltó a Victoria finalmente y entonces sacó su varita. Hizo unos cuantos movimientos y de la nada aparecieron varias sillas y una mesa. Un movimiento más y apareció una botella transparente, unos sandwiches y algunos vasos de cristal.

Todos tomaron asiento, incluso la anciana y Jacinto.

Victoria se dejó caer en una silla y miraba a todos sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar. Dumbledore, Jacinto y la anciana comenzaron a comer y a beber; Lupin se sirvió un poco de la bebida que había ahí y le ofreció un vaso tanto a Victoria como a Sirius. Ellos lo aceptaron, pero Victoria no bebió. Todo le parecía ahora tan absurdo. "Ahora sólo falta que aparezca un conejo con traje de etiqueta, diciendo que se le hace tarde" Pensó Victoria distraídamente.

Durante algún tiempo nadie dijo nada. Jacinto comía sandwich tras sandwich, de manera desordenada. Lupin bebía tranquilamente, aparentemente metido en sus propios pensamientos. Dumbledore y la anciana hacían lo propio.

Victoria ya no pudo contenerse más, así que se puso de pie, pensando que prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar menos ahí. Sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la choza.

Sirius no se había percatado de esto, porque estaba junto a Dumbledore, haciéndole preguntas y comentando en voz alta cómo es que había atravesado el velo en la sala de la muerte; sin embargo, Lupin si se dio cuenta, así que se levantó de inmediato y fue tras ella.

Victoria había logrado alejarse un poco pero Remus le dio alcance y le habló.

-¡Espere, por favor!

Victoria se detuvo en el acto, pero no se dio la vuelta. Remus se acercó lentamente y entonces se puso frente a ella para encararla.

-Probablemente le pareceré un entrometido, pero creo que a Sirius le gustaría despedirse apropiadamente de usted.

Victoria lo escuchaba, pero permanecía con la mirada baja.

-Lo sé... es sólo que...

-¿... teme no volver a verlo más? -Dijo Remus, cautamente.

Victoria asintió en silencio. Remus la observaba con atención.

-Es simplemente que me había acostumbrado a su presencia... -Dijo Victoria que volvía a sentirse "radiografiada"

-Claro. -Dijo Remus, dándole a entender que comprendía sus sentimientos.

En eso Sirius comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaban ellos. Remus le tendió una mano a Victoria y dijo: -Ha llegado la hora de partir. Estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos algún día. En verdad estoy muy agradecido con usted por lo que hizo por Sirius. Le deseo buena suerte. -Se aproximó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Victoria estrechó la mano de Remus y le sonrió amigablemente y entonces dijo:

-Gracias. Buena suerte para usted también. -Entonces añadió en voz baja.-Cuide de él por mi, ¿quiere? y... manténgalo alejado de... velos misteriosos y esas cosas.

-Lo haré. -Dijo Remus sonriendo; le soltó la mano y regresó con los demás.

Sirius llegó hasta donde se encontraban ellos y le lanzó una mirada suspicaz a Remus. Éste simplemente le sonrió y continuó caminando hacia donde se encontraban Dumbledore, la anciana y Jacinto.

Victoria volvía a mirar hacia el suelo. Sintió la presencia de Sirius a su lado, pero seguía sin atreverse a mirarlo. Él se puso justo frente a ella y le hizo levantar la cara con suavidad. Entonces la miró a los ojos y Victoria no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Sirius la abrazó con fuerza y ella dio rienda suelta a su llanto, abrazándolo también. Entonces dijo entre sollozos.

-Sirius... ¡Sirius te amo!

-¡Yo también te amo Victoria! -Dijo él en voz baja, estrechándola con más fuerza aún.

-Pero sé que tienes que irte y no voy a detenerte. -Continuó Victoria, con dificultad.

-No voy a olvidarte nunca Victoria. Algún día volveré. Te lo prometo. Y tú sabes que cumplo mis promesas.

Entonces la besó con ternura; era un beso con sabor a sal, debido a las lágrimas de ella. Victoria deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento no terminara jamás; pero sabía que no había remedio.

Se separaron y permanecieron en silencio durante varios segundos. Victoria se limpió entonces las lágrimas y sacándose del dedo el anillo que ya antes le había dado a Sirius, le dijo:

-Toma. Quiero que lo conserves. -Él lo tomó entre sus dedos y de inmediato se lo colocó en el dedo meñique. Lo observó por algunos segundos y tomando las manos de Victoria en la suyas dijo:

-Te juro que algún día volveré.

Ella asintió un poco más animada y le sonrió.

-Sé que lo harás.

Sirius la tomó de la mano y se encaminaron juntos hacia donde estaba el fantástico carruaje.

Dumbledore los miraba con atención, se aproximó un poco hacia Victoria y tomó de nuevo su mano para besársela.

-Mil gracias de nuevo. Me gustaría que hubiera alguna forma de pagarle por lo que ha hecho.

-Oh, eso no es necesario. ¡De verdad! No hay mejor recompensa para mí, que él saber que Sirius se encontrará bien ahora; también es bueno confirmar que no estoy tan loca como a veces llegué a pensar. Usted sabe, creyendo en la magia y esas cosas. Ahora sé que realmente existen y creo que eso es más que suficiente para mí.

Dumbledore le sonrió con benevolencia.

-Adiós, entonces. ¡Y buena suerte! -Dijo finalmente Dumbledore y después de hacerle una última reverencia a la anciana bruja, subió al carruaje.

Remus se despidió también y siguió a Dumbledore.

Sirius se acercó entonces a la anciana y se agachó para darle un abrazo. Ella le correspondió e incluso le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sirius se despidió de mano de Jacinto y este le correspondió de manera efusiva, diciendo en pésimo inglés:

-¡Bay, bay! ¡Gringo!

Finalmente se acercó a Victoria y le dio un beso breve y dijo:

-Volveré. -Ella simplemente asintió.

Entonces Sirius se metió también al carruaje y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El carruaje comenzó a desaparecer; ya no se veía nada de éste, aunque se escuchaba un sonido como de cascos de caballos; lo cual ya no asombró a Victoria, quien estaba segura que de ahora en adelante la palabra "imposible" no volvería a figurar en su vocabulario.


	42. Volviendo a casa

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XLII. Volviendo a casa.**

Scully abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Había mucha luz a su alrededor y tardó varios minutos en recordar en dónde se encontraba.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba en una especie de enfermería y se sorprendió todavía más al ver quién estaba acostado en la cama contigua.

-¡¿Mulder!

Fox Mulder permanecía recostado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza a manera de almohada. En cuanto escuchó su nombre se incorporó y miró hacia Scully.

-¡Scully! Finalmente despertaste.

-¿Mulder, qué pasó? ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? ¿Y cómo?

-Oh, te lo contaré más tarde. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, aunque aún estoy algo mareada... ¿Dónde están Dumbledore y Lupin?

-No lo sé... supongo que en México.

Scully tardó en registrar las palabras de Mulder y entonces dijo.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¿Significa que todo salió bien entonces?

-Eso supongo. -Dijo Mulder, simplemente. Entonces se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la de Scully; extrajo de entre sus ropas un cordón del que pendía algo pequeño y brillante y dijo: -Por cierto, creo que esto te pertenece.

Scully recibió el objeto y lo miró. Era su crucifijo, el cuál no recordaba haber visto en algunos días.

-¿Pero cómo es que tu lo tienes?

-Después de que me "secuestraron" alguien me lo dio. Fue gracias a esto que logré escapar con vida. -Dijo Mulder en tono casual.

Scully se rehusó a continuar haciendo preguntas sobre ese tema. Sospechaba como es que lo había perdido, pero prefirió no hacer más comentarios al respecto.

-¿Crees que se ha terminado? ¿Podremos irnos a casa ya? -Preguntó Scully

-Bueno, supongo que si. Aunque no sé como vamos a regresar. Ni siquiera sé en donde estamos. Creo que sólo podemos esperar a que Dumbledore regrese, ¿no crees?

Scully hizo un gesto de "ya qué" pero no dijo nada más.

Permanecieron en silencio por algún rato, hasta que Mulder dijo:

-Scully, lamento mucho haberte metido en esto.

Scully pensaba que no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que Mulder diría eso, pero sólo respondió.

-Todo está bien ahora, Mulder.

-Si, pero... -Quiso continuar Mulder, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Mulder. No importa. Ya pasó. Estaba claro que no podrías haberte negado a ayudar a estas personas. Te conozco demasiado bien, para pensar lo contrario. ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera yo? ¿Piensas que iba a quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras te encontrabas en compañía de esa gente extraña, expuesto a un grave peligro? Eres mi compañero, ¿no es así? Los expedientes X no serían lo mismo sin ti. -Dijo Scully sonriendo abiertamente.

Mulder la abrazó entonces, y en voz muy baja le dijo:

-Gracias, Scully. No sé que habría hecho sin ti.

Scully lo miró y le sonrió nuevamente. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca... demasiado cerca... Mulder sentía mucho calor; bueno era normal, era verano, pensó como no queriendo darle importancia, pero aún así se sentía muy acalorado. Scully miraba en los ojos de su compañero y de repente sintió un escalofrío... estaban tan cerca que podía ver su propio reflejo en los ojos de Mulder...

Entonces la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe y Albus Dumbledore entró apresuradamente, seguido por dos personas más. Mulder y Scully se separaron de inmediato.

-¡Vaya! ¡Me alegro que ambos estén despiertos! ¿Cómo se encuentran? -Preguntó Dumbledore alegremente; Mulder y Scully se le quedaron viendo algo sorprendidos, entonces Mulder respondió.

-¡Estamos bien... gracias! ¿Cómo salió todo?

-¡Maravillosamente! -Respondió Dumbledore complacido, entonces añadió. -Y aquí hay alguien que está ansioso de conocerlos.

Sirius se aproximó a los dos agentes y les dijo.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado! Estoy en deuda con ustedes.

Abrazó primero a Mulder y luego a Scully, quienes no sabían como corresponder a tan afectuosa demostración de agradecimiento. Finalmente Scully dijo:

-No tiene nada que agradecer... realmente... bueno, nosotros no...

Sirius la interrumpió y dijo.

-Dumbledore me ha dicho lo que han tenido que hacer. Fue muy arriesgado para ustedes; especialmente para usted, Mulder. Estoy seguro de que no debió ser una experiencia agradable.

Mulder asintió, algo incómodo.

Dumbledore se excusó entonces, diciendo que debía hacer algunos arreglos, a fin de procurar que Mulder y Scully pudieran volver a casa, sanos y salvos.

Dumbledore salió y Remus se quedó cerca de la puerta, observando complacido la escena; sin embargo, aún estaba algo preocupado por lo que Voldemort podría hacer ahora; se le ocurrió que tal vez intentara tomar represalias, ya que estaba seguro de que consideraría un verdadero insulto que un muggle común y corriente lo hubiese burlado de esa forma.

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Snape. Ahora él se encontraba a merced de Voldemort y aunque no podía decir que sintiera aprecio por él, tampoco podía pasar por alto el hecho de que había sido gracias a Snape que Mulder saliera bien librado de la situación y por si eso fuera poco, era gracias a él que habían recuperado a Sirius. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría Voldemort en descubrir lo que Snape había hecho...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sirius hizo un movimiento con su varita e hizo aparecer unas bebidas, diciendo:

-¡Propongo un brindis! ¡Por el valor de Mulder y Scully!

Todos brindaron y bebieron animadamente. Salieron entonces de la enfermería charlando y riendo, al tiempo en que Sirius y Remus le mostraban a Mulder el lugar. Mientras caminaban, Mulder relató cómo había sido su encuentro con Lord Voldemort y todos estallaron en risas cuando llegó a la parte en la que vomitó sobre uno de los mortífagos.

También encontraron muy gracioso que Mulder hubiese decidido contrarrestar la tensión a la que estaba sometido durante su encierro, cantando.

-No creo que eso haya sido muy buena idea Mulder, considerando cómo cantas; podrían haberlo tomado como una excusa para asesinarte... o al menos yo lo habría lo hecho.

Todos rieron nuevamente. Sirius les relató de algunas de sus experiencias en México y pareció algo apenado cuando hizo referencia a cierto poddle que ahora era de color azul eléctrico. Sin embargo, a Remus le daba la impresión de que hablaba de Victoria lo menos posible, e incluso la sonrisa se le borraba de los labios de momento; pero no quiso decir nada, después de todo, era algo que sólo le atañía a Sirius y no consideraba correcto hacerle ningún comentario al respecto.

Estaban cerca del lago, cuando Dumbledore se encaminó hacia ellos, diciendo: -Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que nuestros queridos amigos vuelvan a casa. Me temo que no será posible que permanezcan más en Inglaterra. Lord Voldemort debe estar verdaderamente furioso y no dudo que busque alguna manera de vengarse de ustedes, así que mientras más rápido regresen a su país, mejor. Ya me encargué de que reciban la protección adecuada para que puedan abordar un avión hacia los Estados Unidos, con toda seguridad.

Mulder y Scully asintieron, aunque Mulder aún se encontraba algo contrariado. Dumbledore debió notarlo porque entonces añadió. -Señor Mulder, creo que antes de despedirnos, sería agradable tener una pequeña charla con usted. -Dijo y asió a Mulder por el brazo, invitándolo a caminar. Éste miró hacia Scully quien asintió con una sonrisa.

Se alejaron un poco de Sirius, Remus y Scully. Mulder caminaba junto a Dumbledore con paso inseguro, mirando hacia el suelo. Después de alejarse varios metros del lago, Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

-¿Y bien, agente Mulder? ¿Qué opina? ¿Fueron unas buenas vacaciones?

Mulder no respondió de inmediato. No estaba seguro de si Dumbledore estaba hablando en serio o no. Aunque era un hecho que al menos él, no usaría la palabra "buenas" para describir sus vacaciones. Más bien fueron extravagantes, peligrosas y completamente fuera de lo normal; pero simplemente se limitó a decir.

-Bueno, yo diría que fueron excepcionales.

Dumbledore sonrió apaciblemente y luego continuó.

-Creo poder decir con toda seguridad, que tanto usted como su compañera, sabrán mantener todo lo que han presenciado en secreto.

Mulder tardó aún más en responder a eso. Ya antes Lupin les había dicho que existía la posibilidad de que los desmemorizaran. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo harían eso, pero sonaba a que les borrarían la memoria para que no pudieran recordar nada de lo que habían visto.

-Bueno... no veo ningún motivo para hacer lo contrario.

-Eso me imaginé. -Dijo Dumbledore, deteniéndose cerca de los lindes del bosque prohibido. Entonces continuó. -Es innegable que ustedes ya saben demasiado.

-Bueno. Ahora sí. -Respondió Mulder sonriendo levemente y entonces continuó. -Pero no tiene nada de que preocuparse, ni Scully ni yo diremos absolutamente nada... excepto que...

-¿Sí?

-¿Cree usted que Voldemort llegue tan lejos cómo para tratar de encontrarnos en Norte América?

-Lo dudo. De momento él tiene otras prioridades, cómo ya le había explicado en nuestra conversación anterior.

-¡Oh, si! Ese chico Harry.

-Precisamente. -Dijo Dumbledore, con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

Permanecieron en silencio entonces por algunos minutos observando el paisaje lejano. El cielo era claro y el sol brillaba con gran intensidad. Dumbledore dijo entonces:

-Bueno, señor Mulder, creo que ha llegado el momento de decir adiós. Sólo me resta agradecerle una vez más por la valiente ayuda que nos prestó y desearle mucha suerte en su búsqueda.

-¿Búsqueda? -Repitió Mulder algo extrañado.

-Su búsqueda por la verdad. -Respondió Dumbledore dirigiéndole una significativa mirada.

Mulder le miró fijamente. Le parecían muy extrañas las palabras de aquél hombre; pero desistió de tratar de encontrarles algún significado. Simplemente tendió la mano para estrechar la Dumbledore y se despidió, regresando con los demás.


	43. No hay lugar como el hogar

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Capítulo XLIII. No hay como el hogar.**

Harry se encontraba caminando por la playa nuevamente. Había estacionado la motocicleta voladora cerca de una palmera y miraba cómo el sol se iba ocultando lentamente. No había dormido muy bien, porque todo el tiempo se la había pasado soñando con Sirius y no podía dejar de pensar en él. Eso sin mencionar que, ese ya era el tercer día de ausencia de Dumbledore y Harry comenzaba a preocuparse. Se sentó sobre la arena y continuó observando el vaivén de las olas, abstraído en sus pensamientos cuando de repente escuchó una voz familiar que le decía:

-¡Linda motocicleta!

Harry sintió latir su corazón como si fuera a atravesarle el pecho. Se puso de pie y miró en la dirección de donde creyó escuchar la voz.

Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y muy largo se aproximaba hacia él, caminando despreocupadamente por la playa. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera negra con el estampado de lo que parecía un grupo de rock.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su cerebro se revelaba, pero su corazón se llenaba al mismo tiempo de emoción. Esa voz era inconfundible, su cara, su forma de caminar... ¡pero no era posible! ¡No podía ser verdad!

Harry retrocedió unos pasos, negando con la cabeza. Sirius trató de acercarse pero Harry caminó más rápido aún.

-Harry...

-No. ¡No puede ser! ¡¡¡NO PUEDES SER TÚ!

-Harry, mírame. Soy yo. ¡Volví!

-¡¡¡NO!

Harry se dio la vuelta y se sentó en cuclillas, tapándose los oídos.

-Harry, por favor. -Repitió Sirius en tono de súplica.

-Tu estás muerto, estás muerto... no se puede volver de la muerte... -Entonces Harry se levantó bruscamente y apuntándole a Sirius con la varita, dijo: -¡Debes ser un mortífago! Aléjate de mí, o te juro que...

-¡¡¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¿No te das cuenta de que eso no es posible? Este sitio es inmarcable; yo ya estuve en esta isla, ¡es por eso que pude venir aquí! ¡Dumbledore me dijo que aquí te encontrabas, así que vine a buscarte!

Harry continuaba apuntando a Sirius con la varita mientras negaba con la cabeza y repetía en voz baja "¡No puede ser, no puede ser!". Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalarle por las mejillas.

Pasaron varios minutos así, hasta que Sirius se sentó en el suelo. Harry continuaba apuntándole pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando o de lo que haría si ese hombre intentaba acercársele.

Entonces Sirius habló:

-Lo siento mucho Harry. Lamento haberte sorprendido de esta forma... no era mi intención... supuse que te alegrarías de verme, y en mi ansiedad por estar otra vez contigo olvidé que me creías muerto... Comprendo que desconfíes pero... por favor... tienes que creerme, ¡mírame! Soy yo.

Harry había bajado la varita lentamente y entonces también él se sentó, pero sin acercarse más a Sirius.

No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Había soñado con esto durante mucho tiempo, después de que Sirius se fuera. Había tenido la esperanza de volver a verlo, aunque fuera sólo una vez, aunque fuera como un fantasma... Y justo ahora que finalmente había aceptado que Sirius no regresaría jamás, ahí estaba él, diciéndole que no había muerto en realidad...

-¿Pero cómo? Cómo es posible que no estés muerto... ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? -Decía Harry más para sí mismo, resistiéndose a mirar a aquel hombre que parecía ser su padrino.

-Es algo complicado de explicar Harry; estaba perdido y no recordaba quien era... pero recibí ayuda de algunas buenas personas. Ellas me ayudaron a recuperar la memoria; gracias a ellas, logré recobrar mis recuerdos y fue cuando comprendí por qué no había muerto cuando atravesé el velo en la sala de muerte...

Se hizo una breve pausa y entonces Harry se obligó a mirar hacia donde estaba Sirius; al mismo tiempo Sirius lo miró a él y sus ojos se encontraron, entonces dijo: -... fue por tí Harry. Mientras caía detrás del velo, oía como me llamabas desde el otro lado... yo no quería dejarte Harry... No quería fallarte, como le fallé a tus padres... traté de gritar, pero no podía hacerlo, todo lo que pedí fue una última oportunidad... un poco más de tiempo para estar contigo... alguien oyó nuestras súplicas y me permitió salir del umbral de la muerte... se que es difícil de creer, pero fue así como pasó.

Entonces Sirius sacó de su bolsillo un objeto que puso suavemente sobre la arena. Harry vio entonces que se trataba de un espejo. Era igual al que Sirius le había dado, aquella ocasión en que se despidieron.

Sirius se puso de pie entonces y se dispuso a alejarse. Entonces Harry se levantó también y sin detenerse a pensar más se aproximó un poco a él y lo sujetó por el hombro. Sirius se dio la vuelta y encaró a Harry de nuevo. Se miraron por algunos segundos y entonces sin decir más Harry se abrazó a Sirius con fuerza, quien correspondió al gesto de igual forma.

-¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! ¡¡Lo siento tanto! ¡¡¡Perdóname, por favor! -Repetía Harry entre sollozos. Era verdad. ¡Sirius estaba con vida! Casi tenía miedo de soltarlo porque pensaba que si lo hacía, Sirius se desvanecería en el aire.

Sirius no podía decir nada; sólo abrazaba a Harry deseando no tener que volver a separarse nunca. Había sido un viaje muy largo, pero ahora estaba de vuelta. Finalmente, estaba en casa.

-No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Harry... Comenzó a decir Sirius, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Yo fui un estúpido! ¡Debí saber que todo era una trampa!

-Harry, no tenías forma de saberlo... Escucha, eso no tiene ya importancia. ¡Olvídalo!

Harry ya no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció abrazado de Sirius, por un poco más de tiempo. Finalmente se soltaron y se miraron, sonriendo ampliamente. Harry miró a su padrino de arriba a abajo. Era algo extraño; y no sólo por la playera de "Iron Maiden" que Sirius llevaba puesta, sino porque algo parecía haber cambiado en él. Era como si hubiese rejuvenecido durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente; tampoco pudo dejar de notar que llevaba un anillo en el dedo meñique de la mano derecha. Un anillo plateado que jamás le había visto usar.

Sirius también observaba a Harry; no tenía palabras para expresar la inmensa alegría que le invadía, y que le inflamaba el corazón; estaba conciente de que tal vez su hora no había llegado aún, pero estaba seguro de que su tiempo sería muy corto. Era algo que no podía explicarse a sí mismo y que no se había atrevido a exteriorizar, ni siquiera a Dumbledore. Pero había decidido que no se iba a preocupar por ello. Simplemente aprovecharía el tiempo que le quedara, ayudando a Harry tanto como le fuera posible y poniendo todas sus energías en combatir a Lord Voldemort.

Después de algunos minutos de haber permanecido en silencio observándose mutuamente, Sirius dijo:

-Veo que Remus te ha entregado la motocicleta. Siempre pensé que sería un buen obsequio para ti.

Harry asintió muy contento. Sirius se aproximó a la motocicleta, seguido por Harry.

-¿Sabes? Esa moto se la presté a Hagrid para que te llevara a casa de tus tíos. No la veía desde entonces. Recuerdo cuando la encontramos... tú padre decía que era la cosa más fea que había visto en su vida...

Harry reía, cómo no recordaba haberlo hecho en toda su vida.

A lo lejos, Remus Lupin observaba conmovido la escena. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, pero se sentía muy alegre por los dos. Se alejó en silencio, dejando a Sirius y a Harry para que disfrutaran de este momento de dicha. Miró hacia el cielo, la luna comenzaba a brillar en todo su esplendor, dentro de pocos días estaría completamente llena y él tendría que recluirse para su transformación. No importaba; ya no significaba nada. Su amigo estaba bien y a salvo y Harry ahora podría sentirse respaldado de nuevo; ahora tenía una familia. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

---------------------

El agente Fox Mulder, se encontraba en su departamento, sentado en un sofá frente al televisor, jugando distraídamente con un balón de básquetbol. Hacía un par de días que él y Scully habían vuelto de sus peculiares vacaciones en Inglaterra. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pensando en todo lo que había presenciado; así como en todas aquellas personas que había conocido. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que ese hombre Dumbledore le había dicho cuando se despidieron. Realmente no habían hablado mucho del tema, pero de algún modo, Mulder sabía que Dumbledore estaba al tanto de lo que él hacía y tal vez incluso hasta comprendiera sus motivos... ¿pero cómo podía saberlo?

El noticiero de las 10 comenzó entonces, dando algunas noticias de sucesos extraños en Londres y algunas otras ciudades del Reino Unido. Parecía como si cosas inexplicables estuviesen sucediendo. Se preguntaba si Lord Voldemort estaría detrás de esos incidentes. De vez en cuando recordaba los terribles momentos que había vivido al lado de ese hombre, lo cual lo conducía inexorablemente a pensar en Scully. Ella estuvo con él desde el primer instante en que se embarcaron en esa tenebrosa aventura y nunca lo había abandonado.

Recordaba ahora lo que Scully le había dicho en una ocasión, respecto a qué él se parecía al Capitán Ahab, que buscaba atrapar a "Moby Dick" y que ella era como "Starbuck" el contramaestre del "Pequod", dejándose arrastrar por Ahab a través de un demencial e insólito viaje, el cual no parecía tener un objetivo claro o siquiera alcanzable... por extraño que pareciera, en ocasiones Mulder se sentía como si efectivamente estuviese persiguiendo algún tipo de monstruo marino... como si esa verdad que desde hacía tantos años había estado buscando fuera un criatura fantástica que sólo existiese en su imaginación.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado, sonriendo vagamente. "Suerte con su búsqueda..." esas habían sido las palabras de Dumbledore. Tal vez algún día lograra alcanzar esa verdad que había estado buscando desde hacía tanto tiempo... sí, tal vez algún día lograra cazar a su "monstruo"... Mientras, era hora de irse a dormir. Se alegraba de que al menos, ya no tendría que soñar con ese sujeto Sirius Black. La misteriosa conexión psíquica que se había creado entre ellos parecía haber desaparecido por completo, tan inexplicablemente, como había surgido.

Se estiró para desperezarse un poco, apagó el televisor y se fue a dormir, mientras botaba el balón de básquetbol, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

Dana Scully se despertó al rededor de las 2 de la mañana. Se había quedado dormida con el televisor encendido y el ruido de gritos y voces que provenían del aparato la hizo despertar. Se talló los ojos y se incorporó algo molesta para apagar el televisor; entonces se detuvo un momento al darse cuenta de que estaban exhibiendo una película en blanco y negro.

Le costó trabajo reconocerla, pero bastaron unos minutos para darse cuenta de qué película se trataba. Era "El Hombre-Lobo", una vieja película de 1941, dirigida por un "experto" en la materia: Curt Siodmak.

Scully miró la película por un rato, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. No quiso esperar al final; ya sabía como terminaba, así que apagó el televisor, y volvió a acostarse en su cama; aunque aún tardó mucho rato en volver a dormirse.

Le había dicho a Mulder que no quería hablar más de lo que les había ocurrido en Inglaterra, y él había aceptado no volver a mencionar el tema. Curiosamente, ella no había podido dejar de pensar en ello desde que habían regresado. Era como un sueño del que no había despertado por completo.

En fin... pronto volvería al trabajo y podría ocupar su mente en otras cosas. Aunque suponía que serían cosas tan extrañas como las que había vivido durante las últimas semanas. "Al menos no será nada que tenga que explicarse con un movimiento de varitas mágicas" pensó Scully distraídamente, bostezando y dándose la vuelta.

Antes de quedarse dormida, su último pensamiento lo dedicó a Lupin. Sabía que no volvería a verlo y lamentaba no haberse despedido apropiadamente de él. Después de todo, él procuró protegerlos tanto como pudo... claro que fue gracias a él que se metieron en aquél fenomenal embrollo... sin embargo, Scully creía que le costaría trabajo olvidar ese espontáneo beso que se habían dado...

Ya está en el pasado Se obligó a pensar Scully, mientras se daba vuelta de nuevo. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana. Era una pálida luna creciente, opacada a momentos por el paso de las nubes.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en otro tiempo... en un mundo mejor... Pensó Scully sonriendo. Finalmente y visualizando en su mente el rostro sereno y amable de Remus Lupin, se quedó dormida.


	44. Epílogo

**The Magical Files**

Disclaimer:

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling; Mulder y Scully tampoco son míos, estos personajes así como todo lo relacionado con "Los Expedientes Secretos X" es obra de Chris Carter. La historia y uno que otro personaje despistado que aparece en ella, definitivamente son míos.

**Epílogo**

-¿Cómo me veo Harry? ¿Crees que estoy bien así? -Preguntó Sirius mientras miraba su propio reflejo en el cristal de una ventana. Harry hizo un gesto de exasperación. Era la quinta vez que Sirius le hacía esa pregunta.

-Sirius, por última vez: ¡Sí! ¡Te ves muy bien! ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

Remus sonrió abiertamente y dijo:

-Es cierto, Sirius. Te ves tan elegante que incluso me pareció que esas chicas que acaban de pasar te confundieron con un actor de cine.

-¡¿En serio?! -Harry sujetó a su padrino por el brazo, tratando de hacer que siguieran caminando.

-¡Vamos, Sirius! ¡Ya ha sido un viaje largo e incómodo y tú lo estás haciendo eterno!

Sirius accedió a seguir caminando, no sin antes acomodarse el cabello una vez más.

Continuaron andando por un largo rato. Harry no estaba muy seguro ahora de cómo se había dejado convencer de ir ahí; sin embargo veía a Sirius tan entusiasmado, que no pudo negarse a acompañarlo. No había sido un año muy bueno en Hogwarts y aún tenía muchas cosas por delante con las cuales tenía que lidiar... aún así, Sirius consideró que sería un cambio favorable y qué nada les vendría mejor que un pequeño viaje... Claro que, atravesar el Atlántico, no era la idea de Harry de un pequeño viaje.

Después de una larga caminata, finalmente llegaron al sitio. Sirius se acomodó el cabello por enésima vez, mientras miraba furtivamente hacia derecha e izquierda; sacó su varita y murmuró "¡orquídeus!" y en el acto apareció un ramo de hermosas flores.

Harry esperó pacientemente, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Remus estaba a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos. Sirius cerró los ojos por un momento, tomó aire y finalmente llamó a la puerta.

Victoria se sentía sumamente cansada; casi no había dormido la noche anterior y estaba hecha un desastre. Llevaba puesto un pans que le quedaba muy holgado, una camisa de hombre (herencia de su ex-novio) y unos tenis viejos y sucios que solía usar para descansar los pies, después del trabajo. Para no tener que peinarse, se había puesto una gorra descolorida de los Bravos de Atlanta.

-¡Victoria, que fachas traes!

-Ya sé, ya sé. Ahorita voy a bañarme... ¿éste es mi café?

-Sí, pero ya ha de estar helado. ¿No quieres que te lo caliente?

-No, déjalo así.

Victoria se bebió el café como si fuera agua y se recargó en la mesa.

-¿Hija, por qué no te vas a dormir un rato?

-No, mamá. Mejor me voy a bañar. Además tengo cosas que hacer y...

Victoria se interrumpió cuando llamaron a la puerta. Su madre hizo ademán de ir a abrir, pero Victoria ya se había puesto de pie y se aproximó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

Después de algunos segundos, una voz que Victoria no había oído en más de un año, respondió entrecortadamente.

-¿Victoria...? Soy yo... Sirius.

Victoria no podía creerlo. ¡No podía ser verdad! Se recargó en la puerta y volteó a ver a su madre, aterrada.

-¡Es él! -Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Te refieres a...?

Victoria afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a abrir la puerta, cuando se percató del lamentable aspecto que tenía.

-¡No puede verme así! Mamá abre la puerta y déjalo pasar, ¿sí? Yo voy a darme un baño rápido. ¡No tardo!

Victoria corrió a su habitación y salió como una exhalación con algo de ropa, metiéndose de inmediato al baño. Una vez que cerró la puerta del baño, su mamá se aproximó a la puerta del departamento, refunfuñando. No le hacía ninguna gracia, tener que abrirle la puerta al sujeto que había trastornado la vida su adorado retoño.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Harry, Remus y Sirius retrocedieron un poco. Por un momento, Harry tuvo la impresión de que las flores que Sirius llevaba, se marchitaban ante la gélida mirada que la mujer que abrió la puerta, les dirigió.

-Hemmm... ¿está Victoria en casa? -Preguntó Sirius, tratando de sobreponerse.

La mujer observó a los recién llegados de arriba hacia abajo y por única respuesta, se hizo a un lado, abrió más la puerta y les hizo señas para que entraran.

Sirius titubeó unos instantes y en voz baja les dijo a Harry y a Remus:

-¡Vamos!

Ambos obedecieron y entraron al departamento de Victoria.

Se quedaron ahí de pie, junto a la puerta, mientras que la mujer que les había abierto se encaminaba hacia el comedor. Se paró en seco y volteó a ver a los tres visitantes, quienes parecían sumamente incómodos.

Sirius tragó saliva y armándose de valor, se dirigió a la mujer, tratando de sonar amable.

-Usted debe ser la mamá de Victoria, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Sirius Black.

La mujer no contestó; permanecía observándolos con los brazos cruzados y un gesto severo en el rostro.

Harry comenzaba a pensar que todo esto había sido una pésima idea y estaba a punto de sugerirle a Sirius que se fueran de ahí, cuando se oyó el sonido de una puerta que se abría y unos pasos ligeros que se aproximaban.

Victoria se había bañado y se había vestido tan rápidamente como pudo. Su madre se quedó perpleja cuando la vio, porque no recordaba que su hija se hubiese dado tanta prisa en hacer algo que ella le pidiera.

Sirius se sintió muy aliviado cuando finalmente la vio. Estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba y dejando atrás cualquier recato, corrió a abrazar a Victoria. Ella no disimuló en lo más mínimo la alegría que la embargaba y sin importarle quien estaba alrededor besó a Sirius.

Harry y Remus intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y se sonrieron mutuamente, mientras Sirius y Victoria continuaban besándose; eso hasta que la mamá de Victoria tosió sonoramente. Se separaron entonces y Victoria dijo:

-¡No puedo creerlo! Nunca imaginé que...

-Perdona que no haya podido venir antes, pero créeme, no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que nos despedimos... te dije que volvería. -Dijo Sirius, mostrándole el anillo plateado.

-Lo sé... jamás dudé que volvería a verte. Mira, quiero presentarte a mi mamá. -Dijo Victoria, haciendo un ademán hacia su mamá.

-Mucho gusto. -Dijo la mujer, aunque todo parecía indicar que no estaba precisamente contenta de conocer a Sirius. Entonces añadió. -Creo que voy a ir a la tienda. ¿No necesitas nada, hija?

-No mamá, gracias. Estaremos bien. –Dijo Victoria, al tiempo que tomaba las flores que Sirius le había tendido.

La mamá de Victoria salió entonces, sin decir nada, cerrando la puerta del departamento, tras de sí.

Sirius trató de despedirse, pero ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Se quedó algo perturbado, pero entonces recordó que aún no hacía las presentaciones pertinentes, así que dijo.

-¡Oh!¡Y mira! Mira a quien traje conmigo. -Dijo Sirius, señalando a Remus.

-¡Vaya! Espera, espera... Remus, ¿verdad? -Dijo Victoria, y Remus asintió sonriendo; le tendió una mano a Victoria, ella le dio la mano, luego lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegra mucho verlos y veo que ha cumplido con el favor que le pedí. -Añadió en voz baja.

Sirius entonces, se acercó a Harry y dijo.

-Y este es mi ahijado: Harry. Harry, ella es Victoria.

Harry y Victoria se miraron por unos instantes; aparentemente, analizándose mutuamente. Por un momento Sirius pensó que tal vez debería haberlos preparado un poco para este encuentro; después de todo, Harry había sido la razón principal por la que él se había separado de Victoria y al mismo tiempo, Victoria ahora ocupaba un lugar especial en los pensamientos de Sirius... un lugar que desde hacía algunos años le pertenecía exclusivamente a Harry.

-Hemm... mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter. -Dijo, tendiéndole la mano a Victoria, quien después de una breve pausa, en lugar de aceptar su mano, lo abrazó tiernamente. Harry se sintió algo azorado y miraba un poco nervioso a Remus que reía por lo bajo y a Sirius que parecía aliviado.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte. Sirius me ha hablado mucho de ti... pero, ¿qué hacemos todavía de pie? Siéntense, les traeré algo, ¿qué quieren? ¿Té, café? Té, ¿verdad? No me tardo, vuelvo en seguida.

Dijo Victoria, soltando finalmente a Harry y apresurándose hacia la cocina. Mientras, Sirius, Remus y Harry se sentaban en la sala, intercambiando miradas nerviosas. Después de algunos minutos en silencio, los tres se sobresaltaron cuando se escuchó lo que indudablemente, era el llanto de un bebé.

Victoria, se aproximaba en ese instante con una charola, una tetera y unas tazas; en cuanto oyó el llanto del bebé se detuvo, colocó la charola sobre la mesa y corrió hasta Sirius tomándolo de la mano, diciendo. -¡Ya despertó! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Tienes que verlo!

Sirius siguió a Victoria desconcertado y Harry y Remus lo imitaron.

Entraron entonces en una habitación, amueblada de manera sencilla, pero que incluía, junto a la ventana, una cuna de madera. Victoria soltó a Sirius y se aproximó a la cuna, hablando en susurros. Sirius estaba paralizado cerca de la puerta, sin atrever a moverse. El llanto del bebé cesó en cuanto Victoria se acercó a la cuna; ella le hizo señas a Sirius para que se acercara; sin embargo, él dudaba en hacerlo; Remus le dio un leve empujón, obligándolo a caminar.

Sirius llegó finalmente cerca de Victoria y entonces se asomó a la cuna. Una criaturita le miraba desde ahí, con curiosa atención. Sirius se había quedado petrificado; no atinaba a decir nada. Abría y cerraba la boca, tratando de encontrar las palabras necesarias.

Victoria le puso una mano en el hombro y entonces Sirius dijo:

-¿Es tú...? ¿Es mi...? ¿Es nuestro...?

Victoria asintió sonriente; Sirius se tapó la boca con las manos; a Harry le recordaba ahora a esas chicas que ganaban los concursos de belleza.

Remus se había acercado a Sirius y observaba también a la criaturita, con suma atención. Por un momento, pensó que Sirius se desmayaría.

Después de algunos minutos, Sirius pareció recuperar el aplomo y dijo, mirando alternativamente a Victoria y al bebé:

-¿Puedo...?

-¡Por supuesto! -Respondió Victoria.

Sirius se inclinó sobre la cuna y tomó al bebé en sus brazos. Harry se acercó también, para verlo mejor. Tal parecía que el bebé sabía quien era el que lo estaba cargando, porque estaba sumamente tranquilo. Sirius sólo atinaba a decir: "¡Míralo! ¿Ya lo viste? ¡Míralo! ¡Míralo!"

-¿Cómo se llama? -Preguntó Harry, aunque estaba seguro de conocer la respuesta.

-Se llama Albert... Albert Sirius. -Respondió Victoria sonriendo, mirando a Sirius.

Sirius no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así, sosteniendo a su hijo, quien parecía complacido de conocer a su padre. Deseaba con todo el corazón que ese momento no terminara jamás.

Harry se había separado un poco y él y Remus salieron de la habitación disimuladamente, dejando a Sirius y a Victoria, disfrutando del momento.

Remus se sentó en un sillón y comenzó a beber el té que Victoria había dejado en la mesa. Harry, mientras tanto, miraba por la ventana, pensando. Se le ocurría que tal vez Sirius ya no quisiera volver a Inglaterra ahora, y aunque la idea le hacía sentir algo de tristeza, sabía que no podría culparlo, si es que esa fuera su decisión. Quería irse; sentía que no era correcto permanecer más tiempo ahí; no quería tener que despedirse de Sirius. Probablemente sería mejor si simplemente desapareciera, sin decir nada.

Remus debió notarlo porque se acercó a él y le dijo suavemente.

-Dudo que Sirius quiera que lo dejemos aquí, ¿sabes? No creo que esa fuera su intención al pedirnos que le acompañáramos.

-Eso era, porque él no sabía que tenía un hijo. -Respondió Harry en voz baja, evitando mirar a Remus.

-Al menos, deberías decirle lo que piensas.

Harry asintió tristemente. Pasó una hora completa. Harry podía escuchar las voces amortiguadas de Sirius y Victoria. Trató de distraerse un poco, así que encendió la televisión. Le cambió a varios canales, pero sólo había programas de gente tonta, hablando de trivialidades; o al menos eso creía Harry, ya que él no sabía español, así que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba viendo. Después de media hora más, Sirius salió por fin de la habitación. Estaba muy pálido y caminaba con paso inseguro. Se detuvo cerca de la ventana y dijo:

-Bueno... creo que es hora de irnos.

Su voz sonaba algo hueca. Harry se puso de pie y apagó el televisor. Él y Remus se acercaron a Sirius, expectantes. Remus dijo entonces:

-¿Sirius... estás seguro de esto?

Sirius tardó algunos minutos en responder. Finalmente dijo:

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que tardarían los mortífagos en encontrarnos, Remus? -Dijo Sirius, mirando aún por la ventana. Sin esperar respuesta, continúo. -No puede ser. Simplemente no puede ser... Tarde o temprano darían con nosotros... No puedo hacerlo. No puedo exponerlos a ellos a esto.

-Pero Sirius... es tú hijo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en abandonarlo? ¡Él te necesita! ¡Créeme, sé de lo que hablo! -Dijo Harry, quién no podía creer que Sirius estuviese hablando de esa forma.

-Harry, sé a lo que te refieres, y es precisamente por eso que no puedo quedarme. ¿Acaso crees que James no hizo hasta lo imposible por protegerte a ti y a tu madre? No es que desee abandonarlo, pero ¡date cuenta! ¿Qué clase de vida les espera a él y a Victoria? No se merecen algo así... ella no es... ella no es cómo nosotros. Ella tiene una vida normal y no tiene porque andar escondiéndose, temiendo que algún demente venga a tratar de acabar con ella o con nuestro hijo, sólo porque esa sea una excelente forma de vengarse de mí. No, Harry. No voy a hacerlo.

-Sirius... -Comenzó Harry, pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

-Harry, aún estamos en medio de una guerra. No era mi intención escapar de todo ello, cuando decidí venir aquí. Todo lo que deseaba era saber como se encontraba Victoria... no tenía idea de con lo que me iba a encontrar... Pero no puedo quedarme aquí, por más tiempo.

Los tres guardaron silencio. Minutos después, Victoria salió de la habitación. Tenía rastros indiscutibles de que había estado llorando; sin embargo, parecía tranquila. Se acercó entonces a los tres y dijo.

-Sirius, antes de irte, me gustaría que me hicieras un pequeño favor.

-Lo que sea. -Dijo Sirius mirándola.

-¿Podríamos... registrarlo?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Escucha, haré algunos arreglos; creo que podría ser mañana mismo... ¿podrías esperar hasta mañana, para irte?

-No creo que haya problema. -Dijo Sirius, tratando de sonreír.

-¿Puedo ser su padrino? -Preguntó Remus, animadamente.

-¡Claro! -Dijo Sirius, mirando de reojo a Harry; al parecer la decisión había sido algo precipitada y Sirius pensó que tal vez se lo tomara a mal; sin embargo, Harry dijo:

-No te preocupes Sirius, tomando en cuenta de que has sido como un padre para mí... bueno, me gustaría que me consideraras como su hermano mayor.

Sirius le sonrió agradecido y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Victoria, los dejó entonces y se fue a llamar por teléfono. Mientras tanto, Sirius y Harry volvieron a entrar en la habitación, para estar un rato más con el bebé. Remus se volvió a acomodar en un sillón, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Comprendía que la decisión que Sirius había tomado debía ser sumamente difícil para él, pero también tenía la esperanza de que tal vez no todo estuviera perdido. Tal vez, lograran vencer a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos... aunque admitía que el futuro no resultaba nada alentador.

Sin embargo, el hecho de saber que una nueva vida luchaba ahora por abrirse paso, era para él un símbolo de esperanza... Le daba más razones para creer que existían motivos para seguir peleando por un mundo mejor. Y él, así lo haría hasta el final.

**Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les doy las gracias por haberse leído mi fan-fic. Hasta otra!**

**Atte. Lunaticomoony, siriusxsiempre, siriusneverdie y spookylunatico... problemas de identidad? No! Sólo exceso de nicks. **


End file.
